una alianza poco conveniente
by bastionkirkland
Summary: austria, presionado por su pueblo, por su jefe, por el jefe de alemania y por el mismo alemania ha tenido que aceptar ser anexado al reich. A pesar de que aparentemente acepta esa union, el sabe que puede traerle bastantes males basado en hechos reales.
1. Chapter 1

El movimiento en la frontera entre Austria y Alemania era extraordinariamente anormal. Desde hacía más de 3 días Roderich se encontraba en su casa, cercana al palacio Holfburg, sede de la cancillería, esperando a que al fin sucediese la anexión. Los años anteriores había pasado por muchas tensiones, y era inminente que lo anexasen. A pesar de que muchos en Austria querían que Alemania los anexase, Roderich de verdad sentía que esa alianza no era para nada conveniente.

Un oficial del ejército austriaco ingreso a la casa, buscando al señor Austria. Este se encontraba vestido con una elegante levita negra, botas altas de cuero y camisa de cuello almidonado, como si fuese a alguna gala.

— señor Austria, el canciller Seyss Inquart le está esperando.

— dígale al canciller que en quince minutos voy.

Muchos se oponían a esa unión: Hungría e Italia habían intentado de mil y un maneras intentar convencer a Alemania de que desistiera, pero todo fue en vano. Inclusive el mismo Inglaterra, su aliado de antaño había hecho varias concesiones a Alemania como la devolución de Renania para frenar el proceso de anexión, pero ya era tarde. Von Schnussnig, su anterior jefe no podía hacer nada, y cedió su cargo a Arthur Seyss Inquart, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas consumar la anexión.

Repentinamente, arriba el canciller Seyss Inquart a la casa de Austria.

— ya está hecho, Austria. En tres horas viene Hitler y su comitiva, y te iras a vivir con Alemania de ahora en adelante.

— Bueno, si así ha dispuesto el pueblo, solo puedo aceptar —exclamó Austria resignado.

— No lo tomes tan mal Austria —le dijo el canciller— en fin de cuentas es lo que todos querían.

Pero en fin de cuentas, el que menos quería que esa anexión se consumara era Austria. A pesar de que Hitler era austriaco, a Austria no le agradaba la idea de ser anexado, pero no había más alternativa. Ya sabía lo que le podría pasar, y de hecho, después del fracasado golpe de 1934, en el que murió su anterior jefe, Engelbert Dolffus[1], no sabría si lo anexarían por la fuerza o por las vías pacíficas. Pero de lo que si estaba plenamente seguro era que si no cedía, seria aniquilado por completo.

Inglaterra se lo habia advertido, Hungria se lo habia advertido, e incluso Italia sentian que de esa alianza no saldria nada bueno, pero ¿que podia hacer el?. Solo esperar. No queria pasar otro trago amargo como el del golpe de estado de 1934 en el que vio morir frente a sus ojos al odiado canciller Dolffus. El habia propiciado ese tenso ambiente, asi que su destino ya estaba consumado. Pero al menos daba gracias a dios de que el golpe no se hubiese consumado, aunque a la larga habia solo retrasadoel inevitable paso siguiente.

el Anschluss

Había hecho sus maletas. Un auto con tres oficiales de las Waffen SS le estaban esperando.

— señor Austria, el _führer_ y el señor Alemania le están esperando.

Mientras el auto pasaba por las calles de Viena, Roderich miraba como enormes pendones rojos con la esvástica pendían de los señoriales edificios de su amada capital. Se dirigieron por la Sthepenplatz, hasta llegar al Holfburg, en donde Alemania y Hitler les estaban esperando.

A las afueras del palacio se encontraban apostadas varias unidades del Wehrmatch, Alemania estaba engalanado con su uniforme de las Waffen SS luciendo la cruz de hierro con hojas de roble, la condecoración más alta del ejército alemán e incontable cantidad de insignias y Hitler se encontraba a su lado en uniforme de gala. Austria, quien intentaba mostrar algo de dignidad sentía como su ego había sido golpeado demasiado profundo. Ya no era el glorioso imperio austrohúngaro, sino que era una insignificante republica al borde de la quiebra financiera. La consumación de los hechos que lo llevaron a aceptar unirse a Alemania estaba próxima.

Al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba Ludwig. Pero sin embargo, había notado que no era el Ludwig de siempre.

Era como si tuviera enfrente a otro.

_Alemania nazi._

Sin perder la calma, miro el tratado de anexión. Tomo la pluma que estaba a su lado y sin mirar firmo.

Después de rubricar el tratado, Ludwig hizo el saludo nazi hacia Hitler, mientras que Roderich aún seguía algo dubitativo de hacer semejante saludo tan agresivo e indignante.

— concluye lo que hemos hecho, Austria. —Le dijo su "superior" el canciller Seyss Inquart —saluda a tu nuevo superior.

Austria, con un rostro de indiferencia y frustración alzó solemnemente su brazo derecho y con voz solemne, fuerte y algo quebrada respondió al saludo que le había hecho Alemania hacia su superior.

—Sieg Heil, Mein Führer.

Los tres, Austria, Alemania y Hitler subieron al auto mercedes Benz que habían dispuesto para el desfile. Alemania se sentía algo incómodo, tampoco se sentía bien haber forzado a Austria a aceptar la anexión.

El automovil salio junto con una guarda regimental que lo escoltaba dando inicio al desfile triunfal por las calles de viena

Roderich no podia dejar de sentir rabia, por ser exhibido como si fuese un trofeo de guerra. Pero todo estaba consumado. Austria ya hacia parte del tercer Reich.

* * *

><p>[1] Engelbert Dolffus fue canciller entre 1932 y 1934, apoyado en el partido cristiano-demócrata y su brazo armado, el Heimwehr. En un intento de golpe propiciado por los nazis austriacos, muere en medio del fuego cruzado mientras el ejército austriaco intentaba retomar la cancillería. El gobierno interino fue asumido temporalmente por el arzobispo de Viena Theodor Innitzer, y a su vez por el ministro de instrucción pública, Kurt Von Schnussnig.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Axis powers le pertenece solamente a Hidekaz Himaruya y a nadie mas.

* * *

><p><strong>7 de octubre de 1938.<strong>

Austria siempre habia sido un catolico muy devoto. Las festividades de nuestra señora del rosario se celebraban por esos dias en Viena y Roderich no podia dejar de asistir. Eran su pueblo, eran austriacos y aunque austria hacia parte de alemania, ellos seguian siendo austriacos.

Habia ingresado a la catedral, en la cual el arzobispo Innitzer daba un vehemente sermón a sus fieles. Austria no sabia que pensar de aquel ambiguo clerigo, que apoyo con tanta energia a Dolffus, habia apoyado tacitamente el anschluss aunque al final, se convirtio en uno de sus fieros opositores. El mismo Innitzer le habia advertido a austria lo que le esperaba.

Dias antes de que partiese a la casa de Alemania, el arzobispo lo visita a su casa.

—monseñor, que gusto tenerlo aqui.

—lo mismo digo austria.

Austria, quien ya se encontraba empacando sus cosas como porcelanas, libros, partituras y demas cosas, lo invita a entrar a la casa.

—si desea podemos tomar algo de té en el salon de musica.

—no deseo molestarte mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirte una cosa: cuidate mucho de alemania.

Austria sabia a que venia el arzobispo.

Ya en la casa, mientras tomaban el té en la sala, Innitzer le dice al austriaco.

—deberias reconsiderar tu alianza con alemania, Austria.

—no creo que deba interferir en asuntos de estado, arzobispo.

Innitzer miro a austria con preocupacion. El sabia que de esa alianza no saldria nada bueno.

—lo digo porque se que de esa alianza no saldra nada bueno

—arzobispo, ya lo sé, pero no puedo oponerme a la voluntad del pueblo.

Innitzer comprendio.

—rogaré por ti, Roderich.

—Y yo rogaré por usted, monseñor Innitzer.

Despues de eso, habian pasado ya tres meses. Austria lo veia de nuevo, en el pulpito, mientras varios jovenes le victoreaban. Repentinamente,en un momento de euforia, el clerigo declara:

—hermanos, VUESTRO UNICO FÜHRER ES JESUCRISTO.

Eso genero la furia de algunos jovenes de las Hitlerjurgend, los cuales comienzan un violento motín al interior de la catedral, mientras Roderich miraba con rostro de terror y espanto como austriacos peleaban entre ellos de una forma salvaje y descontrolada.

Al dia siguiente, el palacio episcopal fue saqueado con salvajismo incontrolable, destruyendo casi todas las obras de arte, ultrajando a los clerigos, y dejando bastante malherido al arzobispo Innitzer.

Austria habia mirado los destrozos del palacio, mientras veia a un asustado anciano, con el rostro ensangrentado, la sotana desgarrada, dos o tres costillas rotas y muchas lesiones.

—dios santo...

Roderich sentia una enorme sensacion de culpa. El indirectamente habia causado esto.

Pero lo que vio despues de aquel hecho lo marcaria de por vida.

La noche de los cristales rotos.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de haber visto lo sucedido en Viena, Austria no sabía que pensar. Aquel ultraje al que había sido sometido en aquel desfile triunfal, después de haber ratificado la anexión lo mortificaba. En aquel desfile triunfal había sido exhibido como si fuese un trofeo de guerra. Austria se sintió aún más ultrajado cuando vio los desórdenes generados en el palacio episcopal, de los ultrajes a los que había sido sometido Innitzer, de cómo el desorden empezaba a reinar en sus calles. Su ego había disminuido, ya no era el orgulloso aristócrata de antes, el que daba fastuosas fiestas en el Holfburg o en el palacio de veraneo de schönbrunn, ya no deseaba nada. No era el glorioso imperio de anteriores épocas, sino una decadente provincia alemana, sombra de lo que había sido en el pasado.

A su llegada a la casa de Alemania, este le había dispuesto una habitación en donde pudiese descansar. Roderich había llevado de su casa en Viena casi todo lo indispensable, algunos libros, su gramófono portátil, algunos discos de música clásica y sus más preciadas partituras. Sin embargo, para desagrado del austriaco, cuando arribó a la casa de Alemania, este se encontraba con Hitler, quien al parecer tenía algo especial para el austriaco.

—buenos días, señores—contesto el austriaco con la mayor cortesía que pudo, a pesar de que no le agradase vivir en casa de Alemania y además de ello la presencia de su "führer", quien al parecer no venía muy seguido a la casa del alemán.

Alemania miró con severidad a Austria. Al parecer él no le agradaba aun la idea de saludar al modo nazi al que sería su superior. Hitler lo miro también con desdén, como si viera en él un detestable pasado, un pasado que deseaba desterrar. Austria notó la mirada de repugnancia de Hitler, mientras que este le dedicaba una mirada de igual desprecio.

Ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de saludar a Austria. Sin embargo, Alemania le dice sutilmente al austriaco algo que al parecer lo sobresalta.

—el fuhrer te ha dado un obsequio, pero quiere a cambio un favor.

— ¿de qué favor estás hablando, Alemania?, acaso no estará relacionado con los judíos, o con Innitzer…

Hitler no hablo con Austria y sin embargo lo miro severamente. El austriaco hizo lo mismo. Aun así, Roderich fue diplomático y salió de la sala de recibo, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de la casa, en donde encontró un espléndido piano Schleiner, el cual estaba en un perfecto estado.

El olor del barniz se sentía en la sala, aun el piano se veía recién salido del taller del lutier.

Austria pasó sus agiles dedos de pianista por las teclas del piano, pero se detuvo.

—no es el mejor momento para tocar.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su cuarto de donde no salió hasta altas horas de la noche.

Ya entrada la noche, tomó un candelabro, encendió las velas del mismo y se dirigió hacia el estudio en donde estaba aquel piano. No encendió las luces eléctricas, y sin embargo encendió otros dos candelabros para iluminar lo indispensable el amplio cuarto. Solo, bajo la luz de las velas, y la presencia de aquella solitaria luna brillante que iluminaba el cuarto serian testigos de único recital que daría Austria antes de la guerra.

Miro con atención el piano Schleiner, no era como su piano de Viena, un Brunner and sons, uno de los más valiosos del mundo, un piano que solo él podía tocar con maestría. Tomo la partitura que había escogido y dejo recostada en una pared una maza de obrero que había traído.

Inmediatamente, se aprestó a tocar un solo de piano de Franz List. Y solo tocaba a List cuando estaba severamente abatido.

Italia, quien se había ido a la casa de Alemania (pues la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba allí) oyó el solitario concierto de piano que estaba dando el señor Austria. Sin despertar a Alemania, se levantó, se puso una bata de dormir y se dirigió al estudio en donde Austria estaba tocando el piano que el Führer le había obsequiado. Lo miró atentamente, detrás de la puerta, y Austria, quien estaba concentrado tocando la pieza no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Italia. Le recordaba mucho aquella época en la que vivía en casa del sacro imperio, aquella casa llena de discordias, rencillas y disputas de la cual solo Austria podía hacer algo.

Austria lucia sombrío, serio y distante, concentrado en tocar la partitura que había escogido.

Cuando Austria había terminado de tocar, tomo la maza de obrero, paso sus agiles manos por la tapa del piano cerrándola con una sutil suavidad, mientras le hablaba al piano bastante dolido, acariciándolo con sus diestros y suaves dedos.

—es una monstruosidad lo que te voy a hacer, pero es una peor monstruosidad dejarte aquí. No le quiero deber favores a Hitler, ni a Alemania, ni a nadie —musitó el austriaco dolido— lo siento.

Tomo a dos manos la maza y golpeó con una brutal fuerza el piano, el cual se destrozó por completo. El sonido fue fuerte, y sobresaltó a Alemania, el cual se despertó de golpe, mirando a su lado. Italia no estaba. Se puso precipitadamente una bata de dormir, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba proviniendo los golpes.

—Italia, ¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto Alemania asustado, creyendo que algo le había sucedido a Italia.

El italiano se encontraba aterrorizado, mientras miraba como Austria destrozaba con una despiadada brutalidad el piano, golpeándolo con fuerza, mientras las teclas de marfil volaban por los aires, sin que este se inmutase o mostrara signos de rabia.

—el señor Austria… —musitó Italia aterrado mientras señalaba hacia la puerta.

Alemania abrió la puerta, viendo el dantesco espectáculo: Austria con una maza de obrero, el carísimo piano Schleiner estropeado en el piso, la mirada fría, altiva y arrogante de Austria, lo hicieron ver de otro modo. Un aura oscura le rodeaba.

— ¿has enloquecido?

—no quiero deberle favores a tu Führer, Alemania.

Soltó la pesada maza y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con la misma serenidad y altivez de siempre.

Después, de forma cortante y fría se despide de todos los que se encontraban allí mirando el sombrío y aterrador espectáculo.

—que tengas buenas noches, Alemania —se despidió el austriaco con sequedad.

Prusia despertó sobresaltado, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio en donde estaba el piano completamente destruido. Era natural en Austria su cariz ahorrador, a pesar de que se notaba que le dolía destrozar con sus propias manos un piano tan costoso y tan valioso.

El austriaco se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, mirando con desdén a Italia y a Prusia quien había llegado al estudio.

—pero, West ¿Quién hizo esto?—pregunto el albino de ojos rojizos estupefacto.

—Austria.

—así que al señorito podrido no le gusto su piano nuevo, ¿Eh?—Al parecer a Prusia no le gusto la reacción del austriaco, siempre egocéntrico y petulante.

—Lo mejor será que mañana hablemos con el así que no quiero problemas, ¿entendiste, Prusia?

—tranquilo West, el asombroso yo no dará problemas, si el señorito no los busca.

—Prusia… —Alemania lo miró con severidad.

Así era su hermano, pero que podía hacer. Pero aun así, debía evitar que Prusia buscara problemas con Austria, no era lo más indicado, Hitler le reprendería por ello.

—Ya comprendí West, ya comprendí… —responde el prusiano con desgana— lo mejor es que vayas a dormir.

Después de haber destrozado a golpes el piano, Austria durmió muy profundamente durante toda la noche. Alemania e Italia regresaron al cuarto, mientras que Prusia se dirigía al suyo propio con Gilbird acurrucado en su cabeza durmiendo profundamente.

Pero después de eso, jamás volvió a tocar un piano en el resto de lo que quedaba de la alianza, porque no había música que expresase su frustración y rabia.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Austria se había levantado temprano. Se dirigió hacia el estudio en donde aún estaba el estropeado piano, totalmente destruido y reducido a astillas, entrando al mismo y recogiendo las astillas del piano, llevándolas hacia el depósito de atrás de la casa. Había decidido además separar las teclas de marfil del destrozado teclado del piano que pudiesen estar intactas, quizás serian repuestos útiles para un piano que estuviese en decadencia o estropeado. Era una lástima haber destruido semejante belleza, pero su orgullo no le permitiría conservarlo. Luego, se dirigió al baño, se aseo, se puso una austera casaca azul, con una camisa de fondo blanco con cuello almidonado, un pantalón de fino lino blanco y unas botas altas de cuero negro. Se acomodó su mechón de pelo (Mariazell) y se dirigió hacia el comedor principal en donde se sirvió el desayuno. Los demás se levantaron como de costumbre, en especial Alemania quien apenas había despertado se dirigió hacia el estudio, encontrándose con que no había rastro alguno del destrozado piano. Posteriormente se dirigió hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba ya Austria tomando su café matutino, amargo con un toque de vainilla.

—Buenos días Ludwig —le saluda el austriaco con fría cortesía— siento haber molestado tu sueño anoche.

—no pasa nada Roderich.

Por lo general Austria no le gustaba usar los nombres humanos de sus colegas, a menos de que se sintiese incomodo o visiblemente enojado.

Alemania por su parte miró con severidad a Austria, aquel aristócrata arruinado del cual Hitler decía que era la "sombra inútil de un pasado inútil". Sin embargo, Alemania comprendía en algo el enojo e ira del austriaco. Roderich era demasiado orgulloso, quizás más orgulloso que su hermano mayor Prusia, pero no se ufanaba con eso ni lo alardeaba a los cuatro vientos.

—sabes, el café sabría mejor si lo acompaño con unos cuantos pastelillos…

Alemania había perdido la paciencia.

— ¡PUES VE A COMPRARLOS A LA PASTELERIA, NO SOY TU MALDITA SIRVIENTA!

Austria, siempre impasible y sereno se levantó de la silla, sin decir nada mientras Alemania lo veía con ojos de irritación.

—Ya veo,—suspiro el austriaco— no habrá nada de malo si preparo algunos postres de vez en cuando.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se quitó la casaca, la puso en el perchero y se quitó su cuello almidonado, se arremango las mangas de su camisa, se lavó las manos, y se aprestó a elaborar un postre. Después de haberlo metido en el horno, tomo el teléfono y dijo

—bien, mientras se hornea el pastel, quizás iré a modificar el terreno italiano de Austria… anexarme el Tirol italiano[1] quizás…

Alemania se quedó de piedra. Conteniendo su ira le dijo

—en la alacena hay algo de Stollen…

Aun así no tomo el Stollen guardado en la alacena sino que espero a que el pastel que había preparado estuviese listo. Lo sacó del horno, lo dejó reposar y después de eso se sirvió una mezquina porción para sí mismo, la cual consumiócon prudencia y frialdad haciendo gala de sus modales.

Ludwig lo miró atentamente. Luego, decidió romper la fría barrera de hielo que el austriaco había interpuesto.

—Me puedes explicar que paso anoche —le preguntó Alemania.

—simplemente me repugna que tu führer quiera comprar mi consciencia con un piano.

— ¿porque lo dices?

Alemania aún no comprendía el enojo e ira del austriaco.

— ¿El glorioso "tercer Reich" no se ha enterado de las noticias?...— preguntó el austriaco con sarcasmo

—no comprendo.

—tus hombres se amotinaron en Viena, destrozaron negocios, casas, el palacio episcopal, la catedral, casi matan al arzobispo, y lo peor de todo es que la emprendieron en contra de los judíos, e incluso en contra de varios austriacos.

—y eso que.

—no sabes de quien hablo…

Al parecer Alemania no sabía a cuál arzobispo católico se refería Austria.

—Theodor Innitzer.

Austria se sentía furioso. La indiferencia y tranquilidad de Alemania frente a los desórdenes en Viena le enojaban. No sabía si emprenderla en contra de él. Lo que más le extraño fue la reacción antisemita en su ciudad, equivalente a los desórdenes en contra de las autoridades eclesiásticas. Austria siempre había sido tolerante con los judíos en los últimos años, pero ese ambiente de tolerancia se disolvía cada vez más rápido. Austria aún no logaba entender, nunca se le había pasado por la mente que un inofensivo judío pudiese hacer algo, o que un simple sacerdote hubiese causado tanto alborotocomo el que ocurrió en la Sthepenplatz (plaza de san Esteban) y el interior de la catedral. La comunidad judía era uno de sus más importantes pilares cuando él era un imperio y estaba casado con Hungría, pero con el cambio de alianza, no sabía si ver a aquella comunidad como un problema.

Nunca había sido intolerante o antisemita. Pero sin embargo estaba a la merced de Alemania.

Cualquier reclamo no valdría la pena.

—lo mejor es que olvides lo que dije.

Siguió tomándose serenamente su taza de café, la cual llevo a la cocina y la dejó en el interior del fregadero. Sereno e impasible, se dirigió hacia el estudio y tomo un libro de la biblioteca, leyéndolo con fría indiferencia. Italia por su parte se encontraba en la casa canturreando alegremente e ignorando el tenso ambiente entre el austriaco y el alemán. Prusia inclusive había percibido la siniestra aura malevolente del austriaco y el tenso ambiente. Lo más prudente era evitar que ellos dos se enfrentasen.

Aun así, era tentador para el indisponer al austriaco en esos momentos.

—West, y que mosca le picó al señorito…

—realmente no tengo ni idea.

Prusia, quien conocía bien al austriaco, decidió arrancarle la verdad a cualquier costo.

—pues,… vamos a ver si el señorito se resiste a no decirme lo que hizo anoche

—Prusia, no quiero que busques problemas con Austria.

Alemania no quería más incidentes con Austria. No después de haber visto como destrozaba el piano que el führer le obsequio especialmente con motivo de la anexión.

Austria seguía allí, en el estudio leyendo a Goethe, indiferente frente a todo. Italia por su parte estaba en la cocina preparando la pasta para el almuerzo mientras que Alemania había salido hacia la cancillería para arreglar algunos asuntos con su führer, mientras que Prusia se quedaba en casa buscando problemas con el "señorito podrido".

Pero sin embargo Austria hacía poco caso al acoso al que lo sometía el albino.

Realmente, desde que se había ido a vivir a la casa del alemán, las cosas no eran las mismas de antes, no tenía ganas de nada, él era simplemente una provincia más del Reich, que a la larga desaparecería por proceso de asimilación tal y como le estaba pasando a Prusia, que aunque nominalmente seguía existiendo como nación, estaba empezando a desaparecer.

Austria no sabía qué hacer. Solo era la sombra decadente de un glorioso imperio, de un fastuoso pasado en el que las grandes familias nobles de Austria gobernaban la nación entera, en el que él y Hungría habían conformado la más poderosa unión que haya existido en Europa. Ahora, dependía totalmente de Alemania en todo sentido, la gran guerra le había dejado en la total bancarrota y las constantes crisis políticas y militares lo habían debilitado de forma rápida y atroz. En cierto modo, estaba obligado a ser la "sirvienta" de Alemania, si él lo deseaba.

Su aristocrático orgullo no serviría.

Su era de brillo y esplendor había pasado a la historia.

* * *

><p>[1] El Trentino, Fiume y algunas regiones del Tirol meridional de habla italiana habían sido reclamadas desde la época de la reunificación. Aun así, en el tratado de Versalles Austria solo cedió parte del Tirol meridional, más no Fiume.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

Agosto de 1940

La guerra había estallado. Alemania se encontraba en medio de la campaña Francesa, mientras que Prusia se encontraba en el sur, controlando Checoeslovaquia, la cual había sido dividida en un "protectorado" en el cual se puso a Reinhard Heydrich en el puesto de "reichsprotektor", y Eslovaquia se convirtió en un estado virtualmente independiente pero controlado por el padre Josef Tizo y el propio se encontraba entonces allí, en la cancillería del Reich, era extraño que su "führer" lo llamase, aunque el simplemente ya fuese una simple provincia. Aun no sabía para que hubiera sido llamado o para que lo necesitaba, perfectamente Alemania podía arreglar cualquier asunto relacionado con el entresijo de alianzas que el Reich había establecido.

A Japón no lo conocía bien. Este permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con Alemania e Italia mientras que Austria solo se dedicaba solo a leer, buscar alguna forma de ahorrar, cocinar algún postre, algún embutido y mirar con fría rabia a Alemania por lo sucedido en Viena hacia unos años atrás.

En cuanto a Italia, al parecer le tenía aún más miedo después de haberlo visto destrozar el piano que le había obsequiado Hitler. Simplemente le aterraba. Aun así, no sabía que un aliado más se uniría al eje.

Ya en el despacho supo porque había sido convocado.

―buenos días señor Austria.

Reconoció esa voz. Allí estaba ella.

Hungría.

Austria no sabía si enojarse o preocuparse. Aparte de él y la Húngara, se encontraban el propio führer y el almirante Miklós Horthy[1]. El aún se encontraba en un visible estado de shock al ver a su amada Elissabeta en aquel macabro juego en el que él había entrado. Miro a Hitler con desprecio e intriga, como si quisiese saber porque Hungría y su jefe estaban en la cancillería del Reich.

―porqué estas aquí…

Austria estaba visiblemente aterrado. Hungría no supo responder, pero el almirante Horthy responde por ella.

―creo que no le han comunicado señor Austria,..

―no, no me han dicho nada, regente Horthy, pero ya supongo porque están aquí.

Su consternación había crecido más. Se Había jurado a sí mismo no entrometer a los que quería en una guerra sin sentido. La había visto desvalida, toda herida y dolorida al final de aquella insensata guerra a la que la arrastro junto con Alemania, Turquía y Bulgaria. Al final, derrotado y humillado decidió capitular.

Si para Alemania recordar Versalles le traía sentimientos de rencor y rabia, para Austria esos días solo le traían tristeza. Lo comprendía, era una nación joven, nunca se había enfrentado a guerras de grandes magnitudes como esa, nunca había sentido el dolor de la derrota o peor aún, el dolor de perder a los que amas por culpa de una guerra. Y a ella la había perdido en aquella guerra. Recordaba con amargura aquel día en el palacio de veraneo de Saint-Germain-en-laye en donde firmo su rendición.

* * *

><p><em>Años atrás, septiembre de 1919…<em>

"**_Las Altas Partes contratantes, considerando que para fomentar la cooperación entre las naciones y para garantizar la paz y seguridad, importa: asegurar ciertos compromisos de no recurrir a la guerra; mantener a la luz del día relaciones internacionales, fundadas sobre la justicia y el honor; observar rigurosamente las prescripciones del Derecho Internacional, reconocidas de aquí en adelante como regla de conducta efectiva de los Gobiernos; hacer que reine la justicia y respetar escrupulosamente todas las obligaciones de los tratados en las relaciones mutuas de los pueblos organizados; adoptan el presente Pacto, que instituye la Sociedad de las Naciones_**_"_

_Mientras el secretario leía, Austria, engalanado con una casaca militar con todas sus insignias y arreos, disimulando el enorme dolor que el corroía su cuerpo y acompañado por sus superiores escuchaba con estoicismo el prefacio del tratado, el mismo que se usó en Versalles para la rendición de Alemania._

_―por tanto y considerando que Alemania ya ha aceptado su responsabilidad total y unilateralmente, el imperio Austro húngaro se verá en la obligación de desmilitarizar y ceder la región de los Sudetes la cual será administrada por la sociedad de naciones hasta nueva orden._

_Austria no dijo absolutamente nada._

_―reducir su fuerza militar unilateralmente a 100.000 efectivos, sin aviación, marina, o artillería pesada, los cuales solo servirán para garantizar el orden y la seguridad interna, las labores de policía y la vigilancia fronteriza_

_Su impasible mirada parecía de piedra._

_―reconocer unilateralmente la independencia de Checoslovaquia, la cual se encargará de la administración de la región de los Sudetes conjuntamente con la sociedad de naciones._

_Miro con atención a Woleslaw y a André Miroslewitzc**[2]**, aquellos dos hermanos que solo le dedicaban al austriaco una mirada de profunda lastima. Respiró profundo y siguió atendiendo a la lectura._

_―ceder unilateralmente las regiones del Tirol meridional, las ciudades de Fiume, Trento y regiones anexas al reino de Italia._

_No podía evitar mirar con desprecio a Feliciano y a Lovino, en especial a Lovinoque parecía satisfecho con la cesión de ambas regiones, último vestigio de su dominio en Italia_

_―ceder unilateralmente Dalmacia, Zadar, Drubovnik**[3]** y demás regiones anexas al reino de serbia._

_Austria miró con desprecio a Serbia quien al parecer deseaba unificar a Yugoslavia. Al parecer no se sentía conforme con la tregua de Ouchy. Serbia por su parte miró con satisfacción las concesiones a las que estaba obligado Austria a ceder. Le satisfacía que aquel "pútrido aristócrata" se humillara, por el solo hecho de no garantizar su independencia._

_―disolver unilateralmente el compromiso dual de 1867, además de no establecer alianzas semejantes con Hungría o Alemania._

_Al oír esto, Austria había quedado de piedra. Hungría no se encontraba allí, estaba en un hospital de Budapest, bastante delicada por las atroces heridas de guerra. El la amaba, pero sabía que si seguía con ella le haría más mal._

_Se resignó a perderla._

_―dicho esto, y considerando la responsabilidad de Austria como el iniciador de la guerra y por tanto, obligado a pagar las correspondientes indemnizaciones a los países aliados y asociados, se dispone a firmar y a aceptar su responsabilidad como iniciador de la guerra._

_Con paso firme, y soportando el dolor que lo martirizaba, que era más que evidente se dispuso a firmar. Luego, se acercó a Serbia quien al parecer se sentía satisfecho con las concesiones del tratado._

_―tu deberías estar aquí, no yo. Si no hubieses permitido que asesinaran al archiduque Franz y su esposa**[4]**…_

_―yo no tengo la culpa de nada, Roderich ―le respondió el serbio con sarcasmo― tu iniciaste esta guerra, yo simplemente me defendí de las agresiones que iniciaste._―_luego agregó_―_además, yo no ordene que Princip y Gabrinovictch asesinaran a tu archiduque, ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta. _

_Luego, Serbia le dijo a Austria en un malévolo susurro._

_―la has perdido, Roderich, la has perdido para siempre, y no sabes cuanta felicidad me da eso. Verte sufrir, hundirte en el dolor de perderla me satisface profundamente._

_Un brillo maligno en los ojos azules del serbio se fijó en el abatido rostro del austriaco._

_―eres un cerdo, Miroslav. Siempre te ha gustado regodearte en el dolor y la miseria de otros._

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por su rostro. La había perdido. Por su estúpido orgullo la había perdido._

* * *

><p>Ahora allí se encontraban ellos dos. Austria estaba alarmado, por no decir preocupado por el destino de Hungría en una guerra como esta. Una guerra que no era igual que las anteriores que había peleado. Una guerra en la que solo combatía por el simple capricho de un enfermo mental que decía ser superior a los demás hombres.<p>

―me disculpan un momento, desearía hablar con el führer a solas.

Austria se veía visiblemente enojado. Le importaba un carajo la cortesía, los modales o el respeto que le debía a su führer. Solo quería saber porque Hungría había entrado al eje.

Entró intempestivamente al despacho del führer, mientras este leía impasible algunos documentos oficiales.

―PORQUE ELLA ESTA AQUÍ

―buenos días, Austria ―le contesto Hitler con cortesía, extrañado de la reacción de Austria.

―no, no, no, nada de buenos días, "Mein führer" simplemente quiero saber porque involucró a Hungría en el pacto Antikomitern.

―ya te enteraste.

―como no me iba a enterar, usted me llamo para ratificar la alianza, y eso que solo soy una simple provincia suya, "Mein führer" ―le espetó el austriaco con rabia

―le dije lo mismo a Alemania y te lo digo a ti, Austria, las guerras no se ganan solas, además Hungría aceptó aliarse con el eje por su voluntad

―o por la voluntad del señor Horthy…

―lo que haga el regente Horthy con Hungría no me importa en absoluto. Lo importante es que tenemos un aliado más en las fuerzas del eje.

Austria no quería ver sufrir a Hungría de nuevo como en la primera guerra mundial. No quería verla sufrir, no quería verla al borde de la muerte, derrotada, humillada y abatida, no quería repetir aquellos momentos de angustia en Saint-Germain-en-laye. Le importaba un cuerno el anschluss, el eje, el mismo Hitler, Alemania, Prusia, los hermanos Italia o el jefe de la húngara. Era Hungría, su amada Hungría. No la quería perder.

―usted es un ser despreciable ―le espetó el austriaco con rabia.

Roderich perdió los estribos y agarró a su superior por las solapas del traje.

―Hungría no debe entrar en la guerra.

Hitler estaba bastante enojado, llamó a los guardas de la SS a gritos, los cuales agarraron al austriaco el cual estaba más que colérico. Este, después de haberse liberado de las manos de Austria, se acomoda el traje y lo abofetea fuertemente.

―aceptaras a Hungría en el eje quieras o no.

―no quiero perder a Hungría de nuevo, ni siquiera por culpa de sus dementes deseos.

―ya es tarde, el regente Horthy ha aceptado la alianza, tú solamente vas a firmar en nombre del Reich, Alemania hará el resto ―le dijo Hitler con fría crueldad mientras miraba con enojo a Austria, el cual aún era sujetado por los guardas SS. ― Y aceptaras, porque si mal no recuerdo ya no eres un imperio sino un pútrido aristócrata en decadencia.

Austria se soltó de los guardas SS y salió del despacho del führer. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Hungría con el regente Horthy. Esta aún se encontraba en estado de shock, había escuchado la declaración del austriaco. Roderich la miró con tristeza y preocupación, mientras que Elissabeta le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa.

― ¿aún me amas, Roderich?

Austria no pudo evitar esbozar una melancólica sonrisa. Sí, aun la amaba y se había enfrentado con su führer para que no entrara en aquella espantosa y sangrienta guerra. Aun así, se tragó para sí el deseo de besarla y abrazarla irreprimiblemente, como si no la desease perder jamás. Le solicitó al jefe de la húngara algo de tiempo a solas para hablar con ella.

―siento mucho el escándalo que presencio, su excelencia. Si me permite un segundo a la señorita Herdevary para discutir algunos asuntos con respecto al pacto, se lo agradecería.

El gentil almirante hizo una leve venia mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa.

―no hay ningún problema señor Engelstein.

Horthy ingresó al despacho del führer, mientras Austria tomaba las manos de Hungría y las entrelazaba entre las suyas.

―porque te metiste en esto, Elissabeta.

―no tenía otra alternativa, Roderich―le respondió la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, la cual llevaba un uniforme de la armada húngara.

Austria no soportaba ver a Hungría en medio de esa guerra. Le remordía la conciencia que ella estuviese involucrada en aquella barbárica y sangrienta masacre.

―debí haberte hecho caso―le responde el austriaco a la Húngara, aludiendo al Anschluss.

―sí, debiste…

―pero no tenía otra alternativa―le contesto el austriaco devolviendo la misma respuesta de la húngara.

Hungría lo miró con atención. No era el sereno, rígido y egocéntrico aristócrata que había conocido en su juventud. Era simplemente un hombre desesperado por no perder lo único que iluminaba su destrozada y arruinada vida. Roderich le evadió la mirada, y se retiró a toda prisa de la cancillería del Reich.

Se dirigió a la casa de Alemania y tomó a toda prisa el teléfono. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Y Prusia no se encontraba en casa, se encontraba en Praga poniendo orden al protectorado y "sometiendo" a Bohemia.

― habla el Awesome Prusia, ¿con quién hablo?

―regresa a Berlín rápido grandísimo tonto, te necesito urgente

― Y para que me quiere el señorito... acaso no le gusto su té…

―IDIOTA es sobre Hungría.

― ¿Qué?

Si Austria lo llamaba por Hungría algo raro estaba pasando. Inmediatamente entró en estado de shock. Prusia entonces tomó un tono muy serio en su voz, y le respondió a Austria.

―regreso a Berlín en el próximo tren.

* * *

><p>[1] El Duque Miklós Horthy, almirante de la marina húngara, asumió el poder a través de la figura del "regente del reino de Hungría", con plenos poderes dictatoriales, después de la deposición del rey Carlos V (o el emperador Carlos I de Austria) en 1919. El ex rey-emperador, intentó retomar el poder en un intento de golpe en 1920, pero fracasó exiliándose en la isla de Madeira en Portugal al año siguiente.<p>

[2] Woleslaw y AndréMiroslewitzc son mis OOC de la república checa y la república eslovaca respectivamente. Ellos dos conformaban la "república federal de Checoeslovaquia" hasta 1993 cuando decidieron separarse, aunque comparten unidades monetarias y uniones aduaneras.

[3] Dalmacia, Zadar y Drubovnik pertenecían a la "Italia irredenta" reclamada por los italianos (Feliciano y Lovino no eran unos santos ni unos tontos por completo) en los acuerdos de Versalles y posteriormente en los tratados de Saint-germain-en-laye (con Austria) y Neully (con Hungría). Con posterioridad las reclamaciones italianas fueron desatendidas en los tratados haciéndose las concesiones territoriales a Serbia y posteriormente al recientemente conformado reino de Yugoslavia.

[4] Franz Ferdinand de Habsburg-Lothringen (Francisco Fernando de Habsburgo-Lorena) y su esposa la condesa Sophie Chotek, Duquesa de Hohnenberg fueron asesinados en una visita de estado en Sarajevo, en Serbia (actual Bosnia-Herzegovina), el 25 de junio de 1914. Este hecho desencadenó la primera guerra mundial con la declaración del estado de guerra exterior a serbia el 25 de julio de ese año, el cual fue respondido por Rusia en agosto de ese año en virtud de la alianza existente con Serbia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: **sé que a muchos les gusta el Prusia/Hungría (aunque mi preferido es el Austria/Hungría) así que habrá un esbozo de pru/hun par gusto de ustedes, y algo de pru/ch (Prusia/republica checa, un crack que me invente).

Espero sea de su agrado, No me maten por no actualizar tan rápido pero mi interné no da pa' tanto (maldita porquería)

Después de la llamada de Austria, Prusia se intranquilizo por completo. Al parecer Roderich sospechaba lo que sentía Gilbert por Elissabeta. Él no se encontraba en la mejor posición para rechazar una alianza con Hungría, aunque nominalmente seguía existiendo como país, estaba condenado a la desaparición, aun así, él no quería desaparecer por completo todavía. Pero hacia a un lado todas aquellas preocupaciones al saber lo que había hecho Hungría: unirse a las fuerzas del eje.

Gilbert se encontraba empacando sus maletas en su cuarto del castillo de Hradcâny, pensando en cómo convencer a Hungría de que desistiera de entrar en aquel insensato y cruel juego. Sin embargo, ella era una fiera guerrera, en incontables guerras lo había comprobado, ya fuera peleando a su lado o en contra de ella siempre había sido bastante aguerrida. Pero aquella guerra era diferente. Él lo había visto: la sangre, la muerte, la destrucción eran peores que en anteriores veces, no se luchaba por la libertad, por la necesidad de tener tierras, o por la promesa de honor y gloria. Simplemente era una guerra iniciada al abrigo del rencor y el resentimiento de Alemania, y que desataría peores consecuencias que la anterior. El cómo mudo testigo vio sucumbir imperios, naciones, vio morir emperadores, condes, duques, reyes, príncipes, pero aun no soportaba la idea de que Hungría desapareciera.

—te vas tan pronto, Prusia...

Miró hacia la puerta, allí estaba. El flamante "reichsprotektorat und Bohemie ein Morave" (protectorado del Reich de Bohemia y Moravia) lo esperaba. Lucía una casaca azul oscura, desprovista de toda insignia, con charreteras con bordes dorados. Un pronunciado mechón dorado le cubría la mitad de su rostro, mientras que sus profundos ojos verdes similares a los de Japón lo miraban inquisitivamente.

—son asuntos importantes, Bohemia, siento no poder hablar contigo.

Woleslaw sospechaba de aquellos "asuntos importantes" de los que hablaba el prusiano.

—supongo que es sobre ella, verdad.

—No intervengas, Woleslaw. El único que puede convencerla soy yo.

Al parecer Bohemia estaba al tanto. Se acercó y fijo sus penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos verdes en el rostro del prusiano.

—deja de ser arrogante aunque sea una maldita vez, Gilbert, que no eres nada, Hungría no te hará caso, eso no depende de ti, sino de su jefe, y del tuyo.

—me importa cinco Hitler, el regente Horthy o quien quiera que interfiera, es Hungría maldita sea.

El checo de cabellos dorados no pudo hacer nada más. Aun así, se preocupaba sinceramente por el prusiano. No sabía lo que le sucedería a Elissabeta, en fin de cuentas él era una nación sometida, y ya estaba resignado, pero a ella le tenía mucha estima. No la deseaba ver de nuevo así como la vio al final de la gran guerra. Ni mucho menos sometida.

—saluda al señor Austria de mi parte.

—claro, claro, le daré tus saludos al "señorito".

Salió intempestivamente mientras la oficialidad alemana se encontraba en sus deberes. Heydrich no había sido comunicado de la salida de Prusia hasta que este ya se encontraba en la estación central de Praga disponiéndose a salir hacia Berlín.

Entre tanto, Austria se encontraba intranquilo y abrumado. Rondaba por el estudio de la casa del alemán cual fiera enjaulada desesperada por salir, pensando en las posibilidades de poder convencer a Hungría retirarse de aquella alianza. Se había tragado su orgullo y había llamado a Prusia, para intentar los dos convencerla de que no cometiera semejante barbaridad, de que corría el riesgo de que saliese herida o en el peor de los casos muriera, y que sus tierras fueran repartidas al mejor postor. Ya había pasado por ello y no deseaba repetirlo.

Austria no sabíaqué hacer. Hungría en el eje le empezaba a remorder la conciencia. Pero era inevitable. Cada vez más gobiernos empezaban a unirse a las fuerzas del eje por voluntad propia, o por las conquistas de Alemania. Aún no había sido destinado a ningún frente de combate, mientras que Alemania se encontraba en la campaña francesa, Romano en Albania Prusia por su parte representando al Reich en el "reichsprotektorat". Aun así, no sabía a qué frente se lo destinaria, pero no quería, ni deseaba pelear en contra de su amada Hungría. Sin embargo, una llamada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Alo.

—hola Austria,

Era Alemania.

—que necesitas Ludwig.

—regreso a Berlín hoy, Roderich.

Después de eso, Alemania colgó. Su preocupación creció aún más. Alemania era simplemente un títere que era manipulado por Hitler y sus lugartenientes. Su situación no distaba de ser la misma, lo mismo que Hungría, un títere manipulado por el regente Horthy, que a la larga acabaría en el desastre. No podía convencerla de desistir.

Solo le quedaba a dios rogar que no le sucediese nada.

* * *

><p>Después de casi dos días de viaje entre Berlín y Praga, Prusia había llegado. Su semblante egocéntrico y prepotente había cambiado hacia una vivaz preocupación, con paso rápido salió de la estación de trenes, tomo el mercedes Benz asignado por la cancillería, el cual al parecer se dirigía hacia la cancillería del Reich, pero Prusia dio contraorden al conductor, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la casa de su hermano. Austria, con su porte aristocrático le estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa del alemán.<p>

—te estaba esperando, Gilbert.

Ambos entraron al interior de la casa. Prusia, dejando de lado sus vanaglorias y su prepotencia le pregunta a Austria.

— ¿Por qué Hungría se unió al eje?

— Miklós Horthy. Fue él quien firmo la alianza.

Prusia quedo gélido, igual que Austria. Sintió el deseo de levantarse, dirigirse hacia la cancillería y golpear hasta el cansancio a Hitler, o dirigirse hacia Budapest y golpear a ese tal Horthy. Prusia aun no comprendía quien era el tal Horthy, y su control sobre Hungría, mientras que a Austria no le cabía en la cabeza como aquel gentil y benévolo noble húngaro (pues Austria conoció bien al Duque Horthy por su paso en la Reichsmarine) pudiese concertar aquella alianza. El eje contaba con un aliado más, si, pero el ya veía que aquellos enfermizos delirios de grandeza que Hitler tenía como los precursores de su caída. Y no solo de su caída, sino la de todos los que le rodeaban.

—bien, ya sabes que no puedes hacer nada, es Alemania el único que puede hacer algo, él es el Reich, él puede…

—no me hables de tu hermano, Prusia.

Austria aun no toleraba depender de aquel impostor al que Prusia decía llamar "su hermano", en especial con respecto a los aliados que entraban o salían del eje.

Alemania entró en escena, luciendo un uniforme austero de las waffen SS, desprovisto de todas sus insignias, excepto de la cruz de hierro.

—Austria,… Se lo de Hungría.

Austria miró sombríamente a Alemania. No le quería dirigir la palabra, Prusia notó el tenso ambiente y discretamente se retiró de la sala.

—y también se lo que le hiciste a Hitler al enterarte.

Austria había perdido los estribos y lleno de rabia le grita al alemán.

—QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA, MALDITA SEA, ¿CANTARLE GLORIAS Y ALABANZAS?, ¿GLORIFICAR AL PODEROSO REICH, AL GRAN REICH QUE DURARÁ MIL AÑOS, AL REICH QUE TRAERÁ EL NUEVO ORDEN PARA EUROPA?

Alemania lo miró cabizbajo. De todos sus aliados esperaba reproches, y Austria los remarcaba con sutil crueldad, pero nunca había visto a un Austria realmente enojado y furioso.

—no puedo hacer nada, tu sabes bien que nosotros no somos los que concertamos las alianzas, son nuestros jefes las que las concretan, nosotros solo las aceptamos.

—que deseas, Alemania, ¿arrastrarnos todos al infierno con tu führer y con los tuyos?

Alemania no le respondió. Sin embargo Austria le contestó con frialdad.

—puedes arrastrar a la ruina a Italia, a Japón, a mí inclusive, pero no arrastres a Elissabeta a esta guerra sin sentido.

Sin embargo, Alemania se encontraba contrariado. Ahí estaba el, el que una vez fuera un imperio, un orgulloso imperio, rogándole, prácticamente suplicándole que deshiciera una importante alianza. Hungría había comprobado ser una valiosa aliada, pero era ponerla en riesgo de ser derrotada. Lo comprendía.

—no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, Austria.

Sabía que esa era la respuesta.

Aun así, no sabía lo que le depararía en esa guerra.


	7. Chapter 7

12 de abril de 1941.

El invierno balcánico era bastante crudo y cruel. Austria, había sido destinado hacia el frente balcánico. El no deseaba luchar en esa guerra, pero ordenes eran órdenes. Su destino era Yugoslavia, la cual estaba en un convulso ambiente, después del violento golpe que llevó al poder al príncipe heredero Pedro Karakjoviecvic después de que depusiese a su tío, el príncipe regente pablo, el cual era un aliado favorable para el eje. Por tanto, serbia y sus hermanos estarían débiles y desunidos. Y si el gobierno yugoslavo lograba aliarse ya fuera con Rusia o con los aliados, eso afectaría el suministro de petróleo de parte de Rumania, aislando a Vladimir de las potencias del eje. Alemania se encontraba en la campaña soviética, por lo que parte del alto mando alemán, conformado por oficiales austriacos como Seyss Inquart (el cual era "gauleitier" del gobierno de ocupación de Holanda) sugirieron que Austria comandara a los ejércitos que ocuparían el reino de Yugoslavia.

Conocía bien a serbia. Egocéntrico, cruel, prepotente, le gustaba aprovecharse de los conflictos ajenos, arreglándolos a su conveniencia, tal y como Francia, pero menos pervertido. Él era el principal sostén del reino yugoslavo y había instigado al príncipe Pedro para que consumara el golpe, y así deponer al príncipe pablo y unirse a las fuerzas aliadas. Croacia era una niña inocente, dulce, tierna y muy inteligente y perspicaz. Era prácticamente la adoración de serbia, y no contemplaba que le hiciesen daño. Eslovenia era otro caso. Podía ser vivaz, alegre y dicharachero pero a la vez era violento y despiadado. Pero con aquel golpe el reino de Yugoslavia no tardaría en sucumbir bajo el embate del tercer Reich, o en manos de uno de sus representantes: Austria.

Roderich deseaba desquitarse de Miroslav por aquellas humillaciones al final de la gran guerra. Por su negligencia, había causado aquella cruel guerra al ser asesinados en Sarajevo el archiduque Franz Ferdinand de Habsburg-Lothringen, el heredero de la corona austro-húngara y la condesa Sophie Chotek, esposa de este último. Y aun así, Serbia acudió a Rusia después de haber declarado la guerra en contra de Austria. Nunca había sido valiente, y solo esperaba a que los demás combatiesen por él. No fue de gran ayuda con los aliados en la primera guerra mundial, pero con los tratados de Versalles, Saint-Germain-en-laye y Neully, se quedó con la gran tajada: Dalmacia, Dubrownik, Zadar, la ciudad libre de Fiume, arrebatada de las manos de Austria, y Voivodina y el pindo, arrebatado despiadadamente a Hungría. Esas concesiones territoriales lo beneficiaron mucho, y agradeció muchísimo a Gabrivl Princip el que causase semejante conflicto para así poder ampliar sus territorios más de lo que tenía. No solo él lo odiaba, Italia romano lo despreciaba pues fue él, el que se benefició con el tratado de Saint-Germain-en-laye al concederle Dalmacia y Fiume (aunque Romano apoyo e incluso participó en la fuerza expedicionaria italiana de Gabrielle d'annunzio que ocupo Fiume por tres meses hasta que los aliados los forzaron a retirarse), que pertenecía a las "tierras irredentas" reclamadas por los italias desde la época del risorgimiento.

Austria se encontraba cerca de Belgrado, con varias unidades de la Wehrmatch y una unidad completa de la temida Waffen SS, la fuerza elite del ejército alemán. Estaba vestido con un elegante uniforme de las waffen SS, de color negro con detalles plateados, repleto de insignias, en especial la cruz de la orden del toisón de oro, la cual llevaba en un broche en la solapa del bolsillo derecho.

Un joven soldado de la Wehrmatch pide autorización para iniciar el ataque.

—Señor Austria, el ejército está listo para iniciar la operación.

Muchos soldados eran austriacos. De hecho, una de las unidades de las SS, la "prinz Eugen SS reichsdivizion" (división SS príncipe Eugenio) era compuesta meramente por austriacos. Austria asintió levemente, por lo que varias unidades de tanques de la wehrmatch empezaron el ataque a la ciudad yugoslava.

Al otro lado del frente, se encontraba Miroslav. El todopoderoso "reino de los serbios, croatas y eslovenos" había reunido a gran parte de las fuerzas que disponía. Le acompañaba su hermana Ariadna, o mejor dicho, Croacia, la cual intuía lo que podría suceder. Eslovenia por su parte, con una sonrisa sádica y lustrando una espada medieval esperaba a que iniciase la batalla.

La artillería atacaba despiadadamente Belgrado, mientras las unidades del ejército yugoslavo intentaban defenderse. Austria por su parte había tomado su pistola máuser, buscando a serbia para entablar combate y así acabar con esa carnicería de una vez por todas.

—donde estas, serbia, donde estas…

Serbia había conseguido huir por las callejuelas de la ciudad, mientras que Austria le seguía el rastro. El serbio había notado la presencia del austriaco, por lo que ya sabía que no era Alemania el que comandaba la invasión, este se encontraba enfrentándose a Rusia. Se sintió confiado y salió de su escondite, intentando provocar al austriaco.

—pero miren quien nos honra con su presencia, el glorioso ex-imperio austriaco ha venido a aquí, a los bajos mundos plebeyos a hacer el trabajo sucio que Alemania no puede hacer.

Una malévola y sombría sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Austria. Le apuntó con su pistola dispuesto a atacar.

—igualmente, serbia, ya no eres el principado simplón que alguna vez servía en mi casa. Pero aun así, volverá la gloria para mí, y tú me servirás como la sucia perra que eres, serbia.

¿Era acaso Austria el que hablaba o era otro?, Miroslav lo miró con extrañeza, no era el Austria que conocía, el noble Austria que luchaba con honor, buscando la derrota de su enemigo o defendiéndose de los demás con valentía, no, era simplemente un ser sediento de sangre.

Repentinamente, un soldado serbio se abalanza entre el serbio y el austriaco

—señor serbia, ¡huya!

Austria sin remordimiento, con inusitada crueldad y puntería certera, dispara matando al soldado. Serbia se empezó a asustar, el que tenía en frente no era el mismo aristócrata débil de años atrás. Serbia tomó el fusil del soldado que había asesinado el austriaco, y le apuntó certeramente.

—dispara, Miroslav, dispara, siempre has deseado mis tierras, así que si te apetece mátame de una vez. Pero antes, piensa en tu hermana.

—que le has hecho a Croacia.

Austria disparó de nuevo hiriendo a serbia en la mano derecha. Este huyó precipitadamente en medio del caos y el pánico de la gente, los combates entre los soldados, los disparos de la artillería pesada. Austria, sereno e impasible, y limpiándose del polvillo de los escombros caminó como si nada mientras que serbia huía precipitadamente, maldiciendo profusamente mientras se vendaba con un trozo de su casaca la herida. Intento apuntarle al austriaco con su escopeta, disparando sin éxito.

—No te escondas de mí, Miroslav —gritaba Austria impasible y sereno, en medio del ruido de la artillería pesada y el pánico de la gente —o es que el glorioso reino de Yugoslavia no tiene los suficientes cojones para enfrentarse con un enviado del tercer Reich.

Serbia le responde desde la distancia

—que sea Alemania el que se enfrente conmigo y no uno de sus lamebotas.

—no, no serbia, esto es entre tú y yo…

Serbia se abalanza en medio del pánico y el espanto de la gente, intentando pelear con el austriaco. Austria recibió con un golpe seco en el estómago a serbia, el cual no dejaba de escupir sangre profusamente por la boca. Serbia estaba débil, herido, su herida de la mano le sangraba profusamente, pero aun así estaba decidido a combatir. Austria por su parte no cesaba de darle golpes a serbia, el cual ya estaba bastante amoratado, con muchas heridas y cortes, mientras que Austria parecía no tener daño físico alguno.

—Aun insistes, Serbia… aun insistes en luchar… ríndete si no quieres que te acabe.

El serbio escupió algo de sangre al piso. Lo miró con ojos de desprecio e ira.

—claro que no, no me rendiré, no le harás nada a ella. Primero me haz de matar antes de hacerle algo a Croacia.

Repentinamente, dos soldados de la SS traen a rastras a una niña de 12 años, vestida con un uniforme de la armada yugoslava, la cual forcejeaba salvajemente con los guardas, mientras maldecía profusamente en croata.

—suéltenme perros desgraciados, suéltenme…

Era Croacia.

Serbia al ver a la niña, quedo estupefacto. Se tiró a gatas, mientras su orgullo era golpeado con fuerza. El austriaco se arrodillo, y se acercó al oído del serbio. En un perverso y malévolo susurro le dijo:

—la has perdido Miroslav, la has perdido para siempre, y no sabes cuanta felicidad me da eso, el verte así, humillado, derrotado, mientras te hundes en el dolor de perderla me satisface profundamente.

Un brillo maligno y perverso en los ojos de Austria se reflejó directamente en la estupefacta mirada de Serbia, quien no sabía qué hacer. Estaba herido, cansado, agotado, no quería luchar más. Parecía deja vú, él le había dicho casi lo mismo a Austria en aquella ocasión, después de firmar el tratado de Saint-Germain-en-laye.

—Me rindo, pero no le hagas nada a Croacia.

Austria lo miró perversamente. Se levantó y con una patada certera y cruel lo derribó por completo dejándolo bocabajo, tirado en el piso. Serbia tenía una mirada ausente, triste. Había sido una porquería como persona y como nación ni se diga, pero estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su muy amada hermana. Y allí la tenía, bajo las garras de aquel perverso impostor que se hacía pasar por el aristocrático señorito Austria pero que había demostrado ser un enfermo y sádico nazi, tal como Alemania. Los lentes del austriaco, así como el elegante uniforme de las waffen SS estaban teñidos de la sangre del serbio dándole un aspecto aterrador, sombrío e intimidante. Una sádica y cruel sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del austriaco, el cual parecía sereno e impasible, mientras de otra patada lo tendía boca arriba y ponía una de sus elegantes y finas botas sobre el pecho del serbio.

—no, no Serbia, se hará lo que Alemania disponga, tu, y tus hermanos harán parte de sus países conquistados, en especial tú, serbia, me deleitare torturándote, haciéndote la vida miserable, acabando contigo hasta que ruegues por la muerte.

Su sombría y aterradora mirada asustó a los oficiales de las SS, a Croacia pero no a Serbia. Austria tomó una fusta y la azotó con sevicia en el cuerpo de Serbia, el cual parecía inerte. Sus ojos abiertos, su mirada indiferente, sus sangrantes heridas asustaron a los soldados serbios. Austria lucia impasible, sereno, como si tocase una fina melodía con un violín, mientras azotaba con crueldad a Serbia con aquella fusta de montar. Croacia miraba aterrada y llorosa como el austriaco azotaba cruelmente a su hermano, como su uniforme se desgarraba profusamente, como las heridas de los golpes del látigo sangraban copiosamente entremezclándose la sangre de serbia con el barro de la calle, formando una repugnante masa sanguinolenta, mientras la artillería pesada alemana destruía edificios, los soldados asesinaban, saqueaban, abusaban de muchachas indefensas mientras el cruel y sangriento espectáculo seguía. Luego dio órdenes a unos soldados de la Wehrmatch los cuales se llevaron a rastras al serbio, todo maltratado y sangrante hacia el comando alemán en Belgrado.

Esa noche en el campamento, los soldados miraban con espanto y terror al austriaco. Nadie sabía los alcances de Roderich en aquella guerra. Belgrado había sido tomada con una inusitada violencia, Serbia estaba allí, encerrado y vigilado fuertemente, bastante herido de gravedad, Croacia había sido llevada a una barraca aparte también fuertemente custodiada, mientras que Eslovenia se encontraba también arrestado, atado de pies y manos, y su sangrienta espada a su lado. El reino de Yugoslavia había caído.

Austria sacó su lado más cruel y perverso, su lado oscuro. Los soldados alemanes le empezaron a temer, los austriacos empezaron a admirarle. Una guardia de la división austriaca de la SS, la "prinz Eugen" lo saludó en medio de una calle de honor, y el respondió a saludo con firmeza. Su aspecto imponente y aterradoramente sombrío aterrorizaba, nadie osaba dirigirle la palabra. Solo los soldados austriacos de la Wehrmatch, y los SS austriacos de la "prinz Eugen" le saludaban con fuerza y vehemencia. "es el orgullo austriaco" respondían los austriacos a sus camaradas alemanes explicando el motivo de saludar solo al señor Austria y no a la oficialidad alemana.

Pero después de la batalla, Austria recobra la conciencia. ¿Por qué se había comportado así?, nunca se había deleitado tanto con el dolor y la desesperación de otro, ya fuera humano o nación, no se explicaba de donde había sacado la frialdad necesaria para matar de un disparo a un soldado serbio, de cómo se deleitaba frente al sufrimiento del serbio, mientras obligaba a su hermana mirar como él lo golpeaba sin piedad.

Se quitó los lentes manchados de sangre y los limpio con algo de agua y un pañuelo bordado. Se miró las manos, los elegantes guantes blancos teñidos de sangre, de la sangre de hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. El general Hans Adolf Krebs había visto como Austria había tratado a serbia, por lo que entró a su cuarto en el barracón destinado a los altos oficiales alemanes.

—ahora creo que el führer se tendrá que retractar de lo que pensaba de ti, Austria.

Roderich no lo atendió. Simplemente seguía allí, como congelado, mirando sus manos teñidas en sangre. Esa sensación de asco y repugnancia lo invadía. Y sin embargo, imágenes mentales de él, con aquel siniestro uniforme de las Waffen SS y Hungría mirándolo con rabia, desprecio e ira, mientras su tersa y delicada piel estaba llena de latigazos y moretones, mientras sus manos estaban tintas en sangre húngara, le llegaban a la mente.

Se sentía un monstruo. Uno de los peores monstruos que pudiese existir.

Un país.

Sin embargo, haciendo gala de sus modales rechaza la conversación con el general bávaro.

—general, disculpara que no pueda hablar con usted, pero estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar.

—usted se lo merece, señor Austria.

Krebs sale de la barraca dejando al austriaco solo, el cual se recuesta en la cama sin quitarse el uniforme sucio de barro y sangre. Dejó los lentes en la mesita de noche contigua a la cama de su cuarto e intentó conciliar el sueño tal cual como estaba. Pero las imágenes de serbia sangrante y lacerado por su propia mano, de Croacia, llorosa y desesperada, intentando librarse de los soldados de las SS no lo dejaban dormir, y aquellas aterradoras imágenes se reflejaban en Hungría, su amada Hungría, siendo golpeada por su propia mano, mientras Alemania le felicitaba por "haber logrado someterla" le atormentaban de una forma espantosa.

Se levantó de golpe, mientras se quitaba los ensangrentados guantes blancos y los tiraba con violencia. Luego, se arrancó de golpe las insignias del uniforme, el águila con la esvástica en la parte superior de la solapa izquierda del bolsillo de su camisa, la banda con la esvástica de su brazo derecho, la cruz de hierro del cuello, lanzándolos con violencia a la pared. Luego se arrancó la cruz de la orden del toisón de oro de la solapa de la camisa de su uniforme, mirándola desesperado. Aquella cruz se la había obsequiado el emperador Carlos después de su ascensión al trono austro-húngaro, y tenía un valor sentimental enorme. Elissabeta tenía una cruz del toisón similar, también conferida por el emperador austro-húngaro. Cuidadosamente puso el broche con la cruz del toisón en la mesita de noche, mientras tomaba sus lentes de nuevo y se los ponía en su deteriorada visión.

Se quitó el uniforme de las SS, y se cambió por una casaca azul medianoche, con cuello almidonado, unos pantalones de fina gamuza negra, botas altas de equitación y guantes de cuero negro. Se limpió los lentes de nuevo, y salió al exterior. Llovía torrencialmente, y varios soldados y oficiales austriacos de las SS lo miraron. Su aristocrático y triste porte sobresalía en medio de los cansados y heridos soldados. Varios soldados austriacos se le acercaron y le ofrecieron a la ex-nación austriaca sus abrigos para que no se mojara con la lluvia, pero el gentilmente lo rechazaba

—les agradezco mucho pero no lo necesito.

Siguió caminando hacia el barracón en donde se encontraba confinado Serbia. Los guardas que custodiaban a Serbia lo saludaron y el respondió a los correspondientes saludos.

—necesito ver al prisionero.

—por órdenes del general Krebs, no podemos permitir el acceso a cualquier persona, y menos de aristócratas sin experiencia.

Por lo visto, los guardas que custodiaban al serbio eran alemanes. Dos SS austriacos que acompañaban a Austria amenazaron con sus rifles de asalto a los guardas de la Wehrmatch[1].

—más respeto con el señor Austria, Steiner.

Austria, de forma cortante y educada les ordena a los dos alemanes que lo dejen ver al prisionero.

—ustedes dos no están en posición de contradecirme. Recuerden que yo tengo un rango superior al del general Krebs, así que por tanto, ustedes deben de obedecerme. Déjenme ver al prisionero.

—solo le obedecemos al general Krebs o en su defecto al señor Alemania, no a usted.

Austria comenzó a perder la paciencia. Los SS austriacos veían como el rostro de Austria empezaba a tornarse más siniestro y oscuro. Uno de los oficiales austriacos le insistió al alemán.

—Steiner, no hagas que el señor Austria se enoje.

El soldado alemán notó la sombría cara de Austria, por lo que se asustó, y lo dejo entrar.

Y allí estaba el. Serbia. Todo herido, derrotado, lacerado. Las heridas del látigo le sangraban profusamente, tenía dos o tres costillas rotas, su mano estaba herida, su mirada denotaba rabia. Austria entró a la barraca, mirando al serbio con una mezcla de satisfacción, espanto y consternación.

—has venido a terminar lo que iniciaste en Belgrado ¿eh?, o eres tan cobarde que no puedes apoyarte en tus matones para acabarme…

Austria no sabía que decir.

—yo… lo siento…

— ¿lo sientes?, ¿lo sientes?, ¿el glorioso representante del tercer Reich se arrepiente ante mí? —respondió serbia con sarcasmo, mientras escupía sangre al piso.— no me hagas reír, me repugnas, maldito nazi.

Austria salió a toda prisa de la barraca, y corrió precipitadamente por entre el campamento entre el desconcierto de los soldados austriacos y alemanes. Desesperado y con la conciencia torturándole, se alejó del campamento corriendo hacia el bosque. Aun llovía desmesuradamente.

Ya en medio del bosque, se postró en la húmeda tierra, mientras lloraba atormentado, gritando como un demente en medio del bosque balcánico.

La culpa era demasiado peso para el.

* * *

><p>[1] Los enfrentamientos entre la Wehrmatch y la Waffen SS eran frecuentes, en especial entre soldados austriacos y alemanes. Una de las causas por las que perdió Alemania la guerra fueron los graves desencuentros entre unidades alemanas y austriacas.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

3 de septiembre de 1941.

Después de la invasión a Yugoslavia, Austria se sentía cansado. Había decidido no intervenir más en aquella guerra, pero sin embargo aún era requerido para otros asuntos que no tenían que ver con la guerra: Diplomacia.

Austria era el diplomático por excelencia. Tendría que viajar hacia el recientemente conformado "estado independiente de Croacia" acompañado por el coronel Klaus von Kronoberg, el industrial alemán Hans Erik Krupp, el generalReinhardHeydrich y el legado apostólico para Croacia, monseñor Giuseppe Marino Marceni. Croacia había sido convertida en una suerte de estado títere controlado por el partido Ustasâ[1] (o ustashi), controlado por el poglavnik[2] Ante Pavelic y detrás de bambalinas por el primado de Croacia, el arzobispo Aloysius Stepinac.

Aun no estaba convencido de ir a ese viaje, quizás Croacia estuviese resentida por lo que le había hecho a su hermano, quizás no cooperaria, pero los hechos eran otros. El gobierno Ustashi era fuertemente respaldado por las masas y no precisamente por los vehementes discursos del poglavnik Pavelic, sino por la influencia de la casi todopoderosa iglesia católica croata y en especial del siniestro y oscuro arzobispo de Zagreb. El Reich contaba con un valioso aliado no en el sentido táctico, sino en cuanto a recursos económicos de los que estaba tan necesitado para movilizar su maquinaria bélica en sus constantes campañas en Europa y el norte de áfrica.

El tren había llegado con la comisión diplomática que acompañaba Austria. Obligado por las circunstancias, el austriaco estaba en ese tren. Los oficiales alemanes lo miraban con recelo, después de la sangrienta toma de Belgrado, en la que casi mata a serbia a golpes. Dos guardas austriacos de la SS que siempre lo acompañaban, Franz y Albretch, los mismos que lo acompañaron en Belgrado, habían decidido ir con él. Aquellos dos SS no lo dejaban solo en sus viajes, y pronto entabló lazos de amistad con ellos. Ambos tenían una vida antes del anschluss, Franz era estudiante del conservatorio de Viena, era chelista y aspiraba a una plaza en la filarmónica. Pero al llegar la guerra, fue conscripto en la Wehrmatch junto con sus compañeros. Su padre, un influyente aristócrata vienés logro transferirlo a la división de la SS "prinz Eugen", compuesta por soldados austriacos. Aquella división, llamada la "división de los señoritos" gozaba de mala reputación por que se consideraban los austriacos como señoritos maleducados que no mataban ni una mosca. Aun así, la división mostro su valor en la toma de Belgrado, y muchos se retractaron de lo que habían dicho. En cuanto a Albretch, no era de la clase media alta como lo era Franz, pero le caracterizaba su elegante porte. Era librero, en una de las tantas librerías de Viena, cerca de la Stephenplatz, además de regentar un pequeño café en la misma librería. Pero con el amotinamiento de las juventudes hitlerianas el 7 de octubre de 1938 lo perdió todo. En medio de los disturbios su librería fue destrozada por las Hitlerjurgnd en búsqueda de los "enemigos de la patria". Posteriormente, la Wehrmatch lo reclutó pero sus aptitudes eran superiores para una simple unidad del ejército raso. Los oficiales lo transfirieron a la Prinz Eugen por conocer bien las lenguas eslavas, en especial el serbio, el serbocroata, el albanes y el macedonio. Fue reclutado como oficial traductor a la unidad, y su conocimiento de las lenguas eslavas lo llevó al ascenso en el que estaba.

Los dos se complementaban, Franz era educado, cortes, alegre y bastante risueño, además de ser demasiado estricto con su aspecto personal. En cuanto a Albretch, este era más serio, más melancólico, más cortante. Solía cuestionar profundamente las ordenes de sus superiores, y más de una vez intento no acatar órdenes, de no ser por Franz ya lo hubiesen fusilado. Pero en cierto modo, Roderich sentía que al menos alguien en medio de esa guerra lo comprendía. Aún era Austria, el glorioso y aristocrático Austria. Y nadie lo consumiría en el olvido, no seguiría el mismo destino que estaba llevándose a Prusia. No lo haría. Y hombres como Franz y Albretch le recordaban que a pesar de hacer parte del tercer Reich, de haber perdido su independencia, seguiría existiendo porque la patria no se lleva en los actos protocolares, en las banderas y los estandartes, sino que existe en los corazones de los hombres, y es por esos corazones que Austria seguía existiendo, y Roderich seguía existiendo y viviendo.

—creo que ya llegamos, señor Austria.

Roderich quien estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de Schiller, "la cartuja de Parma" no había notado que habían arribado a Zagreb.

— ¿y sabes donde esta Franz, Albretch?

— durmiendo profundamente, señor Austria. Lo ha hecho desde mitad de camino.

Austria se levantó de la silla. Dejo el libro en el asiento y estiró un poco los brazos.

—bueno, será mejor despertar al bello durmiente, no hay que retrasarse.

Albretch despertó a Franz abruptamente, el cual se cayó de la Banca en la que estaba sentado dormitando.

— ¿Por qué me despiertas así, Al?

—y a llegamos a Zagreb, el señor Austria nos espera.

El joven se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su cabello azabache con una peineta, mientras se intentaba plisar con su mano el uniforme de las Waffen SS.

— ¿me veo bien, Al?

—es evidente que te ves bien, vámonos ya.

Los dos oficiales se dirigieron hacia el vagón en donde estaba Austria. El los miro por encima de sus lentes.

—se tardaron demasiado, muchachos.

—tenía que verme bien, señor Austria.

—bueno, es una excusa valida. Pero espero no se vuelva a repetir, Franz.

—no se repetirá, señor.

Austria bajó del tren con los dos SS a sus espaldas. Las autoridades croatas comandadas por Ante Pavelic, el "poglavnik", el presidente del parlamento Stephan Mesic, El arzobispo de Zagreb, Aloysius Stepinac, varios policías y oficiales Ustashi, y por último la misma Croacia les esperaban en el andén, junto con una banda de músicos que entonaba una serie de notas marciales.

La estación estaba adornada con enormes pendones con la esvástica nazi y la bandera croata con la U, símbolo del partido Ustashi.

Croacia estaba al lado de Pavelic. Lucía un traje blanco, con un lazo rojo, blanco y azul en su cabello, y un prendedor con la U del partido Ustashi. Su encantador rostro blanco lucia agotado y distante, una gélida y fría sonrisa lo adornaba. El arzobispo Stepinac estaba a su lado. De porte siniestro y elegante, el perfil del alto clérigo intimidaba. Su malévola mirada engañaba al más incauto, sus penetrantes ojos azules parecían indagar en lo más profundo de las personas. Sus hábiles redes de manipulación las urdía con inusitada agilidad, todos le trataban con igual, e incluso con más respeto que al poglavnik. En cuanto a Pavelic, él era simplemente un hombre de estatura un tanto más baja que la del arzobispo. Sus delicadas facciones eran a lo menos compensadas por una fría y glacial mirada. Aunque su uniforme resaltaba entre la restante oficialidad croata, era opacado por la larga capa negra y la sotana con ribetes rojos del arzobispo.

Pavelic se quedó callado. En vez de recibir a Austria como jefe de estado que era de Croacia, lo hizo el arzobispo, el cual se llevó a la pequeña Croacia casi a rastras, sujetando sus manos como ganzúas a uno de los brazos de la niña.

—sea bienvenido, señor Austria a nuestro humilde estado. Espero haya tenido un buen viaje

—si lo tuve, monseñor…

— Stepinac, señor Austria, Aloysius Stepinac[3].

Luego, el arzobispo azuzó a la pequeña nación para que saludara a la ex-nación austriaca. La chica hizo una leve reverencia al austriaco.

—bienvenido sea a mi casa, señor Austria.

Austria hizo una leve reverencia. Pero aun así, aquella bienvenida no era sincera. Se notaba en Croacia un leve tono de ira. El arzobispo le apretó el brazo a modo de reprimenda, Austria miró al clérigo, y buscando no ser grosero le dice.

—disculpará usted monseñor Stepinac, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender con su excelencia, el Poglavnik. —Luego agregó sutilmente— el nuncio Marceni le está esperando, es a él el que debe de recibir.

El clérigo asintió con una leve reverencia y se retiró discretamente, mientras Pavelic se acercaba y tomaba del brazo con fuerza a la pequeña croata.

—disculpe la intromisión de su ilustrísima, señor Austria. Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos que atender.

—sí, sí, sí, hagámoslo rápido, señor Pavelic. No me gusta perder tanto tiempo.

Austria siguió impasible con los dos guardaespaldas SS que le acompañaban. Subió a un auto mercedes descapotado junto a Pavelic, mientras que Franz y Albretch tomaron un transporte particular. Croacia se subió junto al arzobispo, en otro mercedes, saliendo de la estación en medio de un fastuoso desfile de las fuerzas Ustashi.

Cuando llegaron a la sede de gobierno, varios diputados del parlamento croata, el Säbor, les estaban esperando. Saludaron a Austria y a la comitiva con el brazo en alto, y el devolvió el saludo correspondiente con un leve gesto de asentimiento. Después de eso, sonó el himno nacional croata, y con posterioridad el "Horst Wessel Lied", el himno nacional del tercer Reich.

**_Die Fahne hoch / Die Reihen fest geschiossen / S.A. marschiert / Mit ruhig festem_**

**_Schritt._**

**_Kam'raden die Rotfront / Und Reaktion erschossen / Marschier'n im Geist / In unsern_**

**_Reihen mit._**

**_Die Strasse freí / Den braunen Batallionen / Die Strasse freí / Dem Sturmabteilungsmann._**

**_Es schau'n aufs Hackenkreuz / Voll Hoffung schon Millionen / Der Tag für Freiheit_**

**_/ Und für Brot bricht an._**

**_Zum letzen Mal / Wird nun Appell geblasen / Zum Kampfe steh'n / Wir alie schon_**

**_bereit._**

**_Baid flattern Hitler-fahnen / Über alien Strafien / Die Knechtschaft dauert / Nur_**

**_Mehr kurze Zeit._****_**[4]**_**

Austria oyó impasible el himno. Aquella repugnante oda de destrucción y muerte le asqueaba inmensamente. Franz y Albretch, sus guardaespaldas notaron la incomodidad mal disimulada de su nación.

— ¿se siente bien, señor Austria?

—no me gusta escuchar esa porquería que osan llamar himno.

Inmutable, escuchando las marciales notas, Roderich rememoraba unos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía desde que había firmado la anexión: el desfile del 14 de marzo, los disturbios en la stephansdomme, el en medio del destrozado palacio episcopal, mirando aterrorizado al malherido y lesionado arzobispo Innitzer, Hungría en la cancillería del Reich, los reproches hacia Alemania, el piano destrozado, la invasión balcánica, serbia medio muerto y golpeado por su propia mano. Terror, sangre, muerte, destrucción. Aquel himno que glorificaba al pueblo de Alemania solo era sinónimo de destrucción y muerte para el austriaco. Oírlo no lo llenaba de orgullo, lo llenaba de ira.

Luego, siguieron los actos protocolares. Unas palabras del poglavnik, luego, una breve plegaria del arzobispo, posteriormente el señor Krupp, representante del empresariado alemán da un breve discurso, seguido de los comandantes Kronoberg y Heidrich. Luego, la recepción se da por concluida, al menos para Austria, el cual decide retirarse del repugnante espectáculo en el palacio de gobierno en Zagreb.

—Franz, excúsame ante el poglavnik, dile que no me siento bien, que se yo, pero no quiero estar aquí.

—claro señor Austria, haré lo que pueda.

Albretch insistió en acompañarlo, y ambos salieron de la recepción, dirigiéndose hacia el hotel. Sin embargo, Heydrich se excusa y sigue a los dos hacia el hotel.

Ya en la suite, Albretch ingresa con revolver en mano, verificandoque el área sea segura, con lo que no contaba era que el todopoderoso comandante de las Waffen SS y reichsprotektor de Bohemia y Moravia, estaba ya en la habitación.

—señor Hofflander, así no se recibe a su comandante en jefe.

Albretch suelta su arma y saluda a su superior jerárquico con un sonoro ¡heil Hitler!, mientras Austria entra, mirando al alemán con indiferencia.

—señor Heidrich, usted debería estar en la recepción…

—en realidad tu deberías estar en la recepción, no debes desairar así a Croacia y a su jefe.

Austria mintió.

—me sentía mal, el viaje ha sido muy largo.

Luego Heydrich le dijo con una impasible benevolencia.

—yo que tu regresaría al palacio de gobierno, pondría mi mejor sonrisa sino quieres que cierta húngara sufra las consecuencias de tu desobediencia.

Austria ya sabía de los alcances de Heidrich. El comandante de lasSS aparentaba ser una mansa y blanca paloma, pero detrás de esa benévola y encantadora mirada, se escondía un ser vil, trapacero, corrupto, hábil y manipulador que solía mover sus cartas a su conveniencia.

Y con Heydrich no se jugaba tan fácil.

—no te atreverías…

—sí, sí, con una llamada a cierto despacho en Berlín, podría atreverme a muchas cosas. Recuerda mi posición ante el führer.

Roderich se sintió como una porquería. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Heydrich lo ignoro y de forma muy dulce le recordó sus compromisos oficiales.

—mañana el arzobispo Stepinac celebrará un tedeum en la catedral con la oficialidad croata y nuestra delegación. Después de la ceremonia te dirigirás al palacio de gobierno, allí se ofrecerá una recepción en donde se concertará importantes negocios para el Reich. Ya en la noche, tú pondrás tu mejor cara para la cena de estado y después de eso nos dirigiremos a Dalmacia. Tienes que atender allí algunos asuntos con Croacia y los italias, los muy idiotas aun insisten en reclamar Dalmacia, y el führer, en vista de que Alemania no está, necesita solucionar ese problema de una vez.

—entonces quieres que participe en tu circo barato, ¿eh?

—si quiero que bailes como simio ante Croacia para que "nuestros" negocios marchen a la perfección, así será. —Le recrimina Heydrich— porque ya no ere un país, simplemente eres el sustituto diplomático de Alemania mientras él no está, ya que el por estar en el exterior garantizando el lebensbraun[5] para el Reich no puede cumplir con estas tareas.

Se mordió la lengua. Agacho la cabeza.

—se hará lo que usted diga, general.

Luego, Heydrich puso en descanso al corpulento rubio. Este luego se retiró de la habitación no sin antes advertirle de nuevo a Austria las consecuencias de su desobediencia.

—recuerda, Roderich. Obedece como buen perro, y tu amada húngara no sufrirá las consecuencias.

Luego, se retiró de la habitación. Austria se sintió abatido. Salió hacia uno de los balcones del cuarto, el cual tenía una vista esplendida de la ciudad. Sin embargo, le pide a Albretch un favor.

—Albretch, ¿no te molestaría si haces guardia en la puerta?

—comprendo señor Austria, no quiere visitas desagradables.

Mientras recogía su revolver el austriaco le dijo.

—otra cosa, ese saludo, no me ha gustado para nada. No me saludes así, a menos que te lo pida.

—señor Austria, a mí tampoco me gusta saludar así, me hace sentir como un idiota.

Los dos hombres rieron sonoramente. Luego, el oficial de cabello rubio sacó un asiento hacia el pasillo y se sentó impasible y relajado en el mientras hacia guardia.

* * *

><p>[1] La ustasâ (o ustashi) fue el principal régimen político durante la segunda guerra mundial en Croacia. Los Ustashi, dirigidos por Pavelic y respaldados por la iglesia católica croata gobernaron entre 1941 y 1945, fecha en la que Zagreb sucumbió ante el avance de los partisanos de Josip Broz Tito. Dicho sea de paso que el verbo croata ustasê significa "insurrecto".<p>

[2] Poglavnik era el título de "caudillo" en croata. Sus funciones eran similares a las del Duce italiano o el Führer alemán.

[3] Aloysius Stepinac fue el arzobispo de Zagreb durante la segunda guerra mundial. Su muy ambiguo papel durante la guerra, (en la que respaldo vehementemente al régimen ustashi) es tema de controversia en Croacia. Aun así, hay suficientes pruebas de la colaboración activa del arzobispo con el régimen ustashi, aunque ya al final de la guerra (para salvar su propia vida) empezó a tomar posturas más en contra de Pavelic, desligándose, al menos, en apariencia de este. Fue juzgado a cadena perpetua, y confinado en su pueblo natal, Krâsic hasta su muerte en 1958.

[4]Traducción del himno: La bandera en alto, / la compañía en formación cerrada, / las

S.A. marchan / con paso decidido y silencioso.

Los camaradas / caídos en el frente rojo / marchan en espíritu /

en nuestra formación.

La calle libre / por los batallones marrones, / la calle libre / por

los soldados que desfilan.

Millones, llenos de esperanza / miran la esvástica; / el día rompe,

/ para el pan y la libertad.

Por última vez / es lanzada la llamada, / para la pelea / todos estamos

listos.

Pronto ondearán las banderas de Hitler / en cada calle / la esclavitud

/ durará tan sólo un poco más.

[5] El Lebensbraun o "espacio vital" eran las "reclamaciones" que Alemania hacía en cuanto a concesiones territoriales antes y durante de la guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

4 de septiembre de 1941[i].

Al día siguiente Austria se levantó con desgana. Los encargados de servicio a la habitación del hotel le habían llevado el desayuno y el diario "volkswogel obzerber zeittung" (el observador del pueblo) en donde se publicaba en primera plana los progresos del frente ruso. Una foto de Alemania, junto a varios soldados SS dirigiendo los combates se exhibía en la primera página. En la misma página, se cubría a su vez la visita de estado que Austria y la comisión diplomática estaban desarrollando en Croacia. Una foto en la esquina inferior derecha del periódico mostraba a Austria siendo recibido en la estación estrechando la mano del arzobispo Stepinac, mientras Croacia le hacía una leve reverencia. Se sintió asqueado al verse a sí mismo aprestándose a aquel repulsivo espectáculo diplomático. Luego, hojeó el periódico con detenimiento, buscando alguna noticia sobre Hungría. Simplemente eran noticias del avance alemán en Rusia, fotos de Alemania con la oficialidad alemana, fotos de romano en el norte de áfrica cooperando con los afrika korps apostados en Libia, artículos ensalzando la heroicidad de Alemania en Rusia, pero nada de Hungría. Luego, se dirigió hacia el baño y se aseó. Ya en la ducha, bajo el rocío de la regadera del baño Austria recordó las crueles palabras de serbia 22 años atrás: "_la has perdido, Roderich, la has perdido para siempre…"_. Y si en esa guerra la volvía a perder definitivamente, ese cargo de conciencia lo atormentaría de por vida.

Se vistió poniéndose un uniforme de las waffen SS, bastante diferente al que usó en la batalla de Belgrado. De color azul, con detalles en plata y brillantes insignias plateadas. En el cuello de la camisa se notaba aparte del bordado rúnico de las SS, el bordado característico de la división "prinz eugen", además de las características insignias de su rango. Sus dos guardaespaldas, Franz y Albretch ya le estaban esperando.

—bien muchachos, que comience entonces el circo.

Los tres salieron con porte elegante del hotel provocando murmuraciones y miradas indiscretas entre las huéspedes y empleadas. Dos policías ustashi apostados en la puerta del hotel saludaron al austriaco con el brazo en alto, saludo que respondió Austria con un leve asentimiento. Luego, se dirigieron hacia una calle cercana a la catedral en donde el poglavnik, acompañado de la pequeña Croacia les estaban esperando.

Con el arribo de Heydrich y la comisión alemana se dio comienzo a la procesión. El arzobispo Stepinac, con un fastuoso sequito de sacerdotes y acólitos presidia la ceremonia, con porte solemne y ceremonioso. Varios soldados y oficiales ustashi formaron una calle de honor desde la plaza central hasta la catedral, mientras el arzobispo, revestido de sus hábitos pontificales, saludaba a los feligreses con el brazo en alto. Austria por su parte, miraba con indiferencia a las masas, las cuales parecían enfervorizadas frente al desfile, recordándole los fastuosos desfiles triunfales de Hitler en Berlín y Viena. Croacia por su parte, era tomada por Pavelic del brazo, mientras fingía ante todos sentirse cómoda, saludando a la multitud enfervorizada, cuando en realidad deseaba que todo ese circo terminase rápido. Luego, la comitiva arriba a la catedral, la cual resonaba sus campanas con fuerza repicando con sonoridad por toda Zagreb.

El Tedeum había comenzado.

Ya en la catedral, cada quien tomo su lugar. Austria se ubicó al lado de Croacia, la cual se sentía incomoda al tener al austriaco al lado. Los demás se ubicaron en los primeros puestos de la nave central. El órgano resonó con fuerza, mientras los sacerdotes recitaban las correspondientes antífonas.

El incienso se elevaba solemnemente por entre la enorme estructura gótica. Austria respondía a las plegarias con fuerza pero pronto una imagen aterradora le llegaba a la mente.

"_Señor ten piedad de nosotros…"_

_"cristo ten piedad de nosotros…"_

De un momento a otro, las paredes de la catedral de Zagreb se encendieron en fuego, como si quisieran devorar la estructura gótica con fuerza. Enormes lenguas de fuego salían del piso de mármol, mientras Austria miraba estupefacto y aterrorizado el incontrolable incendio. El arzobispo oficiante había cambiado su solemne aspecto, sus vestiduras esplendidas de color blanco se habían transformado en hábitosnegros raídospor la polilla, y en un siniestro tono negro, sus guantes pontificales estaban manchados en sangre aun fresca y que goteaba repugnantemente.

Al verlo de cerca notó que la mitra oscura ocultaba un pequeño rizo, distinguible para él. El Arzobispo oficiante se dio la vuelta, develando un aterrador rostro pútrido y sangrante, sus muertos ojos castaños denotaban ira. El fuego que consumía el altar mayor le daba un aterrador aspecto.

Italia.

Repentinamente, vio que los oficiales austriacos y croatas ya no estaban, sino que figuras distinguibles para el aparecían en las bancas de la catedral. Unos y cada uno de ellos mostraban sus rostros pútridos, lacerados y sangrantes, cada uno con un uniforme característico todo destrozado y roído. Allí estaban Chequia, Italia romano, España con un desgarrado uniforme republicano, Holanda, Francia, Polonia, Bélgica, Noruega, Dinamarca, Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, Serbia, Eslovaquia, Croacia, Macedonia, Grecia[1]. Todos fijaban sus gélidos y fríos ojos desprovistos de vida en el austriaco.

Y arrodillada, al frente del altar en posición orante se encontraba ella. Roderich se acercaba a la misteriosa chica, vestida con un largo vestido negro, y cubierta con un velo fúnebre. Al descubrirle el rostro la vio. Su rostro antes hermoso estaba descompuesto, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban desprovistos de vida.

Hungría.

Inmediatamente, en la entrada a la catedral, arriban Alemania y Japón. Fríos, serenos, pétreos y distantes se acercan al altar de la catedral. Japón desenvaina su katana, entregándosela a Alemania. Roderich intenta decirle algo a la Hungría que tenía en frente.

—por favor, perdóname

"_Señor ten piedad de nosotros…"_

_"cristo ten piedad de nosotros…"_

Los cadáveres vivientes de las naciones ocupadas y derrotadas, empezaron a cantar con fuerza, resonando sus voces aterradoramente en la catedral, la cual estaba rodeada por el fuego. Alemania, vestido no con el uniforme de las SS o con el de la Wehrmatch, sino con el largo abrigo y el gorro que suele usar su führer, le pasa la Katana que Japón había desenvainado.

Alemania se le acerca. De forma tajante le ordena al austriaco.

—tienes que matarla. Es nuestra enemiga, así que debe morir.

Austria se sintió atormentado. Allí estaba ella, y tenía acabar con su vida.

Repentinamente, Austria sale de su aterrador trance. Franz había notado el rostro pálido y sudoroso del austriaco y preocupado se le acercó discretamente verificando si se encontraba en condiciones de seguir con la ceremonia.

—señor Austria, ¿Qué sucedió?

—no ha pasado nada, Franz, Vuelve a tu lugar.

La ceremonia siguió normalmente, presidida por monseñor Stepinac. Croacia lo miraba con indiferencia. Austria aún se sentía tensionado, quería que aquel tedeum terminara rápido. El sudor se acumulaba en su rostro, su "Mariazell" le caía pesadamente en la frente.

Después de terminada la ceremonia, las respectivas delegaciones se dirigen hacia la recepción oficial en el palacio arzobispal. La enorme sala, adornada con pendones tricolores, pendones con la esvástica nazi, escudos con la U ustashi pronto se llenó de clérigos, empresarios, oficiales y políticos croatas y alemanes. Roderich hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse su orgullo y sonreír, mientras el señor Krupp conversaba con Croacia sobre la necesidad de las importaciones del acero croata para alimentar la maquinaria bélica del Reich. Austria miraba distraído, mientras tomaba una copa de champaña el exterior desde uno de los balcones de la sala, una de las panorámicas de la notó la distracción del austriaco y "amablemente" lo invitó a que participara de la recepción.

Después de esa recepción y ya siendo las 7:00 de la noche, las respectivas comisiones se dirigieron hacia el hotel Grand Palais, uno de los hoteles más fastuosos de Zagreb en donde se realizaría la cena de estado. El salón fue adornado especialmente para la ocasión, la mesa principal tenia a las espaldas las banderas de Croacia y del tercer Reich. Cada quien tomo su lugar, mientras que Austria tomo su asiento entre el arzobispo Stepinac, convenientemente muy cerca de Croacia y el señor Krupp. Al menos Heydrich o Kronoberg no estaban cerca de él por lo que la cena seria al menos algo más llevadera y soportable. Pavelic por su parte estaba en el centro de la mesa, presidiendo la cena en un puesto de honor dispuesto especialmente para él. Los demás oficiales, empresarios, aristócratas e invitados especiales estaban ubicados en mesas individuales dispuestas alrededor de la mesa central.

La orquesta del hotel tocaba entre tanto una suave música de Vals mientras los comensales iniciaban la cena. Heydrich empieza a entablar la conversación con Pavelic y el arzobispo, sobre cuestiones políticas y demás. Austria distraídamente atiende la conversación.

—y dígame, excelencia, ¿tiene usted algún plan para solucionar el problema de la "cuestión judía" en Croacia?

—mi querido Reinhard, no solo hay que hablar del problema judío, sino también de los otros problemas que afectan al noble pueblo croata.

Austria atendió a la macabra conversación con interés. Decidió intervenir preguntándole al poglavnik sobre aquellos "problemas" de los que hablaba.

—y haciendo a los judíos aparte, a que problemas se refiere, excelencia.

—señor Austria, los problemas que aquejan a Croacia no son diferentes a los que aquejan al gran tercer Reich: comunistas, testigos de jehová, enfermos, lisiados, gitanos…

—No se olvide usted excelencia de los serbios y de los herejes —agrego monseñor Stepinac con una amable sonrisa.

—a que herejes se refiere, monseñor.

—a los ortodoxos, señor Austria, a aquellos cismáticos que le han hecho un daño enorme no solo a Croacia, sino también a la santa madre iglesia.

—entonces, ¿Por qué no ponen en práctica lo que hicieron los daneses con sus judíos?

—Habla usted de expulsarlos de nuestras tierras, señor Austria… —inquirió el Poglavnik.

—precisamente.

Stepinac y Pavelic lo miraron como algo desconcertados, aunque al final el Poglavnik croata le responde con serenidad afable y benevolencia.

—claro está que con expulsarlos no basta, señor Austria

Luego Stepinac agrega.

—la santa escritura dice que "la higuera que no dé frutos útil no es para el hombre, por tanto debe de ser arrancada de raíz, y lanzada al fuego," así como la herejía es inútil y dañina no solo para el pueblo croata sino también para la iglesia, también lo es el Judaísmo, por tanto también merecerán el mismo destino por renegar de nuestro señor: ser arrancados de raíz y ser lanzados al fuego.

Austria oía con consternación las terribles y macabras palabras del arzobispo. Al parecer la ideología Ustashi no distaba ser igual que la nazi, pero era más repugnante. No solo concebía la eliminación de los judíos, sino también de los cristianos ortodoxos, e inclusive de los serbios. Intentó mantener la compostura después de haber oído semejantes palabras. Luego, el arzobispo le inquiere tranquilamente mientras bebe pausadamente de la copa de vino que le había servido el mesero.

— ¿usted es católico, señor Austria?

—Naturalmente —respondió la ex-nación austriaca— La mayor parte de mi población es católica así que puedo considerarme perteneciente a la santa madre iglesia.

—entonces comprenderá señor Austria que no solo son los judíos los que hacen parte del problema, sino también los ortodoxos herejes que reniegan de la santa palabra de dios y de las doctrinas de su santa és de todo, los croatas y los serbios pertenecen a dos mundosdistintos, polo norte y polo sur, nunca se llevarán bien a no serpor un milagro de Dios. El cisma de la Iglesia ortodoxa es la maldiciónmás grande de Europa, casi más que el protestantismo. Los serbios por lo general no tienen moral, ni principios, ni verdad, ni justicia, ni honestidad.

Aquellas terribles palabras de parte de un clérigo católico le repugnaban. Innitzer siempre le decía, "_tolerad a los demás, no porque piensen distinto a nosotros, no los hacen diferentes_", mientras que Stepinac propugnaba que "_la santa iglesia católica no solo debe predicar con las palabras, sino con la espada del cruzado, la cual eliminará al hereje y garantizara el triunfo de nuestro señor, su sagrada madre y su santa iglesia._"[2] Aquellas macabras palabras hacían ver al imponente obispo de elegantes modales como un demoniaco lobo sediento de sangre, detrás de un disfraz de benévolo cordero.

—entonces, usted justificaría plenamente una especie de nueva inquisición…

—está malinterpretando mis palabras, señor Austria. Naturalmente, hay posibilidades, el que desee ser salvo, que entonces se una a la única y verdadera iglesia. Y si se niega, terminará en la condenación eterna del infierno, no solo espiritual, sino terrenal. Los serbios deben desaparecer, así mismo como la iglesia ortodoxa, para bien del pueblo croata y la santa madre iglesia.

Entre tanto, Heydrich vuelve a cuestionar sobre el "problema judío" de Croacia.

—claro está que haciendo aparte su "cuestión serbia", el judaísmo internacional es el enemigo en común de nuestros pueblos, al menos en Alemania se ha logrado disminuir esa infecta plaga judía, por lo que podemos colaborarles…

—no, no es necesario aun general —interrumpe abruptamente Pavelic— Nuestros progresos han sido considerables: se desalojó el barrio judío de Zagreb, se destruyó la sinagoga mayor de la ciudad, y los últimos censos han demostrado la existencia de 300.000 judíos en territorio croata. —comentó Pavelic con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.— ya se están tomando las correspondientes medidas para solucionar el problema judío, así como también se está solucionando el "problema serbio"

—y se puede saber cuál es la solución a ambos problemas, excelencia…—inquirió Austria al jefe de estado croata.

El Poglavnik Pavelic, con una amplia sonrisa, y después de tomar un sorbo de vino de su copa le responde con una tranquilidad y una naturalidad inconcebible.

—así como lo ha dicho monseñor Stepinac: cortando la higuera de raíz y lanzándola al fuego.

Austria escupió de golpe el vino que estaba tomando. Todos, incluidos sus guardas, miraban atentamente al austriaco. La orquesta había dejado de tocar, Heydrich miraba con visible irritación a Austria, como si supiera que una espantosa reacción violenta se vería en el austriaco.

Roderich ahora comprendía. Comprendía por las repugnantes y macabras metáforas de aquella conversación de mesa lo que el jefe de Croacia, el arzobispo, inclusive el propio Heydrich tramaban.

Sin embargo, el escandalo temido no sucedió. Roderich, guardando con dificultad la poca compostura que conservaba, se excusa ante los comensales y ante Pavelic por el incidente acontecido.

— ¿sucede algo, señor Austria? —le inquirió el poglavnik Pavelic sorprendido.

—disculpe usted excelencia, pero me siento algo mal, tengo que retirarme.

El austriaco sale precipitadamente de la espléndida sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la cena, sudoroso y aterrado. Croacia decide salir también del lugar, intentando hablar con el austriaco para que le aclarase sobre aquellos temas que estaban comentando el, su jefe, y el arzobispo Stepinac.

Ya en el jardín de la terraza del hotel, Austria miraba con tristeza la luna brillante, en medio de la enorme ciudad. Zagreb seguía siendo la misma hermosa perla de antaño, la señorial ciudad medioeval que alguna vez visitó cuando estaba con Hungría, cuando viajaban a veranear con la familia imperial a los balnearios de Dubrovnik, o a la hermosa ciudad montenegrina de Sankt Stefan. La pequeña Croacia, vestida con un vestido azul marino, con un lazo rojo en las trenzas castañas, miraba desde la distancia al solitario aristócrata.

—señor Austria…

—llámame Roderich, Croacia. No merezco llevar ese nombre.

La niña fijó sus tristes ojos azules en el austriaco. Comprendía vagamente lo que sucedía pero aun no lograba entender eso del "problema judío". Se acercó silenciosamente hacia la nación mayor.

— ¿te atormenta la guerra?

—más de lo que crees.

El miró con atención a la niña. Era demasiado joven, estaba demasiado débil, la guerra, las constantes persecuciones a los serbocroatas la debilitaban demasiado. Su pálido rostro contrastaba con su cabello castaño. Era una chica muy perspicaz, a la vez que inocente. Estaba por así decirlo encerrada en su pequeño mundo, una suerte de burbuja de cristal que le había construido su hermano serbia para que no le hiciese nadie daño, ni siquiera el. Pero con la guerra, había sido arrancada del seno de serbia y obligada a vivir como estado independiente. Y luego llegó Pavelic. El "poglavnik", el "gran protector", era frecuente en la propaganda ustashi verlos a los dos, con Pavelic rodeando su brazo en el cuerpo de la pequeña Croacia, proclamándose como el protector de la pequeña. Casi en todos los actos políticos Pavelic siempre tomaba a la niña de un brazo, como si fuese más posesión suya que como a alguien a quien proteger.

El austriaco luego le dijo a la pequeñuela.

—sabes, Croacia, el ser una nación es difícil, a veces doloroso.

— ¿porque me lo dice ahora, señor Roderich?

El austriaco la miró enternecido. Reprimiendo el llanto, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña y le dijo:

—porque tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieres, defenderte de enemigos tanto externos como internos, te afectarán las guerras, las hambrunas, las matanzas. Lo que le suceda a tu pueblo te sucederá a ti, y si ellos sufren, tú sufrirás aún más. Te venderán, te repartirán, te traicionarán pero aun seguirás viva, porque no morirás sino hasta que hayan dejado de creer en ti, hasta que tus hijos te entreguen al mejor postor, o hasta que otro más poderoso que tú te acabe y se quede con tus despojos.

La niña lo miró con inocencia.

—ese… ¿es mi destino?

Austria con su porte aristocrático se levantó del piso. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus lentes, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

—sí, ese es tu destino, y es el mío

El ver a Croacia le recordaba a Hungría. Luego, empezó a relatar su triste historia.

—alguna vez fui un imperio. Un enorme imperio que se extendía por la mitad de Europa. Venecia, el Tirol, Dalmacia, Hungría, Bohemia, eran parte de mis tierras. Mi gloria y esplendor resplandecían en toda Europa. Príncipes, duques, condes, barones, se inclinaban con respeto y reverencia ante mí. Pero la gloria no es eterna. Vinieron las peleas, las disputas, las guerras y poco a poco me hacía débil. Llegó la gran guerra, y yo ciego de rencor y rabia contra tu hermano perdí lo que más quería. Mi obstinación la alejó de mí. Y después, me sumí en la ruina, aferrándome a mis antiguas glorias, descomponiéndome lentamente. Luego, obligado por las circunstancias, le vendí mi alma al diablo.

— ¿de qué diablo habla?

—del tercer Reich. De ese demonio que tomó posesión de Ludwig, y que convirtió a aquel noble y trabajador muchacho en una bestia sedienta de poder y sangre.

Posteriormente, Albretch abre la ventana, y discretamente le dice a su superior.

—señor Austria, el general Heydrich le pide que regrese a la cena.

Austria se quitó los lentes, se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, luego tomó otro y limpio los lentes, posteriormente se los puso.

Respiro profundo y suspiró.

—bien, es hora de regresar a la función

— ¿lo acompaño, señor Austria?

Roderich sonrió discretamente.

—claro, señorita Croacia.

Tomándola de la mano, el austriaco ingresa con la croata, regresando al salón principal en donde todos expectantes les estaban esperando.

* * *

><p>[1] No se nombra a ucrania ni a Bielorrusia por la sencilla razón de que Alemania aún se encontraba en la campaña soviética, por tanto Ekaterina y Natalya no estaban allí. Además, las naciones mencionadas tienen una considerable población católica y ellas dos por así decirlo "siguen" la fe ortodoxa. Si se menciona a Grecia es por el hecho de ser nación ocupada y no por su fe ortodoxa.<p>

[2] Cita textual del arzobispo Stepinac. Este obispo católico era tan cínico que empezó a emitir quejas en contra del restablecimiento de iglesias ortodoxas serbias en Dalmacia por parte de las autoridades italianas. Dicho sea de paso, que los Ustashi cometieron atrocidades más salvajes que los propios nazis, cosa que verán en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p>[i]<strong>Nota del autor sobre este capítulo<strong>:

Si alguna persona no le gustó como pinté a Monseñor Stepinac, NI CREA QUE LE PIDO DISCULPAS, Y AL QUE NO LE GUSTE QUE SE VAYA A QUEJAR CON EL AWESOME PRUSIA…

Primero: esta históricamente comprobado que el obispo croata en cuestión (Stepinac) colaboró activamente con los ustashi, y jamás se retractó de sus acciones. Aunque fue juzgado y condenado, sus verdaderos crímenes fueron encubiertos y fue ensalzado como un "mártir contra el comunismo", siendo beatificado por Juan Pablo II en 1993. La misma posición tiene el señor Ante Pavelic, el cual es considerado el "padre de la Croacia moderna". Actualmente, se alzan sendos monumentos en Croacia en tributo a estos dos "grandes hombres" que de "grandes" no tienen nada. La pobre Croacia sufrió mucho por su culpa.

Segundo: Este Fic es ESTRICTAMENTE HISTORICO por lo que todos, (bueno, casi todos) los hechos narrados aquí sucedieron realmente y pueden verificarlos por Wikipedia-sama y cualquier libro de historia medio decente e imparcial. Si en algunos episodios Austria es algo OOC, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero aun así, los FF de temática histórica deben de ser tomados más en cuenta por el fandom.

Por último, Hetalia! Le pertenece a Hidekaz-kun, lo mismo que Austria, Hungría, Alemania, Prusia, los Italias y demás naciones del canon original mencionadas aquí, y Croacia, Franz, Albretch, república checa, república eslovaca y Serbia me pertenecen exclusivamente a mi (al menos las versiones de esos países creadas especialmente para el Fic, excepto R. Checa y r. eslovaca, de los cuales tengo fanarts mios que espero gusten)

Otra cosa más: las palabras pronunciadas por Pavelic y Stepinac son plenamente reales.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota del autor: **Posibilidades de un Austria/Croacia, aunque nada que preocupe a las fans del pru/hun o /aust/hun. Podría decirse que Austria ve a Croacia como la hija que no pudo tener, bueno, lean y opinen.

* * *

><p>5 de septiembre de 1941.<p>

Quería salir de Zagreb. Austria después de la cena se sentía asqueado por las frías declaraciones de Pavelic y Stepinac. No podía concebir el sueño después de aquel acto oficial, tenía un sueño que era repitente, aunque no era en la catedral de Zagreb, sino en la Sthepansdomme, en su amada Viena. Aun así, el cuadro era el mismo: Feliciano fungiendo como obispo, Elissabeta vestida con un largo vestido negro, Ludwig y Kiku instándolo a matar a Elissabeta diciéndole que era una impura, un ser de raza inferior, un engendro que no merecía vivir. El fuego se sentía en los alrededores de la catedral. Los gritos de la gente. La muerte. La destrucción. El terror. El fin.

El próximo destino era Dalmacia. Sin embargo, Heydrich había sido invitado especialmente a una "inspección de campo" junto con el resto de la oficialidad alemana al "campo de trabajo" de Jasenovac, ubicado a 15 km al norte de Zagreb. Austria no sabía lo que hacían en aquel "campo de trabajo". Según le había contado Albretch, Jasenovac era comandado por un sacerdote franciscano asignado por Pavelic y "recomendado" especialmente por el arzobispo Stepinac: Miroslav Filipovic.

Ya en el hotel, Austria se encontraba acomodando sus maletas. Sorpresivamente, Reinhard Heydrich, el todopoderoso comandante de las SS entra a su habitación.

—bien, habrá un pequeño cambio de planes: Iras conmigo a Jasenovac.

Austria se quedó mirando al hombre de cabeza rapada y lentes de montura circular con desafío. No iría a aquel campo de trabajos, pues ya sospechaba lo que se realizaba allí.

—comandante, ¿acaso no iríamos a Dalmacia?

—Romano nos puede esperar, ha reclamado Dalmacia por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no puede esperar unos dos o tres días más?

—no iré a Jasenovac.

—Irás, Roderich —le ordena con remarcada crueldad, enmascarándola en sutiles y suaves palabras— irás porque de eso dependen los recursos que necesita Alemania para proseguir con la guerra, y ya por esa falta de recursos estamos perdiendo el norte de áfrica.

Sus ojos purpura miraban al alto oficial SS con rabia.

—si no vas conmigo a Jasenovac, sabes lo que le puede pasar a Hungría.

Roderich empuño sus manos con rabia. Sin embargo, suspiró largamente y le dijo a su superior:

—está bien. En una hora estoy listo, espérame en el lobby del hotel.

Austria se volvió a poner el elegante uniforme de gala de la división SS de la Prinz Eugen. Con porte frio y distante salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al Lobby. Franz y Albretch lo acompañaban, al parecer ambos estaban al tanto, en especial Albretch que mostraba su desagrado frente a ir también a aquel campo.

Tomaron un Volkswagen de la policía croata, el cual fue asignado especialmente para el austriaco. Entre tanto, Heydrich y el resto de la oficialidad alemana se dirigían al campo en el mismo convoy de Volkswagens, los cuales los llevarían al campo de concentración de Jasenovac. Ya en la portada, una guarda Ustashi comandada por un sacerdote de elegante sotana negra, chatarreras y gorro militar con el correspondiente escudo con la U Ustashi les estaban esperando.

Al descender los miembros de la comitiva, el sacerdote y la guardia hacen el correspondiente saludo hacia Austria y el resto de la comitiva. El austriaco a descender sintió un repugnante y nauseabundo olor que lo aturdió severamente.

Era el olor de la muerte.

Los dos SS miraron al austriaco con preocupación. Franz lo sostuvo de un brazo y Albretch de otro, mientras Austria se acostumbraba al repugnante olor.

— ¿el señorito se siente mal? —le preguntó Heydrich con sarcasmo.

—no, no, no me siento mal.

Se levantó con porte solemne mientras saludaba al jefe del campo de concentración.

—es un honor conocerlo, señor Austria. Coronel Miroslav Filipovic.

—podemos comenzar ya con el recorrido, no me siento bien.

Al entrar al campo, se sintió aquel olor de una forma más fuerte. Pero ya sabían el porqué. Miles y miles de miembros mutilados, cabezas, brazos, torsos, piernas se veían colgados en las copas de los árboles y en las cercas del campo. Los ensordecedores gritos de llantos y tortura inundaban el lugar, los prisioneros, que vestían raídos uniformes caqui, tenían miradas de terror, de espanto, de miedo. Roderich sintió una repugnancia cada vez mayor: ancianos, mujeres, niños, hombres sufrían torturas indescriptibles, mientras los oficiales del campo se ensañaban con los prisioneros con sevicia y crueldad enfermas. Lo más sorprendente del caso es que pendían de los cuellos de los guardas cruces Tau, o cruces franciscanas.

Sacerdotes franciscanos asesinando sin misericordia a mujeres y niños, no solo judíos, sino serbios, eslovenos, macedonios, albaneses. Los supuestos "pastores de almas", eran en realidad feroces lobos sedientos de sangre. La estupefacción del austriaco no lo permitía modular palabra. El asco y la repugnancia eran indescriptibles. Las atrocidades de Jasenovac dejaban cortas a las cometidas en los campos alemanes. Y aquellas atrocidades eran por así decirlo asperjadas con agua bendita de parte del arzobispo Stepinac.

Sin embargo, el frio y despiadado Reinhard Heydrich, el orquestador de la "solución final al problema judío" miraba no con ojos de repugnancia o de asco, sino con ojos de severidad y molestia como si ese no fuera el "modo correcto" de ejecutar la "solución final".

— ¿me puede explicar, coronel Filipovic que es lo que están haciendo ustedes con los prisioneros?

—naturalmente lo que ha dispuesto su excelencia el Poglavnik, están siendo eliminados.

Austria fijó su atención en los dos hombres. Su estupor y asco crecían cada vez más. Deseaba con todas las ansias tomar una escopeta y asesinar al mismo Alemania por permitir una atrocidad como esa.

—pero esa no es la manera, coronel —le explicó didáctico, a la vez que irritado el alto oficial SS— según las directrices alemanas, los "elementos indeseables" deben de ser eliminados de forma discreta, de forma silenciosa… simplemente deben de ser llevados al horno y el gas hará el resto.

—pero señor Heydrich, usted sabrá que yo le he insistido a su excelencia el Poglavnik un horno de gas, así mi trabajo seria menos tedioso, pero su excelencia me ha dicho que no dispone de los recursos suficientes para construirlo…

Franz miraba con repulsión y asco a los dos hombres, los ojos azules de Albretch denotaban rabia, mientras sostenía a un Austria que vomitaba a arcadas repugnado por lo visto.

—quiero irme de aquí, no lo soporto.

—Tranquilo, señor Austria, ya saldremos de aquí —decía el joven muchacho de cabellos negros, igual de consternado y asqueado con el repulsivo espectáculo.

Luego, Heydrich de forma serena y tranquila, aunque severamente irritado sigue reprendiendo al sacerdote croata.

—usted se expone no solamente a que las atrocidades que suceden aquí sean conocidas por la gente del común que no sabe de la existencia de este campo, sino también a que sus propios prisioneros se rebelen en su contra.

—pero señor Heydrich…

—señor Heydrich nada. El único judío que es bueno es el judío muerto, lo mismo opina usted del serbio; un serbio muerto es mejor para Croacia ¿o no es verdad?

Entre tanto, ordena a dos oficiales ustashi que le trajeran a un prisionero del campo. A rastras, los guardas le traen a un niño con rasgos eslavos de 8 años. Heydrich saca su revólver y con una frialdad impasible y enfrente de todos asesina al niño de un tiro.

—comprenda claramente coronel, que esta es la forma correcta de acabar con el problema racial en Croacia, y no por medio de estos métodos. —le dijo secamente el general alemán mientras señalaba a tres oficiales del campo que torturaban con despiadada crueldad a un joven serbocroata de 19 años, al cual le mutilaban uno a uno los dedos de los pies y las manos, le arrancaban con una navaja las orejas, mientras este aullaba de dolor.

—claro que sí, coincido con usted, señor, pero…

—pero nada. —Insiste el jerarca alemán— aunque los progresos en su tarea de garantizar la certificación del "judenrein[1]" han sido excelentes, no se están haciendo de la mejor manera. Una comisión técnica vendrá a asesorar a su excelencia sobre cómo mejorar las condiciones de Jasenovac y de los demás campos para que se pueda trabajar con suma eficiencia, en la solución final de los problemas judío y serbio.

Austria intentó levantarse de nuevo. Miró con extrema rabia a Heydrich y aun con más rabia al padre Filipovic.

—usted… —le dijo el austriaco con ira mientras lo señalaba— usted como puede atreverse a hablar así, de la muerte de seres humanos como si fueran reses de ganado…

—no son seres humanos, Roderich, son Judíos, y por tanto racialmente inferiores a los alemanes, a los austriacos, a los croatas, no… inferiores a casi todo el mundo.

—ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO SU SUPERIORIDAD RACIAL, HEYDRICH, ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO TODO… ¡SON VIDAS HUMANAS MALDITA SEA!

—incluso te importa poco Hungría... Roderich

Al oír su nombre quedó frio. Los dos guardas SS que lo acompañaban no lo dejaban de sostener. Heydrich, de forma cortante les ordena a los dos soldados.

—Hofflander, Von Trapp, suelten ahora mismo al señor Engelstein.

Albretch se negó a acatar las órdenes de Heydrich, Franz hizo lo mismo. Luego, él les dijo.

—muchachos, obedezcan. No quiero que sean castigados por mi culpa.

—pero señor Austria…

—solo obedezcan.

Los dos austriacos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a un tambaleante Roderich solo. Reinhard tomó entonces una fusta de montar y la descargó en el cuerpo del austriaco con violencia, en presencia de la oficialidad alemana y croata.

—LAS ORDENES DEL FUHRER NO SE CUESTIONAN, Y MENOS DE UN MALDITO SEÑORITO QUE NO SABE LO QUE ES LA GUERRA —Ladró el alto oficial SS con ira.

Los rotos lentes del austriaco cayeron al piso. Albretch decidido se acerca a la ex-nación ayudándolo a levantarse. Heydrich lo mira con desprecio y le ordena nuevamente.

—señor Hofflander, no auxilie al señor Engelstein, o será degradado de su cargo y reasignado al frente ruso… ¿quiere eso?

—antes que a usted, o al Reich, le debo mi fidelidad a Austria.

Luego, furioso interviene el coronel Kronoberg.

—general, es lógico que usted aún no sabe lo que ha hecho. Levantar su mano en contra del señor Austria ha sido un error garrafal, si no desea que el señor Alemania o el führer se entere…

—nadie se enterará de este incidente.

—General —le contesta retadoramente el austriaco— si no quiere que se sepa este incidente y que mi pueblo y yo nos rebelemos en contra del Reich, escribirá un reporte minucioso al führer en donde al menos mencione lo que están haciendo con los serbios… —Roderich no tenía ni modo de hacer apología a los judíos, ya que podía ser detenido.

Inmediatamente Roderich sale del campo de concentración apoyado en Albretch y Franz. Los dos jóvenes SS aturdidos por lo sucedido sacan al austriaco del campo, mientras toman de nuevo uno de los Volkswagen Ustashi, los cuales los llevan a Zagreb nuevamente. Ya en el hotel, los huéspedes miraban con estupefacción al imponente austriaco, todo sucio de tierra y barro, con sus lentes de marco cuadrado rotos, su mirada de consternación y pánico era evidente.

—señor Austria, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó el recepcionista.

—no quiero llamadas de nadie, no quiero visitas de nadie, llame a la mejor clínica óptica de Zagreb y ordéneme unos lentes de montura cuadrada con esta receta —ordenó con soberbia e ira el austriaco mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel desgastado y arrugado— y NO QUIERO LLAMADAS NI DEL GENERAL HEYDRICH, NI DEL POGLAVNIK NI DE MONSEÑOR STEPINAC ¿ENTENDIDO?

—haga caso, señor Meranic —refrendó Albretch en un tono severo.

—Otra cosa, reserve boletos de tren con destino directo a Viena, de preferencia que salgan hoy. —ordenó a su vez Franz en un tono severo y frio.

—sí señor.

Austria después de lo sucedido sube a su habitación del hotel. Desesperado, consternado y asustado aun con las horrendas imágenes del campo de Jasenovac, no sabía aun que hacer. Ya sabía los alcances de Hitler, sus palabras sobre la "Eliminación del cáncer judío" no tardarían en convertirse en hechos. Pero todo eso estaba fuera de todo alcance. Aquello no hacia parte de una guerra, sino que era parte de una cruel masacre, orquestada por la retorcida y cruel mente de un general y un obispo. Y aun le consternaba que un siervo de dios, un sacerdote, asesinara con tanta sangre fría a otro ser humano solo por pensar diferente, no profesar la misma religión oficial, solo por disentir.

Sin embargo, una desagradable sorpresa por parte del Poglavnik llegaría en esos momentos.

—Adelante —dice con un timbre severo el austriaco mientras tocan la puerta.

Allí, en la puerta, estaba Croacia, acompañada de dos policías ustashi. Al parecer, estos dos guardas llevaban un cesto enorme.

—Dejen eso ahí.

Croacia saludó con una amplia sonrisa al austriaco y una reverencia. Se veía encantadora con su vestido azul claro con un lazo azul oscuro en la cintura, mientras otro lazo rojo le sostenía la larga cabellera castaña. Además de eso, lucía un pequeño prendedor con la U ustashi con una pequeña cinta tricolor.

—su excelencia le envía este regalo antes de su partida, señor Austria.

—este… gracias, Croacia.

Los dos policías saludaron al austriaco con el brazo en alto, mientras Roderich se limpiaba lo mejor que podía su uniforme, para lucir medio presentable ante Croacia. Él se acercó hacia la cesta, mirando su interior. Al destapar la cesta vio el aterrador y repugnante contenido.

Ojos humanos[2].

Prorrumpió en un espantoso grito. Croacia al parecer no entendia. Luego, ella se acercó. Al ver el espantoso contenido se asustó y se abrazó al pecho del austriaco. La pequeña nación croata lloraba espantada por haber visto semejante atrocidad, mientras Austria lo único que hacía era consolar a la niña. Los policías ustashi parecían inmutables al ver a la niña asustada llorando.

—díganle a su excelencia el poglavnik que esta es una broma de muy mal gusto —espetó el austriaco con una creciente ira— y dígale que me reuniré con él y con su ilustrísima el arzobispo antes de partir a Dalmacia…

— ¿qué asuntos desea discutir con ellos, señor Austria?

—asunto que solo yo puedo discutir con ellos.

Los dos oficiales se disponían a salir, cuando fueron detenidos por el austriaco, el cual señalando la canasta ordenó a los gritos.

—¡ Saquen esa maldita cosa de aquí, no quiero verla!

Los dos policías Ustashi asustados por la ira del austriaco sacaron el cesto con premura.

Luego miro a la pequeña croata conmovido. Intentándole limpiar las lágrimas con un pañuelo le dijo:

—porqué te prestaste a este asqueroso y macabro juego Croacia…

—no sabía señor Austria…

Posteriormente se levantó, y le pidió a los dos SS austriacos que lo acompañaban:

—mientras no estoy, protejan a Croacia.

Se cambió por una muda limpia: un uniforme austero de las Waffen SS desprovisto de todas las insignias. Tomo de una mesita de noche el prendedor con la cruz del toisón de oro y se lo puso en la solapa del bolsillo derecho y salió de la habitación. Después de eso, y después de que los guardas Ustashi saliesen con el canasto, se dirigió hacia la recepción en donde ya le estaban esperando un medico con sus lentes nuevos. Desechó los lentes rotos y se puso los lentes que le habían traído. Luego, con paso rápido y furibundo se dirigió hacia el palacio de gobierno en donde Stepinac y Pavelic le estaban esperando.

Desatendió a la secretaria que le exigió un turno, desatendió los saludos de los guardias. Rápidamente subió las escaleras del segundo piso dirigiéndose con paso rápido y cortante hacia el despacho de Pavelic. Además de eso, se encontraba en el mismo despacho el arzobispo.

— ¿le ha gustado la estancia en nuestro país, señor Austria?

—su excelencia, los pocos días que he estado en su país me han parecido… Repugnantes —contestó el austriaco sarcástico a la pregunta de Pavelic.

El sarcasmo y crudeza del austriaco impresionaron a Pavelic y a Stepinac. Entre tanto, Austria solo les dedicaba una mirada de profundo desprecio a las dos principales autoridades de Croacia.

— ¿Qué no le ha agradado, acaso Ariadna se ha comportado mal con usted? —le inquirió el arzobispo.

—No crea, arzobispo, la señorita Croacia ha sido muy cortes y educada para conmigo, pero ustedes... —agregó el austriaco con remarcada ira, pero enmascarándola con sutileza— ustedes a pesar de aparentar ser muy buenas personas, no son más que asquerosos asesinos que enmascaran sus viles actos en palabras floridas.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el fastuoso despacho adornado con las banderas ustashi. Luego, Ante y Aloysius empiezan a prorrumpir en insanas carcajadas, lo cual genera más rabia en el austriaco.

—precisamente usted no puede tener autoridad moral, señor Austria, solo seguimos las directrices que el tercer Reich nos dispone… ellos marcan el horizonte para Europa, para pueblos como el suyo, para pueblos como el de Croacia.

Austria miraba los pósteres de propaganda enmarcados en el despacho. Allí estaba el, el glorioso Ante Pavelic, el todopoderoso Poglavnik rodeando su brazo protector en la pequeña Croacia, protegiéndola del embate comunista. En otros pósteres de propaganda la mostraban de forma piadosa, arrodillada en frente del arzobispo Aloysius Stepinac, el cual revestido de sus hábitos episcopales la bendice. Aquella propaganda parecía como si fuese hecha por el mismísimo Goebbels, empezando a comprender como había logrado manipular Pavelic al pueblo croata.

—ustedes no piensan en la gente, hombres, mujeres, niños que mueren por causa de sus retorcidas ideas

—gente que no es gente, gente que por seguir doctrinas erradas, perjudiciales y dañinas para la vida del pueblo croata están haciéndonos un enorme daño, gente que debe de ser eliminada, para el beneficio común de Croacia, ¿acaso no pienso yo, como rector y guía espiritual del estado croata en el bienestar de mi gente? —le inquiere Stepinac vehementemente.

—coincido con el arzobispo, señor Austria. Judíos y serbios deben de ser eliminados, liquidados, y colateralmente eso beneficiará al pueblo austriaco. Recuerde usted el daño enorme que le hizo serbia en la gran guerra, como por su causa se perdieron muchas vidas, como por los caprichos expansionistas de serbia usted fue humillado junto con Alemania. —agrega el Poglavnik plenamente seguro.

—NO HABLE COSAS DE SU INCUMBENCIA, SEÑOR PAVELIC —le grita el austriaco con ira —lo que yo haya hecho en la gran guerra en contra de serbia no le compete a usted, ni siquiera a Monseñor Stepinac…

—claro que me compete. Mientras usted asistía a fastuosas cenas de gala en Viena, rodeado de nobles y aristócratas, mientras usted lo único que hacía era aparecer al lado de los Habsburgo con pomposos uniformes mientras pasaba revista de las tropas con el emperador YO, combatía a los serbios en el ejército imperial defendiendo Croacia. —le espeta el jefe de estado croata con marcada rabia…

— ¿defendiendo a Croacia? —Afirmó el austriaco— así como defendía a Croacia asesinando al rey Alejandro y al ministro Barthou[3]

—SI ES PRECISO MATAR MUJERES Y NIÑOS POR EL BIEN DE CROACIA, ASÍ SE HARA, Y USTED NO ME PUEDE CUESTIONAR MALDITA SEA.

Inmediatamente, irrumpe el general Reinhard Heydrich.

—RODERICH, QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO.

El austriaco mira con ojos de marcada rabia al frio y glacial oficial nazi. Sabe que si sigue con ese espectáculo Elissabeta sufriría las consecuencias. Hizo una profunda reverencia y les dijo a los dos hombres.

—Disculparan ustedes dos, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. Pero no crean que nuestra conversación haya terminado.

—No, no, Roderich. Te disculparás con el arzobispo Stepinac como se debe. —le ordena su superior al austriaco.

Austria entendía la indirecta. Como buen católico, debía de besar el anillo episcopal del arzobispo en desagravio por la ofensa.

Roderich se dispuso a arrodillarse, puso una rodilla en tierra, mientras apretaba la muñeca derecha del arzobispo con fuerza.

—Y también discúlpate ante su excelencia.

Austria reprimió su cólera. Besó el frio anillo con rabia y luego musitó.

—Larga vida al Poglavnik Pavelic y al estado de Croacia.

—Más fuerte, Roderich. —Insistió el comandante alemán.

—Larga vida al POGLAVNIK Pavelic y al estado de Croacia.

Sin soltar el brazo del prelado, lo apreta con mas fuerza.

—dije que MAS FUERTE.

—LARGA VIDA AL POGLAVNIK Y AL ESTADO DE CROACIA. —gritó con ira el austriaco mientras apretaba con fuerza brutal la muñeca del arzobispo.

Luego se levanta del piso, mirando al arzobispo con una incontenible ira, mientras este se frotaba la muñeca adolorida. Sin atender a Heydrich, se retiró del despacho, tropezándose con el legado apostólico del vaticano, monseñor Marceni.

—monseñor, ¿busca usted al arzobispo o al poglavnik?

—a monseñor Stepinac, su secretaria me dijo que estaba en el despacho del Poglavnik.

Luego, el austriaco le pregunta al prelado benedictino.

— ¿sabe usted lo que está sucediendo en este momento en Jasenovac, monseñor?

El anciano prelado evadió con tristeza la mirada.

—me temo que sí.

—y supongo, que el papa y la santa sede también lo saben

—si habla usted del cardenal Vargas, lastimosamente apoya y respalda al arzobispo Stepinac. Inclusive, fue por presión de el para que sus hermanos nombraran al príncipe Ainone[4] rey del estado croata.

Austria no le cabía en la cabeza que Feliciano y Lovino se aprestaran a tan macabro juego, aunque ya se lo esperaba de parte de Gabriel. A pesar de que aparentemente "abogaba por la paz", el vaticano tenía el alma asquerosamente corrompida, mientras se rodeara de sus millones de liras manchadas de sangre y su buen financista Bernandino Nogara, haría oídos sordos a sus denuncias.

Luego, regresó al hotel. Franz y Albretch le estaban esperando con las maletas preparadas. Aun Croacia se encontraba en el cuarto.

—partimos Ahora mismo a Dalmacia. —Dijo secamente el austriaco— Tengo un asunto que aclarar con los Vargas.

* * *

><p>[1] El "judenrein" era el certificado "libre de judíos" que emitían las SS a sus países ocupados o a sus estados satélites. El único que obtuvo el honroso puesto de obtener esta certificación sin matar ni un solo judío fue Dinamarca, la cual evacuó a toda su población judía hacia Suecia, para salvarlos de una muerte segura.<p>

[2] El poglavnik tenía un perverso sentido del humor. Solía obsequiarle a los diplomáticos destacados en Croacia cestos llenos de ojos humanos y miembros mutilados.

[3] El rey Alejandro I de Yugoslavia y el ministro de asuntos exteriores de Francia Louise Barthou fueron asesinados en Marsella por milicianos Ustashi en 1934. Luego Pavelic huye a Italia en donde es amparado por Mussolini. Por eso es que insisto que Italia y romano no eran ni unos santos ni unos idiotas completos durante la guerra.

[4] Ainone María de Saboya, duque de Aosta fue nombrado por el estado croata como rey de Croacia con el nombre de Tomislav II. El duque de Aosta jamás visitó Croacia y desconocía totalmente lo que sucedía en terreno croata. Aun así, los servicios de inteligencia yugoslavos lo asesinan en 1948 en su exilio en buenos aires. En años recientes su memoria fue rehabilitada tanto en Italia como en Croacia como una víctima más del régimen ustashi debido a que su familia fue confinada en un campo de prisioneros durante la ocupación alemana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota del autor: **Muchos y muchas fans se ofuscarán conmigo con este capítulo, pero son HECHOS PLENAMENTE HISTORICOS. Aun así, no culpen al pobre Feli de las Marranadas de sus dos hermanos, Gabriel y Lovino (en especial de Gabriel). Levísimo Ger/ita, Austria cabreado, y muchas malas palabras por parte de romano.

* * *

><p>7 de septiembre de 1941<p>

El viaje en tren desde Zagreb hasta Dubrovnik en la costa dálmata era bastante largo. Aun así, Roderich no podía conciliar el sueño. El viaje entre Zagreb y Dubrovnik duraba casi 10 horas en tren, en especial debido a los constantes retrasos en el expreso transbalcánico, subsidiario del transdanubiano y a su vez de expreso parís-Estambul. Las repitentes imágenes que había visto en Jasenovac, los gritos de terror de los prisioneros, los miembros putrefactos exhibidos al aire libre como trofeos de cacería, la frialdad de las autoridades que decidían el destino de vidas humanas como si fueran poca cosa que menos que reses de ganado no lo dejaban dormir. Aquella tortura mental no lo cesaba de mortificar.

Dalmacia era prácticamente el balneario de verano de la mayor parte de la aristocracia europea. En los tiempos de antes de la gran guerra, solía pasar allí el frio y crudo invierno austriaco junto con Hungría, retozando felices en alguna playa de la costa adriática, caminando tomados de la mano por las medievales callejuelas de Sankt Stefan bañadas por el sol veraniego, tocando él algún solo de piano en su pequeña casa de campo en Fiume, componiendo a la luz de la luna en alguna terraza de algún hotel en Zara o en una de las tantas villas de descanso en Split.

Y sin embargo le dolía regresar de nuevo a Dalmacia. Porque todo le recordaba a ella. La suave brisa del atardecer, el hermoso mar cristalino del Adriático, las coloridas casas rosadas y blancas con sus tejados de arcilla roja, los balcones de las señoriales casas adornados de flores, el pregón del lechero por la mañana, los adoquines de piedra de las callejuelas, el suave murmullo de los árboles, todo se la recordaba.

Hungría.

Al llegar a la estación central de Dubrovnik, es recibido por los tres hermanos Italia.

Y allí estaban ellos: el risueño e inocente Feliciano, el neurótico y temperamental Lovino y el frio, serio y estricto Gabriel. El norte y el sur de Italia parecían tener muchas expectativas frente a la concesión de Dalmacia, por tantos años reclamada. En cuanto al vaticano, él estaba allí por petición expresa de Austria y por tanto tuvo que solicitarle al santo padre permiso para poder acompañar a sus dos hermanos.

—maldición, el señorito se está retrasando mucho…

—no desesperes Romano, ha habido problemas en la línea entre Zagreb y Dubrovnik, es natural que se retrase.

—mira quién habla "señor puntualidad".

Entre tanto, Feliciano estaba allí, callado y estático. ¿Para qué lo necesitaba el señor Austria?, no sabía. Solo sabía que él había estado en una visita diplomática a Croacia junto con diplomáticos alemanes y Vaticanos, en especial el legado apostólico Marceni. Aun le extrañaba de sobremanera la actitud de Austria. No era el Austria que siempre conocía, ya no componía, ya no tocaba ni un piano ni un violín. Sus enfrentamientos con las autoridades alemanas daban mucho de qué hablar. Y después de la sangrienta campaña de los Balcanes Austria no había sido asignado a ninguna campaña militar, sino a simples misiones diplomáticas con los diferentes aliados del Eje. Después de Croacia tendría que preparar una importante misión diplomática a Rumania, en donde tendría que renegociar con Vladimir los recursos petroleros necesarios para continuar con la campaña soviética y la guerra.

El tren había llegado a la estación. El austriaco lucia pálido y ojeroso. Cansado y agotado. Lucia aun el uniforme de las SS que se había cambiado en el hotel. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la cruz del toisón que lucía en la solapa de su uniforme.

—pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el señorito bastardo nos honra con su presencia…

—No quiero que ofendas a Austria, romano —le dice el mayor de los tres, mientras lo mira aceradamente.

—sí señor.

Roderich fijó su agotada mirada en el vaticano. Gabriel lucía una sotana blanca con su correspondiente fajín rojo, sin capa de hombros o capa larga. Sintió ganas de agarrar a la santa sede y golpearlo hasta que su rostro sangrara y aquella sotana blanca y prístina quedara manchada de sangre, pero el aun dudaba de que el vaticano estuviese implicado en los macabros planes del arzobispo Stepinac. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntarle.

—Aloysius Stepinac. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre, vaticano?

—sí, es el arzobispo de Zagreb, porque lo preguntas Roderich, acaso no lo conociste en Croacia.

Luego fijó su mirada en la santa sede. El italiano lo miró con desconcierto por encima de sus lentes, mientras que los del austriaco seguían fijos en el mayor de los italias.

—sabes porque le pedí a tus hermanos que vinieras aquí a Dalmacia, ¿verdad?

—aun no.

Luego, con algo de cansancio le pregunto a Veneciano.

—Feliciano, ¿sabes en donde hay una casa en la que pueda descansar yo y mis hombres?…

—claro señor Austria, mi fratello tiene una casa a las afueras de la ciudad —contestó Feliciano algo intimidado.

—non, non, non, Bastardi signorino di merda, no usarás MI CASA para descansar —espetó Lovino malhumorado.

—realmente estoy muy cansado, Lovino. Yo y mis hombres necesitamos descansar un poco antes de regresar a Berlín, además de que tengo algo muy importante que mostrarles. No quiero más problemas.

El constante malhumor del austriaco se había esfumado en una suerte de melancolía y abatimiento incomprensibles para los dos italianos, pero fácilmente entendible para el mayor de los tres.

Posteriormente bajan los dos SS. Franz y Albretch jamás habían visitado la Dalmacia italiana, y el esplendor y brillo de la estación les impacto de sobremanera. Aun así guardaron la compostura. Los dos austriacos se sentían algo cansados, aunque mirando a los tres italianos se intentan arreglar el cabello, organizarse los uniformes lo mejor que pueden y lucir al menos mas presentables.

—simple Vanittá… cazzo, Austriacos tenían que ser. —murmuró romano para sí.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano se fijaba en el corpulento rubio SS que le recordaba mucho a Alemania. Albretch por así decirlo era algo parecido a la representación nacional del pueblo alemán, solo que era un tanto más bajo. Aun así, de lejos se parecía mucho al estado alemán. De cerca, sus facciones eran un tanto más parecidas a las del señor Austria.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, porque no nos dirigimos hacia tu casa, no Lovino… —insistió el estado vaticano.

—ah, claro, claro… como tú no eres el que pone la casa, Gabriel…

Los seis hombres salieron de la estación central, en donde un auto Alfa romeo les estaba esperando. Romano condujo por entre las callejuelas de Dubrovnik dirigiéndose hacia una hermosa villa romana en un risco. Feliciano había notado que Austria tenía en su mano una voluminosa carpeta gris, con un membrete de "altamente confidencial". Le pensaba preguntar a roderich sobre lo que contenía aquella carpeta, pero se abstuvo por evitar un regaño de parte del señor Austria.

Al llegar a la casa, el italiano menor salió precipitadamente del auto. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

—Ve~ lo mejor es que vaya a preparar la cena.

Luego, Austria soltó las maletas en la portada. Todos los presentes entraron a la enorme casa, la cual emulaba las antiguas villas romanas. Romano posteriormente les indica con un deje de fastidio en donde pueden dormir él y sus guardas.

—en la casa hay en total cinco habitaciones, dos en el primero y tres en el segundo. Ustedes dormirán en la primera planta. —Dijo con desgana Romano— ¿capisci?

—entiendo perfectamente, Romano.

—los tuos compagnieri no tendrán problema en dormir en un mismo cuarto, ¿o sí?

—No tenemos ningún problema, señor romano —contestó Franz con algo de desgana.

A romano no le gustaba que le dijeran "señor", lo hacía sentir viejo.

— ¡Cazzo!, que no me llames Signore, que me hace sentir que tengo muchos años encima.

Con posterioridad se dirige al austriaco. Le dice en donde puede acomodarse y el de forma silenciosa sale de la sala de recibo dirigiéndose al cuarto asignado en donde acomoda sus cosas en la maleta.

—Ve~ La cena está lista —canturrea Italia veneciano mientras sirve los seis platos en la mesa del comedor.

Todos se ubican en medio de la larga mesa dispuesta para la cena. Gabriel se sienta en la cabecera de la misma, como el mayor de los tres, mientras que Roderich hace lo propio en el otro extremo. Feliciano y Lovino se ubican a la derecha de Gabriel mientras que Franz y Albretch se ubican en las sillas a la derecha del austriaco.

Feliciano empezó a servir la comida, compuesta por rissoto a la marinera, pasta a la Carbonara en salsa de mariscos, ravioles en salsa boloñesa, una ensalada ligera y algo de fino y excelente vino italiano de la casa Saboya, de los viñedos privados de la familia real italiana.

Todos se aprestaban ya a comer, pero el vaticano los para en seco.

—antes que nada, hay que bendecir la mesa.

—por el amor de dios Gabriel, tengo hambre y no he tenido una comida decente en días. —repara Lovino con hastío.

—ten más respeto para conmigo, que aparte de tu hermano soy la sede del…

—del vicario de cristo en la tierra, si, si ya lo sé. —le replica nuevamente romano.

—por favor dejen de discutir por idioteces y deja que Gabriel bendiga la mesa —contesta Roderich visiblemente irritado.

Todos en la mesa se quedan callados. Inmediatamente Gabriel se levanta, se persigna mientras que todos se persignan a la vez.

—nominus pater, et fillius, et spiritus sancti.

—Amén —respondieron todos al unísono.

Cuando ya el vaticano empezaba a aprestarse a empezar la plegaria, romano lo interrumpe.

—dado que Austria es nuestro invitado especial, porque no lo dejamos que presida la plegaria, fratello querido.

Gabriel miró seriamente a Lovino por encima de sus lentes. Este denotaba tener una mirada algo maliciosa, aunque al final cedió.

—está bien, que Austria la comience.

El austriaco ya sabía que plegaria iba a usar. Agachando solemnemente la cabeza comenzó a recitar.

—señor dios todopoderoso, que das y quitas la vida a los hombres, te agradecemos por los alimentos que hoy vamos a recibir, y te pedimos por lo que nada tienen, por los que sufren por defender tu santo nombre, por aquellos que a pesar de no seguir tu santa fe son perseguidos cruelmente, te pedimos señor por los fieles difuntos, por aquellos que han muerto bajo tu gracia o defendiendo también tu santo nombre, por aquellos que han muerto por solo desconocerte o seguir tus santos preceptos de acuerdo a las leyes de sus padres y no bajo los mandamientos de nuestra santa iglesia, te pedimos señor por nuestros amigos, por nuestros seres queridos, por nuestros seres amados —Feliciano apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras una delicada lagrima recorría su rostro recordando a Alemania— y por nuestros enemigos, que a pesar de que nos persiguen y nos hacen daño, están haciendo lo que consideran correcto, te pedimos señor por aquellos que se extralimiten en sus funciones oficiales, y que en pos de un ideal enfermizo y cruel, pretextando defender a dios y su santa romana iglesia —en esta parte de la plegaria Austria mira retadoramente al Vaticano sin levantar la cabeza, el cual al parecer sabia a quien se refería, mientras el vaticano, aun con las manos entrelazadas y su cabeza agachada lo miraba inquisitiva y fríamente. — cometen las más ruines y viles atrocidades. Te pedimos señor que ellos recapaciten pronto y pidan perdón y expiación por sus pecados, o que sean juzgados como es debido, por dios nuestro señor o por los hombres...

—Amen. —respondieron todos al unísono.

La muy larga oración había dejado algo perplejo y confundido a Feliciano, mientras Lovino miraba con malicia y sospecha a Gabriel. Roderich por su parte se sienta, y algo agobiado dice.

—muy bien, ya podemos comenzar.

Después de eso, la cena siguió en un torvo y tensionante silencio solo roto por los balidos de Feliciano y el roce de los cubiertos con la vajilla. Austria y sus subordinados hacían gala de sus más exquisitos modales, lo mismo que Gabriel, mientras que Lovino y Feliciano comían con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sin tanta ceremoniosidad y etiqueta, pero al menos conservando la compostura y decencia debida.

Los fríos y oscuros reproches entre las dos naciones hacían que el ambiente se enrareciera. Italia, ignorante de la tensa situación le pregunta inocentemente al austriaco.

—señor Austria, ¿por qué en medio de la plegaria miraba a mi fratello Gabriel de forma acusadora?

Austria parecía impasible, mientras Gabriel se atoraba con el vino algo asustado, y romano miraba inquisitivamente a su hermano mayor, indagando los oscuros recovecos que escondía. La impasibilidad e inocencia de Feliciano estaban a punto de destapar el turbio asunto que Austria conocía ya bien y que no dudaría en confesar.

—lo diré a su debido tiempo, Veneciano. —Le respondió Roderich— pero pasando a otro tema, qué opinas de Ante Pavelic y los ustashi.

La serena pregunta aturde a Gabriel, el cual al parecer intentaba contener su nerviosismo con una falsa mascara de tranquilidad tan falsa como decir que Francis es un fiel católico que sigue los preceptos de la castidad y la continencia.

—que me causan mucho miedo, señor Austria —contestó veneciano con una serenidad impresionante —a mi Pavelic nunca me gustó ni siquiera cuando vivía en mi casa.

—y tú, Gabriel, ¿qué opinas?

— ¿de Pavelic?,… —le inquiere con mal disimulados nervios el mayor— que es uno de los paladines de la iglesia en Europa oriental que combate con valentía a la bestia comunista que engaña a las masas.

—claro, como no lo vas a decir, Gabriel querido mío, si el mismo te visitó en tu casa y tu bendeciste su "noble cruzada" mientras tus hermanos le daban protección, dinero y armas para iniciar su gobierno y así establecer el reino católico que querias….

—que estas queriendo insinuar, Roderich.

—nada, simplemente decía.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su copa de vino, un excelente vino Saboya. La ostentación estaba al orden del día, y aun así, le sorprendía que se sirviera aquel vino, uno de los más caros del planeta.

—y volvemos al orden del día en Europa —exclama el austriaco con una impasibilidad y sarcasmo extrañas en el— Alemania está peleando en contra de Rusia, contra la "bestia del comunismo" de la que hablas, tus hermanos fracasan en el norte de áfrica en donde Feliciano si mal no recuerdo huía despavorido del cejudo Inglaterra, y si mal no recuerdo por obra y gracia del "espíritu santo", o querría decir las gestiones de nuestro amantísimo y diligente estado vaticano, el flamante estado independiente de Croacia cede la región de Dalmacia, la joya de la corona del disuelto reino de Yugoslavia, al reino de Italia.

La glacial y acusadora mirada del austriaco se fijaba en los tres italianos. Veneciano al mirar los ojos del austriaco recordó su cruda infancia. La cruel y acusadora mirada de Austria que siempre lo vigilaba. Romano le devolvió la mirada con otra de forma soberbia y retadora, mientras que Gabriel intentaba enmascarar sus nervios en una impasibilidad y serenidad inconcebibles.

—Y ustedes tres, —agregó el austriaco— porque también Gabriel les colaboró diligentemente como un buen hermano mayor a obtener lo que querían, lograron que una inocente pequeña como Croacia, tan torturada por la guerra, les entregara la preciada Dalmacia.

—a que quieres llegar, Roderich.

—no quiero arruinarles la cena, así que terminemos esta deliciosa comida que nos ha preparado especialmente Feliciano, porque no deseo desairar a tan excelente cocinero como es el.

Italia se sonrojó. ¿Quién era ese impostor que se hacía pasar por Austria y hacia tan directos halagos y decía tan crudas palabras enmascaradas en hermosas flores?, por un momento se arrepintió de haberle pedido a su rey un lote de sus mejores vinos de la cava real. Quizás era el vino el que hablaba por roderich, pero Austria no había sido nunca hombre de excesos, ni de vida disoluta como lo era Francia. No, roderich estaba en pleno uso de su razón, y al parecer quería revelar un sucio secreto de su hermano.

Después de terminada la cena, y ya cuando todos se encontraban en la sala de recibo tomando un pequeño aperitivo, el austriaco le vuelve a repetir al mayor de los italianos.

—recuerdas que hace unas horas, te pregunte por uno de tus subordinados, el arzobispo Aloysius Stepinac. ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?

—es un hombre devoto, fiel pastor de su rebaño. Es una persona sin tacha que busca el bienestar tanto espiritual como terrenal para su pueblo. Es un hombre desprendido de lo material, un siervo de dios como pocos, que ayuda a su prójimo sin distinción de clase o de raza. En otras palabras, se puede decir que monseñor Stepinac se acerca al ideal de un santo.

¿El ideal de un santo?, Austria no sabía si reír o abalanzarse sobre el vaticano y golpearle la cara. Durante los pocos días en los que había estado en Zagreb, la imagen que se había elaborado del arzobispo Stepinac era distante a la que se refería el vaticano. Un hábil manipulador de los turbios entramados políticos en Zagreb. Un frio y despiadado hombre, que le daba lo mismo un serbio ortodoxo que un judío, pues para el merecen el mismo destino de la muerte. Un intrigante y sucio consejero que prácticamente gobernaba desde las sombras a Croacia. Un ser desprovisto de todo sentimiento de humanidad.

Luego regresó a su cuarto, tomando la carpeta gris marcada con el membrete de "altamente confidencial".

—pues mira lo que está haciendo tu santo, Gabriel.

Al abrir la carpeta, esparció en la mesita de la sala una serie de espantosas y escalofriantes fotos en las que se mostraban los diferentes vejámenes que se cometían en Croacia. Niños de tiernas edades entre los dos meses y los diez años empalados en estacas, guardas ustashi portando picas con cabezas de los ejecutados en Croacia, un patíbulo con tres hombres y dos mujeres los cuales se consumían en el fuego mientras lanzaban gritos de terror, atrocidades sin control ni nombre.

—Antes de salir de Croacia, me entere de cierto acontecimiento en la Abadía benedictina de Gunic, sucedido meses atrás. El arzobispo había ordenado que reunieran a todos los que estaban en el pueblo. El abad del monasterio, apoyado por los guardas ustashi los llevó al refectorio de la Abadía, exigiéndoles el certificado de conversión al catolicismo. Solo dos, DOS, personas presentaron sus certificados, el resto fueron degollados sin misericordia mientras que el abad "rogaba por la salvación eterna de sus almas".

Gabriel oía con consternación y espanto las palabras del austriaco. Feliciano se había asustado terriblemente, temblaba y lloraba de terror, aferrado a romano y suplicando a los gritos que aquella pesadilla cesara. Romano había quedado gélido, de piedra, sin ninguna emoción, ni terror, ni espanto, ni rabia, nada.

—el quinto mandamiento dice "no matarás". Y tus sacerdotes están matando gente inocente, Gabriel. —luego, señalando con una lupa le muestra al aterrorizado estado vaticano —mira con atención a los guardas y soldados ustashi.

Gabriel miró con atención las fotos. Quedó impactado. Los despiadados y crueles asesinos llevaban cruces Tau y algunos tenían tonsurado el cabello de forma benedictina.

—no… puede… ser verdad, NO ES VERDAD, DIOS SANTO... NO ES VERDAD

Romano, después de ver la histérica reacción de su hermano mayor reacciona.

—IDIOTA, COMO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE TUS MALDITOS CURAS HAGAN ESTAS COSAS, TU QUE TE UFANAS EN SER LA SANTA SEDE, LA SOMBRA DEL VICARIO DE CRISTO PERMITIENDO ESTAS COSAS, ME REPUGNAS, MALEDIZIONE, ¡BASTARDO HIPOCRITA DI MERDA!

Romano encolerizado abofetea a su propio hermano quien había entrado en shock.

—yo… aunque quisiera no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿no puedes hacer nada, o no quieres hacer nada? —le recrimina el austriaco con marcada crueldad.

—De que habla, señor Austria —le inquirió un lloroso Feliciano.

—no les has contado acaso de oro ustashi que recibiste antes de mi visita a Croacia.

—de que oro hablas, Austria. —inquirió a su vez romano intrigado.

Austria impasible y sereno les dijo.

—después de que las fuerzas de ocupación comandadas por mí y por Hortstenau hicieran su trabajo, los ustashi comenzaron un sistemático expolio contra las iglesias ortodoxas. Millones y millones de liras en oro, joyas, obras de arte se recaudaron después del saqueo. Parte de esos fondos fueron a parar a los tesoros personales de Pavelic y Stepinac y la otra parte se la entregaron a tu hermano por medio del arzobispo.

—eso es mentira, roderich —le contesta el Vaticano a la defensiva.

—claro que no lo es, tú querido Nogara supo cómo justificar ese oro, y lo reinvirtió en tus propiedades de Italia: la Societá Generale Inmobiliare, Italgás, la Societá Mineraria e Metallurgica di Pertusola, Cartiere Burgo, la societá Adriática di electricitá y muchas otras más.

—yo no tengo nada que ver con Nogara, esos son asuntos del IOR [1] y el papa en los que no puedo interferir.

— ¿ah, no? Tenías casi cinco cofres de oro serbio saqueado impunemente, no sabías que hacer. ¿A quién acudir?, acudiste al mercader del templo, acudiste a Bernardino Nogara.

—ya basta, roderich.

—vendiste tu conciencia por treinta monedas de plata, haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas de tus obispos en Austria, a las suplicas de Innitzer, a las suplicas de tus fieles, de tu grey.

—te ruego que pares ya, no más.

—sí, yo vi a Innitzer ese día. —Le recrimina roderich con rabia— todo desvalido, aterrorizado, golpeado, maltratado, humillado. Lo vi decepcionado de sí mismo y de su iglesia, decepcionado de ti. Y sin embargo se levantó decidido a seguir luchando, a seguir combatiendo por los que no se pueden defender, por los desvalidos, por los desprotegidos.

—Ya no más.

El cargo de conciencia y desesperación del vaticano crecía.

—y tú que era lo que hacías, apoyar tácitamente a Stepinac en su "tarea evangelizadora", que fue inclusive peor que la que hizo en el nuevo mundo España. —Luego agregó sarcástico— bueno, al menos Antonio tuvo la decencia de contarte sus métodos de "propagar la fe cristiana", mientras tú lo apoyabas, porque al menos les daba chance a los nativos de convertirse. Pero en Croacia, tu "santo Stepinac" no evangeliza con la palabra: Evangeliza con pistola en mano y fusil. Y así se conviertan, eso no es garantía, porque aun así los matan.

—YA BASTA MALDITA SEA

Los desesperados gritos del vaticano asustaron a todos, menos a Roderich. El impasible austriaco quedó en silencio dirigiéndose hacia romano y veneciano, los cuales no sabían de qué forma mirar a su hermano mayor. Posteriormente, el austriaco les increpa.

—si su hermano, como el todopoderoso estado vaticano, no puede hacer nada, sé que ustedes podrán hacer algo. Ustedes no saben lo que yo he visto en Croacia, los brutales alcances de los ustashi. Sé que Gabriel es a veces un amoral sin escrúpulos pero nunca creí de él tanta falta de caridad cristiana. Así que si quieren que se salve esta pobre gente que nada ha hecho, háganlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Croacia lo sabe? —le pregunta a su vez romano.

—sí, lo sabe y ella misma me pidió que les dijera a ustedes todo lo que sucedía allí. Lastimosamente, Stepinac y Pavelic la tienen demasiado controlada. Está asustada y no sabe qué hacer.

Feliciano había dejado de llorar, pero su triste y perpleja mirada denotaba espanto y terror. Lovino no tenía otra expresión que de odio y repugnancia. Gabriel por su parte había quedado pasmado del pánico, como si un enorme crimen le pesara.

—consultaré con el "_Governatoro" _para que abra un corredor humanitario entre Dalmacia y Croacia. —dice romano.

—y que sea la cruz roja la que se encargue del paso humanitario, la santa sede no deberá intervenir —refrenda Feliciano en un tono anormalmente serio.

Roderich luego les dijo a los dos italianos.

—es lo menos que esperaría de ustedes. —Refrendó el austriaco—al menos sé que ustedes dos tienen buenos sentimientos, no como aquel que dice llamarse su hermano.

Antes de retirarse a dormir, les dice a Lovino, a Feliciano y Gabriel a modo de advertencia.

—vigilen de cerca a vaticano, que no vaya a ser que le informe a su jefe de lo que les he dicho esta noche. Si Stepinac y Pavelic llegan a enterarse, me olvidaré del debido respeto que le tengo a la iglesia, y le romperé a Gabriel la cara sin misericordia.

La amenaza aterrorizó a la santa sede, el cual aún tenía su rostro gélido de espanto, mientras Lovino le dedicaba una mirada de profunda ira y desprecio.

Posteriormente se fue a dormir, porque ya para mañana tendría que tomar de nuevo un tren hacia Alemania.

Y habían muchos asuntos que discutir con Ludwig, en especial de la "cuestión judía".

* * *

><p><strong>[1]:<strong> el I.O.R o institutto per le opera di religione, (instituto para las obras de la religión) es el banco oficial de la ciudad del vaticano, uno de los tres organismos económicos de la santa sede. Los otros dos son la "sacra cámara apostólica", encargada de la emisión de moneda, (el euro vaticano, debido a un acuerdo con Ios italias, Gabriel comparte la misma divisa que Feli y Lovi.) y la prefectura apostólica para las finanzas vaticanas, la cual se encarga de regular el presupuesto vaticano. Aun así, el banco vaticano se ha visto involucrado en una serie de turbios escándalos desde la década de los 70. Con respecto a Bernardino Nogara, este era uno de los más eminentes financistas de Italia, el cual construyó el enorme andamiaje financiero que sacó al estado vaticano de la ruina económica. Cabe aclarar que Nogara era un hombre muy piadoso, que casi no se involucraba en actividades mundanas excepto, tal vez, ver películas norteamericanas. Algunos economistas italianos han considerado el absurdo de iniciar su proceso de beatificación, abriéndose la causa en 2008. A su muerte, en 1958, el cardenal norteamericano Francis Spellman dijo: "después de Jesucristo, lo mejor que le ha pasado a la iglesia ha sido Bernardino Nogara".

**Nota del autor sobre este controversial capitulo:**

Con respecto a este capítulo debo de dar su correspondiente explicación:

El espinoso asunto de la colaboración de la iglesia católica en el genocidio Ustashi está más que comprobado por diferentes fuentes documentales, como el libro "magnum crimen" que habla más detalladamente de la influencia del arzobispo Stepinac en el estado croata, agregado a las importantes fuentes documentales graficas mencionadas por Austria y que de hecho existen, resguardadas por la autoridad nacional para la memoria del holocausto en Israel o el "Vad Yashem". En cuanto a la participación vaticana, el abad Giuseppe Marceni supuestamente tenía el cargo de "visitador apostólico", un cargo diplomático menor en la administración diplomática vaticana; pero en la correspondencia de Marceni el figura como "sancti sedae legatus apostolicum", mas nunca como "visitador apostólico". Valga decir que la traducción en latín del título es la de "legado apostólico de la santa sede" el cual es uno de los cargos más altos de la diplomacia vaticana, inclusive superior al de Nuncio. Su equivalente en la diplomacia internacional sería el de ministro plenipotenciario. El equivalente de visitador apostólico es el de un simple agente consular.

La santa sede no hizo nada, y se mantuvo en silencio frente a las atrocidades Ustashi durante la guerra. Aunque en este fic muestro a la santa sede con algo de remordimiento de conciencia, lo hago solamente como una especie de muestra de decencia frente a las Fans de Feliciano y Lovino, porque un hermano psicópata sin remordimiento de conciencia le quita el encanto a los Italias. Sin embargo, la historia no es tan de color de rosa como nos la pinta Himaruya. Aunque no quiero desmeritar a Hidekaz-kun, valga aclarar.

Agregado a esto, los hechos de la Abadía de Gunic si sucedieron, tal cual como son narrados por Austria.

Por último, este capítulo está dedicado a las 300.000 víctimas del régimen ustashi enterradas en la ignominia del olvido, opacadas por las atrocidades (aunque menos crueles, pero no quiero desmeritar lo atroz y espantoso que fue) del holocausto judío y el silencio oficial del estado croata. Disculparán lo largo de esta nota, pero era necesario. Si deseas dejar un flame diciendo "que porquería", "que malo", Waaaaa, no hay YAOI o nada bueno que ver", búscate otro FF que leer, hay cientos de US/UK para escoger, y que son menos crudos y crueles que este. Sin embargo, si desean dejar su buen rewiew, es bienvenido. Si desean hacer aportaciones a este oscuro episodio borrado por la historia en los rewiews, o alguna fuente documental está errada, intentaré corregirla a medida que se vaya escribiendo el Fic. Habrá más Austria/Hungría y quizás algo de Ger/ita, pero no voy a dar Spoilers.

Si no dejan rewiew, Austria no tocará el piano para Hungría, y la ignominia Ustashi se perderá en el olvido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencias de este capítulo:**Insinuación de aus/pru, algo de Fanservice de parte de Prusia (se me da muy bien el Fanservice), quizás un poco de Lemon y Austria algo OOC.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Van der Banck**: al leer su FF, Iron Cross, me sentí inspirado para escribir un One shot sobre el anschluss. Sin embargo, esta obra se está extendiendo, y puede considerarse una extensión del Iron Cross que inspiró este fic. Contar lo que había sucedido en la WWII desde la perspectiva del "señorito" (él y Rusia son mis preferidos en Hetalia, y fue por Rusia que conocí a Hetalia) se me hizo interesante, así que las ideas fluyeron en mí, y simplemente las plasmo en el papel, o es decir, en las páginas de decir que "una alianza poco conveniente" es el "hijo" de Iron Cross. Quizás trabajemos en un Fic juntos tarde o temprano, o quizás interconectemos estas historias en un punto en común. Así que prácticamente es ella, y su estilo simple y sobrio de escritura (excelente por cierto) el que me inspiró para el fic.

**Kurai Ikari:** No creas que te ignoro. Tus comentarios son muy valiosos, y siempre los tomo en cuenta.

**Alice Honda**: Sinceramente agradezco que hayas puesto mi FF en tus favoritos, me siento honrado por ello.

Bien, ahora el capítulo:

* * *

><p>8 de septiembre de 1941<p>

Miraba desde la ventana del tren distraído el paisaje de la campiña austriaca. Había decidido salir en medio de la noche, junto con sus dos compañeros, para evitar mayores problemas con los Italias. Feliciano por su parte había partido en uno de los cruceros de la Reggia Marina, el destructor "duque de los Abruzzos", junto con su hermano Gabriel, mientras que Lovino se había quedado en Dalmacia concertando con el gobernador de la zona ocupada la evacuación del mayor número de serbios posibles. Roderich no podía dormir. Las repitentes imágenes de Jasenovac lo torturaban continuamente, el haber visto semejante orgia de sangre lo había por así decirlo "traumatizado". Temía que su amada Hungría pasase por ese mismo destino.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana cuando el tren había conseguido arribar la estación central de Viena, parada obligatoria del tren antes de llegar a Berlín. Aunque estaba tentado a irse vía aérea desde el aeropuerto vienes haciendo interconexión en Berlín Tempelhoff, para así llegar rápido a Alemania y encarar a Ludwig de una vez por todas, no quería exponerse a ser derribado. Distraídamente leía el volskirche beobachter, y aún no había noticias importantes de Hungría. Sin embargo, en uno de tantos artículos notó la creciente tensión entre estados unidos y Japón. Sin embargo, a roderich le importaba poco que el enigmático Kiku Honda interviniese en la guerra, bastante tenían en Europa para que la guerra se extendiese a Asia.

El cansancio y agotamiento de Austria eran evidentes. No se había cambiado el uniforme desde hacía dos días, dormía a duras penas, sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza y sus ojeras lo hacían ver más pálido, más demacrado, más triste. Decidió pasar por su antigua casa, pues debía de recoger algo importante para él, y que le haría más llevadera su estadía en la casa de Ludwig: Su amado piano.

Merodeó por las calles de su amada capital. La ciudad solía lucir aparentemente normal, los cafés de las plazas seguían funcionando como si nada, la apacible serenidad de Viena se sentía por los aires, pero aquella tranquilidad era falsa. Cuando llegó a su antigua casa, notó que no tenía las llaves de la misma. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía un respaldo en el buzón de la mensajería. Se dirigió hacia el buzón, sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar notó que todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado en 1938. Con sombría tristeza, miraba con atención la espaciosa casa, los finos detalles de las paredes, los estucos descoloridos por el abandono, el pan de oro del cielo raso empezando a desprenderse. A pesar de que su casa conservaba aun la gloria de antaño se notaba el abandono. Con paso cauteloso se dirigió a su antiguo estudio de música.

Y allí estaba. Su piano, su único y amado piano. Todo sucio de polvo y abandono.

—Te extrañe demasiado —murmuró el austriaco.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía cómo llevarse el enorme piano de cola de su casa a la casa del alemán. Lo necesitaba, no había tocado un piano desde aquel desagradable incidente en el que destrozo el piano que Alemania y el führer le habían obsequiado. No deseaba desmontarlo y llevárselo por piezas porque corría el riesgo de estropearlo, o de que no sonara igual cuando fuese rearmado en la casa de Alemania. Sin embargo, decidió —aunque era un gasto oneroso— llevarse el piano entero.

Pues cuando se trataba de su piano, no escatimaba en gastos para él.

Hizo un par de llamadas rápidas desde el teléfono de su casa, encomendándole a una empresa de mudanzas el transporte desde Viena hasta Berlín, dando estrictas órdenes de no desmontarlo ni desarmarlo. Tenía que llegar entero a la casa de Alemania.

Aunque sabía los costos del traslado, intentó regatear el precio del flete y el envío, logrando que le dejaran el coste del flete en una considerable rebaja del precio original: de 5.000 Rm. a solo 1.500 Rm.

Después de que los encargados de la compañía de mudanzas recogiesen el piano, Austria miró atentamente los cambios en su antigua casa. Sin embargo, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

Al abrir la puerta miró a aquellas dos figuras, reconocibles para él. Un chico de 25 años, de porte elegante, ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello castaño pulcramente peinado, vestido con una austera camisa blanca, sweater azul, pantalones de mezclilla y mocasines de cuero. Le acompañaba una mujer de edad avanzada, de andar lento pero imponente, de mirada triste y sombría, vestido de muselina largo, y un chal austero de seda.

Después de verlos, Austria quedó impactado. Era inconfundible. El muchacho tenía el inconfundible porte de un Habsburgo.

—Roderich, hace tiempo que no te veía…

—lo mismo digo, emperatriz Zita[1].

Los hizo pasar a la casa, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala, cubierta por sábanas blancas que le daban un aspecto espectral a la casa. El joven acompañante de la ex emperatriz lo miraba de forma inquisitiva

—Supongo que este es su hijo, no es verdad —le pregunta la ex-nación austriaca a la anciana mujer.

—si señor Austria. —Respondió el muchacho— soy Otto von Habsburg-Lothringen[2].

—o querrías decir, "su serena alteza, el archiduque Carlos Otón Francisco María de Habsburgo Lorena y Borbón-Parma" —le corrigió el austriaco.

—como verás roderich, mi hijo no se acostumbra a usar los títulos de la familia. Para todos simplemente es Otto. —le respondió la emperatriz algo divertida y risueña.

El chico se sintió algo extrañado de que dijeran su nombre con tanta prosopopeya, pues era muy pequeño cuando sucedieron los hechos que desembocaron en el derrocamiento de los Habsburgo, y había sido el primer Habsburgo que recibió la educación de un plebeyo asistiendo como un universitario común y corriente a las universidades de Ginebra y Múnich, y cuyo contacto con la alta aristocracia era casi nulo. Sin embargo, tenía una asombrosa vocación para el estudio, graduándose con honores en leyes en la universidad de ginebra, y a su vez en derecho procesal en Múnich.

—disculpe usted, majestad, es que hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien de la familia real desde el levantamiento de 1920, y nunca traté a nadie de la familia real por su nombre de pila.

—ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso son cosas de tiempo atrás, Roderich. —Le increpó la ex emperatriz— pero no vengo aquí para recordar el pasado, sino por otros asuntos.

— ¿cuáles asuntos, majestad?

—necesito que mi hijo salga de Alemania lo más rápido posible.

No le sorprende. Sus antiguos superiores le pedían prácticamente ayuda. Era de dominio público que Hitler había ofrecido una jugosa recompensa por los miembros sobrevivientes de la familia real austriaca. Clandestinamente, varios miembros de la resistencia austriaca y algunos aristócratas habían ayudado a ocultar a Otto, su madre y sus hermanos. Pero era urgente que saliera del país. Hitler veía en los restantes sobrevivientes de las familias reales de Austria y Alemania un peligro constante para su poder, los Hollzenhornen y los Habsburgo podían incitar a la rebelión popular. Y era prioritaria su eliminación.

—como usted sabrá, majestad, yo no estoy en condiciones para ayudarle. —Le respondió Austria triste y algo apenado— legalmente no existo como país, Alemania me anexo.

—Sé que no fuimos los mejores gobernantes para ti y tu pueblo, pero no te hablo como la emperatriz que fui de tu trono, sino como una madre —insistió la anciana— una madre desesperada por la seguridad de su hijo… No me importa lo que me pase, solo quiero que mi preciado Otto no pierda la vida en esta insensata guerra.

La desesperación de la aristocrática anciana conmovió al austriaco.

—veré lo que puedo hacer.

Salió de la sala de recibo y telefoneó a diversos países neutrales. Después de que suiza lo rechazara violentamente y España se negara, su única oportunidad era contactarse con Portugal.

— ¿Alo, Portugal al habla?

—Paulo, necesito que me ayudes con unos visados.

El portugués quedó frio e impactado con la petición del austriaco, las concesiones de visados no se hacían de buenas a primeras y quizás se ganaría una buena reprimenda de su jefe, Oliveira Salazar.

—mira Roderich, no soy una fábrica de visas, tu sabes que soy neutral y cualquier mal movimiento que haga, me podría echar encima a Inglaterra, y lo que menos quiero es entrar a la guerra. Creo que Antonio le dejó en claro a Ludwig en Hendaya[3] su posición en la guerra, ¿no es verdad?, además comparto la misma posición de Antonio en cuanto a la guerra.

—ni Ludwig ni Arthur tienen por qué enterarse.—Le respondió el austriaco— además, corro el mismo peligro que tú.

Portugal lo meditó. Luego decidió ayudarle al austriaco, "por los viejos tiempos".

—Aristides de Soussa[4]. Contáctate con él, es mi cónsul en Budapest. Si alguien puede ayudarte a sacar a alguien de Alemania, es el.

—Gracias, Paulo.

Luego, Portugal le pasa una dirección y un teléfono, los cuales anota pulcramente en un papel. Luego, llamó al teléfono que le había dado Portugal comunicándose con el consulado portugués en Hungría Le pidió encarecidamente al cónsul Soussa que les concediera el visado a ambos, así la ex-emperatriz Zita insistiese en rehusarse.

—el tren de las 3:30 sale en una hora. Se dirige a Budapest. —Les dice el austriaco— Pregunten por el consulado portugués en la ciudad, el cónsul les ayudará a salir de Alemania.

—no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, Roderich.

—majestad, es una deuda de honor que tengo con su familia desde hace siglos. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que Austria es de los Habsburgo…

—y los Habsburgo son de Austria.

Luego, la ex nación austriaca le pide a la ex emperatriz que le deje hablar con su hijo. El joven Otto, con algo de desconfianza le dice.

—le agradezco, señor Austria.

—no tiene usted porqué agradecerme, alteza.

—no me llame así, señor Austria, no es correcto, soy solo un simple plebeyo.

—para mí, digan lo que digan, y sin importar lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, usted es el archiduque Otón de Habsburgo-Lorena, nunca lo olvide. —Le refrendó el austriaco— solo le pido una cosa: cuide de su madre. Y así ella le insista en que la deje, nunca la abandone.

El joven hizo un leve asentimiento. Antes de salir, Roderich se fijó en el impresionante parecido entre él y su padre, el ya difunto ex-emperador Carlos.

"_son muy parecidos" _pensó el austriaco "_tienen el mismo porte y la misma nobleza"._

Y si, el parecido entre padre e hijo era evidentemente similar. Porque ambos se distinguían entre los Habsburgo por una sola cosa: su Humildad.

* * *

><p>Había partido en el tren de las 7:00 de la noche hacia Berlín. Después de un maratónico viaje, podría llegar a la casa del alemán y dormir plácidamente durante días, quizás meses. Soñar con la dulce sonrisa de Hungría, su larga melena castaña esparcida en la almohada, su fresco olor a pino y lavanda, su suave y tersa piel. Y sin embargo, el suplicio no terminaba, pues convivía con Prusia, que lo acosaba insistentemente, de todas las maneras posibles. Y sin embargo, detrás de todas sus críticas mordaces, detrás de aquella egocentricidad petulante, había alguien desesperado intentando llamar la atención. Si, quien iba a pensar que el gran Prusia, el que alguna vez le quitó Silesia en la guerra de sucesión austriaca, estaba desapareciendo lentamente.<p>

Y sin embargo, allí aún estaba. Pero,… ¿terminaría igual que Prusia?, su destino era desaparecer, morir, disolverse en el olvido después de la guerra, ¿acaso seria relegado a una simple provincia mientras su vida se disipaba lenta y dolorosamente?...

Tal vez era su destino, tal vez no. Pero antes de eso, tendría que definirse el destino de esta insensata y absurda guerra, tan absurda y cruel como la anterior, la gran guerra, la guerra que cambio el destino de muchos, la guerra que borró imperios, que acabó naciones, que fue el germen para esa guerra tan desigual y sangrienta, tan despiadada, semilla del odio que fue sembrada como cizaña en el corazón de Alemania, en el de Italia, en el suyo propio en Versalles aquel septiembre de 1919, y que germinó para iniciar la destrucción y el fin.

Miró la portada del volkskirche beobachter, Alemania aun seguía en el frente ruso sitiando Leningrado, de los Italias había una nota sobre la cesión de Dalmacia por parte del estado de Croacia. Feliciano y Lovino aparecían junto a Ariadna en medio de la delegación oficial, al lado del conde Ciano y el Poglavnik Ante Pavelic. Tiró el diario con desprecio mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren, fijándose en los estragos de la guerra, el repulsivo olor a tierra quemada, los soldados apostados al lado de las vías del tren vigilando las líneas telegráficas y telefónicas, el triste y brumoso clima.

Al llegar a la estación central de Berlín, se dirigió hacia el servicio de taxis de la estación, tomo uno y se dirigió hacia la casa de Alemania. Al ver el enrarecido ambiente de la capital, las baterías antiaéreas apostadas en las diferentes plazas y calles de Berlín, en especial en la Pottsdamerplatz, la bendlerstrasse, la Alexanderplatz, el berlinerpark, y demás puntos públicos de la ciudad como la cancillería del Reich, la sede del ministerio de defensa, la Gestapo, y demás se sintió algo extrañado.

Sin embargo no le importó.

Había llegado a la casa de Alemania, luego, le preguntó al taxista.

— ¿cuánto le debo por el servicio?

—2 reichsmarks con 5 céntimos, pero no se preocupe,...

Tomó un billete de 5 reichsmarks y se lo pasó al taxista. Después, tomo su maleta y bajo del mismo taxi, sin percatarse de que no había recibido el cambio.

— ¡señor, espere!, —le gritó el taxista— ¡su cambio!

—Quédeselo, usted lo necesitará más que yo —le respondió el austriaco desde la distancia.

Era extraño. ¿Dejándole propina a un taxista?, siempre había considerado las propinas un "acto de despilfarro", por lo que quedó algo perplejo después de lo que dijo. Sin embargo, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, tocando cansadamente la puerta.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —respondió alguien de voz ronca detrás de la puerta.

Prusia por su parte se encontraba bañándose en la regadera, cantando a voz en cuello "Lily Marleen"[5], tema que estaba muy de moda en esa éía la casa para sí solo: Italia estaba con su hermano finiquitando la cesión de Dalmacia, (aunque a la hora de la verdad fue romano el que hizo todo el trámite y las gestiones para el traspaso), Alemania aún se encontraba en la campaña rusa, y el "señorito" estaba en una misión diplomática en Croacia. Esos días de ocio los dedicaba para sí, ejercitándose, leyendo un poco, consintiendo a su Gilbird, y haciendo dios sabe que cosas más. Sin embargo, el día anterior habían llegado unos hombres de una compañía de mudanzas de Viena, los cuales traían un enorme piano de cola que costó mucho entrar a la casa y que se ubicó en el estudio, justo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba el piano anterior.

—Será mejor dejarle cerca un hacha al señorito, por si quiere desquitarse con el piano esta vez[6] —comentó el albino con ácido sarcasmo cuando los de la compañía de mudanza entraban el piano y lo ubicaban en el estudio de la casa en aquella ocasión.

Sin embargo, eso había pasado el día anterior, por lo que debemos retomar el hilo de la historia.

Prusia al oír los insistentes toques de la puerta, sale con desgana de la ducha, enrollándose en la cintura una toalla, bajando precipitadamente las escaleras del segundo piso. Tuvo al menos la suerte de no tropezar en los escalones, pues no se había secado bien.

—Sí, sí, ya voy, ya voy.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un muy cansado Austria, con unas evidentes ojeras, unos lentes de marco plateado que no parecían ser suyos, su mechón Mariazell bastante alicaído, vestido con un uniforme de las waffen SS, mientras lucia en el pecho un prendedor con una cruz similar a la que usaba Hungría en su uniforme.

— ¿al fin el señorito regresa de las vacaciones?,... que grata sorpresa.

—no estoy para tus tonterías, Prusia. —Respondió con sequedad Austria, mientras evadía la mirada— y por el amor de dios, ponte algo de ropa.

— ¿Por qué?, es que así me siento más cómodo.

En definitiva, el frecuentar a Francia lo estaba volviendo algo pervertido.

Austria lo empujo bruscamente con su maleta, mientras entraba cansadamente y se dirigía a su cuarto. A pesar de su agotamiento y de sus ansias de tirarse en una cama y dormir plácidamente, no podía. Tenía que poner en orden los informes del cónsul alemán en Dalmacia, Konstantin Von Neurath, el suyo propio y el de Heydrich sobre la situación acontecida en Croacia, organizar las fotos y guardarlas en un lugar seguro para sacarlas cuando se considerase oportuno.

Salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio, encerrándose en él y organizando el macabro y perturbador informe de los desmanes de las fuerzas Ustashi. Prusia por su parte, aun casi desnudo y con la toalla puesta lo siguió, mirándolo atentamente. Austria por su parte había organizado la información de la voluminosa carpeta gris en tres carpetas color ocre, las cuales guarda cuidadosamente en el interior del piano, cerrando la tapa del mismo con suavidad.

Prusia por su parte, irrumpe en el estudio mirando al cansado austriaco.

—te extrañe mucho, señorito podrido… —dijo Prusia en un tono anormalmente suave y por así decirlo, seductor.

—no estoy de genio para tus bromas.

—West no está, así que no tienes quien te defienda,… ¿o sí?

—puedo defenderme perfectamente de ti y de cualquiera.

Austria miró el rostro del albino. No parecía estar incómodo con esa situación, parecía como si quisiera abalanzarse cuan fiera en celo sobre el austriaco, sus ojos carmesí denotaban lujuria.

—si quieres algo, puedes buscarte a otro para tus aberraciones, Prusia.

—no, no, Austria... el asombroso yo te quiere a ti.

Rápidamente se acercó al austriaco cercándolo en una esquina del estudio. Austria se sonrojó violentamente, mientras que la toalla que lo tapaba se le caía dejándolo completamente al descubierto.

—Basta ya, Gilbert, que diría tu hermano si nos viera en estas —le dijo el austriaco mientras se intentaba liberar del brazo del prusiano.

—No te preocupes, Roderich, West no regresará hasta dentro de tres días —ronroneo el prusiano a modo de respuesta en el oído del austriaco.

Con una mano desabrochaba la camisa del austriaco mientras le besaba con pasión el cuello. Roderich sin embargo se sentía contrariado. Aquel encuentro podría decirse que era incómodo, algo sucio, pero a la vez se sentia ¿placentero?, no sabía. Prusia por su parte, se acercó más, mientras su miembro erecto se pegaba al pantalón del austriaco, restregándolo en las piernas del austriaco, el cual sintió un leve escozor por todo el cuerpo al hacer su cuerpo contacto con el cuerpo desnudo del prusiano.

Sin embargo Roderich aprovecho la distracción de Prusia, golpeándolo certeramente en los testículos con su rodilla.

—NO SOY TU MALDITA RAMERA, PRUSIA —le gritó el austriaco con rabia, mientras miraba al albino retorcerse de dolor en medio del estudio.

—ahhhh… mis asombrosas partes… —se quejaba Gilbert en el piso retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

Luego se hizo una nota mental: contarle a Alemania lo que había sucedido, para que al menos Prusia dejase de frecuentar tanto a su "muy buen amigo" Francia. En definitiva, Francia estaba influenciando a Prusia, y ya se le estaba "pegando" lo pervertido.

Después de eso, se dirigió hacia su cuarto en donde sin cambiarse, y quitándose solo las botas y los lentes, se pone a dormir muy profundamente.

Su sueño era de piedra. Dormía tan o más profundamente que Italia, y para asegurarse de que no lo molestaran cerró con seguro la puerta de su cuarto y cerró con seguro la ventana para que "cierto prusiano" no se colara. Hacía ya tiempo que no lograba conciliar el sueño, y el físico cansancio lo había vencido. Su inconcebible agotamiento no le permitió soñar con absolutamente nada, excepto tal vez con la imagen de Hungría velando por su sueño. Y de hecho, de alguna forma, Elissabeta también sentía que Roderich velaba por su sueño a su lado.

Aun después de tantos años, la amaba con la misma pasión que la primera vez.

* * *

><p>[1] Zita de Borbón-Parma fue la emperatriz consorte de Carlos I de Austria-Hungría, ultimo soberano Habsburgo, el cual sucedió a Franz Josef I en 1916.<p>

[2] Nombre civil del archiduque Otón de Habsburgo-Lorena. Legalmente, sería el emperador "de iure" si la monarquía austro-húngara no se hubiese disuelto. Murió en 2011, después de una larga enfermedad.

[3] La "entrevista de Hendaya" fue el encuentro que sostuvieron franco y Hitler en agosto de 1941, sobre la participación de España en la guerra. En Hetalia se alude al encuentro en el capítulo 25, en el que romano le pide ayuda a España en la guerra y este le dice que "no puede, pues tiene que cortar 500 rosas", mientras que franco le regaña para que "cuelgue y vuelva a trabajar".

[4] Arístides de Soussa Mendes fue cónsul de Portugal en Viena y Budapest durante la segunda guerra mundial. A través de la emisión masiva de visados a judíos, disidentes, aristócratas perseguidos y soldados aliados atrapados en Alemania, salvó a cerca de 8.000 personas, siendo solo superado por Oskar Schlinder (el mismo de la lista Schlinder). El "Vad Yashem" (autoridad nacional para la memoria y el recuerdo del holocausto) lo incluyó en su "lista de los justos" en 1983, plantando un cedro portugués en la avenida de los justos de Jerusalén, en tributo a su memoria. Entre las personas que se salvó por el cónsul Soussa de la muerte, están el archiduque Otón y su madre, la emperatriz.

[5] Lily Marleen fue una de las canciones más populares durante la guerra en ambos frentes. Radio Belgrado emitía la canción por toda Europa oriental, y la potencia de la emisora era tal, que las fuerzas aliadas en Inglaterra la oían. Como dato curioso, los prisioneros de guerra ingleses cantaban la canción en su idioma cuando la oían en emisiones radiofónicas alemanas, dejando perplejos a los alemanes que los custodiaban. No me imagino a Prusia cantando, pero debe de sonar chistoso con esa ronca voz que tiene.

[6] Véase capítulo 3.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencias:** Sé que me he estado poniendo sonsonetoso (colombianismo: dícese de la persona que persiste, persiste y persiste con algo o con alguien, hasta volverse completamente insoportable), pero es necesario. Desde ahora lo advertiré: excesiva violencia, pelea entre Alemania y Austria, pelea entre Vaticano y Austria, esbozos de Austria/Hungría, Austria/Prusia, Ger/Jp, Ger/ Vat (Alemania/vaticano), alusiones a hechos del fanfiction "Iron Cross" de Van der Banck, Dark! Alemania, Dark! Japón y Dark! Vaticano.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler: <strong>terminado este cap., seguiremos con 1942.

16 de octubre de 1941.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la visita de estado de Austria a Croacia. Todo aquel sucio asunto de los ustashi se había diluido aparentemente en el olvido. Austria solía desahogar su frustración en su piano. Todas las noches tocaba interminables partituras en las que desahogaba toda su frustración y rabia, no solo contra Prusia, sino también contra el vaticano.

Bach, Haendel, Liszt, Beethoven, Mendelsohnn, y por su puesto Chopin, Debussy y Maurice Ravel hacían parte del repertorio nocturno de Austria. Cada una de las sonatas representaba una situación en especial, o un estado de ánimo. Tocó una sonata de Bedrich Smetana cuando se enteró de las ejecuciones masivas en Praga por parte de Heydrich, quien se ganó el apodo del "carnicero de Praga", y la tocó con tanta rabia que se tuvo que vendar los dedos después de haber tocado horas y horas la partitura. Tocó un solo de Félix Bartholdhi Mendelsohn, a sabiendas de que era un autor de origen judío y por tanto prohibido, para provocar a Goebbels quien había hecho un ácido y mordaz comentario sobre la antigua aristocracia austriaca, y por tanto, dirigido hacia su persona. Tocó a Beethoven, después de que Prusia lo acosara ese día en el estudio, cuando apenas había llegado de la costa dálmata. Y así lo hacía al menos dos o tres noches por semana, haciéndole insoportable la noche para Alemania, Prusia, y en algunas ocasiones, para Italia.

Sin embargo, había una parte oscura en él, que lo llamaba a tocar a Wagner, un "autor bastante rudo, iracundo y exaltado" según su concepto personal. El Austria oscuro, el perverso lado del señorito Austria ya se había develado: en Belgrado aquella vez, vestido con aquel lúgubre y siniestro uniforme negro de las Waffen SS, teñido en sangre, mientras que algunas gotitas de sangre se esparcían estratégicamente dándole un aspecto macabro y siniestro.

Sin embargo, algo lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Después de haberlo reflexionado durante bastante tiempo, ya consideraba prudente mostrar los informes de hacía un mes atrás, los espantosos y sádicos castigos que sufrían los serbios en Croacia. No podía dilatarlo más.

Se dirigió hacia el estudio de la casa, abriendo la tapa del piano, y sacando de su interior los tres fólderes con los informes de Von Neurath. Posteriormente, se dirigió hacia sucuarto, se puso un uniforme de la waffen SS, de la división de artilleros de montaña "María Theresa", bastante austero, desprovisto de las insignias de su rango.

Salió de la casa de Alemania, con paso rápido y firme, dirigiéndose hacia la cancillería del Reich. Debajo de su brazo llevaba las tres carpetas color ocre, la cuales contenían los informes. En fin de cuentas, debía de poner al tanto a Hitler y a Alemania de lo que estaba sucediendo en Croacia, así no se hiciese nada.

Aun la conciencia le seguía pesando. Las atrocidades que vio en Jasenovac le asqueaban terriblemente, pero, había algo más poderoso que lo llamaba al campo de batalla, que lo impulsaba a convertirse en un ser despiadado y sin sentimientos, un ente más desprovisto de piedad, ensañándose en contra de sus enemigos. Y así lo negara reiterativamente, serbia había sufrido las consecuencias de su rencor y odio en la batalla de Belgrado.

Al llegar, se encontró con Japón. Este, al verlo le hizo una leve venia, a la cual el austriaco respondió con un leve asentimiento.

—Austria-san, hacía tiempo que no lo veía…

—digo de usted lo mismo, señor Japón —contestó el austriaco— pero… ¿por qué el motivo de su visita?

En realidad era la segunda vez que había visto a Japón. La primera había sido de lejos, en el acto oficial de la firma del pacto tripartito. Y en esta segunda ocasión, al menos había logrado dirigirle la palabra.

Sin embargo, algo hacia diferente al japonés en esa ocasión. Su pulcro uniforme negro, con bordados dorados, con chatarreras doradas y repleto de insignias lo llevo a recordar la visión que había tenido en la catedral de Zagreb un mes atrás. Japón lucia ese mismo uniforme. Su tranquilidad, al notar este pequeño detalle se esfumó por completo.

— ¿le sucede algo, Austria-san?

Intentó disimular sus nervios. Estaba igual de sudoroso como en aquel tedeum en Zagreb.

—no me sucede nada, señor Japón.—Contestó Austria sudoroso y aterrado— discúlpeme usted, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender con Alemania.

—Envíele a Italia-kun mi saludos —dijo el japonés a modo de despedida.

Caminó precipitadamente, como si sintiese que algo lo persiguiera, mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de Alemania en la cancillería del Reich. Cada vez sentía que aquel perturbador sueño se hacía real, la glacial y fría mirada del japonés, el uniforme negro que llevaba puesto, la katana que traía al cinto, los ojos fríos y serenos, marcados de odio y rabia.

Hizo caso omiso a la secretaria que le exigió que pidiera un turno para citas con Alemania. Entró abruptamente al despacho del alemán, el cual se encontraba revisando unos cuantos informes.

—Buenos días, Alemania.

Alemania miró atentamente al austriaco, vestido con un uniforme de las Waffen SS, con el bordado característico en el cuello de una de las divisiones de elite de las SS. Por un momento, Alemania miró con atención al austriaco, creyendo que le había sucedido lo mismo que a Japón. Sin embargo, parecía ser el mismo Austria de siempre.

—a que has venido…

—hace unos meses hice una visita de estado a Croacia, intentando establecer lazos diplomáticos entre tú y ella.

— ¿y que lograste con eso?

—He logrado por así decirlo mucho, —dijo el austriaco— pero, mehe encontrado con ciertos asuntos desagradables que quiero que sepas, Ludwig.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo en Croacia?, Aun no lo sabía el alemán. Los meses en los que estuvo por fuera, combatiendo en el frente soviético lo habían desconectado de la realidad del resto de Europa. Al llegar se enteró que Austria había emprendido una campaña bélica en los Balcanes con un rotundo éxito, que Italia y su hermano, aprovechando la situación, ocuparon la región de Dalmacia en el adriático, y que había surgido un nuevo estado, respaldado por el tercer Reich, la Italia fascista y muy especialmente por el estado vaticano: el "estado independiente de Croacia".

Mínimo era un informe común y corriente de algún diplomático, o quizás del mismo Austria, sobre la situación de Croacia, sus recursos y demás cháchara superflua a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Déjalo en el escritorio —le dijo con cansancio el alemán— quizás lo revise más tarde.

—debe ser ahora. Es importante que sepas sobre lo que está pasando en Croacia.

Austria por lo general no era tan persistente, ¿por qué insistía Roderich en que leyera el informe de la situación en Croacia?, él era un simple soldado, no un diplomático como Austria. Pero al austriaco no le importó la pila de informes que tenía el alemán, ni sus ocupaciones. Era necesario que viera lo que sucedía.

Austria, visiblemente irritado, tomó los informes restantes y los tiró al piso, poniendo tres carpetas color ocre sobre el escritorio.

—QUE DEMONIOS HACES

—Mira con atención Ludwig —le contestó impasible y frio el austriaco.

Al abrir la primera carpeta extendió sobre el escritorio del alemán las escabrosas fotos en las que se veían las atroces torturas de los ustashi en Croacia. Ludwig quedó visiblemente aterrado, intentando modular palabra, mas no podía. Sentía una espantosa sensación de nauseas. Al ver aquellas espantosas fotos recordó su desagradable visita a Auswitch[1], los prisioneros, las cámaras de gas, el hedor a muerte. Pero sin embargo, aquellas fotos, aquellas impensables atrocidades dejaban a Auswitch como un hotel cinco estrellas[2]

Ahora veía con claridad que no solo él era el único país que enviaba a sus propios ciudadanos al matadero. Sentía asco de sí mismo.

—no puede ser verdad…

—claro que es verdad, Ludwig. Los otros dos informes son del cónsul von Neurath y el otro informe adivina quién lo hizo.

Alemania estaba estupefacto, no podía modular palabra alguna, su rostro denotaba repugnancia y terror. Su impacto era terrible, su terror y espanto eran ilimitados. Aun desconocía si Hitler tenía que ver con ello. Se sintió miserable, tan miserable como el peor de los asesinos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas retorcerle el cuello a Hitler, por haber extendido sus enfermas ideas por Europa. Miró con incredulidad a Austria, el cual parecía enmascarar su repugnancia y rabia.

Aun no salía de su asombro, cuando Austria tomó el segundo folio y lo leyó en voz alta:

_"El número de eslavos masacrados por los croatas de las formas más sádicas está estimado en 300.000 [...]. La realidad es que en Croacia los serbios que quedan vivos son aquellos que se han convertido al catolicismo, a quienes se les ha permitido vivir sin ser molestados [...]. Debido a esto, está claro que el estado de tensión serbocroata es una lucha entre la Iglesia católica y la Iglesia ortodoxa. Agregado a esto, se ha notado una injerencia mayor de la iglesia católica en el estado croata, en especial sobre la 'eliminación' de serbios la cual se ha salido de control completamente…_

_"SS oberstgenerallen Reinhard Heydrich"_

¿El frio y despiadado Reinhard Heydrich diciendo esas cosas? Alemania aun no salía de su asombro. Sin embargo, Austria tomo el segundo folio y también lo leyó en voz alta.

_"las atrocidades cometidas en Croacia llegan a un punto inconcebible. Empalan niños desde los tres meses de edad en estacas, y les clavan clavos ardientes entre las uñas mientras mueren lentamente, descuartizan a mujeres y ancianas sin misericordia con cuchillos de cocina, bayonetas, hachas o serruchos de carpintería, Las ejecuciones en masa son comunes, las víctimas son degolladas yaun peor, despedazadas. En muchas ocasiones es común ver pedazosde carne colgados en carnicerías con un cartel que dice 'carne humana'. Se degüella, se mata, se asesina sin misericordia alguna,Pueblos enteros son asaltados y sus habitantes pasados a cuchillo, cuando no asesinados con martillos y hachas, ahorcados o incluso crucificados. Los serbios sufren las torturas más atroces, que se ceban con especial saña en los sacerdotes ortodoxos, muchos de los cuales son quemados, desollados o descuartizados vivos…"_

_"Konstantin Von Neurath _

_Consulado del Reich en la Dalmacia italiana"_

Y sin embargo, faltaba aún más. Alemania no sabía que decir, su rostro denotaba estupefacción, asco, repugnancia, espanto.

Luego, Austria leyó su propio informe.

_"no se pueden describir con palabras los atroces alcances del régimen ustashi. El señor Ante Pavelic, jefe de estado de Croacia tiene un macabro sentido del humor, al obsequiar miembros humanos desmembrados a los diferentes diplomáticos alemanes e italianos. Yo mismo recibí uno de los 'obsequios' de parte de Pavelic, una cesta completamente llena de ojos humanos. Lo peor del asunto es la participación activa de la iglesia católica croata en el gobierno ustashi, debido a que la mayoría de la alta oficialidad croata hace parte a su vez del clero católico. Ejemplo de esto es el general Iván Zaric, quien a su vez es arzobispo de Sarajevo, o Aloysius Stepinac, el cual ocupa un puesto de relevancia en el gobierno croata como 'vicario militar de las fuerzas armadas', lo cual le da el control completo del ejército, por lo que es consciente de lo que hacen sus subordinados, inclusive aun peor, los incentiva..."_

_"Roderich engelstein_

_Representante nacional auxiliar del III Reich"._

—si no haces algo, las cosas pueden empeorar.

Sin embargo, Ludwig consideraba que la región de los Balcanes no era asunto de su competencia. Sin embargo, no quería que Italia supiera sobre semejante atrocidad. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, Austria le suelta otro baldado de agua fría.

—aparte de mí, Italia y romano están al tanto, y han logrado evacuar al mayor número posible de serbios y judíos hacia territorio italiano en Dalmacia.

¿Italia sabia sobre lo que estaba pasando en Croacia?, quedó aun de piedra. Su estupefacción crecía aún más. Sin embargo, Austria nota entre los papeles que había tirado al piso, un informe en especial, con una carpeta marcada con un membrete de "altamente confidencial". Sin embargo, lo recogió, y no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por las hojas del informe.

Con solo leer las dos primeras páginas, lo sabía ya todo.

La solución final. La existencia de otros campos como Jasenovac. El asesinato selectivo de judíos. El holocausto.

—BASTARDO ASESINO —gritó el austriaco con una ira ciega, abalanzándose sobre el alemán, para así golpearle la cara.

Ludwig quedó impávido, mientras que Roderich se abalanzaba con inusitada violencia sobre el corpulento alemán, asfixiándolo con sus manos. Luego, el alemán reacciona, liberándose de los brazos del austriaco y lanzándolo con titánica fuerza hacia su escritorio, rompiéndolo Austria con el peso de su cuerpo.

Roderich se abalanzó nuevamente con violencia, lanzando sus puños con ciega ira, gritando como un demente, mientras que Ludwig lo único que hacía era detener los golpes, o intentar golpear al austriaco para controlarlo. Austria solo deseaba acabarlo, acabarlo a golpes, por los incontables crímenes que estaba apoyando.

Puño. Golpe. Puño. Patada. Patada. Austria intenta tirar sobre Alemania la estantería de la biblioteca, lo cual evade el alemán por segundos. Más golpes, más puños, más patadas. Ira. Ciega y absurda ira.

Entre tanto, el vaticano había arribado a la cancillería del Reich, acompañado del nuncio Cesare Orsenigo. Sin embargo, los ruidos de golpes y objetos cayéndose que provenían del despacho de Alemania habían asustado a todos los funcionarios de la cancillería.

— ¿_scussi signorina, _se encuentra disponible el señor Alemania?

—en este momento se encuentra "conversando" con el señor Austria, señor vaticano. No lo puede atender en estos momentos... —contestó la secretaria del alemán nerviosa.

—es urgente, signorina.

—lo siento, pero no lo puedo dejar pasar.

Pero poco le importó al italiano, y decidió entrar por su cuenta al despacho encontrándose con un Austria colérico, iracundo y completamente demente, con el pulcro uniforme desgarrado y manchado de sangre, mientras Alemania, también con su uniforme de las SS desgarrado y destrozado intentaba evadir al austriaco.

— ¡A TI TE QUERIA VER, GABRIEL VARGAS! — Le grita roderich iracundo y colérico.

—Igualmente, roderich—le contesta el estado vaticano impasible y sereno— Pero no vine a "hablar" contigo, si no con Ludwig.

—No, no, Gabriel… —Responde a su vez la ex-nación austriaca algo más sereno— esto lo solucionaré de una vez por todas, y tú y Ludwig sufrirán lo mismo que sufren esas personas.

—quieres pelea, entonces pelea tendrás —contestó retadoramente Gabriel.

Ludwig miró perplejo al hermano mayor de Italia. Conocía muy bien a Gabriel, radicalmente diferente a sus dos hermanos, él no se andaba con medias tintas. O se estaba con él, o se estaba en contra suya, y cuando se enojaba era de temer.

Se quitó la capa negra que usaba, y se desgarro de un solo tirón la parte superior de la sotana, quedando con el pecho descubierto. Su mirada era retadora y fría. Roderich a su vez hizo lo mismo, desgarrándose la ya de por si deshecha camisa y la camisilla de fondo, quedando con el pecho al descubierto.

Las dos naciones se enzarzaron en una pelea atroz y salvaje, en la cual Austria parecía tener ventaja. Gabriel lanzaba puños con inusitada agilidad, pero Roderich era más rápido. Ludwig al parecer se había convertido en espectador, pero roderich no se olvida del alemán, abalanzándose sobre él, desatendiendo a Gabriel que lo intenta atacar por la espalda, evadiendo al italiano por segundos.

Gabriel y Ludwig chocan entre sí, mientras que roderich encolerizado toma un perchero del despacho, pretendiendo golpear a ambos con el mismo. Roderich intenta atacarlos, mientras que Ludwig le pregunta al italiano lo que sucedía con el austriaco

— ¿sabes qué demonios pasa, Vaticano?

—Está cumpliendo su amenaza… —contestó sombríamente.

Los dos evadieron rápidamente el perchero que azotó roderich en el piso, el cual se destrozó casi por completo, quedando la punta destrozada.

— ¡LOS VOY A ACABAR A LOS DOS, MALDITOS ASESINOS! —gritaba roderich encolerizado.

La oficina había quedado destrozada, como si fuese una suerte de campo de batalla. Gabriel lucia algunos cortes y moretones, mientras que Ludwig también lucia algunos cortes, y su camisa estaba desgarrada y teñida en sangre. Roderich lucia aun peor, pero se denotaba una profunda rabia en el austriaco. Ludwig lo analizó con detenimiento, ¿era el Austria de siempre o el que tenía en frente era otro?, no, ese no era el Austria de siempre, pero a la vez no era el Austria de mirada cruel, sádica y despiadada, sino un hombre indignado, encolerizado por los atroces crímenes que había visto, y que de alguna forma estaba haciendo justicia.

Austria iracundo, y con una sobrehumana fuerza se lanza sobre Gabriel, rompiendo a su vez la puerta del despacho, mientras los funcionarios de forma aterrada miraban a los dos hombres combatir salvajemente.

—TE DIJE QUE TE GOLPEARIA LA CARA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO

El austriaco golpeaba con sevicia y descontrol el rostro del italiano, el cual estaba ya amoratado. Sin embargo, Gabriel logra evadirlo, poniéndose sobre el austriaco, golpeándole el rostro con sevicia incontrolada.

—PIDE PERDÓN POR TUS PECADOS, IMBECIL, O SINO TE ROMPO LA CARA YO

—TU ERES EL QUE DEBE PEDIR PERDON, ASESINO DESGRACIADO

Ludwig salió del despacho mirando a los dos hombres pelear descontroladamente. Luego, los dos siguieron luchando despiadadamente, mientras que roderich buscaba acabar de una vez por todas a Gabriel. Sin embargo, algo oscuro reluce en el alemán. Ludwig, con una sombría sonrisa se abalanza sobre el austriaco intentándolo controlar. Sin embargo, Roderich los evade, mirándolos atentamente

—dos contra uno, que pelea más desigual para mí —exclamó con sorna el austriaco mientras escupía algo de sangre.

Gabriel, mirándolo a través de sus lentes rotos, denotaba una siniestra mirada. Ludwig también sonreía macabramente, pero no contaban con un inesperado aliado.

—Dirá usted tres contra uno, Austria-san…

Y allí estaba Japón. Con porte sombrío y elegante, con una perversa y sádica sonrisa, y con su katana desenvainada, con su elegante y vistoso uniforme negro, estaba a espaldas suyas dispuesto a atacarle.

—no es asunto suyo, señor Honda, así que no interfiera.

—he firmado un pacto con Italia-kun y Alemania-san, y mi deber es cumplirlo, defendiéndolo a él, a Italia-kun o a sus hermanos de todos nuestros enemigos, ya sean externos o internos...

—Es una lástima que usted, señor Japón también haya vendido su alma al diablo, así como lo hizo el Vaticano y Alemania —contestó el austriaco— solo lo repetiré una vez: no interfiera.

—un japonés nunca rompe su palabra, Austria-san.

La tensión se respiraba en el pasillo. Cuatro naciones estaban enfrentadas entre sí. Un espectáculo digno de ver.

El japonés se abalanza con rapidez sobre Austria, el cual esquiva por pocos centímetros el golpe de la espada del japonés. Entre tanto, el vaticano aprovecha la distracción del austriaco lanzando una certera patada que hace tropezar al austriaco. Alemania, en medio de la confusión toma una silla del escritorio de la secretaria, mientras que el vaticano toma una de las lámparas de pie del despacho de Alemania, la cual usa con maestría como una suerte de lanza. Austria se encontraba cercado por tres frentes, por lo que optó por intentar armarse con cualquier cosa que encontrara. Por suerte, encontró una escoba que quizás alguien de servicios generales había dejado allí, por lo que la uso para defenderse.

Vaticano se adelanta hacia Austria, atacándolo con la punta del paral de la lámpara, el cual evade Austria, respondiendo a este ataque con el mango de la escoba, luego, Alemania aprovechando la distracción le intenta azotar la silla para sacarlo de combate, pero evade el golpe nuevamente, mientras la silla se destroza en el piso. Japón con katana en mano intenta acabar con Austria, el cual evade con rapidez la filosa espada, mientras de una patada hace tropezar a vaticano quien lo atacaba a su derecha con su paral, y golpea a Alemania en la cara, escapando por entre sus piernas, dejando desconcertados a los tres.

—si ustedes tres no son capaces de acabarme, desistan de sus retorcidos planes

—NUNCA —responden los tres a coro.

Inmediatamente irrumpen los cuatro en la sala de juntas de la cancillería, la cual estaba sola. Siguieron luchando con una descontrolad crueldad, Japón destrozaba el mobiliario con su katana, buscando liquidar a Austria, y su siniestra y demente mirada, acorde con su uniforme negro asustaban. Alemania, con varios cortes en su torso y cara, moretones y diferentes lesiones en su cuerpo, tenía una perversa y malévola mirada. Vaticano, con lesiones en su rostro, todo amoratado y sangrante, y sus lentes rotos, miraba con profundo desprecio al austriaco. Mientras tanto, Austria, con lesiones y cortes en su torso y cara, miraba perplejo a las tres naciones que tenía en frente. Para el, aquellos tres le eran unos desconocidos.

Lo habían arrinconado en una esquina de la espaciosa sala.

—quienes son ustedes.

—Tu peor pesadilla, Roderich Engelstein —contestó sombríamente el alemán.

El alemán ordenó al japonés y al italiano que lo llevaran hacia la mesa de juntas. El opuso resistencia con todas sus fuerzas, mas no pudo. Gabriel y Kiku lo habían llevaron prácticamente a la fuerza.

Entre tanto, Elissabeta se había enterado que Roderich estaba en la cancillería del Reich, pero ella presentía algo. Se dirigió a toda prisa junto con Gilbert hacia allá, y al llegar encontró la oficina de Alemania visiblemente destrozada.

—dios santo, que paso aquí…

La secretaria, visiblemente aterrada, les cuenta todo lo sucedido. Hungría, entre desesperada y asustada corre hacia la sala de juntas, junto con Prusia encontrándola cerrada bajo llave.

El ambiente era sombrío y en cierta forma, aterrador. Mientras Vaticano y Japón sostenían a Austria, Alemania ordenaba con sombría maldad.

—Vaticano, cierra las cortinas

El clérigo italiano soltó al austriaco, cerrando las cortinas de la amplia sala.

—Japón, pásame tu espada.

El japonés le paso la katana al alemán. Luego, ordeno a los dos que lo llevaran hacia la mesa principal.

—tú no eres Ludwig Bielschmitchtd, entonces ¿Quién eres?

—soy el tercer Reich, el gran Reich que pervivirá por mil años. El Ludwig que tú conoces se ha ido —respondió con sombría maldad Alemania— yo lo he reemplazado, he sometido a Polonia, a Francia, a toda Europa, y no dejare que un podrido aristócrata me lo impida.

—Y tú, Kiku Honda, lo poco que he oído de ti ha sido que eres alguien muy sereno, de trato apacible, que no mataría ni una mosca.

—el Kiku Honda que usted decía conocer se ha ido, Roderich-san, ahora deseo la gloria para mí y para mi imperio, y conseguiré esa gloria a cualquier costo —contesto el japonés con frías palabras marcadas con rabia, mientras su macabra mirada se fijaba en el austriaco.

—y tú, Gabrielle Vargas, tú te ufanas en decir que eres la sede de san pedro, pero ¿Qué diría dios si te viera en estas circunstancias?, tú no eres el Gabrielle que yo conozco desde siempre

El italiano fijo su malévola y perversa mirada en el austriaco.

—Gabrielle Vargas ya no está aquí. Se ha ido, es muy blando para combatir las herejías de nuestro tiempo. —Respondió con sevicia el italiano de los lentes— lo he reemplazado yo, un orgulloso cruzado, un cruzado que buscara la gloria de su santa romana iglesia, a cualquier precio, dispuesto a matar en nombre de nuestro señor.

—así se habla, Gabriel. —le respondió Ludwig perversamente. —pónganlo bocabajo, es hora de someter a esta oveja descarriada.

La nación japonesa y la cátedra de san pedro pusieron a la ex–nación austriaca en la mesa central de la sala de juntas, mientras Alemania jugueteaba con la filosa espada del japonés.

—Esto te recordará a quien perteneces, Roderich Engelstein, a mí, al tercer Reich.

Enterró la punta de la espada en la piel del austriaco, mientras este aullaba de dolor. El ardor de sentir el frio acero de la katana del japonés era insoportable. Roderich intentaba contenerse, intentando no gritar pero era imposible. Sin embargo, Ludwig seguía modelando con precisión una serie de cortes en la espalda del austriaco.

Cuando ya había terminado, una sangrante esvástica se plasmaba en la espalda de Roderich Engelstein.

* * *

><p>[1] Alusion a los capítulos 14 y 15 de "Iron Cross"<p>

[2] Disculparán por la analogía, pero es verdad. Las atrocidades en Jasenovac eran incluso peores que las desarrolladas en Auswitch, aunque no se quiere desmeritar con esta frase las atrocidades nazis. Al campo de Jasenovac le llaman "el Auswitch de los Balcanes" debido a que tiene el mayor número de muertes, siendo solo superado por Auswitch-Birkenau.


	14. Chapter 14

Continuación…

16 de octubre de 1941.

Austria estaba completamente golpeado. Los barbáricos cortes de su espalda sangraban profusamente. Y sin embargo, ese insoportable dolor le causaba una inmensa ira. Alemania nunca se había comportado así, con esa brutalidad y esa ira contenida. Si, lo habían golpeado, y su pueblo sufriría por ello. Y el insoportable dolor lo habían llevado a la inconsciencia.

Repentinamente Alemania reacciona, cobrando plena conciencia de lo sucedido. Al ver sus manos teñidas en sangre, la espada del japonés en sus manos, Austria todo golpeado e inconsciente se aterroriza. Sin mediar palabra con Japón o el estado vaticano salió desesperadamente de la sala de juntas de la cancillería.

Hungría y Prusia esperaron desesperados a que alguien saliera de la sala de conferencias. Al salir Alemania abruptamente, con la camisa desgarrada y todo asustado pensaron lo peor. Cuando ingresaron, encontraron a Gabriel y Kiku en un estado de visible estupefacción, como si no supieran que hacer. Roderich estaba en el piso, sangrante, con sus lentes rotos, todo golpeado y amoratado.

—dios santo, que le hiciste a Roderich…

—yo… me deje llevar por el pecado de la ira. —contestó el clérigo italiano.

La húngara miraba al austriaco asustada, intentando auxiliarlo con algunos trozos de tela de su uniforme. Prusia por su parte, intentaba no perder la compostura al ver a Austria todo golpeado atrozmente. Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a sacarlo, miraron los horrendos cortes en la espalda, que le daban forma a una esvástica.

—no… no… West no pudo haber hecho esto —exclamó Prusia todo aterrado y perplejo.

—Prusia, no te quedes allí, ayúdame

—yo les ayudo —dijo el estado vaticano a modo de ofrecimiento gentil.

Hungría mirando al vaticano, igual de lesionado, con la cara amoratada y la parte superior de la sotana desgarrada, comprendió lo que había sucedido.

—No deseo tu ayuda, Gabriel —contesto Elissabeta— Solo vete.

Entre los dos sacaron a Austria de la sala de juntas, mientras que Kiku y Gabriel salían todos cabizbajos y visiblemente traumados. Japón al ver sus guantes de gamuza blanca teñidos en sangre, se aterro y reacciono. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho tal cosa?, ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar de manera tan violenta? Recordaba vagamente que Austria le había dicho que no interfiriera, que era un asunto entre el, Ludwig y Gabriel. Sin embargo, le preguntó al italiano que estaba a su lado.

— ¿usted recuerda lo que paso, Vaticano-san?

—realmente recuerdo poco, Japón. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar por nuestras bajas pasiones y nos desquitamos con Austria.

Una sensación de profundo arrepentimiento embargaba al italiano y al japonés.

—no le comente a Italia lo que sucedió hoy.

—usted no puede evitar que Italia-kun sepa lo que hicimos usted, yo y Alemania-san contra Austria-san. Como usted dijo, simplemente perdimos el control de nuestras acciones y nos dejamos llevar. Eso nos hace recordar que no solo somos naciones, sino también que tenemos las esencias de los seres humanos.

—pero sin embargo Japón, el dejarnos llevar por esos sentimientos nos conduce a esto. No sé cómo podré soportar este cargo de conciencia, el haber golpeado a Austria por…

Gabriel inmediatamente se calló. Recordó las palabras de su superior, Pio XII: Silencio. Silencio para evitar "_ad maioram malem vitanda"**[1]**. _Pero a veces era difícil guardar silencio frente a las atrocidades que se estaban cometiendo. Y precisamente varios obispos como Theodor Innitzer en Viena y Clemens Von Gallen en Münster, sacerdotes como Martin Niemöller, y laicos relacionados con la iglesia como el presidente de "acción católica" Klaus Von Weilberg, asesinado por la Gestapo en 1937, levantaban la voz ante una realidad cada vez más evidente y cruda: el asesinato sistemático de judíos, testigos de jehová, disidentes políticos, enfermos terminales, personas incapacitadas. Y sin embargo, tenía que guardar silencio.

Austria le había mostrado las atrocidades ustashi en Croacia, y el inmediatamente al llegar a roma le preguntó al santo padre porque apoyaba a Stepinac en sus enfermos planes. Y sin embargo, su superior le lanzó un largo discurso sobre los peligros del comunismo, la labor de Stepinac en Croacia, e inclusive dijo que aquellos desmanes no eran cometidos por los ustashi, sino por las fuerzas partisanas de Tito y las milicias chetnik del ex militar serbio Drâza Mihailovic. Tenía que creerle, pero una vocecilla en su interior le obligaba a pensar que aquellas palabras del santo padre eran mentira.

— ¿qué iba decir, Vaticano-san?

—no me hagas caso, Japón —contestó el vaticano tristemente— simplemente no hagas caso.

Se dirigió caminando hacia el despacho, tomando la larga capa de color negro que traía puesta, poniéndosela de nuevo, y cubriéndose con ella el amoratado y golpeado torso. Se quitó los ya de por si destrozados lentes, y caminando a tientas salió de la destrozada oficina. Japón por su parte salió de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal de la cancillería del Reich en donde los guardas de la SS lo saludaron con el brazo en alto, saludo que respondió con un firme saludo militar. El uniforme del japonés no estaba en tan mal estado, estaba igual de pulcro y limpio, salvo por los guantes ensangrentados. Los dos salieron discretamente, mientras que Hungría y Prusia salían por la portada occidental de la cancillería, en la que un auto Volkswagen les estaba esperando.

—Hay que llevar al señorito al hospital, Elissabeta.

—no, Gilbert. —Le responde la húngara— llevémoslo a tu casa.

— ¡¿estás loca?

—no es el mejor momento para que me lleves la contraria, Roderich está muy mal.

El austriaco no cesaba de delirar, murmurando el nombre de Hungría en un tenue susurro. Elissabeta por su parte intentaba contener la hemorragia de las heridas del austriaco, las cuales no cesaban de sangrar profusamente, manchando su uniforme de sangre.

—Ella… —murmuraba el austriaco con dificultad— tengo miedo…

—Shhh… no hables mucho, Roderich

Unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del austriaco.

—tengo miedo… de perderte… de no volverte a ver jamás… perdóname…

—No, no, no, no vas a morir… —contestó la húngara intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras le ordenaba al albino— CONDUCE MAS RAPIDO IDIOTA, QUE SE NOS VA

—HAGO LO QUE PUEDO, HUNGRÍA

Al llegar a la casa, se encuentran con Italia el cual les abre la puerta. Al ver al señor Austria inconsciente, todo golpeado y con graves cortaduras se asusta.

— ¿qué le pasó al señor Austria…?

— ¡no preguntes, Feliciano, y ayúdanos a llevar al señorito a su cuarto, maldita sea! —contestó Prusia iracundo y desesperado, mientras ayudaba a Hungría a cargar el pesado cuerpo del austriaco.

Italia simplemente se había quedado en un estado de visible terror, el ver a su ex tutor todo golpeado lo había paralizado de pánico.

—No te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame —le dice la húngara desesperada.

Italia los orienta hacia el cuarto del austriaco, al cual entran Elissabeta, Gilbert y un inconsciente y malherido Roderich, al cual ponen con sumo cuidado en la cama.

—cuida de él, yo llamaré al doctor Günter Schenk.

Prusia se dirige rápidamente a la sala de la casa, telefoneando desesperado hacia el comando principal de las Waffen SS en la Bendlerstrasse. Entre tanto Hungría sigue atendiendo a Austria, el cual prácticamente estaba con fiebre, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y sangrando copiosamente.

Alemania después del incidente llega a su casa, la cual estaba en estado de completo caos. Vio a su hermano con el uniforme manchado con sangre, mientras que un aterrorizado Feliciano estaba en una silla sentado allí, con una cara de terror impresionante, como si hubiese visto algo terrible. Entre tanto, Hungría estaba en el cuarto de Austria intentando contener las hemorragias de Austria mientras el doctor Schenk lograse arribar.

—West, explícame que paso hoy con el señorito.

—yo… no sé, Prusia. —Contestó Alemania perplejo y asustado— ¿Cómo está Roderich?

—creo que ya lo viste, ¿no?, y creo que el hermano mayor de Italia y tu aliado japonés tienen mucho que ver con lo que le pasó a Austria, ¿no es verdad? —le respondió con ácido sarcasmo el albino de ojos carmesí.

— ¿hablas de Lovino?

—me refiero al curita de pacotillaWest, a Gabriel.

Era natural que Gilbert se refiriese al mayor de los Italias de forma cruel e hiriente. Sencillamente lo odiaba, y ese odio era correspondido.

Ludwig no se había percatado que el estado vaticano estaba en la cancillería del Reich. Gabriel por lo general no lo visitaba, a menos que fuera demasiado importante, o un asunto meramente político con algún obispo católico imprudente. Y Japón por su parte lo había visitado sorpresivamente preguntándole si lo apoyaría o no en la guerra, aunque por el momento solo combatía a china, y el solo podía con Yao.

Italia estaba en una de las poltronas de la sala, asustado, impactado, mientras miraba con sus tristes ojos castaños el vacío. Alemania también miraba a Italia desde lejos, pues no se atrevía a hablarle o a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Gabriel por su parte, después de haber reemplazado sus lentes, y haberse cambiado la sotana desgarrada, había llegado a la casa del alemán. La ajetreada actividad de la casa giraba alrededor del malherido austriaco que estaba en su cuarto inconsciente, mientras Elissabeta intentaba bajarle la repentina fiebre y desinfectar las heridas.

— ¿Fratello, que haces aquí?

—solo vine a arreglar algunos asuntos con Ludwig.

A pesar de que llevaba puesta una pulcra sotana negra con su correspondiente fajín rojo, cubierto con una capa larga negra, intentando disimular las heridas con unos lentes negros y un sombrero de teja de ala ancha, se notaban los golpes y las lesiones.

—Gabriel, que gusto me da verte de nuevo.

Solo se habían visto una vez, en la firma del reichskonkordat en 1935.

—no podría decir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Elissabeta al ver a Gabriel en la casa, se pone en un estado de máxima alerta.

—Por el amor de dios Gabriel, vete, que no quiero tu ayuda.

—No vine esta vez por Roderich, Elissabeta.

—no importa a que hayas, venido, curita de pacotilla, simplemente lárgate por donde viniste— le espeta Prusia iracundo.

—tenme más respeto, Gilbert. —Le contesta serenamente, pero con un leve tono de reto al prusiano—recuerda la derrota que te propinó el Zentrum[2].

—tu querido Zentrum ya no existe, curita bastardo.

A Prusia no le agradaba la presencia del estado vaticano en la casa de Alemania. Sin embargo, el sacerdote italiano considera más prudente salir de allí.

—lo mejor será discutir nuestros asuntos otro día.

—sí, sí, Gabriel. Te avisaré a través de tu nuncio cuándo podremos hablar —respondió Ludwig con desgana.

Al salir el clérigo italiano, arriba el doctor Hans Gunter Schenk, el cual ya venía con todos los implementos necesarios para atender al austriaco.

— ¿señor Bielschmitchd, donde se encuentra el señor Austria?

—por aquí doctor.

El médico, quien iba vestido con un pulcro uniforme de la SS de la unidad administrativa, se dispuso a subir al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba Austria, de espaldas y sangrando copiosamente.

—dios santo, quien pudo haber hecho semejante barbaridad —preguntó aterrorizado el médico.

—no pregunte tanto, y ayúdelo, doctor —insistió la húngara completamente desesperada.

El medico procedió a sacar algunas vendas, gasas, yodo, desinfectante, algunos antibióticos y unas cuantas probetas de morfina.

— ¿díganme, aparte de las cortaduras que otros síntomas ha tenido?

—Ha estado delirando todo el tiempo y ha tenido fiebre alta. La he intentado controlar con compresas frías.

—y quien intentó controlar el sangrado.

—el asombroso yo logró contener el sangrado del señorito, con unas cuantas vendas improvisadas—respondió el albino con un tono de preocupación y orgullo.

El medico notó los improvisados vendajes ya ensangrentados, y que se notaban que fueron hechos con una camisa de las SS.

—necesitaré reemplazar esos vendajes, valorar las heridas y evaluar si procedo a suturar o no.

Con sumo cuidado, el medico retiró las vendas, revelando una espantosa esvástica ensangrentada en la espalda del austriaco. Intentando conservar la calma dijo.

—tendré que suturar las heridas.

Sacó unas pinzas y una aguja, con algo de hilo estéril, disponiéndose a empezar la sutura. Luego, tomó una ampolleta de morfina y una jeringa metálica, disponiéndose a inyectar al austriaco para que este soporte el dolor. Luego, se dispone a suturar con hilo, pinzas y aguja los profundos cortes de espada. Hungría no soportaba ver a Austria en tan lastimero estado, pero sentía que debía quedarse allí, apoyándolo.

A pesar de haber inyectado la morfina, el austriaco perfectamente sentía todo el dolor. La húngara, arrodillada al lado suyo toma una de sus manos, la cual empuña el austriaco con fuerza mientras aprieta sus dientes intentando contener el dolor.

—Maldita sea, necesitaré más morfina —exclamó el medico al notar las muecas de dolor de Austria.

—No… lo haga… doctor… —murmuró el austriaco— siga.

Hungría miraba con atención a Austria, mientras el doctor Schenk procedía con la segunda sutura. Las heridas infringidas con la espada eran muy profundas, y parecía que la sutura hecha se rompería.

—Perdóname… por haberte metido en esto… Hungría.

—no me tienes que pedir perdón por nada —contestó la húngara llorosa, mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza la mano de Austria.

Prusia por su parte miraba con atención la dolorosa y sangrienta escena. Intentaba contener el llanto, pero por muy absurdo que pareciera, empezaba a tener algo de admiración y respeto por el austriaco, porque no cualquiera soportaría aquel dolor, y en especial si ese dolor lo sufría una nación, la cual sufre diez veces más que un humano normal.

—no importa lo que usted me diga, señor Engelstein, pero voy a volver a inyectarle más morfina.

—doctor, por más morfina que le inyecte, el sentirá el mismo dolor —insistió el prusiano— las naciones sufrimos aún más que los mismos hombres, y él está consciente de eso.

—yo no soy capaz de trabajar así, no soporto ver a este hombre sufrir de manera semejante.

—Doctor —le ruega Elissabeta— se lo suplico, sálvelo.

Alemania miraba por entre la puerta la escena. Austria, recostado de espaldas en la cama, mientras el medico suturaba las heridas. Prusia por su parte estaba mirando con preocupación al austriaco, mientras Elissabeta sostenía una de las manos de Austria. Luego, acercándose un poco más notó que los cortes formaban una esvástica.

Y al ver la espantosa herida comenzó a recordar. La reacción histérica de Austria. La pelea en su despacho, Japón con una espada en mano. Su frio y siniestro porte. Japón y Vaticano sosteniendo a Austria. El, con la espada del japonés, mientras modelaba en la espalda del austriaco algo. Luego sangre, el olor a sangre, rabia, y luego un sentimiento de profunda culpa.

Entró a la habitación del austriaco, mientras el medico procedía a suturar las heridas.

—Sal… de aquí, Ludwig… —murmuró Austria con rabia, mientras intentaba morder la almohada para así amordazar su dolor.

—yo lo siento Roderich.

—West, solo sal. —Le dijo Prusia— Ya habrá más tiempo para hablar.

—Señor engelstein, no se mueva tanto que corre riesgo de abrir la herida nuevamente —le advirtió el medico al austriaco —y usted, señor Alemania, con el debido respeto que le tengo, le pido encarecidamente que salga de la habitación.

—sí señor.

Alemania salió inmediatamente del cuarto.

—también usted, señor Prusia.

— ¿y yo porqué doctor?

—entre menos personas mejor.

Prusia salió refunfuñando del cuarto, acompañando a Alemania en el pasillo.

Hungría, mirando preocupada al austriaco, le pidió al médico que al menos la dejara allí. El doctor asintió afirmativamente, por lo que Roderich sonrió un poco, en medio del dolor. Sin embargo, Roderich ya había dejado la almohada con la que se había amordazado ya destrozada, y ya sentía las plumas de ganso en la boca, las sabanas de la cama estaban ensangrentadas, Hungría aún no se había quitado el sucio y ensangrentado uniforme y el doctor Gunter Schenk ya se estaba agotando. Después de casi dos horas, habían logrado suturar la mitad de los cortes

—lo mejor es que descanse un poco, y después de que se haya logrado calmar el dolor y la inflamación seguiremos con las otras suturas —dice el médico, para luego agregar. —le pido el favor que vigile al señor Engelstein, si alguna sutura se rompe, no dude en avisarme.

—como usted diga, doctor.

Estaba ya empezando a anochecer, por lo que el doctor Schenk le pidió permiso a Alemania para usar su lavabo para limpiarse la sangre de sus manos, reemplazar sus guantes, y cambiar su bata medica ya de por sí muy ensangrentada. Entre tanto, Italia había decidido preparar la cena, sirviéndole a todos de forma temblorosa.

En la mesa solo estaban Italia, Prusia y Alemania. Hungría no había salido de la habitación de Austria, junto con el doctor Gunter Schenk.

Alemania en medio dela cena reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido. Las fotos que le había mostrado Austria, los informes de Heydrich y Von Neurath, los informes que estaba leyendo sobre la solución final, la visita "sin motivo aparente" de Japón y vaticano, la fría mirada y los repentinos cambios del japonés, el ataque de Austria.

Si Austria ya había visto lo que sucedía en Croacia, ¿Cómo no iba a saber lo del holocausto?, con justa razón lo llamaba "asesino" a los gritos.

Como se había enterado, no le importaba.

Solo sabía que al menos uno de sus "aliados" lo odiaba.

Y con justa razón.

* * *

><p>[1] Traducción del latín: para evitar males mayores. La política vaticana durante la segunda guerra mundial fue de absoluto silencio, a pesar de las repetidas denuncias de diferentes personalidades, clérigos tanto católicos como protestantes, y jefes de estado. Este silencio por lo general se ha tomado como aprobación tácita a los planes del holocausto y la solución final, a pesar de que el vaticano y ciertos revisionistas católicos minimizan aquel silencio pretextando la presión a la que sometía el "duce" a la santa sede.<p>

[2] El "zentrumpartei" fue el principal partido político de los católicos alemanes, el cual fue regente de la balanza política alemana. Se opuso fieramente al "Kulturkampf", política implementada por Otto Von Bismark que restringía los poderes omnipresentes de la iglesia católica alemana. Después de 1936, el partido es disuelto, y sus principales dirigentes como el sacerdote Ludwig Kaas y el ex canciller Franz Von Papen fueron asesinados o en su defecto arrestados, en medio de la "noche de los cuchillos largos", la cual fue una purga sistemática de la oposición alemana tanto dentro como fuera del partido nazi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas sobre este capítulo: **y heme aquí de nuevo con mis notas.

La primera: ACEPTO CASARME CON VAN DER BANCK, LA AMO, viajaré a México, pediré su mano, buscaré casa propia, y nuestros hijos se llamaran Gilbert Ludwig o Roderich y si son niñas, Natalya, Elissabeta o Ekaterina, montaremos una cafetería para vivir pero no dejare que Antonio sirva su instantáneo de porquería. (La mira de forma macabra y obsesiva) kekkon, kekkon, kekkon, kekkon, kekkon (estoy peor que Bielorrusia), Es broma. Bueno, las consabidas advertencias: Alusión a los hechos de Iron Cross, un Austria melancólico y triste, Aust/Hun muy evidente, y un largo etc.

**Nota sobre algunos párrafos:** Los textos en _cursiva_ son flashbacks.

Bien, el capítulo de hoy:

18 de diciembre de 1941:

Después del "molesto incidente" Austria había cambiado radicalmente. Durante los días en los que estuvo en reposo, mientras las heridas cicatrizaban, reflexionaba tristemente sobre el destino de la guerra. Rara vez dormía, a duras penas se levantaba. Ya en noviembre Feliciano había tenido que partir definitivamente a Italia, por algunos asuntos que debía de resolver. La guerra se tornaba cada vez más confusa, cada vez más países entraban en la guerra.

Y el 7 de diciembre había sucedido el ataque de Pearl Harbour. La aviación naval japonesa había acabado con gran parte de la flota americana apostada en el pacifico. Ya en esas fechas estaba algo mejor, ya podía levantarse por sí mismo, y las heridas de la espalda habían cicatrizado, podía volver a tocar el piano, pero al entrar al estudio encontró que la mayor parte de sus partituras habían sido sustraídas, principalmente Chopin, Mendelsohn y Debussy. Su aspecto personal había desmejorado bastante, sus ojeras eran evidentes, el repitente martilleo de su conciencia lo atormentaba, su aspecto personal había desmejorado bastante, e incluso no se había preocupado por "mariazell", su mechón, el cual lucia alicaído y bastante desaliñado.

Pero no podía decir nada.

Y después decidió visitar a Francia. Quería ver como estaba, en qué estado se encontraba, que podía hacer por él. Aunque habían tenido distensiones y problemas en el pasado, el respetaba al francés por la gloria que había representado antes, además de las alianzas matrimoniales que habían tenido ellos.

Ludwig sin embargo, a pesar de su renuencia les dio carta blanca para poder visitar a Francia.

La mayoría de los países que Alemania había conquistado habían sido encerrados en una improvisada prisión. Los que habían aceptado rendirse incondicionalmente estaban bajo estricta vigilancia en sus respectivos países, mientras gobiernos títeres los controlaban. Francia se encontraba en una de las celdas, harapiento y débil, oculto entre las sombras. Le acompañaban en las demás celdas Polonia, Lituania, Serbia, Eslovenia, Holanda, Noruega y Dinamarca, los cuales fijaban sus ojos llenos de rabia en el austriaco.

Sus acusadoras miradas lo atormentaban todas las noches. Serbia en especial le dedicaba una mirada de profundo desprecio al austriaco. Y peor aún, Francia le dedicaba a Austria una mirada de profunda rabia. Igual que en el sueño.

Aquel sueño era repitente. Todas las noches. Una y otra vez, una pesadilla sin fin.

Después de la visita que le había hecho a Francia en su celda, su conciencia lo mortificaba aún más. Su enorme cargo de consciencia aumentaba, a pesar de que no había intervenido en las campañas bélicas de Alemania, y solo había participado en la campaña de los Balcanes, se sentía culpable por estar apoyando tácitamente aquel espantoso régimen.

Y recordó las miradas de temor de los prisioneros de Jasenovac, la mirada de miedo de Theodor Innitzer, la mirada de desprecio y rabia de Serbia, la mirada de odio y tristeza de Francia. Aquella guerra había deshumanizado a Ludwig, según lo que había oído de boca de algunos soldados, cuando combatía se convertía en otra persona completamente desconocida para todo el que lo conocía, un ser enfermo sediento de sangre, complacido con la destrucción y la muerte. Y él ya había sufrido las consecuencias del "otro Ludwig".

Y todos días le reprochaba silenciosamente lo que estaba auspiciando. Y el mismo se reprochaba su debilidad de carácter.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba el destino que estaba tomando la guerra. Estados unidos ya había entrado, y recordaba perfectamente la última vez que entro. Un aliado poderoso para las potencias aliadas de aquella época, un chico con un aire algo inocente, pero que en fin de cuentas no era consciente de su poder. Alfred le dio un respiro a Arthur, Francis y los Vargas, un respiro tanto económico como militar, y aunque tardío, prácticamente le dio un giro radical a la primera guerra mundial. Roderich estaba consciente del poderío de la nación norteamericana, y creía ver cerca el posible final. La posible derrota.

Y el ver de nuevo a Hungría herida y humillada.

Ya rara vez tocaba el piano. Nunca pasaba por el estudio de la casa, y solo salía de su cuarto para asuntos indispensables, tales como bajar al comedor a cenar o satisfacer sus "necesidades básicas". Su aspecto descuidado y al borde del agotamiento le preocupaba mucho a la húngara. Y ni siquiera Prusia se atrevía a molestarlo, después de aquel grave incidente.

Sin embargo, Austria había accedido a las suplicas de Alemania de no contarle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido a Italia del norte, aunque se enteraría tarde o temprano, no lo sabría de su boca.

Alemania no se encontraba en casa por esos días. El y Hitler se encontraban promocionando el programa social de "ayuda de invierno". Era acuciante la situación económica de Alemania en la guerra, por lo que era necesario que todos los alemanes debían de colaborar en el esfuerzo bélico. Había empezado a nevar copiosamente, Mientras Roderich miraba con nostalgia desde la ventana, la fría nieve reflejaba su desolación y tristeza.

—Dios, cuando terminara esta guerra —murmuraba el austriaco mientras veía la nieve caer.

Sería una navidad melancólica y triste. Una navidad teñida en sangre.

No había motivo alguno para adornar un árbol, no había motivos para tocar y cantar villancicos alegres, no había motivos para esperar una feliz nochebuena, una navidad cálida y feliz al calor de una chimenea.

Simplemente sería una fecha más, que tendría que pasar absolutamente solo.

Solo, y sin el amor de su vida.

Hungría se encontraba en Budapest arreglando algunos asuntos con el regente Horthy. Recordaba con lujo de detalles el día de su partida. Hacia un insoportable frio, y las cicatrices le ardían terriblemente, pero aun así se despidió de ella en la estación central de Berlín. El invierno comenzaba y la nieve empezaba a caer sobre las calles de la capital alemana.

—_No quiero que sufras…_

— _¿por qué lo dices Roderich?_

—_solo prométeme una cosa: sal de esta absurda y tonta guerra. —_Le dijo el austriaco_— no soportaría verte de nuevo indefensa._

—_No te preocupes por mí —_le respondió Elissabeta_— se defenderme sola._

Se acercó lentamente hacia el austriaco, tomando entre sus manos el broche con la cruz del toisón de oro que colgaba del abrigo del austriaco.

— _¿después de tanto tiempo, aun la conservas?_

Roderich la acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo con suavidad.

—_Me da fuerzas en medio de esta tortura, y me da esperanzas de volverte a ver de nuevo algún día._

Y luego de eso, tomó con suavidad el mentón de la húngara, mientras se acercaba lentamente, dándole un largo, pausado y apasionado beso.

—_yo… lo siento Roderich._

El Valet anunciaba a los gritos la salida del tren

—_ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA LOS PASAJEROS DEL TRANSDANUBIANO BERLÍN-VIENA-PRAGA- BUDAPEST, SALE EN 10 MINUTOS_

Elissabeta alejó a Roderich abruptamente corriendo desesperada hacia el tren, dejando a Roderich abandonado y desolado en la acera de la terminal central. No resistía volverlo a ver sufrir de nuevo. Su "benévolo" jefe, el Almirante Miklós Horthy, estaba siendo chantajeado por el gobierno nazi, el cual amenazaba con ocupar Hungría si no cedía a sus condiciones y reglas de juego. Y Elissabeta había decidido tragar entero para que Roderich no sufriese más. Por más que lo negara, aun lo amaba. Sin mirar atrás, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, queriendo contener el llanto se apeó al tren antes de que este saliese de la estación.

Y allí estaba el, casi una semana después. La casa de Alemania lucia vacía y desolada. Alemania se encontraba en asuntos oficiales en la cancillería del Reich, arreglando algunos asuntos del programa de ayuda de invierno, Prusia se encontraba como siempre en Praga, acompañando al protectorado de bohemia y Moravia a pasar las navidades dado que el padre Tizo le había prohibido a su hermano Eslovaquia las salidas, mientras que los Italias pasaban la navidad juntos en roma, junto con su hermano mayor, el vaticano.

Su eterna y triste soledad le embargaba. El estar eternamente solo, era su condenación.

Sus partituras habían sido confiscadas. No podía tocar a Chopin, no podía leer a Stendhal. Ni siquiera Gabriel con su "index librorum prohibitorum" le había logrado restringir tanto su libertad de movimiento y expresión. Y ya no distaba de ser un prisionero más de Alemania, aunque con mayor "libertad de acción", pero en fin de cuentas un prisionero.

Un prisionero encerrado en una jaula de concreto y oro, una jaula llamada tercer Reich.

Aquellos sentimientos de rabia, rencor e ira se disolvían lentamente en un mar de sutil e imperceptible indiferencia. Indiferencia frente a la guerra, ante la cada vez más creciente intolerancia, ante el holocausto, ante los desmanes de los Ustashi. Aquella fría indiferencia lo asustó.

¿Se estaba volviendo un monstruo?, quizás sí, quizás no. Esa sensación de apatía e indiferencia era distinta a la profunda ira que lo invadía en el campo de batalla. Era como si decidiese cerrar los ojos y los oídos ante una realidad patente y evidente. Tal como lo hacía la santa sede: callar, callar para evitar _"ad maiorem malem vitanda"_, para evitar el mal mayor.

Si matar a alguien sin más razón que el origen racial o en su defecto basándose en argumentos enfermizos y aberrantes, o apoyar tácitamente aquellos crímenes aberrantes, basándose en el principio del "beneficio común" era peor, hacer oídos sordos frente a aquellas atrocidades y no hacer nada era más aberrante.

Callar aquella monstruosidad lo hacía tan o más culpable que Hitler, Stepinac, Pavelic o el mismísimo Alemania.

Pero no podía hacer o decir algo en contra de la voluntad de Alemania o de sus "superiores".

Lo mejor era morderse la lengua y callar.

A pesar de que el sabor de la sangre, de la sangre de los inocentes se sintiera en la boca, callaría para evitar las consecuencias, y no precisamente por el mismo, sino por ella.

Elissabeta.

No soportaría que alguien la dañase, que alguien desconocido la acabase, que de nuevo sea ultrajada, golpeada, desmembrada como en 1920 en Sevrés1. Sus sentimientos frente a la persecución de los judíos eran contradictorios: sentía que su deber era alzar la voz, denunciar, decir algo, mientras que a la vez sentía que debía de "mirar hacia otro lado", posición que en fin de cuentas ya había tomado Gabriel, a pesar de las repetidas suplicas de diferentes personalidades y organismos internacionales para que denunciara, y al menos acataran su voz.

Sin embargo pensaba: ¿podía haberse evitado esta guerra?

Esa respuesta era clara: no.

Las repetidas suplicas hacia Alemania de parte de las diferentes naciones de la entente cordiale participantes en la I guerra mundial en Stressa2, las concesiones que Arthur y su ministro, lord Chamberlain habían hecho en Múnich años atrás, las repetidas quejas de la sociedad de naciones no habían servido de nada.

¿Y que era la sociedad de naciones? Solo era una bola de estúpidos que nunca se ponían de acuerdo en emitir una resolución de queja, intentar remediar un problema, o al menos ponerse de acuerdo con el menú del casino del palacio de las naciones.

No sabía cómo suiza soportaba tanto alboroto y escándalo, estando la sede de la sociedad de naciones en su territorio.

Aun nevaba en el exterior con tristeza. Las brasas de la chimenea se apagaban con rapidez, así que se puso un abrigo de invierno, y a pesar del inconcebible dolor tomó algo de madera del cobertizo, echándola al fuego. Y mientras miraba la madera crepitar reflexionaba, ¿pudo haber evitado esa inevitable y dañina alianza?

Por más que lo quisiera, no pudo haberse evitado.

1 Alude al tratado de Sevrés entre las potencias vencedoras de la primera guerra mundial y Hungría, firmado en 1920. Se vio obligada a hacer muchas concesiones como entregar Voivodina a Rumania y serbia (desde ese entonces la fujoshi y el vampiro se odian con toda el alma).

2 La convención de Stressa reunió a las potencias aliadas de la primera guerra mundial: Italia, Inglaterra y Francia las cuales a través del "manifiesto de Stressa" denunciaron el creciente rearme de Alemania y el incumplimiento de varias de las cláusulas del tratado de Versalles. Después de 1933, las naciones del "frente de Stressa" se separarían: Italia se uniría a las fuerzas del eje, mientras que Francia (alias "idiota del vino") e Inglaterra (el cejón tsundere) intentarían apaciguar a Alemania por medio de concesiones muy evidentes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas del autor**

Soy yo de nuevo. Perdonaran los lectores (y las lectoras) por el lapsus cuasi-pornográfico-yaoista-medio afrancesado-degenerado-morboso-cachondo-calenturiento-arrecho-recontrapervertido de Prusia del capítulo 12, pero era necesario. Aun así eso no pasará de ahí (perdonen el Spoiler). Habrá más Aust/Hun y algo de Ger/ita en este capítulo (y un levísimo spa/romano) para gusto de todos y alusión a temas muy delicados.

Una recomendación: si desean ponerse en los zapatos de esta pareja, busquen en YouTube "rosas del sur vals" de Johan Strauss y pónganlo mientras leen. Es una de las piezas más hermosas del compositor vienés, incluso más que el soso "Danubio azul" que nunca me ha gustado para nada.

Disfruten este nuevo capítulo de esta historia:

28 de Enero de 1942.

El palacio de holfburg resplandecía de nuevo con su gloria de antaño. Los enormes salones adornados pomposamente eran preparados con exquisitez para un evento muy importante, en el cual industriales, políticos, altos militares, diplomáticos y naciones aliadas del antikomintern, asistirían a la apertura del programa de ayuda de invierno. La nieve había sido retirada de las escalinatas de la fachada principal, mientras que varios soldados y empleados daban los toques finales a los decorados del palacio. Aun así, los enormes pendones con la cruz esvástica deslucían mucho ocultando la decoración rococó y barroca del palacio.

Sin embargo, Austria tenía otras preocupaciones en ía en especial.

A pesar de que la recepción era en Viena, él no quería asistir. Alemania había viajado hacia Viena para supervisar todos los asuntos respectantes a la recepción oficial, y contactar a sus principales aliados. Salvo Japón, la mayoría de aliados del eje irían a la fiesta.

Y eso incluía a Hungría.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta de ese estilo en Viena. El dulce recuerdo de los bailes de debutantes, las fastuosas galas en el palacio, los elegantes y finos pasos de vals lo invadieron de nostalgia.

No iría como uno de los subordinados de Alemania, iría como el glorioso aristócrata que era, iría como Roderich Engelstein. Esa noche seria la noche en las que les recordaría a aquellos cerdos nazis que aún era Austria.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo a pesar de que su cabello lucia desmejorado, logro peinarse decentemente, luciendo algo presentable. "Mariazell" se había vuelto algo arisca y rebelde, pero logró con mucho esfuerzo y horas y horas de pasones de la peinilla, acomodarla de forma grácil y elegante. Sacó un elegante smoking negro de gala con pajarita y corbatín blanco, pantalones de finísima gamuza negra, una banda cruzada rojiblanca con un broche de la gran cruz del águila blanca (condecoración polaca), zapatos mocasines de color negro bastante elegantes,un collar de la orden del toisón de oro, con la cruz que usaba siempre en el broche, algo desgastada y deslucida por el constante uso, y por ultimo un sombrero de copa ni tan alta, ni tan baja, además de unos guantes de algodón blanco.

Bajó a la sala de su casa en Viena, en donde Italia, Alemania y Prusia se estaban alojando. Alemania estaba vestido con su uniforme de gala de las waffen SS, con la cruz de hierro al cuello y repleto de insignias, Prusia con un elegante uniforme de la kriegsmarine con charreteras doradas y también con la cruz de hierro, e Italia con un elegantísimo y fino uniforme de los "fasci di combattemento". Sin embargo, los uniformes palidecían al lado del elegante traje del austriaco.

_—_Ve~ se ve bien señor Austria _—_contesto Italia anonadado por el esplendor y el porte del austriaco

Austria respondió con un leve asentimiento.

_—_al fin el señorito luce algo presentable, pero no tanto como el asombroso yo.

_—_déjate de estupideces, Gilbert _—_le dijo el austriaco con un leve tono de ira.

Luego, mirando con una extraña mezcla de rabia y tristeza le dijo al rubio de ojos azules.

— ¿Hungría vendrá a la fiesta?

—creo que sí —Contestó Ludwig con sequedad.

Los tres salieron con porte elegante hacia afuera, mientras Austria se ponía un sobretodo y una estola de lana blanca. Alemania notó que usaba una condecoración polaca, sintiéndose incomodo, recordando con tristeza a Polonia.

Ya en el auto, Alemania le pregunta a Austria por la mencionada condecoración.

— ¿por qué traes puesta esa cosa? —le pregunta el alemán con algo de molestia.

—simplemente te digo que tengo una deuda de gratitud con Feliks. Y gústele a quien le guste, la voy a usar, porque quiero recordarle a tus oligarcas de mierda que aunque no exista legalmente como nación, aún sigo siendo Austria.

—Deberías quitártela —le aconsejó el alemán de forma algo molesta.

—Escucha bien mis palabras: no-lo-haré.

Al llegar al palacio, se separaron de Italia, el cual entraría con su hermano, mientras que los tres germanos ingresaron por la entrada principal. Austria se adelantó a Alemania y Prusia, llegando al salón principal y bajando por las escalinatas del mismo con porte grácil y pausado. El chambelán anuncia a los tres anteponiendo extrañamente al austriaco por encima de los dos alemanes.

—su señoría, la provincia de _Ostmark**[1]**, _su excelencia, el tercer Reich alemán, y su señoría ilustrísima, el ex reino de Prusia.

A Prusia le incomodó que le recordaran que ya no era la poderosa nación que había sido antes. Alemania notó aquella profunda incomodidad. Austria sintió una enorme rabia cuando se lo llamó por el enunciado de una simple provincia, por lo que no dudó en mirar de forma asesina al chambelán.

Después de bajar y ser recibidos por los demás en la recepción ingresaron Rumania, Bulgaria, Bélgica quien lucía un espléndido vestido de gala en seda verde, acompañada casi a la fuerza por León Degrelle, los dos italias acompañados por el conde Galeazzo Ciano y su esposa, el primer ministro del gobierno francés de Vichy Pierre Laval (Francia aún se encontraba confinado en prisión), y por último el regente Miklós Horthy, su esposa y la mujer que le quitaba el aliento a Roderich.

—Su excelencia, el primer regente del reino de Hungría, almirante Miklós Horthy, su esposa y su excelencia ilustrísima el reino de Hungría.

Elissabeta bajaba de las escalinatas del holfburg con un largo vestido de gamuza blanca, con finos bordados en oro y plata, cubierta por una capa de hombros plateada, guantes plateados largos, y una resplandeciente diadema plateada. Su vestido resplandecía dejando a las demás asistentes femeninas pálidas. Roderich se acercó hacia la húngara, ayudándola a bajar de las escalinatas mientras hacia una profunda venia, poniendo una rodilla en tierra y besando la mano de Elissabeta.

—te ves hermosa, Ella…

—no me hagas sonrojar.

Después de que la nación húngara bajara, el chambelán anuncia al último invitado "especial"

—su excelencia, el nuncio apostólico del estado vaticano monseñor Cesare Orsenigo y su eminencia, el estado de la ciudad del vaticano.

Gabriel baja de las escalinatas vestido con una sotana roja escarlata, usando una cruz pectoral en oro con piedras preciosas, roquete de seda blanca profusamente bordado, una larguísima capa roja con cola, capa de hombros, sombrero Saturno rojo y su inseparable báculo episcopal.

—Tsk, increíble que el curita bastardo haya sido invitado —murmuró Prusia por lo bajo mirando con rabia al italiano vestido de rojo escarlata.

—Por primera vez coincido contigo, Gilbert —refrendó el austriaco.

Para colmo, ingresa alguien inesperado para todos, en especial para Prusia y Austria.

—su señoría ilustrísima, el conde Ramón Serrano y Suñer[2] y su excelencia, el Reino de España.

¿Antonio en esa fiesta?, o peor aún ¿Antonio en la guerra?, no podía ser verdad. A pesar de mantener con una eterna sonrisa, se notaba en cansancio la debilidad y el fastidio. Aun eran evidentes en él, a pesar del elegante traje militar, las heridas y lesiones de la guerra civil. En el encuentro de Hendaya le había dejado en claro a Alemania que no participaría en la guerra, que su posición era de "no beligerancia", y que no intervendría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, o en caso que necesitara defenderse. Sin embargo, si llegaran ocupar España, Antonio seria liquidado en un par de segundos, debido a los desastres que había sufrido en la guerra civil, y que habían minado su cuerpo por completo.

Una orquesta de cuerdas tocaba fina música clásica ambientando la reunión. Entre valses vieneses, fino brandy francés cortesía del ministro Laval, pasabocas y carísimos trajes, se discutían temas de todo tipo y talante, siempre reluciendo algunos temas macabros como la "solución al problema judío" y demás. Roderich desatendía la conversación trivial de los asistentes, acercándose a Elissabeta con suavidad poniendo sus manos sobre ella en una suerte de cariñoso abrazo.

—recuerdas Hungría, las galas que se hacían en este mismo palacio, la orquesta tocando el Vals, la alegría, tu hermosa y bella mirada…

—sí, lo recuerdo.

Ella se giró con suavidad, poniéndose en frente del austriaco. El fijó su mirada en aquellos inmensos y hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que ella embelesada miraba los ojos purpura del austriaco ocultos atrás de los lentes.

—y recuerdo bien que tu sufrías porque te pisaba mucho cuando me enseñabas a bailar Vals.

El austriaco sonrió discretamente, Roderich rara vez sonreía. Siguió rememorando aquellos momentos alegres al lado del austriaco, únicos momentos que le daban a Austria luz a su oscura y triste vida.

—y recuerdo que una vez en una gala en Schonbrunn nos tropezamos y caimos en frente de todos, y mientras tú te sonrojabas de la vergüenza, yo lo único que hacía era mirarte.

—Sí, recuerdo eso muy bien—respondió el austriaco con una sonrisa un poco menos discreta.

Sin embargo, Roderich con aquel repentino ataque de nostalgia había decidido resucitar aquellos viejos momentos.

—me esperas un segundo…

Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los músicos en donde les pidió a la orquesta de música que tocaran una pieza en especial.

Un vals, y no cualquier vals. Rosas del sur, de Johann Strauss. El preferido de Elissabeta.

El austriaco se dirigió hacia la húngara, haciéndole una profunda reverencia, ofreciéndole su mano.

—me concede usted el honor de este baile, señorita Herdervary…

Ella le tendió la mano, la cual besó el austriaco con fina elegancia.

—Claro que sería un placer.

Ambos salen hacia el centro del salón principal, haciendo su respectiva venia, y empezando a bailar con agilidad y maestría el vals. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, parecía que todo se desapareciera a su alrededor. Roderich giraba con Elissabeta, bailando como si fuese la primera vez, con emoción y alegría, como si desease que aquel momento no acabara. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, Elissabeta sentía que aquel Roderich era el que alguna vez conoció, el mismo aristócrata tímido que quería casarse con ella, el pequeño niño consentido que la amaba en secreto de dulce sonrisa y finas palabras. Aquel aristócrata que le pidió matrimonio en 1869, con el que se casó y con el que quería compartir su vida por toda la eternidad, o al menos hasta que ellos se perdiesen en el olvido de los libros de historia.

Al salir ellos dos, ya varios habían comenzado a bailar al compás del vals.

—Alemania, bailemos —insistía Italia a Alemania al ver a Hungría y Austria bailar vals.

Alemania nunca había sido bueno bailando, y en especial vals, pero la persistencia del italiano era muy patente y había ocasiones en las que Ludwig simplemente no podía negarse.

Después de dos minutos las parejas se rotaron, quedando Italia del norte con la esposa del conde Ciano, Alemania con la esposa del regente Horthy, y Austria con la mismísima Bélgica, la cual no cesaba de mirar con rabia al austriaco, y pisotearle los pies "por accidente". Cambiaron de nuevo de pareja, e inevitablemente Austria cambió con Alemania, Hungría con Italia, mientras que romano entraba al baile con España, la esposa del regente Horthy cambiaba de pareja con el estado vaticano, y Bélgica por su parte bailaba casi a la fuerza con el rexista[3] León Degrelle

Los movimientos del alemán eran torpes y desacompasados, por lo que Austria intentó ayudarle a llevar el compás. Pero entre paso y paso Austria le pregunta a Alemania sobre lo que piensa de la tan famosa "solución final".

—sé muy bien las intenciones de Hitler y sus subordinados, pero, ¿Por qué no te has opuesto a esa monstruosidad?

—tu eres el único que me comprende bien, Austria.

Mientras Austria daba una vuelta rápida, Alemania miró con tristeza a Italia, el cual bailaba alegremente el vals con Hungría, mientras con un paso rápido la húngara elevaba hacia arriba al italiano, antes de que volviesen a cambiar de pareja.

Para Alemania el italiano era el único amigo que quizás tendría.

Antes de que la pieza terminara, las parejas originales habían retornado: Austria con Hungría, Alemania con Italia, Bélgica con el ministro Laval, el estado vaticano con España y la esposa del regente Horthy con Italia romano.

—Antes de terminar estevals, te pido de nuevo una cosa: sal de esta guerra, si no quieres que Alfred te acabe.

—Roderich, por más que quiera salir no puedo.

—convence a Horthy dios santo.—le insistió Austria mientras alzaba a Hungría en medio del vals, bajándola con delicadeza, al compás de las demás parejas— tienes que salir, declararte neutral, unirte a los aliados si es preciso.

Hungría miro a Austria con estupefacció le dio una vuelta rápida a Hungría, luego la alejó y después la acercó nuevamente con fina elegancia.

— ¿y pelear en tu contra, Roderich?

—no me importa si estas segura.

Al terminar la pieza, los dos se separaron y con una profunda reverencia dieron por terminado el Vals. Las parejas hicieron una profunda reverencia en medio de las ovaciones del público asistente, disolviéndose cada una de las mismas inmediatamente.

Después de haber bailado por casi media hora, Austria algo agotado se sirve algo de brandy, y no pudo evitar desatender una conversación entre dos industriales alemanes: Oskar Schlinder y Hans Erik Krupp.

—por el amor de dios, Hans, ¿hablas de usar mano de obra esclava?, pensaba cualquier cosa de ti, pero no esto.

—Es más barato, Oskar, la mano de obra esclava no requiere tantos gastos como la mano de obra asalariada, te ahorrarías mucho en seguridad social, salarios, pensiones, incluso el gobierno te puede hacer exenciones de impuestos, son fáciles de reemplazar y además, no es necesario vigilarlos.

—pero piensa en los obreros asalariados Hans, ¿acaso no es justo que ellos ganen su salario honradamente?, ¿no estarías quitándoles el sustento?

—he usado a esclavos judíos en mis Acerías de Hamburgo, y no me han dado tanto problema, y que es eso de "ganar su salario honradamente" tu precisamente no eres un dechado de virtudes, en el 37 te acusaron de evasión fiscal.

—eso fue culpa del incompetente que tenía por contador fiscal en esa época.

Austria miraba a aquellos dos empresarios con consternación y asco. Las cosas iban a un alcance cada vez más macabro. La maquinaria bélica alemana era sostenida por la sangre y la carne de los judíos. Sin embargo, siguió atendiendo a la conversación.

—Si deseas cambiar de opinión, contáctate con Rudolph Hoss, él puede conseguirte esclavos a muy buen precio.

Austria miró con reproche a Schlinder. El empresario alemán evadió la mirada con vergüenza. Hablaban de seres humanos como si fuesen simples mercaderías de las cuales se podían prescindir cuando ya no fueran útiles.

Por su parte, Alemania recordaba las crudas palabras que el austriaco le había dicho hacía ya tiempo atrás:"_Francia solía ser poderoso, al igual que Polonia y Lituania. Los últimos dos vencieron a tu hermano y… ahora tú vienes y los tomas en tu poder como simples niños asustados. Soy viejo, Alemania, pero no tanto como tú crees" _y sin embargo, aún no comprendía la "deuda de gratitud" que tenía Austria con Polonia. Miró con tristeza y melancolía desde uno de los enormes ventanales del salón de baile la nieve que empezaba a caer.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los asistentes fijan su atención en las escalinatas de entrada del salón.

—Su ilustrísima y gloriosa Excelencia, Führer del tercer Reich, comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, doctor Adolf Hitler.

Al entrar el führer, todos los asistentes levantan el brazo derecho gritando al unísono de forma escalofriante

—Heil Hitler!

Saludo que ni siquiera respondió Austria, el cual simplemente se quedó allí, de pie mirando retadoramente al führer. Tampoco lo hizo Hungría ni siquiera Italia norte, ignorante de la situación.

Alemania, casi a la fuerza se acerca hacia su superior, mientras Joseph Goebbels trae casi a rastras a Austria, ubicándolos en un estrado dispuesto para que diera su correspondiente discurso. Prusia fue prácticamente ignorado pero poco le importó. Hitler se acercó al mismo, disponiéndose a hablar de la misma cháchara de siempre, que los judíos eran la condenación de Europa, que establecería un nuevo orden que duraría mil años, y otros desvaríos más de un loco. Luego de su largo discurso, siguió el coronel Baldur Von Schirah, comandante de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, el cual presentó el programa de "ayuda de invierno" como tal.

Después del desagradable espectáculo, Austria se disponía a bajar del estrado, pero Goebbels se fijó en el broche que unía la banda que usaba Austria. Lo paró en seco.

—explícame que haces usando esa cosa.

—esta cosa, como tú la llamas, es la cruz del águila blanca —le respondió el austriaco con ira—y si me place usarla es por el hecho que todavía tengo algo de respeto hacia Polonia.

—recuerda bien tu posición, ya no eres Austria, eres Ostmark, no eres nada, y Polonia es inferior a Alemania, merece desaparecer, por lo que no es necesario demostrarle respeto a alguien inferior. Así que si no quieres dañar la imagen de superioridad de Alemania, quítate ahora mismo esa cosa.

—se lo dije a Alemania y te lo digo a ti, Goebbels: No-me-quitaré-el-broche. Yo no soy tu maldito subordinado.

Goebbels tomó por la fuerza a Austria. El austriaco se soltó forzosamente mirándolo con rabia.

—el que lleves esa cosa puesta no es bueno para la imagen del gobierno ni para la de Alemania.

—debería usted cuidar su imagen, señor ministro —le contestó Austria con calculada y sutil rabia— se de sus amoríos con cierta actriz de cabaret, y perfectamente puedo contarle a su señora esposa sus "andanzas nocturnas".

—no te atreverías a contarle a Magda…

—me atrevería a eso y muchas cosas más, Goebbels —remarcó Austria— si me place puedo arruinarlo por completo, y sacarlo del ministerio de propaganda, ¿Qué diría el führer si su ministro estrella tuviera por amante a una prostituta? O mejor… ¿Qué diría si la mencionada amante resulta ser judía?

—tarde o temprano caerás y desaparecerás como Prusia. —Contestó Goebbels lanzando su último dardo— y yo me encargaré de reescribir la historia, y tenlo por seguro que tú no quedarás bien parado en ella.

—Pues antes de eso lo veré caer a usted, señor ministro—refrendó el austriaco con una sutil suavidad, pero sin perder ese tono de ira intimidante— Caerá bajo el peso de sus propias palabras envenenadas y se llevará a los que quiere consigo.

Quien iba a pensar que aquellas palabras se volverían hechos años más tarde.

El ministro de propaganda bajó cojeando del estrado bufando con rabia, mientras Austria miraba a Goebbels con marcada furia. Austria a su vez bajó del mismo estrado, dejando a Hitler conversar con algunos jerarcas nazis.

Entre tanto, Prusia se acerca a España, intentando encontrar una explicación a su presencia en aquella recepción de estado.

—dime, que rayos haces aquí Antonio…

El chico de ojos verdes intento ocultar su incomodidad con una trémula sonrisa.

—Solo sigo órdenes de Franco, quiere que entre a la guerra.

—no puedes,… —contestó Prusia asustado— estás débil, no te has repuesto de tu guerra civil.

—según él, tengo que combatir los males del comunismo pero no como España sino como Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un voluntario más. Muchos en mi país se han unido a una división del ejército de España, que combatirá en Rusia y que se unirá al ejército alemán en unos días; así Franco no se verá implicado en la guerra y conservaré mi estatus de no beligerancia[4]

—por el amor de dios Antonio, es una locura, no lo hagas, sabes lo que puede hacerte Iván.

El español miró al albino con tristeza, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa.

—pero estoy obligado. Quiera o no quiera, tengo que acatar a Francisco.

La velada parecía ser muy agradable. Italia parloteando tontamente con Alemania, romanomirando a todos con cara de fastidio al lado del conde Ciano y su esposa Edda, Bélgica intentando escapar de las garras de Degrelle, el nuncio Orsenigo con Goebbels, el estado vaticano conversando animadamente con algunos industriales alemanes y obispos católicos, y Hungría en un extremo del salón sentada en solitario, mientras Austria no cesaba de evadir a los industriales y aristócratas que deseaban conversar con él, era lo que se podía ver entre la marea de aristócratas, clérigos, diplomáticos y militares.

La nieve ya cubría gran parte del jardín del palacio. Quería salir de aquel repulsivo circo de una vez, regresar a 1869, regresar a los días felices al lado de Hungría.

Y a veces deseaba haber sido un ser humano, haber tenido una corta pero feliz existencia al lado de la mujer que más amaba, tener hijos, enseñarles a tocar el piano, a componer bella música para su madre, envejecer al lado de ella, y descansar eternamente en brazos de su amada, para reencontrarse con ella en la eternidad. Pero había sido elegido para ese cruel destino.

Ser una nación. Sufrir lo que sufren sushabitantes, sentir los gritos de angustia, los quejidos de dolor, sentir como cada vez que algo sucedía en cualquier parte de su territorio, sentirlo como el más inmenso dolor que haya tenido.

Y también estaba esa eterna soledad.

Una de sus más grandes frustraciones era el no haber sido padre de un hijo propio y de Hungría. Italia del norte no contaba, pues era más una posesión territorial y Austria lo trataba como tal, prácticamente tiranizándolo y usándolo como una sirvienta hasta su adolescencia.

Su soledad y melancolía lo mantenían en una constante depresión. No soportaba ese repugnante circo, esos cerdos regodeándose en medio del muladar de la gloria. Gloria que por su experiencia sabía que no era eterna.

Sin embargo, decidió salir del salón, pues ya no toleraba estar más allí.

Le pidió al valet su abrigo.

—pero señor, aún está nevando afuera.

—no me importa, tengo que irme de aquí —contestó con sequedad el austriaco.

Le entregaron su sobretodo y su chistera, saliendo del salón, caminando con paso rápido por los pasillos, y saliendo por la fachada principal del palacio Holfburg. Hungría notó la salida abrupta de Austria, por lo que salió del salón, siguiendo al austriaco por los espaciosos pasillos, hasta la salida principal. Austria caminabacon dificultad por entre los nevados jardines, intentando cruzar el mismo hasta la entrada de la reja principal, para salir de aquel infierno.

—Roderich, espera —gritó la húngara desesperada, mientras intentaba caminar por entre la nieve.

El austriaco se dio vuelta, mirando a Hungría desesperada intentando acercarse a él. Roderich corrió hacia ella, soportando el dolor de las cicatrices de su espalda, que le ardían terriblemente por acción del frio, a pesar de llevar un abrigo bastante cálido.

—deberías retornar, Hungría. —Le dijo Roderich de forma preocupada, mientras se quitaba su sobretodo y se lo ponía a la chica— quizás tu jefe aun te espera.

—No soportaría estar sin ti un segundo más

—y yo no soportaría verte haciendo parte de ese repulsivo circo —le respondió el austriaco con tristeza.

Ella se intentó quitar el abrigo, pero Roderich se negó a recibirlo, poniéndoselo de nuevo a ella por sobre los hombros.

—no, tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Posteriormente sale, dejándola sola, caminando en medio de la noche y la nieve, por entre el jardín solitario alumbrado por los nocturnos faroles que iluminaban tristemente los jardines, y la fría y helada nieve que aun caía sobre ellos dos.

No quería dar vuelta hacia atrás. Gilbert había notado que el austriaco se había retirado de la fiesta, así que salió de la fiesta en su búsqueda, encontrando a Hungría arrodillada en medio de la nieve, llorosa, con el abrigo del austriaco cubriéndola.

— ¿pasa algo, Elissabeta?

La húngara se levantó con dificultad, mientras que el albino la ayudaba a levantarse. Con lágrimas en susojos se abrazó con fuerza al pecho del prusiano, mientras lloraba desesperada y tristemente en medio de los sombríos y nevados jardines del antiguo palacio imperial.

—Todo paso Hungría, todo paso… —la consolaba el albino acariciando su cabello y abrazándola con más fuerza aun.

* * *

><p>[1] Ostmark o "marca del este" fue la denominación que recibió Austria después del Anchluss. Se dividió en seis provincias administrativas dirigidas desde Berlín.<p>

[2] Ramón Serrano y Suñer fue ministro de relaciones exteriores de la España franquista durante la segunda guerra mundial. Su política cercana a las potencias del eje garantizo una alianza ventajosa tanto para España como para Alemania en el ya mencionado encuentro de Hendaya, sin violar el estatus de "no beligerancia" (diferente al estatus de neutralidad, la no beligerancia permitía a España enviar "tropas voluntarias" al frente, solo como voluntarios, sin comprometer al gobierno o al ejercito de España). Con la derrota del eje, Serrano y Suñer fue destituido y cayó en desgracia ante franco.

[3] El partido rexista fue una escisión del partido cristiano-demócrata belga, fomentado por el ex periodista y activista fascista León Degrelle, inspirado en el fascismo italiano y el movimiento cristero de México. Incluso, la raíz Rexista proviene del latín "viva cristus Rex" o "viva cristo rey" grito de batalla de las milicias cristeras mexicanas. Una de las mayores controversias en el mundo del comic ha sido la participación del legendario Hergé (si, el mismo creador de Tintín) en el movimiento, como parte del ministerio de propaganda del gobierno rexista belga.

[4] España alude a la división azul, uno de los dos cuerpos de voluntarios españoles que se unieron al Wehrmatch. No fueron los únicos españoles que pelearon en la guerra. Milicianos republicanos se unieron a la resistencia francesa (los maquis) y al ejército soviético durante la guerra, por lo que la posición de Toño durante la guerra podría decirse que fue muy ambigua.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota del autor: **el protagonista de este capítulo no será Austria (perdón para las fans del señorito, pero solo será por este capítulo) sino que lo será el "protectorado de bohemia y Moravia", la actual republica checa, que es uno de mis OOC que diseñe desde tiempo atrás. También aparecerá en escena el cejudo tsundere (Inglaterra), pero solo por esta vez.

**Nota histórica: **la operación antropoide fue uno de los mayores logros de la inteligencia británica, en la que se dio uno de los más graves golpes al régimen así, las consecuencias del éxito de esta operación fueron nefastas y aterradoras.

Especial dedicatoria para Van der Banck, y las 1800 víctimas de la masacre de Lidice.

13 de mayo de 1942.

Woleslaw odiaba con todas las fuerzas del alma a Reinhard Heydrich. Todos los días presenciaba a la fuerza las siniestras ejecuciones que se veía obligado a supervisar. El frio y glacial oficial nazi no cesaba de seguir con el baño de sangre, los miembros de la resistencia checa caían en crueles redadas y eran ejecutados en público en la plaza Tyn de la ciudad vieja de Praga. Eran comunes las detenciones, los arrestos, las redadas las quemas de libros. Los monumentos de su ciudad fueron destruidos, la estatua de Jan Hus derribada, las iglesias y museos expoliados.

No podía sencillamente soportarlo.

Sin embargo, intentar matarlo era un asunto muy complicado y en cierto modo, peligroso.

Sin embargo, consideraba peligroso pedirle ayuda a él. Primero, porque nominalmente, era una dependencia de Alemania, y no sabía cómo se tomaría Ludwig semejante traición. Segundo por el sencillo hecho que Heydrich tenía un complicado anillo de seguridad, que lo llevaba de su casa de Praga hasta el Hrâdcany, sede del gobierno de ocupación. Y tercero y último, no podía llamarlo sencillamente desde uno de los teléfonos del palacio. Tendría que buscar otra forma.

Sin embargo, llamó desde un café de una de las plazas de la ciudad, pidiendo prestado el teléfono al encargado.

No sabía a qué numero marcar. No encontraría fácil contactarse con Inglaterra, y en especial para que le colaborara en un asesinato, pero era ó contactarse con Austria pero contactarse con uno de los subordinados de Alemania era igual de riesgoso. Sin embargo, conocía bien al austriaco y sabía con plena certeza que el orgulloso aristócrata le podría ayudar.

Era de dominio público que Heydrich tenía muchos enemigos: Himmler al mando de las SS, Göring con su Luttwaffe, Cannaris al frente del Abwehr, inclusive militares de carrera como Weidling, Jodl, Krebs, Burgdoff, Mohnke, Keitel, y altos jerarcas nazis como el obispo luterano Müller, el coronel von Schirah, el ministro de propaganda Goebbels, y más faltaba el ideólogo del tercer Reich, Alfred Rosenberg lo deseaban ver muerto. Por lo que el todopoderoso jefe de la Gestapo solo contaba con la protección de su führer, y su cuerpo policial. Alemania mismo le odiaba, y Austria lo odiaba también.

Nadie, ni siquiera su esposa lo deseaban ver con vida.

El protectorado con algo de desconfianza llamó a Austria.

—aló Roderich, soy yo.

El austriaco contestó cortésmente aunque con algo de desgana.

—que necesitas, Woleslaw.

— ¿sabes quién tiene el número de teléfono de Arthur Kirkland?

— ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?, —inquirió el austriaco sorprendido— ¿pasarte de bando?, lo dudo.

—No es eso— Le respondió el checo desde el otro lado de la línea— quiero que me ayuden a eliminar a cierta persona…

—entiendo, y quieres que lo haga el enemigo, ¿no puede ser algún asesino a sueldo?

—Roderich, ¿acaso no extrañas tu libertad e independencia?

El austriaco quedó en silencio.

—bien, tu silencio es mi respuesta…

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Austria le dice.

—Contáctate con Portugal, él es muy buen amigo de Inglaterra, quizás tenga su número.

El checo simplemente agradeció al austriaco.

—Gracias, Roderich.

—De nada.

Posteriormente llamó a Portugal, y después de oír su consabido discurso de su posición de neutralidad y más blablablá, le dio el número de teléfono de Inglaterra. Posteriormente, le pidió al encargado que lo dejara unos minutos más en el teléfono, marcando al número que le había pasado Portugal.

— ¿Blechley Park, habla Travis Mckenna, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

Con un inglés algo imperfecto pero comprensible pregunta por el reino unido.

—ehhm… se encuentra… Arthur Kirkland?

El muchacho se encontraba dubitativo, mirando fijamente al inglés de cejas pobladas.

—señor Inglaterra, lo preguntan desde la otra línea.

—simplemente pásamelo.

El chico con las manos temblorosas le pasa el teléfono, respondiendo el inglés de forma cortés pero frío y cortante.

—Sí, Kirkland al habla, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar.

Ya hablando en checo, Woleslaw le responde.

—hablas con el protectorado de bohemia y Moravia.

El inglés estuvo a punto de colgar, pero pensó detenidamente en las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. No por nada el protectorado se comunicaría directamente con la nación británica, a sabiendas que era el enemigo. Aun así, desconfiaba, podía ser una celada.

—Desde donde estás hablando —contestó el inglés en un perfecto checo.

—tranquilo, Kirkland. —Respondió el checo— hablo desde una línea externa en un café, no se me ocurriría llamar desde el Hradcâny.

Aun así, el inglés desconfiaba y decidió grabar la llamada.

—Bien, si me estas llamando, me necesitas para alguna cosa, ¿para qué seria? —inquirió sarcástico el inglés.

—Ayúdame a asesinar a Reinhard Heydrich.

El inglés quedó frio de impresión al saber las intenciones del checo. A pesar de que sabía que la operación de eliminación de Heydrich se estaba desarrollando, no podía exponerse a revelar información confidencial. Sin embargo, decidió por su propia iniciativa darle un "dato suelto" al protectorado, para que al menos se sintiese conforme.

Después de un largo silencio en la línea, respondió.

— ¿conoces la iglesia de los santos Cirilo y Metodio?

—claro que la conozco, está en Praga —contestó el checo irónicamente— pero no necesito ir a rezar.

—pues deberías pasar a rezar aunque sea un rato, quizás dios atienda tus suplicas —le dijo el inglés enigmáticamente.

Después de eso, colgó. El checo quedó algo perplejo, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, reflexionó sobre el dato que le había lanzado el inglés. Conocía bien la ciudad de Praga, sabía que la iglesia de los santos Cirilo y Metodio se encontraba en el casco antiguo, y que estaba consagrada al culto cristiano ortodoxo. Pero él era católicoy Arthur anglicano, ¿para qué rayos le aconsejaría rezar en una iglesia ortodoxa?, no lo sabía.

Pagó por el servicio de teléfono del café y salió a caminar por las calles del casco antiguo, dirigiéndose a la iglesia de los santos Cirilo y Metodio. Al llegar, entró con respeto a la misma persignándose devotamente con agua de la pileta de agua bendita de la entrada. Uno de los sacerdotes, un joven de unos 28 años, de incipiente barba y mirada afable y serena notó su entrada, mientras el checo se disponía a acercarse al iconostasio.

— ¿se le ofrece algo al señor?

—sí, desearía que oyese mi confesión, padre.

—no soy sacerdote católico, señor —contestó amablemente el joven sacerdote ortodoxo— aquí cerca hay una iglesia católica, la de santa Ludmila, puede confesar sus pecados allí si lo desea.

Sin saber cómo, ni de donde dijo.

—es que vengo de parte del reverendo Kirkland, de la iglesia de san Jorge, cercana aquí, me dijeron que viniera a confesar mis pecados en esta iglesia.

Los dos sabían que no existía ninguna iglesia consagrada a la veneración de san Jorge en toda Praga. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, el sacerdote no había dejado de esbozar su benévola y serena sonrisa, mientras que el checo miraba de forma inquisitiva al clérigo ortodoxo. Esa tensión se rompió, cuando el sacerdote, cambiando su benévolo aspecto, y mirándolo seriamente le dijo de forma discreta.

— ¿viene usted de parte de algún servicio de inteligencia como la Gestapo, la Abwehr, o similares?

— ¿me ve usted la cara de espía nazi? —Le contestó el checo de forma mordaz y burlona— por el amor de dios, no me traicionaría a mí mismo ni muerto, aunque eso sería difícil.

El clérigo, al oír esto empezó a tomar algo de confianza en el protectorado. Luego, miró a ambos lados, fijándose en que no hubieran personas indiscretaspara luego sonreír ampliamente, mientras se levantaba de la banca endonde estaban sentados los dos para luego decirle al checo de tal forma para que todos oyeran.

—bien, creo que puedo escuchar su confesión señor…

—Miroslewitcz, Woleslaw Miroslewitcz padre.

—Entonces señor Miroslewitcz, tenga usted la gentileza de seguirme.

Salieron de la nave principal, dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas de al lado de la nave lateral, la cual indicaba el acceso a la cripta. El sacerdote tomó de un juego de llaves abriendo la puerta de la misma, bajando los dos a tientas las escaleras de la cripta. Seis hombres todos checos estaban allí con una serie de planos, fotografías, itinerarios, mapas de la ciudad de Praga, armamento considerable, unos dos o tres colchones acomodados en el piso, y algunos platos de comida sucios, con sobras del día anterior. La cripta estaba algo iluminada por algunos focos unas cuantas veladoras y los mapas tapaban totalmente las buhardillas de la cripta.

Al entrar el protectorado con el sacerdote, los seis hombres les apuntan con sus pistolas.

—Padre Heivel, convenimos con usted que no queríamos visitas indeseadas —le respondió uno de los hombres.

—Tranquilo Antoniev, viene de parte del reverendo Kirkland.

Los demás empezaron a tranquilizarse un poco, pero el que parecía ser el líder, aun desconfiaba.

—Tú pareces ser oficial administrativo del Wehrmatch, cuál es tu nombre.

—Woleslaw Miroslewitcz —contestó el checo con la mayor serenidad que pudo.

—me estás mintiendo, dime Woleslaw, dime tu verdadero nombre.

—ya se lo dije.

—QUE ME LO DIGAS MALDITA SEA

El checo no pudo evitar ocultar su verdadera identidad.

—Soy la república federal checoeslovaca más exactamente las regiones de Bohemia septentrional, Bohemia meridional y Moravia,o lo que los nazis llaman "protectorado de Bohemia y Moravia". Mi hermano es André Miroslewitcz, el cual también es la república federal checoeslovaca para ser más precisos Eslovaquia, Estiria y Carintia meridional.

—Estas mintiendo.

—No miento, y juro por san Wenceslaw que nunca traicionaría a mi pueblo por más daño que me hagan; he velado por ti y por tus hermanos desde que tienen uso de razón conozco a cada hombre, mujer y niño de este país y siento el mismo dolor y rabia que sienten ustedes.

El sacerdote, impresionado por las palabras del checo, interviene.

—yo creo en sus palabras, señores. Y creo que la divina providencia ha traído aquí al señor Bohemia para que les ayude con su tarea, porque si un hombre duda de su nación ¿Cómo no va a dudar de sus propios valores, incluso del sentido que le da a su propia vida?

Los demás miembros de la célula le creían pero el cabecilla aun reservaba sus dudas. Aun así el protectorado insiste.

—sé que cada uno de ustedes es capaz de dar la vida por mí. Y yo si pudiera daría mi vida por ustedes, pero eso implicaría que miles de vidas se perdieran y eso no lo toleraría. Yo me estoy exponiendo a muchos peligros estando aquí, y en cierto modo se muchas cosas de Heydrich que les pueden servir para eliminarlo. Si aun así rehúsan mi ayuda, comprenderé perfectamente y no diré nada delo que he visto a nadie.

El líder cedió y aceptó al protectorado en el plan. A partir de allí empezaron a discutir sobre los itinerarios de entrada y salida de Heydrich desde su residencia en el casco de la ciudad nueva hasta el castillo de Hradcâny, los eventos oficiales a los que debía asistir, su agenda oficial y demás. Luego de eso el sacerdote y el protectorado salen de la cripta, dejando a los demás rebeldes adentro.

—Intentaré recolectar más información al respecto y procuraré venir más seguido.

—Señor Bohemia, no consideraría prudente usted venir solo una vez al mes valga decir que sería raro que un católico frecuente un templo de confesión ortodoxa.

—padre, yo no soy una persona cualquiera, soy un país, y simplemente sigo la religión que sigue la mayoría de mi gente sin desatender otras confesiones. Puedo frecuentar una iglesia católica, una ortodoxa, una luterana, incluso una sinagoga o una mezquita y nadie puede juzgarme por ello.

—Comprendo perfectamente, —dijo el sacerdote —aunque con los recientes hechos no conviene frecuentar una sinagoga.

Después de eso, salió de la iglesia dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia su casa en donde reunió toda la información que pudo, y ya en la oficina reunió toda la información que tenía a la mano. Sin levantar sospechas sacó las carpetas de la oficina. Ya al día siguiente, asistió a la divina liturgia en la iglesia de los santos Cirilo y Metodio como si fuera un feligrés más. Terminada la liturgia, el protectorado y el sacerdote se dirigen nuevamente a la cripta, en donde los miembros de la resistencia checa siguen con su plan.

—bien, esto es lo que logré recolectar en mi oficina del Hrâdcany, Heydrich tendrá mañana una recepción oficial con algunos oficiales de la Gestapo y las SS, después de eso, se dirigirá nuevamente a su casa.

—Podemos interceptarlo en la salida al palacio.

—No es conveniente —agrega el protectorado— el palacio está rodeado de soldados de la Wehrmatch, de las waffen SS y comisarios de la Gestapo, es imposible acabarlo allí.

Todos resoplaron frustrados. Sin embargo, analizando con detenimiento el esquema del recorrido del auto de Heydrich encontraron un resquicio en la seguridad en una curva del camino que salía de la zona residencial en la que vivía y que lo llevaba con frecuencia hacia el Hrâdcany.

—eureka! —exclamó el sacerdote señalando en el diagrama el punto de posible interceptación del "objetivo".

— ¿Qué ha descubierto, padre?

—hay un punto ciego en una curva en la carretera que comunica su residencia con el Hrâdcany, las veces que he hecho trabajo pastoral por esa zona he notado que la dejan muy desprotegida.

Después de haber acordado que el "día H" seria mañana 14, celebraron la consumación de sus objetivos con algo de vino de consagrar que el padre Heivel trae de la sacristía. El protectorado se niega cortésmente pues sería sospechoso que de un momento a otro el protectorado apareciese alcoholizado.

El día convenido para el asesinato, los seis miembros de la resistencia checa salieron de la cripta con subametralladoras beretta, mientras el padre Heivel en una breve ceremonia, y revestido de sus ornamentos sacerdotales les bendice.

—Dios los acompañe y los ayude en su misión — dijo el sacerdote ortodoxo mientras los bendecía.

Sin levantar sospechas los seis hombres salieron de la cripta vestidos como obreros de construcción, mientras Woleslaw en su oficina del Hrâdcanymiraba con atención los movimientos de Heydrich el cual se encontraba recibiendo a altos mandos de la Gestapo en el gran salón de san Vladimiro conversando animadamente con los jerarcas nazis mientras bebía tranquilamente de su copa de brandy francés.

—general, lo mejor sería que usted se fuera a su casa ha bebido bastante, necesita descansar.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí Bohemia —respondió serenamente el comandante de la Gestapo —aún tengo asuntos que atender.

Sorpresivamente uno de los oficiales insiste en llevarlo hacia su casa, por lo que Heydrich termina cediendo.

Woleslaw se dirige hacia su oficina cerrando con seguro la puerta, mientras telefonea rápidamente a la iglesia.

—aló, habla el padre Janus Heivel…

—padre, envíoal pecador al punto donde convenimos —respondió el checo.

—Te agradezco que envíes al pecador, Hijo —responde a su vez el sacerdote — mis hermanos se encargarán de que reciba las debidas indulgencias.

—espero que tengan éxito, y que el pecador reciba la indulgencia adecuada.

Después de la breve conversación, el sacerdote se dirige al iconostasio y después de hacer una genuflexión, saca unas llaves de atrás de uno de los iconos. Luego se las tira a uno de los hombres el cual recibe en el aire las llaves.

—cerca de aquí hay una furgoneta. Úsenla, y sean cautelosos el señor Bohemia les envía sus saludos, les dice que no fallen y les pide que el pecador reciba las debidas indulgencias.

—así será, padre.

El sacerdote los bendice nuevamentey posteriormente los seis partisanos checos salen de la iglesia armados hasta los dientes tomando la furgoneta estacionada dos cuadras más adelante.

Inmediatamente, los partisanos se dirigen hacia el punto de encuentro convenido, en donde toman sus respectivas posiciones esperando el arribo de Heydrich. Al llegar el auto, proceden a atacarlo con las subametralladoras disparando despiadadamente en el auto mercedes Benz del protector. El conductor quedó todo ametrallado, mientras Heydrich con algo de dificultad intentaba abatir a uno de los partisanos sin éxito alguno siendo alcanzado por las balas las cuales lo dejaron herido de gravedad. Un contingente de la Gestapo que escoltaba al oficial respondió al fuego cruzado, pero los partisanos logran huir dejando a Heydrich bastante malherido.

Huyendo a toda velocidad llegan a la iglesia de los santos Cirilo y Metodio en donde el padre Heivel los hace entrar a la cripta de la iglesia. Los gendarmes de la Gestapo ingresan a la iglesia en búsqueda de los asesinos de Heydrich.

—RESPETEN LA CASA DEL SEÑOR, AQUÍ SE INGRESA SIN ARMAS

—CALLESE PADRE —Responde uno de los soldados ametrallando al sacerdote con su fusil, el cual cae pesadamente en el piso en medio de la iglesia. Posteriormente el comandante ordena.

—REVISEN TODO, EL ICONOSTASIO, EL REECTORIO, LA SACRISTIA, LA CRIPTA, TODO

Acto seguido, dos soldados intentan abrir la puerta de la cripta sin éxito alguno. Sin embargo, los partisanos estaban allí encerrados armados aun con las ametralladoras, mientras los oficiales del ejército alemán insistían en abrir la puerta de la cripta. A causa de esto el comandante del contingente ordena a dos de sus subordinados con fría sequedad.

—traigan un camión cisterna con agua, al parecer hay que ahogar algunas ratas.

Inmediatamente llega a las cercanías de la iglesia un camión cisterna del cuerpo de bomberos de Praga. Los bomberos checos llegaron a la Iglesia, en donde los oficiales dela Gestapo estaban apostados, vigilando atentamente la cripta.

—Ustedes dos —ordena a los bomberos— conecten las mangueras a la buhardilla de la cripta.

Los bomberos miraron seriamente al oficial alemán.

—QUE CONECTEN LA MALDITA MANGUERA A LA BUHARDILLA, CERDOS DE MIERDA.

Sin embargo, los bomberos se negaron rotundamente. Los partisanos disparaban a través de la buhardilla sin éxito, intentando abatir algún soldado.

Entre tanto, la confusión empezaba a reinar en el castillo de Hrâdcany debido al atentado de Heydrich. Sin embargo, el protectorado no sabía que hacer frente a esa situación los reportes indicaban que Reinhard Heydrich estaba herido de gravedad y que había sido trasladado hacia el hospital de la cruz roja de Praga. El éxito había sido al parecer parcial, pero no el suficiente. Sin embargo, decidió dirigirse a la iglesia de los santos Cirilo y Metodio, pero se encontró con que la misma estaba rodeada de oficiales de la Gestapo.

—dios santo.

Vio que la toma de agua del auto cisterna había sido conectada a la buhardilla de la cripta. Vio que el mismo oficial que había conectado la manguera había accionado la toma, dejando pasar el agua por la manguera, la cual empezaba a inundar la cripta. Sentía los gritos de angustia y terror en su mente, las voces suplicando ayuda, los sentimientos de terror, frustración y rabia. Sintió como el agua empezaba a llenar los pulmones de los partisanos mientras intentaban infructuosamente abrir la puerta de la cripta sintiendo sus horrendos quejidos de agonía. Cayó al piso intentando tomar aire, mientras sentía una horrenda opresión en el pecho, mientras vomitaba copiosamente agua. Sentía como si también estuviese allí, ahogándose, sufriendo ese inmenso dolor. Nadie había notado la presencia del checo, y este con dificultad se arrastra hacia uno de los callejones en donde intente respirar, mas no podía. Sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban de agua cada vez más rápido. Cuando esa asfixia cesó, pensó lo peor.

La cripta de la iglesia estaba completamente inundada de agua. La fuerza de la misma era tal que la puerta se había reventado dejando escapar el agua la cual inundó la iglesia totalmente, mientras el vidrio de la buhardilla se reventaba dejando escapar parte del agua la cual se dispersó por la calle. Cautelosamente, los oficiales entraron en el interior de la iglesia, y vieron flotando en el interior de la cripta ya inundada, los seis cadáveres de los partisanos que habían intentado asesinar a Heydrich.

Varios espectadores miraban aterrados las escenas que se veían en la iglesia de san Cirilo. Los cadáveres fueron sacados a la intemperie junto con el del joven sacerdote. El anciano párroco de la iglesia fue sacado a empellones de su despacho y arrestado mientras que otro sacerdote asistente del párroco también era conducido hacia la prisión. La gente en medio del estupor y la ira, miraban como el anciano clérigo ortodoxo era tratado con todo tipo de vejámenes. Intentaron levantarse pero unos cuantos disparos a la multitud bastaron para dispersar a la gente. El saldo: 8 muertos entre partisanos, el sacerdote, y un espectador que contó con la mala suerte de recibir una de las balas.

El protectorado corrió a toda prisa por el casco antiguo mientras la noticia del asesinato de Heydrich corría como pólvora por toda Praga. Se dirigió hacia su casa, en donde tomo a toda prisa de su licorera una copa de coñac. Bebió de un solo golpe el contenido de la copa, mientras tiraba con violencia la copa de cristal, la cual estalla violentamente en una pared, lanzando pequeños fragmentos de cristal por toda la sala.

El terror lo empezaba a invadir. No sabía que podría pasar si Heydrich sobrevivía. Con algo de nervios y desesperación toma el teléfono pretendiendo marcar a Inglaterra, pero decide no hacerlo. Sin embargo, decide esperar hasta mañana para ver qué pasa.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital de la cruz roja de Praga, el comandante en jefe de la _genheim staatspolizei,_ "_reichsprotektor" _de Bohemia y Moravia y general del Wehrmatch Reinhard Heydrich fallecía a causa de las heridas, y además de la falta de asistencia dada su terquedad en confiar su vida a médicos alemanes, en detrimento de los médicos checos que lo asistían.

Y sin embargo, lo peor vendría esa misma noche.

La noche en la que Heydrich murió, Woleslaw comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en su brazo derecho. Si su brazo derecho le dolía, quería decir que algo estaba sucediendo. Pero sin embargo, oyó con toda claridad los gritos de terror y pánico. Gritos que se escuchaban fuertes y claros para él. Por un extraño impulso, salió del Hrâdcany en un auto conduciendo a toda prisa hacia Lidice, una de las localidades cercanas a Praga, un pequeño pueblo de no más de 1800 habitantes. Al llegar, miró los alrededores, con espanto, dolor e ira.

Oficiales alemanes asesinando sin piedad hombres, mujeres y niños. Las casas incendiadas y destruidas con saña e inmisericordia. Y no se sorprendió al ver quien dirigía esa orgia de despiadada destrucción.

Alemania.

El checo sentía que por debajo de su uniforme empezaba a sangrar copiosamente. La sangre impregnaba su uniforme, mientras que sus ojos celestes fijaban con rabia su mirada en el alemán, vestido con un elegante uniforme del Wehrmatch.

—Que… estás haciendo —inquiere el checo consternado con sus ojos llorosos, al ver a Alemania, al frente del pueblo envuelto en llamas, cobrando un aspecto aterrador e intimidante.

Alemania simplemente se acercó y golpeó al checo con brutal fuerza en el abdomen.

—simplemente cobro venganza por lo que has hecho.

Ese no era el Alemania que conocía Bohemia desde tiempo atrás. La sádica y siniestra sonrisa aterrorizaba. El sombrío porte era radicalmente distinto. Inclusive, su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, dándole un aspecto muchísimo más aterrador.

Alemania después del primer golpe se ensaño con el checo golpeándolo despiadadamente, como si desease acabarlo. Ya al final, una espantosa herida se veía en el rostro del checo, mientras con dificultad intentaba levantarse. Dos soldados del Wehrmatch que escoltaban a Alemania se disponían a seguir asesinando, pero Alemania secamente les ordena.

—llévense a este maldito traidor de mi presencia, y no tengan contemplaciones. Mañana lo llevaremos a Berlín, en donde le hará compañía al idiota de Francia y a sus amigos.

A rastras, se llevan al checo todo malherido y sangrante, tirándolo con una brutal y suma violencia al camión, el cual partió de inmediato.

Mientras el camión salía del pueblo, Woleslaw miraba con tristeza el pueblo de Lidice, totalmente arrasado, los cadáveres aun frescos de los civiles, los gritos de terror, los lamentos de las mujeres, las suplicas de los ancianos.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. E intentar remediar su situación le había traído aquellas espantosas consecuencias.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota del autor:**

A partir de este capítulo Roderich volverá a protagonizar la historia. Este capítulo será una transición breve hacia 1943, narrando algunos hechos trascendentales para el fic. Posible Austria/Hungría, (le hago apología a esta pareja, Roderich la quiere, a pesar de que no lo diga, y aun la sigue queriendo, y ella aunque quiere a Prusia, quiere o mejor dicho "ama" a Austria, a pesar de los "raros gustos yaoistas" que últimamente tiene Hungría, y hay FF que pintan a Austria como el malo de la historia, cuando las cosas entre estos dos no pasaron así) posible Ger/Ita y demás ideas retorcidas que me surjan a medida que vaya fluyendo la historia.

Este episodio intentará aludir a los más notables miembros de la resistencia alemana contra el nazismo.

**Nota importante:** el "Walhalla", que en la mitología germánica es el paraíso destinado a aquellos que morían en batalla, es también un monumento establecido a la memoria de las personas de habla alemana que hayan dado su vida por Alemania, que hayan sido notable influencia en la vida alemana, o que hayan destacado en el campo de las artes y las letras alemanas. El "salón de los alemanes ilustres" tiene cerca de 500 bustos de diferentes personalidades alemanas, desde Ludwig Van Beethoven hasta Helmut Kohl. Instituido por el rey Ludwig II de Baviera, el "Walhalla" (el cual tiene una estatua del mismo rey revestido de una toga germánica, con una corona sencilla y una espada en un puesto de honor en recuerdo a sus obras benéficas y filantrópicas), nunca ha retirado sus estatuas o monumentos salvo a finales de la posguerra cuando los bustos de Hitler, Goebbels, Göring y demás jerarcas nazis fueron retirados y destruidos en el proceso de desnazificacion.

* * *

><p>Mediados de 1942.<p>

La triste y amarga monotonía de Austria en medio de esa guerra era interminable. Sin embargo, a la mitad de ese año comenzaron duros reveses para el tercer Reich. El asesinato de Heydrich en Praga, y la inexplicable y espantosa reacción de Alemania al enterarse del asesinato lo habían transformado por completo. Esa misma noche, cuando la noticia de la muerte de Heydrich llegó a Berlín víatelegráfica, se retiró de la sala como si fuese un ente sin voluntad propia, se cambió por un uniforme de alto oficial del Wehrmatch, se puso su revolver al cinto y se dirigió con un considerable contingente de soldados que lo esperaban a las afueras de su casa hacia la estación. Prusia y Austria miraban consternados como Alemania había cambiado su triste y melancólico semblante a uno duro, frio, siniestro y malevolente. Roderich recordaba esa misma fría y sádica expresión, por lo que instintivamente se toca la espalda, la cual aún conservaba la cruz esvástica que le había hecho Alemania con la katana del japonés hacía tiempo atrás.

Prusia, preocupado por la reacción de Alemania sale de la casa, intentando seguir al alemán, en medio de la fuerte tormenta que se cernía sobre Berlín. Austria instintivamente persiguió al prusiano, intentando contenerlo.

—WEST, A DONDE VAS —gritaba Prusia desde la distancia, impresionado por el siniestro cambio tan repentino de Alemania.

—Detente Gilbert, el ya no es tu hermano —le dice Austria, deteniendo a Prusia a la fuerza.

En medio de la fría calle, mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente, empapando las dos tristes figuras que alguna vez habían sido poderosos imperios pero que en ese momento eran simplemente la sombra de un pasado que nunca volverá, Prusia intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano.

—No, no, NO ES ASÍ, MALDITA SEA, él es mi hermano, él es mi pequeño Alemania...

—el que estás viendo allí no es Alemania, Gilbert —insistió el austriaco, mientras el albino, con un horrible presentimiento, miraba como Alemania tomaba un auto de la cancillería, mientras varios camiones atestados de soldados emprendían la partida.

Prusia presentía lo peor. Por muy extraño que pareciera, se abrazó al pecho de Austria, mientras este le acariciaba a modo de consuelo la cabellera plateada.

—tenemos que entrar, puedes pescar un resfriado con esta lluvia.

Los dos en medio de la lluvia se dirigen de nuevo hacia la casa, encontrándose solos en aquella inmensa casa vacía. Feliciano no se encontraba. Elissabeta tampoco. Y con la casi permanente ausencia de Ludwig, Austria y Prusia permanecían la mayor parte del tiempo solos.

Más tarde se enterarían que Woleslaw había sido golpeado brutalmente por Ludwig y que había sido llevado casi a rastras a la prisión en donde estaban confinados la mayor parte de los países conquistados.

Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los días, Austria notaba que había muchos que empezaban a disentir del régimen Nazi. Uno de ellos era el Conde Clemens Von Gallen.

El vehemente obispo de Münster, Clemens August Von Gallen[1] era uno de los más enérgicos opositores de Hitler en Westfalia. Sus graves desencuentros con Hitler, el episcopado católico alemán, el propio santo padre e incluso el mismo estado vaticano le habían granjeado la antipatía y enemistad de la mayor parte de la alta oficialidad alemana y el clero alemán. Innitzer, su muy gran amigo y príncipe-arzobispo de Viena le había apodado "el león de Münster", debido a su ferocidad en el pulpito al atacar las autoridades Nazis, pero no podían hacer nada, ni acallarlo, debido al alto respeto que la gente le tenía al obispo-conde Von Gallen, y al riesgo de una insurrección popular. Prusia le tenía mucho respeto y estima, algo raro en el debido a su antipatía a todo lo que proviniese del vaticano, pero no por el hecho de que Clemens fuese obispo, sino por el hecho de que su familia era una de los linajes más antiguos de Prusia. Recordaba en especial una vez en la que uno de sus sermones radiofónicos se transmitió por Radio Vaticana, sin autorización de Gabriel, y que se escuchó por toda Alemania:

"_mis queridos hermanos._

_Desde que el señor Adolfo Hitler ha asumido el poder, las cosas han cambiado mucho. Han crecido las industrias aceleradamente. Ha mejorado el nivel de vida de muchos, algo que no creíamos posible años atrás. He visto como el bienestar de nuestro amado pueblo ha mejorado bastante desde el final de la primera gran guerra. Pero, hermanos, ¿Qué nos ha costado esas "bendiciones" que nos ha traído Adolfo Hitler?_

_Yo os diré lo que nos ha traído. Muerte. La muerte de muchos hermanos nuestros, de padres, de hermanos, de hijos, de tíos, de sobrinos, de abuelos, de nietos, de amigos. La muerte de personas inocentes, que no han tenido más crimen que ser diferentes, de no ser alemanes, de ser judíos, de ser gitanos. La muerte de aquellos que no pueden valerse por sí mismos, que necesitan de nuestros cuidados, en pos de un ideal enfermizamente idolatra como el de la 'raza pura', pero hermanos míos ¿Qué es la raza?..._

_Simplemente es una división que nos hemos inventado los hombres, basándonos simplemente en conceptos del color de la piel, ascendencia étnica, pero en fin de cuentas, divisiones imaginarias que solo existen en la mente. Todos somos iguales y a la vez diferentes, todos pensamos diferente, y no por eso merecemos la muerte._

_La ley de dios dicta 'no matarás'. Y mientras estamos aquí, nuestros hermanos, nuestros compatriotas alemanes se matan entre ellos, mientras Alemania es amordazado, acallado, porque a él y a todos nosotros nos han quitado la capacidad de pensar y de alzar la voz en contra de lo que nos parece incorrecto._

_Si las cosas seguirán así, estaremos condenados nuevamente al oprobio, a la humillación y la derrota._

_Dios bendiga a todos sus hijos, sin importar su religión o raza, y Dios bendiga a Alemania"._

Von Gallen era un talentoso y furibundo orador, y era evidente que su elocuencia superaba a la de Hitler. Después de aquel enérgico sermón, el führer ordenó que confinaran al obispo en el palacio episcopal prohibiéndole terminantemente salir a oficiar, hacer visitas pastorales o pasear a su enorme perro san Bernardo "Hildebrant", bajo pena de muerte. Sin embargo no se arriesgaba a ejecutarlo debido al riesgo de que toda la región de Westfalia se levantase en su contra.

Al oír Alemania este sermón quedó aún más desolado moralmente, aunque esbozó una triste sonrisa, para luego afirmar:

—lo admiro. Tiene el valor que me falta a mí para oponerme a Hitler.

Otro de los más fieros y despiadados opositores era el reverendo Dietrich Boenhoffer[2]. El más eminente teólogo luterano de Alemania, y quizás de Europa no dudaba ni un segundo en lanzar ataques directos a Hitler. Sus homilías estaban llenas de ataques directos al nazismo, y a la iglesia evangélica luterana del Reich, iglesia oficial de la Alemania nazi y presidida por el obispo Ludwig Müller. Debido a esto decide establecer la "iglesia manifestante alemana", la cual se convierte en el principal foco de resistencia frente a Hitler. Pero la reacción no se hace esperar.

Sacerdotes luteranos y católicos eran ejecutados sin asomos de misericordia en Alemania, con la anuencia del obispo luterano Müller, y los cardenales católicos Faulhabber y Bertram, mientras que las autoridades vaticanas acallan casi a la fuerza a Von Gallen, bajo amenaza de suspensión permanente. Sin embargo, las amenazas y los asesinatos de sus principales colaboradores no acallan las voces de Boenhoffer y Von Gallen.

Posteriormente estaba el periódico "la rosa blanca"[3]. Según lo que había oído Austria, era un grupo de estudiantes de la universidad de Múnich que habían decidido denunciar abiertamente los desmanes del régimen nazi a través de un pequeñoperiódico que se reparte gratuitamente en Múnich, pero se esparce más allá de Múnich llegando a Hamburgo, Bremen, Viena, Salzburgo, Frankfurt del Main, Hannover y varias ciudades alemanas que recibían información plenamente limpia de todo atisbo de repulsiva propaganda nazi.

Sin embargo, Austria se sentía también amordazado por las circunstancias. Debido a sus serios altercados con Goebbels y Hitler, no se le habían asignado nuevas misiones diplomáticas, por lo que intentaba pasar el tiempo tocando el piano. Sin embargo no era lo mismo.

Pensaba en Polonia, en el que alguna vez había sido una gran nación, y en la deuda de honor que tenía con él. Feliks, junto con su rey Juan Sobieski y al mando de un ejército de 25.000 soldados lo habían salvado de caer en las garras de Turquía en el sitio de Viena, hacía más de doscientos años atrás. Los dos habían combatido juntos en aquella ocasión, y después de aquella heroica batalla, sintió que debía de resarcirle. Además de ello, también estaba Francia. El alguna vez había sido también grande y poderoso, en especial en la era napoleónica. Sin embargo, recordaba a Francia en esos años: frio, distante, despiadado, cruel, temerario y ambicioso, Francia no era el mismo hombre galante, coqueto y seductor. En el campo de batalla era como si se transformara. Lo mismo que le estaba pasando a Alemania en esta guerra.

Ahora ellos dos estaban allí, sometidos por Alemania, como si fuesen simplemente niños asustados, tratados como si fuesen cosas de poco valor. No solo eran ellos dos: también lo era Lituania, quien junto con Polonia había gobernado el este de Europa; Holanda, quien en su edad de oro tenia miles de puesto comerciales en el sudeste asiático, áfrica y américa; la dulce Bélgica, siempre torturada por la guerra; y otras tantas naciones que antes habían sido poderosas, pero que a la larga fueron sometidas por un impostor.

Sin embargo, sentía unos extraños cambios en su forma de pensar. La fría indiferencia frente a lo que le estaba sucediendo, frente al holocausto, frente a los malos tratos a los que sometía Alemania a las demás naciones, inclusive frente a la misma guerra.

Indiferencia. Mirar hacia otro lado. Hacer oídos sordos. No mirar.

Dice el viejo adagio popular: "_más daño hace una persona buena que no haga nada, que miles de personas malas haciendo algo"_ y en cierto modo Austria era indiferente frente a todo lo que sucedía. No se le había vuelto a tomar en cuenta ni para asuntos diplomáticos o bélicos. Su lengua estaba amordazada por el frio silencio. Simplemente callaba, como lo hacían los 20'000.000 de austriacos que le daban aun vida, porque si alzaba la voz las consecuencias serían terriblemente nefastas. Callaba no por la conveniencia, como lo estaba haciendo el vaticano, sino que callaba por el miedo.

Miedo. El miedo que sentía su gente frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. El miedo de los padres por perder a los hijos. El miedo de los esposos por no volver a ver a sus mujeres. El miedo de él mismo por no volver a ver jamás a Hungría. El irracional miedo que lo invadía y que lo obligaba a callar.

El terror nazi había asolado Viena. Ya no era la aristocrática y noble ciudad de antaño. Los pocos días en los que había logrado ir, notaba que la alegre vida de su ciudad se estaba apagando, se estaba volviendo triste y gris. Los enormes pendones con la cruz esvástica adornaban los principales edificios de la ciudad. Cada vez eran notorias las baterías antiaéreas en los principales puntos de la ciudad. Después de la recepción de estado del febrero pasado los pensamientos sobre la patente situación de las naciones ocupadas.

Ayudarlos, no podría.

Había llegado ya la primavera. Sin embargo, el colorido de las flores del jardín no era el mismo. Sonrió amargamente al ver el florido jardín de la casa del alemán. El olor del jazmín y la lavanda lo hicieron rememorar los días felices al lado de Hungría.

Sin embargo, esas pequeñas distracciones se disipan rápidamente debido a los toques persistentes de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es…?—pregunta el austriaco mientras se dirige hacia la puerta de la casa del alemán.

—Vengo de parte del conde Helmut James Von Molkte[4], con un mensaje especial para los señores Roderich Engelstein y Gilbert Bielschmitschd.

El austriaco, con algo de recelo deja entrar al mensajero. Se sentía algo extrañado, debido a que ya desde hacía mucho tiempo no recibía un mensaje verbal. Debía ser muy importante.

— ¿Cuál es el mensaje que me envía el señor conde?

—su ilustrisima el conde le invita cordialmente a usted, y al señor Prusia a una pequeña fiesta de campo en su casa de veraneo de Kreisau.

A Austria le importaba ya poco que lo invitasen a fiestas de ese estilo.

—dígale al señor conde que debido a asuntos de suma importancia no podré asistir, por lo que lastimosamente tendré que declinar la invitación.

—es importante su presencia, señor Austria. Según expresa petición del conde, es imperativa su asistencia para definir el futuro suyo y el de Alemania.

El austriaco reflexionó unos instantes. La insistencia del mensajero era bastante patente.

—Digale al señor conde Von Molkte que asistiré a su recepción en Kreisau, pero necesito saber en qué día es.

—es hoy, señor.

Inmediatamente, el austriaco y el mensajero salen de la casa en donde un auto les estaba esperando. Posteriormente salen por una de las carreteras de las afueras de Berlín dirigiéndose hacia la zona montañosa de la ciudad, en el balneario de Kreisau.

Al llegar se encuentran con una villa señorial, en donde varios oficiales nazis, aristócratas y clérigos le estaban esperando, en las escalinatas de ingreso a la casa.

—sea bienvenido a mi casa, señor Austria.

—gracias, conde Molkte.

Con algo de recelo ingresan a la residencia, una espléndida villa señorial, decorada con suntuosidad y gusto aristocrático.

—supongo que ya conoce a la mayoría, señor Austria.

—Sí, señor conde —responde afirmativamente el austriaco— conozco ya a Von Stauffenberg, a Cannaris y a Witzbleen, pero a los demás no los conozco.

Molkte se dirige hacia otra sala en donde se encuentra sorpresivamente con alguien que creía que ya no volvería a ver.

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Roderich?

—creo que ya conocía al doctor von Schnussnig, pero sin embargo, se me olvida presentarle a nuestro más importante elemento.

Un sacerdote de edad mediana, lentes de montura, mirada sonriente y confiada, pero sin embargo, inquisitiva que miraba con impasibilidad al austriaco se levanta.

—permítame usted presentarle al padre Alfred Delp[5], de la compañía de Jesús.

—un gusto, reverendo Delp.

Después de las correspondientes presentaciones, todos se dirigieron hacia la sala de fumadores, en donde los sirvientes les habían servido copas de brandy. Después de que cada uno se sirviese, Molkte se levanta y cierra la puerta de la sala, corriendo también las cortinas de las ventanas.

—bien, como ustedes sabrán nos hemos reunido aquí porque a todos nos une solo una cosa: el bienestar de Alemania.

—De que rayos hablan, —inquirió el austriaco.

—la mayoría de los que usted ve aquí piensan, no, pensamos en un gobierno alternativo en el que Alemania sea gobernada por personas más sensatas, y no repetir la amarga experiencia de la primera guerra mundial.

Austria se encontraba algo perplejo frente a las declaraciones del conde Molkte. Si Alemania oyera esto, lo consideraría poco menos que traición.

—pero, ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?,… —inquiere el austriaco —y que tiene que ver Prusia y yo en sus planes conde.

—permítame responderle, señor Austria —dice el almirante Cannaris levantándose de su sillón.

Quien iba a pensar que el poderoso jefe del Abwehr, el servicio de inteligencia del Wehrmatch estaría conspirando abiertamente contra Hitler. El ver allí a todos esos oficiales, muchos del círculo de confianza del führer, hablando de traicionar a su líder, era en cierto modo surrealista.

Austria toma asiento en uno de los sofás atendiendo al almirante.

—existe un plan en el que en caso de una emergencia nacional, el gobierno puede seguir operando, en caso de que al Führer le suceda algo, o la línea de mando se incomunique. Este plan, solo puede ser ejecutado por el estado mayor en pleno de las fuerzas armadas alemanas: La Kriegsmarine, la Luttwaffe y el Wehrmatch. Este plan se denomina "plan Valquiria", y puede sernos útil para conseguir nuestro objetivo, pero su misión, si decide aceptarla es distraer a Alemania para que no se entere de nuestro pequeño plan. Lo que haría Prusia seria sencillamente reconocer nuestro gobierno, cosa que también haría Alemania.

—pero por lo visto Göring no está incluido, y creo que lo necesitan.

—a Goring no lo necesitamos—agrega el general Erwin von Witzbleen— es más, como segundo en la línea de sucesión es virtualmente más peligroso que Hitler.

—pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué harán después de haber conseguido el poder?

—es sencillo. —Afirma el padre Demp— Negociar. Buscaremos acabar con esta guerra negociando con los aliados un tratado de paz ventajoso para ambas partes, en el que podamos cesar tosas las hostilidades de ambas partes, y así acabar con la guerra, además de anular la desastrosa legislación racial que rige en Alemania y remediar lo que más se pueda los desastres que cometieron Hitler y sus amigos.

—y en tu caso, Roderich— agrega el ex canciller Von Schnussnig— podemos convocar nuevamente un plebiscito, en el que tu pueblo decidirá si sigues anexado al Reich o te conceden la independencia. Y esta vez no te presionará Alemania.

Eso sonó para el austriaco muy tentador.

—sin embargo, ustedes pueden fallar, ¿acaso no lo han considerado?

—bastantes veces, Roderich.—respondió el conde Von Molkte— pero eso no nos impedirá consumar nuestro objetivo, salvar a Alemania de la ruina.

—no sé qué decir…, Ludwig debería ser el que esté aquí y no yo.

—el a su debido tiempo se quitará la venda de los ojos.

* * *

><p>[1] Clemens August Von Gallen fue uno de los más fieros opositores a Hitler. Sus sermones radiofónicos que denunciaban los programas de eutanasia masiva y persecución racial se emitieron primero por radio vaticana, y después de que el vaticano lo desautorizara en 1943, a través de la BBC. Murió en 1946 en Munster por una ulcera gástrica, después de que el papa lo nombrase cardenal. Después de la derrota alemana criticó por igual a alemanes, ingleses, rusos y norteamericanos, y gestionó la repatriación de prisioneros de guerra alemanes en Italia. En Alemania se lo honra como uno de los más insignes baluartes de la resistencia alemana junto a Klaus Von Sttauffenberg, el círculo de Kreisau, y la rosa blanca. La iglesia católica honra su memoria como beato desde 2005. Agregado a esto, su busto está dispuesto al lado del de Dietrich Boenhoffer y Martin Niemoller en el "Walhalla" o "salón de los alemanes ilustres".<p>

[2] Dietrich Boenhoffer, fue uno de los más notables teólogos luteranos de Europa. A partir de la ascensión de Hitler empezó a entablarle fiera oposición primero como catedrático, y posteriormente como obispo-presidente de la "iglesia manifestante alemana" escisión de la iglesia evangélica luterana alemana, la cual dirigía Ludwig Müller. En 1943 fue puesto bajo arresto y en 1945 ejecutado en el campo de concentración de Flossenburg. La iglesia anglicana y luterana lo honran como mártir, y su busto está al lado del de Von Gallen y Niemoller en el "Walhalla" o "salón de los alemanes ilustres".

[3] La "rosa blanca" era un periódico editado y redactado por los estudiantes Hans Scholl, Sophie Scholl, Willy Graff y Alexander Schrömerell y el catedrático Kurt Hubber. Fueron el único periódico plenamente libre de toda influencia de la propaganda nazi, y denunciaba sin miramientos los desmanes de las autoridades alemanas. Su principal foco era Múnich pero después se expanden a Leipzig, Hamburgo, Dusseldorf y Berlín. Sin embargo, en 1943 los miembros del periódico son arrestados, procesados por traición y ejecutados. A todos ellos (Hans, Sophie, Willy, Alexander y el profesor Hubber) se les honra en el Walhalla (salón de los alemanes ilustres) en un sitio especialmente dispuesto para ellos.

[4] El conde Helmut James Von Molkte, descendiente del conde Helmut von Molkte, reconocido general prusiano durante la guerra franco-prusiana, dirigió la resistencia intelectual contra Hitler a través del circulo de Kreisau, el cual lo conformaban altos militares, políticos, aristócratas y clérigos, los cuales en tertulias intelectuales hablaban sobre el posible futuro que le esperaba a Alemania si salía derrotado en la guerra. Eso los llevó a colaborar con el conde Klaus Von Stauffenberg en el complot del 20 de julio de 1944. Todos los miembros del circulo de Kreisau fueron procesados y ejecutados por traición entre1944 y 1945, excepción hecha en Fabien Von Schadeldorff, pues cuando iban a proferir su sentencia un bombardeo destruye la sala del tribunal matando al juez que lo condenaría. A Molkte y sus compañeros se les honra en el "Walhalla" en un sitio especialmente dispuesto para ellos.

[5]El reverendo Alfred Delp, hacia parte de la compañía de Jesús. Fue uno de los más activos miembros del circulo de Kreisau, además de colaborar en la evacuación de perseguidos por el régimen. Participó en la conspiración del 20 de julio. Fue procesado por traición y ejecutado en la horca enfrente de la pottsdammerplatz junto a Von Wittzbleen y Cannaris en agosto de 1944. Se le honra junto con los demás miembros del circulo de Kreisau en el "Walhalla" o "salón de los alemanes ilustres".


	19. omake: los judios daneses

**Nota del autor:**

No tengo nada que decir, excepto:

**Sabaku no maron: **con respecto a tu dato histórico, lastimosamente se puede considerar como mito, aunque el conde Folke Bernardötte, presidente de la comisión de la cruz roja danesa si usó la estrella de David. Sin embargo, el rey Kristien X de Dinamarca por medio de una proclama general suplicó que "ayudaran a los compatriotas judíos" a que "llegaran a un lugar seguro". Dinamarca a veces puede ser arrogante, gritar a voz en cuello que es el "rey del norte de Europa", pero salvó a toda su población judía a través de la mayor evacuación masiva que se haya visto durante la segunda guerra mundial (3.500 judíos daneses evacuados), los cuales fueron evacuados hacia la neutral Suecia en 1943. Por eso, en 1952 el gobierno de Dinamarca fue honrado con la distinción de "justo entre las naciones" por el Vad Yashem, siendo el único país que tiene esa distinción. Eso solo nos muestra dos cosas: que Sören a pesar de su arrogancia tiene un corazón inmenso, y que a veces se hace al margen todos los odios para buscar la salvación de vidas inocentes (porqué todo hubiese sido un fracaso si Berwald hubiese rechazado el ingreso de los refugiados daneses, y eso nos dice una cosa: que Berwald es capaz de perdonar a Sören, a pesar de todo lo que le haya hecho). La historia de "la estrella de David del rey" se debe a una anécdota que se conoció durante la postguerra: el comandante alemán de ocupación al llegar con la orden de deportación, encontró al primer ministro y su gabinete con estrellas de David en las solapas de sus abrigos. El comandante les dijo que por órdenes del Führer debían de entregar a todos los judíos, sin embargo el primer ministro le dijo escuetamente: "usted ha pedido que Dinamarca sea limpiada de judíos, así que puede darse por satisfecho, ya no hay ni uno solo". Sin embargo, el comandante de ocupación insistió, por lo que el primer ministro le respondió con una serenidad inconcebible: "los únicos judíos que ve usted aquí son solo mis colaboradores y yo. Así que si desea deportarnos, puede hacerlo con entera libertad". Días más tarde, el rey Kristien y el gabinete danés escapan a Londres formando el gobierno danés en el exilio.

**Advertencias: **como Dinamarca aún no tiene nombre oficial, he puesto uno de los que ha propuesto Himaruya: Sören Andersen. El capítulo tratará sobre la evacuación masiva de 1943, en la que el gobierno danés colaboró activamente. Levísimo Den/Noru.

Después de mi consabida cantaleta (y disculparan los que no son de mi amada chibchombia si no entienden el termino), el capítulo del día de hoy

Inicios de 1943.

No sabía cómo habían empezado los reveses. Las noticias que llegaban desde Stalingrado eran confusas. Hablaban de un cerco, capitulación, traiciones, 134.000 soldados muertos, más de 2'000.000 de prisioneros. El fracaso del cerco a Moscú, el heroico y titánico esfuerzo de las fuerzas rusas deteniendo a la maquinaria bélica alemana consternó la opinión pública. Austria sabía que al meterse con Rusia, aquel enorme imperio de extensas y frías estepas garantizaría la segura derrota. Y ya lo sabían a la perfección Berwald[1] y Francis quienes habían intentado penetrar en territorio ruso siendo acabados por el famosamente siniestro "general invierno", aunque los finlandeses habían derrotado a los soviéticos durante la guerra de invierno. La sabiduría de los años le había enseñado que no existían enemigos débiles o pequeños.

La cancillería estaba hecha un enorme caos. Alemania no estaba. Prusia, debido a la ausencia de Alemania le sustituía medio turno, la otra mitad del turno lo hacía Austria. Era molesto para el tener que leer aquellos macabros informes de la solución final, y en especial leer constantemente aquel nombre que sin saber cómo, ni porqué le helaba todo su ser: "Autzwitch".

Sin embargo, se imaginaba a Ludwig e Iván en esos momentos. Debían de estar enzarzados en una monstruosa batalla, ninguno de los dos quería ceder por nada, era un duelo entre Hitler y Stalin, entre dos ideologías tan distantes pero a la vez tan similares. Comunismo, fascismo, nazismo, socialdemocracia, cristiano democracia, simplemente eran pretextos para poder pelear por ideales abstractos que podían manipularse al antojo del jefe de turno, y que con la suficiente vehemencia podían lograr convencer a las masas.

Leyó distraídamente los informes. Varios le llamaron poderosamente la atención, uno en especial: Una orden de deportación masiva dirigida hacia Dinamarca.

Roderich sabía que el gobierno nazi le había concedido amplias ventajas a Dinamarca, después de haberla ocupado en 1940. Sören, aunque estaba estrictamente vigilado, podía seguir viviendo su vida con "entera libertad". Aún conservaba gran parte de su gobierno, e incluso se le había permitido convocar elecciones parlamentarias el año anterior[2]. Si ya sabía que esas órdenes de deportación garantizarían la muerte segura de cientos de personas, no lo permitiría tan fácil.

Recordaba como si fuese ayer los gritos de dolor, el olor nauseabundo de los miembros putrefactos, los indescriptibles actos de sevicia de Jasenovac. Recordaba la frialdad de Pavelic y Stepinac, el cual prácticamente daba su anuencia para hacer semejantes atrocidades. Recordaba la impasible frialdad de Heydrich al matar a ese niño serbio enfrente de todos, como si fuese cosa de poca valía. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Buscó rápidamente entre los papeles de Alemania, quizás él tenía el teléfono de Dinamarca.

Logró encontrarlo.

—Alo, habla el grandioso rey del norte de Europa…

Inevitablemente recordó a Prusia, y con bastante compostura le respondió.

—Sören, soy Roderich. Necesito que me escuches…

El danés no evitó enojarse. Le enojaba que estuviese a la merced de Alemania, el estar allí sometido como si fuese simplemente un perro faldero. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de su gente, e inevitablemente del destino que pudo haber tenido Noruega. Él había sido liberado, bajo la condición de colaborar con Alemania en "todo lo que el necesitase", mientras que Noruega había sido confinado en prisión. Le dolió dejarlo, pero debía hacerlo por su gente. Cuando lo miró por última vez, notó en sus ojos azules una inmensa rabia.

—que quieres nazi asqueroso, ¿acaso no te basta con los recursos que te envío todos los días?

—yo no soy como Ludwig, estúpido. —Le respondió el austriaco— además puedes confiar en mí, se precisamente lo que sientes, no eres al único al que manipulan con el que más quieres.

Dinamarca se sorprendió con lo que le había dicho Austria. Se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras. Inevitablemente recordó a Noruega.

—qué quieres, Austria —le respondió el danés de forma seca.

—Escucha con atención Dinamarca: Hay una orden de deportación masiva para toda tu población judía, los sacarán de tu país hacia campos de concentración, debes actuar rápido.

Dinamarca aun no comprendía la delicadeza del asunto. No le parecía tan grave, en apariencia.

—pero lo que me dices no es nada grave. —le respondió el danés.

—Por el amor de dios Dinamarca —espetó desesperadamente Austria— debes hacer algo, los campos de concentración son solo una maldita fachada, lo que hacen en realidad es llevarlos a una muerte segura, están llevando gente al matadero.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?

—Si no actúas rápido, matarán a todos los judíos que viven en tu casa, Dinamarca.

Al oír esas últimas palabras había quedado en Shock. En un tono anormalmente serio le respondió al austriaco.

—gracias por el dato, Austria.

Después de la llamada del austriaco, Dinamarca cierra con seguro la puerta. Vigila atentamenteque no haya miradas indiscretas, y llama desesperadamente por teléfono a alguien.

Entre tanto, en la sede del Comité de la cruz roja una amable secretaria responde de forma algo distraída.

—comité de la cruz roja, ¿con quién tengo gusto de hablar?

—Necesito hablar con el señor Bernardötte[3], es urgente.

—en un momento se lo comunico, señor…

No era prudente identificarse por su nombre, por lo que usó su nombre humano.

—Andersen, señorita. Sören Andersen.

La secretaria se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el despacho del presidente general de la cruz roja. Tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

La secretaria hizo una leve reverencia, por lo que el hombre, vestido de forma elegante, con un prendedor de la cruz roja en el gabán le dijo a la muchacha.

—Agnes, no es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo.

—Lo siento, señor conde.

Sin embargo el conde Bernardötte no se inmutó, y con una amplia y benévola sonrisa le preguntó a la joven secretaria.

—qué razón me tienes, Agnes.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de parte de un tal Sören Andersen, dice que necesita hablar con usted, que es urgente.

Al oír ese nombre, el conde había quedado algo en shock. Sin embargo, tomando un tono anómalamente serio le ordenó a la secretaria.

—Llame inmediatamente al palacio real, necesito comunicarme con su majestad, con el señor Andersen y con el primer ministro en este instante.

—como usted ordene señor conde.

Después de las correspondientes llamadas, el conde Bernardötte se dirige rápidamente hacia palacio, en donde Dinamarca, el primer ministro y el rey Kristien les estaban esperando. Ya en el despacho del rey, este lanza sin ningún tipo de anestesia la información.

—si no actuamos rápido, matarán a todos los judíos.

Nadie dijo nada. El primer ministro se apresuró a intervenir.

—no podríamos hacer nada por ellos, mire usted lo que hicieron en Holanda majestad, prácticamente acabaron con el gobierno holandés después de que intentaron evitar la deportación.

Dinamarca no pudo evitar mirar a su "superior" nominal con algo de rabia, por lo que no dudó en gritarle a voz en cuello al político.

—CON UN DEMONIO, no entregaré a esos cerdos nazis a ninguno de mis ciudadanos— gritó Dinamarca enfurecido— A NINGUNO.

—Por el amor de dios, cálmese señor Dinamarca, no nos pongamos a discutir en un momento así —intervino el conde Bernardötte intentando tranquilizar al danés.

—Concuerdo con Sören, señores. —Afirmó el rey Kristien— ni un solo danés será entregado a los alemanes, y no pienso ceder.

Sin embargo, la posición del primer ministro era muy delicada. Era sabido por todos que gran parte de los parlamentarios daneses colaboraban abiertamente con las fuerzas alemanas. Era cada vez más preocupante la situación, sin embargo, algo les decía que ese "idilio" entre Alemania y los cerdos traidores del parlamento acabaría. Y bastante mal.

—Sin embargo, no deberíamos discutir esto entre nosotros— intervino Dinamarca, algo más calmado— _ellos_ deben saberlo.

—concuerdo con Sören, hay que llamarlo a _él_.

Al primer ministro no le gustó para nada la idea.

—No estoy de acuerdo —intervino el primer ministro— sería peligroso para todos, incluso para usted, podríamos todos sufrir las consecuencias.

—DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES MALDITA SEA, —le gritó la nación danesa iracundo.—ellos merecen saber lo que sucederá, necesitamos que _él _lo sepa.

—Yo solo pienso en tu bienestar Dinamarca —respondió a la defensiva el primer ministro.

— ¿BIENESTAR? —Espetó el danés sarcástico— ¿piensa en MI bienestar colaborando con el enemigo?

—si es necesario colaborar con el enemigo para salvarte de la ruina, así se hará —le responde el primer ministro estoicamente.

Bernardötte se apresuró a intervenir, intentando calmar la tensa situación.

—dejen de discutir, entre más tiempo pase, podemos perder tiempo valioso para salvarlos.

Sin embargo, necesitaban poner en conocimiento a _él_ para que los ayudase a convencer a los judíos a salir de Dinamarca hacia un lugar seguro.

Definiendo estos puntos, el rey llama a su secretaria ordenándole que le comunicara con _ellos._

—llame al gran rabino de Copenhague, y al obispo de Roskilde.

Después de casi dos horas, y ya cerca de las 7:00 de la noche, llegan las dos principales autoridades religiosas de Dinamarca al palacio real. Ya en el despacho, con todos ya reunidos empiezan a entablarle la información recibida. Empezaron a discutir posibles planes de acción, para poder iniciar la evacuación al día siguiente o si no esa misma noche.

—Viéndolo de esta manera, la única alternativa es pedirle a Suecia que les de asilo—afirmó el rey Kristien.

—¿No podemos pensar en otro país? —Dijo Dinamarca— Berwald y yo no es que nos llevemos tan bien que digamos.

—no hay otra alternativa, Dinamarca. —Responde el conde Bernardötte— tiene que ser Suecia, es el único país neutral que es cercano a nosotros.

Miró atentamente el mapa. Berwald a duras penas le dirigía la palabra, de entre todos sus hermanos nórdicos, con el que había tenido más conflictos había sido Suecia. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer de tripas corazón, si era preciso rogarle a Suecia arrodillado para que pudiese dejar entrar a los refugiados judíos, lo haría. No permitiría que ningún solo judío saliese de Dinamarca como prisioneros de Alemania.

Después de eso, el rey Kristien por medio de una proclama general, envía un "mensaje de desesperada ayuda" al pueblo danés para que "ayude a los compatriotas judíos" a "buscar nuevos horizontes". Inmediatamente, los alcaldes municipales, los pastores, las principales autoridades de Dinamarca, e inclusive el mismo Dinamarca, empezaron a ayudar a escapar a los judíos de sus casas hacia los puertos.

Entre tanto, en el puerto de Copenhague Sören empezaba a ayudar a subir a los refugiados al barco en compañía de los voluntarios de la cruz roja, junto al conde Bernardötte. En medio del caos, había notado que una pequeña niña de unos cuatro o cinco años se había perdido de vista de sus padres, lloriqueando tristemente. Eran ya las 12:00 de la noche.

— ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

—No sé dónde están mis papas,—le respondió la niña— ¿me puedes ayudar a buscarlos?

—claro, mi pequeña princesa.

La cargó por encima de los hombros, mientras se dirigía en medio de la marea de refugiados hacia el conde, el cual no cesaba de sellar pasaportes de la cruz roja.

—dime que sucede, Dinamarca.

—Lamento interrumpirte Folke pero necesito que me ayudes con esta niña.

Inmediatamente le explica lo sucedido, mientras la niña descendía de la espalda del enorme danés. Lo poco que pudo decir era que se llamaba Edith Ryuthemberg. En medio del caos y el desorden, el conde empieza a buscar entre los registros de abordaje del barco a alguien con apellido Ryuthemberg. Por fortuna habían encontrado que los Ryuthemberg habían abordado el barco, el cual aún estaba anclado al puerto.

—Los Ryuthemberg ya han abordado el barco, no tarda en zarpar por lo que la pequeña Edith debe de subir rápido.

—Comprendo.

La niña, mirando fijamente al danés de forma inocente le pregunta.

— ¿me acompaña, señor?

—nunca dejaría a una princesa como tu sola, a merced de los ogros malos y feos.

La niña sonrió, y se trepó nuevamente a la espalda del danés, subiendo por la pasarela del barco en medio del caos. Después de que la totalidad de los barcos del puerto están llenos, zarpan inmediatamente del puerto de Copenhague, dirigiéndose la flotilla hacia Suecia.

Cientos de navíos pesqueros, remolcadores, balleneros, e incluso botes de remos zarparon en medio de la fría noche nórdica. Era ya cerca de las 2:00 de la madrugada.

Los barcos zarparon rápidamente navegando por las gélidas aguas nórdicas hacia Suecia. Sören aún no estaba seguro de la reacción que Berwald tendría al saber que casi tres mil refugiados llegarían a su casa sin previo aviso. No sabía cómoreaccionaría, realmente le preocupaba que los descubriesen y los alemanes atacasen los barcos, o que el mismo Berwald en búsqueda de salvaguardar su neutralidad los atacara.

Por primera vez en años sintió miedo.

Inmediatamente rompió a llover. Empezaría a desatarse una tormenta.

Edith seguía sin encontrar a sus padres, por lo que seguía al lado de Dinamarca. Entre tanto, los padres de la niña la buscaban desesperados en medio de los refugiados del barco que estaban en cubierta.

Dinamarca, al notar que los padres de la niña la estaban buscando en cubierta, se dirige con la niña en brazos hacia la pareja de padres desesperados.

—Supongo que ustedes son Adriane y Jakob Ryuthemberg, ¿verdad?

La mujer, de unos 35 años y rasgos delicados le responde desesperadamente.

— ¿sabe dónde está mi niña? Dígame…

—tranquila señora, ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

La niña al ver a sus dos padres se abraza desesperadamente de su hija, llorando de felicidad por haberlos encontrado. Ellos dos hacen lo propio aferrándose a la pequeña, llenándola de besos y abrazos, mientras no cesaban de agradecerle a Dinamarca por haberla llevado.

—no sécómo agradecérselo, señor, dios lo bendiga —le dijo la mujer

—no tiene porqué agradecerme —respondió Dinamarca— simplemente cumplía con mi deber.

El conde Bernardötte estaba entre tanto buscando a Dinamarca, lográndolo encontrar en cubierta al lado de los Ryuthemberg. Necesitaba hablar con él, pues ya estaban cerca de Malmö, en la costa sueca.

—Dinamarca, te necesito urgentemente en el puente de mando, creo que ya llegó el momento.

Entre tanto, en la capitanía de puerto de Malmö, varios barcos patrulleros habían zarpado. Suecia desconfiaba de las intenciones de Alemania a pesar de haber declarado su neutralidad frente a la guerra. El estrecho Oresund podía ser la última línea de defensa si Alemania se atrevía a invadirlo. Pero por las últimas noticias que llegaban del frente oriental, sabía que Ludwig estaba demasiado ocupado en Rusia como para interesarse en él.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar las cosas así. En medio de la tormenta, subió al patrullero naval, dispuesto a defender su integridad. No entraría en esa tonta y estúpida guerra.

Al llegar a las cercanías del punto límite entre las aguas danesas y las suecas encontró que no eran navíos de combate, sino botes pesqueros y remolcadores.

—señor Suecia, cuando usted de la orden, atacaremos a discreción—informó el capitán del navío de patrullaje.

—S', c'mpr'nd' p'rf'cta'm'nte —respondió escuetamente el sueco.

Sin embargo, salió rápidamente a cubierta, en medio de la lluvia. Con enorme dificultad logró ver el pesquero en el que estaban Dinamarca y los refugiados. El capitán de uno de los barcos guardacostas advierte a los pesqueros daneses no seguir.

—ATENCION, SE LES SOLICITA A LOS NAVIOS DE BANDERA DANESA QUE RETROCEDAN, O SI NO NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A ABRIR FUEGO —advirtió el capitán.

El pánico había estallado en el interior de los barcos y botes. Sin embargo, Dinamarca y el conde Bernardötte salieron a cubierta, en medio de la lluvia dispuestos a enfrentar el riesgo por las más de 300 personas que estaban en el remolcador, más las 3200 de los demás barcos y botes.

La tormenta arreció con más fuerza. Por medio de un megáfono el conde Bernardötte intentó comunicarse con los guardacostas

—SOMOS UNA FLOTA HUMANITARIA DE LA CRUZ ROJA Y POR TANTO AMPARADA POR LA CONVENCION DE GINEBRA, SOY EL CONDE FOLKE BERNARDÖTTE, PRESIDENTE DEL COMITÉ DANÉS DE LA CRUZ ROJA, SOLICITO QUE NOS DEJE INGRESAR.

—NEGATIVO SEÑOR CONDE— responde el capitán del guardacostas— SI LOS DEJAMOS ENTRAR, NOS EXPONEMOS A VIOLAR EL ESTATUTO DE NEUTRALIDAD SUECO, REPETIRÉ SOLO UNA VEZ MÁS, RETIRESE Y NO ABRIREMOS FUEGO

Dinamarca no resistió la presión, se sentía el palpable miedo entre los refugiados, por lo que le arrebató al conde Bernardötte el megáfono, gritando a través de él.

—BERWALD, SAL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, BASTARDO INSENSIBLE

Suecia seguía inmutable en el puente de mando. Los oficiales de artillería estaban listos para el ataque. Solicitaron el correspondiente permiso.

—Señor Suecia, ¿procedemos?

—'un no —respondió escuetamente el sueco.

Dinamarca estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, la lluvia había ensopado su traje, la tormenta tomaba más bríos. Sin embargo, Suecia seguía allí inmutable, con su uniforme de la real marina sueca, mirando la cubierta del buque pesquero desde el puente de mando del barco guardacostas iluminada por los reflectores de la cubierta del navío sueco. Quería saber hasta qué punto llegaría Dinamarca para que lo dejase entrar a sus tierras.

—POR EL AMOR DE DIOS BERWALD, —rogó Dinamarca desesperado— DEJA PASAR AUNQUE SEA A LAS MUJERES Y NIÑOS, SI NO NOS DEJAS PASAR LOS MATARAN

Suecia seguía con su cara imperturbable, mirando a través del cristal del puente de mando del guardacostas los desesperados ruegos de Dinamarca. Nunca en sus largos años de convivencia lo había visto así, rogándole, "humillándose" prácticamente ante él. Recordó los crueles días al lado de él, el día de su huida con Finlandia, los constantes maltratos y humillaciones. Sintió por unos breves instantes una enfermiza y cruel satisfacción al ver a Dinamarca humillado rogándole a sus pies. Sin embargo, esa sensación se esfumó.

—señor Suecia, ¿usted que ordena?

No dijo nada. Quería saber hasta qué punto el orgulloso "rey del norte de Europa" se humillaría.

Y no tardó en ver a Sören arrodillarse en la cubierta del pesquero, prácticamente rogándole por la vida de aquellas personas.

— ¿QUIERES QUE ME ARRODILLE? —espetó el danés al borde de la desesperación, mientras se tiraba violentamente de rodillas en la cubierta— AQUÍ ME TIENES BASTARDO INSENSIBLE, ARRODILLADO ANTE TI, SOLO TE PIDO QUE LOS DEJES PASAR MALDITA SEA…

Empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas se habían mezclado con la lluvia, el salado sabor que nunca había sentido Dinamarca, lo probó en ese mismo instante. El sabor de la desesperación. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo insólito al hacer a un lado su orgullo egocentrista. El conde Bernardötte notó los angustiosos esfuerzos de Dinamarca para convencer a Suecia que dejasen pasar la flota, por lo que se acercó a él, intentándolo cubrir con un impermeable que no dudó la nación danesa en rechazar.

—… SOLO DEJALOS PASAR… —agregó Dinamarca desesperado.

Berwald había considerado que había visto suficiente. Salió hacia la cubierta del guardacostas, dirigiéndose hacia la punta de proa, sin ni siquiera tomar un impermeable para la lluvia. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y al llegar a cubierta del guardacostas miró las dos tristes figuras, en especial una de un hombre de cabellos rubios alborotados, arrodillado a gatas en el piso, prácticamente rogando por misericordia, como si fuese un condenado a morir que suplicase por un minuto más de vida.

Nunca había visto a Dinamarca así de humillado, haciendo a un lado sus tontos orgullos buscando la salvación de cientos de vidas. Al verlo así, sintió que todo rencor en contra de Sören se esfumaba por completo.

Bernardötte, al tomar el megáfono que Dinamarca había usado, intervino, mientras pasaba una mano intentando consolar al danés.

—Señor Suecia, solo le pedimos que deje pasar a toda esta gente, ellos corren un gran peligro si se quedan en nuestra tierra. — Rogó el conde Bernardötte— solo queremos que nuestros hermanos judíos tengan un lugar seguro para vivir, y para que algún día puedan regresar a su tierra.

Suecia seguía con su frio y duro semblante. Seguía mirando la cubierta del barco danés con atención. Las dos tristes figuras allí arrodilladas le conmovieron muy profundo en el corazón.

—C'pit'n —ordenó el enorme sueco— d'je p'sar l's b'rc's D'ne's's.

—como usted ordene, señor Suecia.

La flotilla de navíos daneses fue escoltada hasta el puerto de Malmö, en Suecia. Cada uno siguió en sus respectivos Navíos. Los dos daneses estaban pétreos, serios y distantes. El sueco igual. Sin embargo, ya en el muelle Berwald, mirando fijamente a Sören le dice:

—Pr'met' cu'd'rl's b'en.

Dinamarca solo pudo esbozar una triste sonrisa.

—es lo menos que te podría pedir.

E inmediatamente abordó de nuevo el pesquero, mientras la pequeña Edith se despedía agitando sus pequeñas manos, y los refugiados miraban fijamente a las dos figuras perderse en medio de la neblina de la madrugada.

* * *

><p>[1] La gran guerra del norte enfrentó a Dinamarca, Suecia, Polonia y Rusia en un conflicto sangriento entre 1700 y 1721. La derrota del ejercito sueco en la batalla del Poltava y el frio invierno de 1708-1709 frenó el expansionismo sueco. Después de eso, el pobre Suecia no pudo recuperarse y perdió de un plumazo todas sus conquistas, incluido su "esposa" Finlandia años después.<p>

[2] Las amplias garantías que se les concedieron a los daneses los convirtieron en el "modelo de ocupación" pacifica del Reich. Sin embargo, la luna de miel entre Dinamarca y Alemania cesaría en 1943, endureciendo las medidas restrictivas y disolviendo unilateralmente el gobierno nacional danés, para ser reemplazado plenamente por autoridades de ocupación alemanas. A partir de ahí, se generarían una serie de violentas insurrecciones en Copenhague, Aalborg, Roskilde y Aarhus en contra de los ocupantes alemanes.

[3] El conde Folke Bernardötte fue uno de los promotores de la evacuación hacia Suecia de los judíos daneses, además de lograr salvar otras 2.000 personas desde su puesto de presidente del comité danés de la cruz roja a través de la emisión de visas de emergencia. El vad yashem en vista de esos esfuerzos humanitarios lo honró póstumamente con el título de "justo entre las naciones" en 1972. Junto a Jean-Henri Dunant, Bernardötte es uno de los más representativos líderes históricos de la cruz roja, pues debido a sus esfuerzos humanitarios en 1948 fue nombrado presidente general del CICR (comité internacional de la cruz roja), cargo que desempeñó hasta su muerte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota del autor: **

Sé que he evadido a Austria en esta historia (y eso que es el protagonista), y de paso he dejado un poco abandonada esta historia en detrimento de otras como "la gran boda" (recién terminada, con una posible segunda parte), el especial del día de las madres (porque madre solo hay una) y otros one-shots de Vat/Swiss (incitación al pecado y sorprendidos infraganti), además de diferentes historias que tengo planeadas de Hetalia, Full metal Alchemist y Harry Potter, pero aquí está la actualización correspondiente después de cas meses, bueno, ya perdí la cuenta. Este capítulo en especial hablará sobre el sistema judicial nacionalsocialista, y en especial las farsas judiciales que se montaban en esa época. El juez **RolandFreisler** era uno de los más implacables inquisidores del tercer Reich. Su final fue algo irónico: en pleno juicio en contra de Fabien von Schaddeldorf (citado ya en un capitulo anterior) le espetó con virulencia que: "si fuera por él, lo enviaría directo al infierno" a lo cual respondió el acusado con una irónica, pero premonitoria frase: "pues si desea, puede usted ir entonces adelante". Dicho esto, un bombardeo repentino destruyó la sala del tribunal, colapsando el mismo, y Freisler muere aplastado por una de las columnas del salón. Tres años después, Von Schaddeldorf fue juzgado por crímenes de guerra y ejecutado. Para más colmo, Hitler ordenó que no se le hiciera a Freisler funerales públicos acordes a su dignidad, debido a su "pasado bolchevique", por lo que la familia secretamente le enterró en el mausoleo familiar sin tanto escándalo.

Lo que quiere decir que el diablo **si se llevó primero a Freisler** y después **vino por von Schaddeldorf. **Y con el diablo no se juega.(de verdad, es demasiada coincidencia que después de que Freisler muriera, fuese ejecutado Von Schaddeldorf)

Austria es de Himaruya, Freisler es propiedad de Satanás (que lo está cocinando a fuego lento en la paila o el infierno, termino coloquial de Coco-chan (Colombia), no por nada fue por el primero) y Franz es de mi propiedad.

**Van Der Banck: **Oye, ¿y qué pasó con Iron Cross...?, sé que desde hace tiempo yo no actualizo esta historia, pero la tuya está muy abandonada. No dejes de escribirla, es buena, tiene futuro, y no todo tiene que ser FR/UK (que aunque gusta, puede ser algo monótono y cansón). Espero actualización de Iron Cross pronto. Aun me intriga lo que pudiste haber hecho con Isaac (Para los que no han leído Iron Cross, les recomiendo leer esta historia, pues tiene algunos puntos de coincidencia con esta).

Marzo de 1943.

Los días pasaban cada vez más lento. La ofensiva nazi cada vez retrocedía más rápido. Las noticias del frente ruso eran nefastas: la monumental derrota de Stalingrado no tenía precedentes en el avance militar alemán. Muchos prisioneros de guerra, muchos muertos, prácticamente el acabose.

La derrota en las orillas del Volga había sido la más mortífera para el avance alemán. La porfía de Hitler en seguir avanzando a pesar de la evidente falta de suministros, más los repetidos gritos de ayuda del mariscal Friedrich Von Paulus habían conseguido contribuir a la enorme y basilical derrota. Y para mayor colmo, los asesores del führer no acataron los consejos del general Andrei Vlassov, debido a sus reservas sobre su "inferioridad racial".

Alemania había llegado herido y maltrecho. Y la situación entre los países del eje no era la mejor.

Austria no soportaba ya la inestabilidad en la casa de Alemania. Este se encontraba bastante herido debido a la derrota de Stalingrado, al cuidado de Prusia. Y de Italia, romano o Hungría ni rastro. La ofensiva aliada en ambos frentes era despiadada, estaba Japón, el cual tenía que lidiar con china, Rusia y estados unidos a la vez, mientras que ellos se enfrentaban a estados unidos y a Inglaterra. Y para más colmo Brasil y México habían entrado a la contienda, aunque en el frente asiático.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones eran otras.

El sonido del teléfono lo saca del ensimismamiento, mientras miraba el pálido verde del árbol del jardín a través de la ventana del estudio de lectura.

—Aló.

—Señor Austria, habla con Karl AugustGraf Von Trapp, el padre de Franz.

Era raro, ¿por qué lo llamaba el padre de uno de sus subalternos?, desde su regreso de Dalmacia no había tenido noticias de Franz o de Albretch, algo raro. Y cada vez que preguntaba por ellos recibía un silencio por respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que Albretch había sido asignado a la zona ocupada de Vichy, a la unidad de rifleros de montaña de la SS "_Nordland_ss. Reichsdivizion" compuesta por alsacianos y conscriptos franceses, mientras que Franz fue reasignado de la división de artillería "_Prinz Eugen_" a la división de escaramuzadores "_Charlemagne_ss. reichsdivizion", una de las divisiones de inferior rango de las _waffen SS_.

—Que sucede, señor Von Trapp.

—han acusado a mi hijo por traición, ayúdeme…

¿Franz acusado por traición? Eso sí era una desagradable sorpresa. No sabía de qué forma ayudarle. No sabía el alcance del "crimen" que había cometido su amigo y escolta. Su más cercano confidente.

— ¿Sabe algo de Albretch Hofflander?

—Lastimosamente no sé nada del compañero de mi hijo, señor Austria —respondió el hombre.

Eso le preocupaba aún más. Pudieron haberle ejecutado, así como pudo haber caído en manos del enemigo. No sabía cuál de las dos era peor.

— ¿Me puede decir quién es el juez que está a cargo del caso de su hijo?

—es el juez Freisler, y eso me preocupa de verdad. —Respondió el hombre desesperado— sus juicios no se caracterizan por ser ecuánimes, pero sé que usted puede ayudarme,…

Se sintió impotente. Tal vez demasiado impotente, al ver a Franz bajo el peligro de la guillotina, o al pié de la horca. Cualquier declaración en falso y sería ejecutado. Y eso no se lo perdonaría a si mismo nunca.

—intentaré ayudarlo, señor Von Trapp, pero eso depende de la voluntad del juez.

Colgó el teléfono, después de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente en el buró del estudio de lectura. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, enfrentarse al aparato judicial nazi era prácticamente impensable e imposible.

Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

**Al día siguiente… **

El edificio del tribunal supremo popular se alzaba imponente sobre la ciudad de Berlín. Los acusados por lo general entraban siempre por la puerta principal, siempre bajo el escarnio popular. Austria había pedido permiso al ministro de justicia para poder entrar a la audiencia de imputación de cargos, en la que el juez Freisler imputaría la causa. Prácticamente no había escapatoria cuando se entraba al tribunal, todo aquel que entrara como acusado, terminaba generalmente en la horca. Y el record del juez Freisler era escalofriante: 23 condenas, todas con el mismo veredicto: pena capital.

Y estaba también el hecho de que Freisler era un juez que no daba oportunidad para la defensa, que ya tenía listo el veredicto antes de que el acusado entrara, e inclusive tenía un gusto enfermizo por humillar a los acusados en el tribunal. Y Franz no era cualquier niñato que se pudiese humillar con facilidad.

El tribunal estaba fastuosamente adornado con pendones de la bandera nazi. La omnipresente esvástica se veía incluso en los tallados de madera de los paneles del tribunal, y aun en los prendedores y botones de los magistrados y del propio juez. Freisler supuestamente representaba la majestad de la justicia nazi, pero aquella majestad era siniestra: su rostro duro, frio, cruel, adornado por una inmutable y fría expresión concordaban con su oscura presencia.

Austria tomó su correspondiente puesto en el tribunal, cerca de los señores Von Trapp. Los asistentes al juicio se disputaban sus correspondientes lugares, no por nada los juicios del juez Freisler eran los más concurridos.

Después de haber entrado los concurrentes al juzgado, el guarda hace el anuncio oficial.

—todos de pié para recibir a su señoría, el magistrado Roland Freisler, juez del tribunal supremo popular del Reich.

Todos se levantan, haciendo el correspondiente saludo hacia el juez Freisler, el cual ingresa con aires de prepotencia.

Austria, y los padres de Franz se niegan a saludar, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias del fiscal y los magistrados.

—pueden todos sentarse.

Los concurrentesse sientan, mientras Austria hace lo propio.

Luego, hace acto de presencia el acusado. Franz, a pesar de lucir algo demacrado, e incluso golpeado, lucia con ese aristocrático e imponente porte que había heredado de su padre. Se le había negado arreglarse apropiadamente para el juicio, luciendo una burda muda de ropa. Sin embargo, poco importaba. Todos habían quedado en silencio, al ingreso del acusado, mientras las mujeres suspiraban de forma triste al ver que semejante joven tan atractivo tendría un destino seguro: la muerte.

Después de entrar, y ubicarse el acusado en la parte de la defensa, el juez hizo la correspondiente imputación de los cargos.

—subteniente Franz Wilhelm Von Trapp, este tribunal le imputa los delitos de traición, colaboración con el enemigo, sedición armada e intento de deserción. Por tanto le pregunto, subteniente Von Trapp: ¿acepta o no los cargos?

—señoría, no acepto los cargos. —contesta Franz desafiante— simplemente hacia lo que mi conciencia dictaba como correcto.

Eso encolerizó al juez.

—entonces, usted está anteponiendo su conciencia, antes que la fidelidad a su führer y al Reich, ¿no es verdad?

—simplemente mi consciencia me impide hacer actos de esa índole, señoría.

Austria oía impasible la declaración de su amigo y guardaespaldas. ¿Qué había pasado durante los casi dos años en los que perdió el contacto con Albretch y Franz?, quizás esa respuesta la tendría en el juicio. La verdad es que durante el año en el que había transcurrido desde la visita de estado, y la reasignación de los dos austriacos, Roderich se había desconectado por completo de la realidad política y militar de la guerra. Y se arrepentía en ese momento por eso.

—subteniente Von Trapp, usted está sujeto bajo juramento a la fidelidad del Führer y a la del Reich —le recuerda el juez— y esa fidelidad está por encima de todo acto de conciencia.

—mi única fidelidad es hacia mis amigos, a mi familia y a mi verdadera patria, señoría. —respondió desafiante el austriaco— no hacia el Reich.

— ¿a qué patria se refiere, señor Von Trapp?, que yo recuerde Austria ya no existe.

—Aún existe, señoría —insiste Franz— ¿no lo ve usted? El todavía no ha muerto.

Y acto seguido, mira con un rostro de valor y confianza a Roderich, mientras este apretaba con rabia los dientes en una dura expresión de severidad, incomodidad y desafío. El aún existía, el aún era Austria, y no una maldita provincia subordinada de Alemania. El padre y la madre de Franz, con las manos agarradas, miraban severos al juez, mientras la representación de la ex república les acompañaba.

Después empiezan los testimonios. El primero en testificar es el comandante de la unidad a la que había sido asignado el austriaco. Se manifiestan las repetidas quejas, los constantes desacuerdos entre Von Trapp y sus superiores jerárquicos, su sospechosa amistad con el oficial de traducción Hofflander, su abierta oposición a las órdenes de sus superiores.

Y también el motivo por el que Franz Von Trapp estaba allí.

—coronel Liechtstoller, según tengo entendido, la noche del 23 de febrero pasado en la localidad de Saint-Gilbert-du -Nord, en la zona de ocupación francesa, se había organizado una redada en búsqueda de enemigos peligrosos para la seguridad del Reich. —inquirió el fiscal— tengo entendido que el subteniente Von Trapp había sido asignado como parte de la redada, ¿no es verdad?

—sí, señor fiscal. —contestó el militar.

—entonces, cuéntenos que es lo que sucedió en la redada del 23 de febrero en Saint Gilbert.

El oficial entonces se aprestó en comenzar su relato:

—_el comandante general de nuestra división, la "Charlemagne", nos había ordenado hacer una redada en búsqueda de miembros de la resistencia, judíos y personas indeseables. Todo transcurría normal hasta que ingresamos al domicilio de RosalineChevrier, de la cual sospechábamos de su ascendencia judía. Franz ingresó a la residencia, y al ver a la mujer, no sé qué rayos sucedió pero la intentó ayudar a escapar. No podíamos procesar a la señora Chevrier por ser ciudadana francesa, pero por las recientes órdenes del general Von Choltitz, gobernador de la zona ocupada, podíamos proceder libremente sin enfrentarnos con Vichy. Sin embargo, Franz opuso resistencia, aduciendo que era una cuestión moral, no podía arrestar así como así a una mujer y a sus dos hijos pequeños. Sin embargo, ordené que la señora Chevrier fuese llevada oportunamente al centro de detención para proceder con su deportación. _—Se detuvo, y tomo un vaso de agua— _el señor Von Trapp reaccionó de forma violenta, intentando liberar a la señora Chevrier y sus hijos, por lo que decidimos neutralizarlo a él, y naturalmente proceder como se hace en estos casos con los que se resisten al arresto._

—Me puede explicar entonces ¿cuál fue el procedimiento que se siguió con la señora Rosaline Chevrier, judía confesa de la localidad? —inquirió de nuevo el fiscal.

—es sencillo: las normas dictan que si un culpable confeso se resiste al arresto, debe de ser ejecutado de inmediato —Contesta el oficial con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Eso dejó frio a Austria. Ahora justificaba la reacción de Franz, él hubiese hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo dos veces.

—entonces subteniente von Trapp, ¿su conciencia le estaba dictando colaborar con el enemigo?

—esa mujer no era alguien peligroso, señoría —contesta tristemente Franz. —Esa mujer y sus hijos merecían vivir.

—CON UN DEMONIO, ERAN JUDIOS MALDITA SEA —espeta iracundo el juez— SERES INFERIORES QUE VIVEN COMO PARASITOS DE LA GENTE HONRADA Y DECENTE, NO SE JUSTIFICA QUE POR UN MALDITO JUDIO, MUCHOS ALEMANES MUERAN!

—ERAN VIDAS HUMANAS

Roderich había gritado iracundo en medio del tribunal.

—ORDEN EN LA SALA, —espeta iracundo el juez —SEÑOR ENGELSTEIN, SI NO REGRESA A SU LUGAR ME VERÉ EN LA PENOSA OBLIGACION DE SACARLO DE LA SALA.

El abogado de Franz sin embargo, le dice suavemente al austriaco de lentes.

—señor Austria, comprendo su impotencia pero no habrá oportunidad para el señor Von Trapp.

—usted me dijo que podía salvarlo, licenciado— le ruega desesperado el señor Karl August.

—lo siento conde Von Trapp. —respondió el abogado— no se puede hacer nada por él, el juez Freisler es implacable. Y no descansará hasta ver a su hijo en la horca.

Posteriormente el fiscal ordena un receso de 15 minutos.

—el juicio se declara en receso durante 15 minutos, en donde el tribunal deliberará su veredicto.

Todos se retiran de la sala, hacia los corredores y el patio interior del edificio del tribunal supremo popular.

**En el exterior de la sala del tribunal…**

El receso era aprovechado por todos para respirar algo de aire fresco, o tomar algún bocadillo de la cafetería de la calle cercana, fumar un cigarrillo o simplemente admirar la magnificente y sobria arquitectura del tribunal.

Sin embargo, Austria necesitaba hablar con Franz. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las celdas del tribunal en donde estaba encerrado. Dos oficiales de la Gestapo montaban guardia a lado y lado de la puerta de la celda.

—necesito hablar con el prisionero, ahora.

—señor, por órdenes del juez Freisler no podemos dejarle ver al prisionero.

—me importa un soberano pepino lo que diga ese hijo de puta que dice llamarse juez. —espeta Austria iracundo, de forma sutil e hiriente— si estiman un poquito su vida, déjenme ver al prisionero en este instante. Si aún insisten en impedirme ver al prisionero, pueden tener seguridad que no saldrán vivos de este pasillo.

Los dos soldados estaban atemorizados. El rostro del austriaco se había vuelto intimidante, tal vez **_demasiado intimidante…_**

Al entrar encontró a Franz sentado en el catre dispuesto en la reducida celda.

—yo de verdad… no sabía lo que te había pasado.

—no se preocupe por mí, señor Austria.

Se formó un tenso silencio.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con Albretch?

—lo último que supe es que fue asignado a la división _Nordland_ cuando las divisiones _PrinzEugen_ y _María Theresa_fueron disueltas.

Ya no existían divisiones austriacas en las waffen SS. Hitler estaba cortando toda posibilidad de una rebelión militar de parte de los austriacos, en donde las populares divisiones austriacas sirvieran como un "ejercito provisional". El führer no podía exponerse a que Austria volviese a independizarse, en el sentido económico Austria era la despensa de Alemania.

Los desacuerdos ente soldados austriacos y alemanes eran demasiado evidentes: las unidades íntegramente conformadas por soldados austriacos comenzaban a mostrar descontento en las filas de la Waffen SS y el Wehrmatch. Y supuestamente, "para garantizar la unidad del pueblo austriaco y el alemán" se empezaban a integrar por asimilación forzosa las diferentes unidades compuestas solamente por austriacos, comenzando por las divisiones "_SS. María Theresa" _ y "_ "._

—Tus padres están aquí, —le dice Roderich— si deseas puedo darles un mensaje de tu parte.

—la verdad no sé qué decirles, sé que moriré, así que diles simplemente que siempre los querré pase lo que pase, que los voy a extrañar mucho, que es una lástima que no vuelva a tocar el chelo por las tardes en el jardín de la casa los fines de semana, que los echaré mucho de menos.

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de ambos. Roderich se aferraba a una de las manos de Franz dándole alientos para el venidero y triste final.

—Y dile a Albretch si te lo llegas a encontrar —agregó el chico de cabellera negra azabache, antes de ahogarse en llanto—… que ha sido el mejor amigo que haya podido tener, y que gracias a él, el servicio militar nunca había sido tan llevadero.

—Se lo diré.

—_Danke, Herr Ostërreich_(Gracias señor Austria) —agradeció el joven.

Dicho esto, se abrazan los dos hombres, como una última despedida, y Roderich sale de la celda, dejándolo solo.

**De regreso a la sala del tribunal…**

Austria se había acercado hacia el conde Karl August enviándole los recados que le había encomendado Franz. La esposa del conde, la condesa Clara prorrumpió en un triste llanto al saber el mensaje. Lo extrañaría. Sin embargo, debían de continuar con aquella farsa.

Todos hacen ingreso nuevamente a la sala del tribunal, en donde el fiscal y los jueces Roland Freisler y Johannes Frinck, acompañados del fiscal del caso. Al ingreso de todos, y al posterior arribo del acusado, el juez procede a dictar su sentencia.

—después de haberme tomado la molestia de analizar concienzudamente todas las pruebas, el tribunal supremo popular procederá a leer la sentencia en contra del acusado, el subteniente de la unidad de rifleros de montaña "_SS. Charlemagne" _Franz Wilhelm Von Trapp.

_"el tribunal supremo popular del Reich, en uso de sus atribuciones legales conferidas directamente por el führer, representado en la persona de su señoría el doctor Roland Freisler, juez del supremo tribunal popular, declara al acusado, el señor **Franz Wilhelm Von Trapp**_**, **_de cargo subteniente de la división de rifleros de montaña "Charlemagne" de la Waffen SS, **CULPABLE **de los delitos de traición, colaboración con el enemigo, sedición armada e intento de deserción._

_Dada la gravedad del delito, y aún más en la persona del señor Von Trapp, que como suboficial de la waffen SS está atado bajo juramento a la fidelidad del führer y a la del Reich, este tribunal ha decidido condenarlo a la **pena de muerte…**_

Las exclamaciones ahogadas de la madre del joven oficial se escucharon claramente en medio del silencio sepulcral del tribunal. El anciano aristócrata solo se limitaba a consolar a su esposa en medio de su triste y doloroso llanto, mientras que Austria solo miraba con una infinita rabia al juez Freisler.

**_…_**_agregado a la correspondiente **degradación y exclusión deshonrosa **del cuerpo de oficiales y de la fuerza armada de la waffen SS._

_Esta sentencia deberá cumplirse a la mayor brevedad posible, en un plazo no mayor a tres días._

_Dado en Berlín, a los 13 días del mes de marzo de 1943._

_Su señoría el juez de tribunal supremo popular_

**_Roland Freisler._**_"_

Leída la sentencia por parte del fiscal, el juez Freisler agrega a la misma.

—se le negará al acusado las posibilidades de otra ejecución que no sea la horca. —afirmó Freisler severo— además de todo auxilio o asistencia ya sea espiritual o material, como se dispone en estos casos. La ejecución será en el campo de concentración de Flossenburg, además de negársele todos los privilegios y prerrogativas de estos casos al señor Von Trapp.

Franz, con ese mismo aire severo, esa resignación sublime ante la muerte comenta a su abogado sus últimos deseos. El abogado asiente, y se levanta diciéndole al juez.

—señoría, el acusado solicita no ser ejecutado por medio de la horca, desea ser ejecutado de una forma honrosa y rápida.

—no hay derecho a apelación, señor Pögner —exclama el fiscal— el señor Von Trapp será ahorcado como lo dicta el juez.

—comprenda, que la única muerte que merece un traidor de la calaña del señor Von Trapp, debe de ser lenta y dolorosa. Si ordeno que le fusilen estaría premiándolo —exclama el juez Freisler.

—CON UN DEMONIO, SEÑOR JUEZ, TENGA UN POCO DE COMPASION CON FRANZ MALDITA SEA!

—LE ORDENO SEÑOR ENGELSTEIN QUE SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE DEL TRIBUNAL

—NO SALDRÉ, HASTA QUE FRANZ TENGA UNA MUERTE DIGNA!

La ira carcomía profundamente a Roderich Engelstein. No quería que Franz sirviese de espectáculo a una manada de lobos hambrientos y sedientos de sangre, solo porque a Franz le importo cinco el maldito juramento de fidelidad que lo ataba de por vida al tercer Reich. Si, era justo para el morir mirando hacia el frente, enfrentarse con porte y elegancia a su hora final, poder morir con honor y gloria, y no padecer la inhumana agonía de la asfixia en la horca.

—Señor Juez —rogó el abogado defensor— ahórrele sufrimiento al acusado. Tenga algo de benevolencia ante el padre y la madre del señor von Trapp, ellos no desean que su hijo sufra tan inhumano trance.

—SE HARÁ LO QUE SE DISPUSO EN LA SENTENCIA, Y NO OTRA COSA, CON LOS TRAIDORES NO PUEDE EXISTIR NINGUN TIPO DE CLEMENCIA—espeta el juez Freisler iracundo.

Sin embargo, el fiscal comenta algo al oído al juez, lo cual lo deja plenamente satisfecho al sádico y enfermo magistrado.

—he consultado con el fiscal, y he concluido en una decisión que pueda ser ecuánime para ambas partes: El señor Franz Wilhelm Von Trapp tiene derecho a ser ejecutado por un pelotón de fusilamiento de la SS, escogido por soldados al azar. —dice el juez—. Mis condiciones son las mismas: ningún privilegio de reo capital deberá de ser otorgado al señor Von Trapp, agregado a la degradación deshonrosa de su rango, la cual se hará públicamente ante sus compañeros de la SS, antes de su ejecución. ¿acepta o no acepta mis nuevas condiciones?

El acusado comenta sus deseos al abogado.

—mi cliente expresa su conformidad.

—entonces, asista con su mejor uniforme de gala, señor Von Trapp —exclama el juez sarcástico— porque será la última vez que lo luzca con elegancia.

Dicho esto, el fiscal emite de nuevo la sentencia.

—Como sentencia final, el acusado será degradado de su rango y ejecutado en un plazo de tres días en el campo de concentración de Flossenburg, bajo la modalidad de fusilamiento.

—pueden todos retirarse.

—HEIL HITLER! —prorrumpen todos a coro en el tribunal saludando con el brazo en alto, excepto Austria, Franz y sus padres.

**Tres días más tarde…**

El día de la ejecución había llegado. Desde el juicio, habían pasado tres penosos y humillantes días en el campo de concentración de Flossenburg. Franz había recibido los constantes maltratos de la oficialidad alemana de la SS, (la _schultzstaffel_ como tal, no ninguna de las unidades de combate de la _Waffen SS_). Y por más paradójico que pareciera,había encontrado apoyo en algunos prisioneros de guerra, testigos de Jehová, algunos judíos confinados en el campo, y otros prisioneros del campo que estaban esperando un destino similar.

Quien iba a pensar que aquellas personas a las que quizás habían terminado por obra suya en esa situación terminarían acompañándolo en situación semejante.

A pesar de los golpes y lesiones, aún no había perdido el aristocrático y elegante porte que lo distinguía. Su ejecución seria esa misma noche, en el patio principal del campo, previa degradación publica de su rango.

Austria había llegado al campo no sin cierta reticencia, junto con el padre de Franz, el señor conde Von Trapp, y el canónigo Alfred Delp. Llevaba consigo una muda de ropa limpia para el reo, Franz tendría que verse bien antes de morir, además de una canastilla con algunos pastelillos y postres horneados por la condesa Von Trapp, madre de Franz.

—lo siento señor, no puede pasar con esos artículos. —dijo uno de los oficiales del campo— son órdenes del comandante, y del juez Freisler.

—Me importa cinco lo que haya dicho el juez, señor guarda —espeta Roderich iracundo— es justo para él aunque sea un poco de consuelo de parte de sus padres y de la nación que lo vio nacer.

—usted ya no existe, usted es parte del Reich señor —le afirma el guarda severo.

—a mí eso poco me importa, así que deje pasar al padre del señor Von Trapp y al reverendo Delp —respondió el austriaco de lentes algo iracundo— no le niegue a un padre la última oportunidad de ver a su hijo.

Le dejaron pasar con los otros dos hombres, la muda de ropa y la canastilla. Luego lo llevan directamente hacia la barraca de los condenados a muerte, en donde estaba Franz confinado, junto con otros reos que compartirían el mismo destino.

El lastimero estado de Franz conmovió a su padre, al reverendo Delp y a Roderich. Franz se abrazó a su padre con fuerza, mientras lloraba desesperado y asustado en su regazo. El intentó consolarle con palabras de cariño.

— ¿y mamá?

—no dejé que viniera —le respondió Karl August— sería muy doloroso para ella verte morir, pero te ha enviado unos cuantos pastelillos.

—al menos se acordó de mi última cena —contestó Franz con una amarga sonrisa.

Compartió los pastelillos con los demás condenados, en una frugal y reconfortante cena. El olor dulce del merengue, las fresas almibaradas, los bizcochos recién horneados inundaron el lugar. En una cantimplora que había también en la canastilla había algo de vino, que también fue compartido. Todos se sentían algo plenos después del austero y sencillo banquete.

El padre Delp se acerca, vestido con un sencillo traje de pantalón café oscuro, sweater gris, y una estola purpura. La confesión es breve y sencilla. Le absuelve, y luego le da un abrazo. Luego, entra el papá de Franz, con un paquete que sostenía por debajo del hombro. Al entrar, encontró el elegante uniforme de suboficial que le habían prestado para el acto de degradación. Roderich les acompañaba.

—hijo, sé que es difícil para mí decirte esto, pero quiero que mueras como un buen caballero, y que mueras con honor.

—así lo haré papa.

—Franz —le dice Austria— tu padre resignará su título de nobleza en ti. Y para eso necesita de un testigo. ¿Aceptas el título de Conde de Von Trapp?

—lo acepto con todo gusto —responde el joven.

—Desde ahora, serás conocido como _Franz Wilhelm Graf, séptimo Conde de von Trapp. _—Y luego agregó —larga vida al emperador.

—LARGA VIDA A AUSTRIA —gritan padre e hijo con fuerza, grito que es respondido por todos los reos con fuerza, en especial por los reos políticos. Los únicos que se abstienen en gritar o responder, son dos testigos de jehová que estaban cerca, pero que aun así, le dan su apoyo.

—rogaremos por ti y por tu familia, Franz.

—gracias.

Dicho esto, se arregla de la mejor forma posible con algo de agua que le facilitan unos cuantos reos, le lavan la cara, le arreglan el pelo y le ponen el elegante frac con la banda cruzada purpura, con un broche con el escudo nobiliario de los Von Trapp: un ciervo y un oso, enmarcando el escudo en el cual estaba representada una hormiga, símbolo de la laboriosidad y un hurón símbolo de la astucia. Se pone los guantes de gala blancos, y zapatos perfectamente lustrados de resplandeciente charol y usa el corbatín blanco con el frac. Cualquiera diría que Franz Von Trapp iría a una gala, pero su destino era la muerte.

—Es hora de salir.

Los tres hombres salieron precedidos por dos guardas de la SS, los cuales miraron reprobatoriamente al reo. Al dirigirse al patio de fusilamiento, el comandante los detuvo.

—usted debería de estar con su uniforme puesto.

—no hago parte ya del ejército, comandante —le responde sereno y desafiante el condenado— así que le he evitado la molestia de degradarme de mi rango, pues renuncio a él voluntariamente.

Dicho esto, tira la cruz de hierro que tenía empuñada y la pisotea con sus zapatos. El comandante intenta golpearlo pero Austria le detiene.

—respételo, señor. —espeta el austriaco de lentes— él ya está por encima de usted y de todos nosotros.

Se dirigen hacia el paredón, en donde estaban los soldados, la mayoría conocidos de Franz cuando estaba en la unidad de artilleros _Prinz Eugen. _ Y le sorprendió ver quien los comandaba: Albretch Hofflander.

Franz se acerca a Albretch, el rubio estaba pétreo y distante, intentando ocultar su inmenso dolor. No quería decir palabra.

La tensión se sentía en el gélido ambiente de la noche. Solo dos tristes farolas iluminaban el paredón. Una gota de agua había caído, e inmediatamente había comenzado a llover, sería una noche fría y lluviosa.

Se negó a que le vendaran los ojos, o a que le ataran las manos. No escaparía. Estaba allí de pie, con porte ceremonioso y solemne, vestido de manera elegante como si esperara a alguien, como si fuese un novio en espera de su prometida, para iniciar una nueva vida juntos. Su elegante traje desentonaba completamente del lúgubre entorno, mientras la lluvia realzaba su augusto y atormentado porte.

—PELOTON!... —ordenó Albretch severo, y con la voz rota.

Recordó los días de su infancia, los alegres días antes de la guerra, las tardes tocando el violonchelo en el jardín para sus padres, el día en el que lo aceptaron en el conservatorio, su primer concierto con la filarmónica del conservatorio, la carta en la que le informaban la existencia de una vacante en la sinfónica de Viena.

—PREPAREN!

Y recordó también los días al lado del señor Austria, cuando sirvió como escolta. Las veces que lo oyó tocar el piano en aquel hotel de Zagreb, el anhelo de tener un chelo entre sus manos y dar un glorioso concierto junto con aquel talentoso pianista que era el señor Austria. Y deseaba ser libre, que el señor Austria fuese libre, libre de tocar lo que quisiera, libre de pensar lo que quisiera, libre de vivir lo que le placiera.

—APUNTEN! —siguió Albretch, mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

Recordó también sus días como suboficial, su amistad con Albretch Hofflander, como habían compartido sus sueños, sus expectativas, sus aspiraciones para después de la guerra, sueños que tal vez nunca se realizarán, sueños rotos y cortados por la hoz despiadada y cruel de la parca.

—LARGA VIDA A AUSTRIA! —gritó Franz Von Trapp con fuerza, antes de la orden final.

—FUEGO! —ordenó su compañero con fuerza, mientras varias lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Una salva de disparos acabó con su vida rápido. Franz había caído al piso, hacia atrás. Sus ojos habían quedado abiertos, mientras la tibia sangre emanaba de su pecho, perforado por las balas. El blanco de la camisa del frac estaba ya teñido en sangre. Albretch después de la orden final, se arrodilló llorando desconsolado, mientras los soldados hacían el saludo militar hacia su compañero de armas, mientras cantaban a viva voz el antiguo himno imperial (_larga vida al káiser)_, himno que respondió Roderich cantándolo con poderosa voz, con lágrimas en su rostro, himno que cantó Karl August von Trapp con la mayor fuerza que daba su voz, himno que resonaba en las barracas de los prisioneros.

Solo Albretch no pudo responder a los improvisados honores de sus compañeros hacia Franz von Trapp, estaba allí llorando atormentado y desconsolado, por haber causado la muerte de su mejor amigo, de su compañero de armas, de su camarada.

—perdóname, amigo— fue lo único que dijo, mientras el crepitar de las gotas de lluvia en los techo de zinc de las barracas resonaba con tristeza esa noche de tormenta.

Austria por su parte, sin atender o percatarse por la lluvia, se acerca al cadáver de Franz, cerrándole los fríos y muertos ojos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota del autor: **

Perdonarán la inconsistencia con respecto a no subir tan repentinamente los capítulos que quieren, pero la "musa" no llegaba a mi mente, o llegaban "musas" de otro tipo. Puede que parezca un poco trivial esta historia pero pronto terminaré 1943, y pasaré a 1944.

El contexto del capítulo es el siguiente:

"el punto de giro que dio la derrota alemana en Stalingrado en febrero de 1943, hizo que varios países del eje empezaran a intentar separarse del mismo. Ni siquiera Japón se salvó del desastroso año de 1943: la muerte del almirante Isoroku Yamamoto, abatido por las fuerzas aéreas norteamericanas en las islas salomón y la derrota de la marina japonesa en Guadalcanal, destrozaron el avance japonés. A partir de ese año, el duro revés de Guadalcanal y la muerte de uno de las más geniales estrategas del "comando general imperial", empeoran la situación del país del sol naciente.

Hungría (el país como tal, no Elissabeta, la loca sartenera) intentó establecer una tregua con las potencias aliadas y declararse neutral, mas eso se lo impide el gobierno nazi con la ocupación de Hungría en ese año. Bulgaria y Rumania también intentaron separarse del control nazi, pero debido a maniobras diplomáticas y políticas, aún siguen en el eje. La peor parte se la había llevado Italia. Miklós Horthy fue puesto bajo una estrictísima vigilancia, pero conservó su puesto de regente, hasta la ocupación soviético-americana.

En junio de 1943, el supremo consejo de gobierno, conformado por Emilio Del Bono, Galeazzo Ciano, el mariscal Pietro Badoglio y el rey Vittore Emannuelle III destituye a Benito Mussolini de sus cargos de presidente del concejo de gobierno, primer ministro y comandante de las fuerzas armadas, comenzando tres años de desgobierno, anarquía y de casi virtual guerra civil en toda Italia. Agregado a esto, Mussolini es confinado en el hotel "_Grand Sassó_" ubicado en los Apeninos italianos, pero dos meses después es liberado por paracaidistas alemanes, estableciendo a su vez el efímero "gobierno de Saló" en el norte, colaborando abiertamente con los nazis mientras el sur, controlado por los aliados intentaba seguir con el avance general, sin embargo los alemanes los detienen por debajo del frente del rio Volturno hasta agosto de 1944. Los aliados ocupaban el sur, desde Salerno, hasta Sicilia, los nazis controlaban el centro de Italia, la toscana, Terracina y parte de Emilia-Romaña, (incluida la ciudad de Roma), mientras que el gobierno de la "república social italiana" de Saló controlaba virtualmente el norte, en especial el Trentino, toda la región de Lombardía, el valle del Pó y el Véneto (aunque los nazis eran los que ocupaban el norte).

Pero Italia no era el único foco de anarquía. Bulgaria también había sopesado la posibilidad de retirarse de las fuerzas del eje, cosa que había respaldado el rey Boris III. Los nazis ordenan su asesinato, y posteriormente montan un concejo títere de regencia, con el jovencísimo Príncipe Simeón de apenas 2 años al mando. Los nazis sin embargo, ocupan el país. Naturalmente los nazis ejercen una brutal e inmisericorde presión en contra del gobierno Búlgaro, el cual cede toda su autoridad los ocupantes nazis, dejando a la familia real búlgara (de la rama Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha) a la merced nazi. Y eso si contábamos con que el rey de Bulgaria a duras penas podía mantenerse despierto en las sesiones parlamentarias, porque era prácticamente un niño de brazos.

Y no podemos evitar hablar de nuestro querido "señorito". El descontento de Austria y sus habitantes se acrecienta: Motines en Graz, Linz, Innsbruck, Viena y Salzburgo son reprimidos con dureza. Los principales aristócratas vieneses empiezan a hablar abiertamente de conspiraciones y traiciones, el sentimiento nacionalista austriaco resucita, girando alrededor de las figuras del ex canciller Kurt Von Schnusschnig y el pretendiente al trono imperial austriaco, el archiduque Otto von Habsburg-Lothringen (mencionado ya en capítulos anteriores). Sin embargo, la estrategia infalible del _"NatchundNebel"_(los decretos de _nocheyniebla, _estrategia que aprendió argentina durante la dictadura) acalla a los enemigos del Reich y del mismo Hitler.

En este capítulo, el argumento girará alrededor de Bulgaria, su participación en la guerra, el perturbador asesinato del rey Boris III, y los hechos que se desarrollaron alrededor del asesinato de Boris y la asunción de Simeón como rey. (A pesar de que Simeón era prácticamente un niño chiquito). Y también alrededor de la confusa situación en Italia, después de la destitución del "Duce".

Abril de 1943.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la ejecución de Franz. Las flores en la tumba del joven ex oficial se habían marchitado, y no tardó en morir también la madre de este, la señora Clara de Von Trapp. Roderich se había encerrado en sí mismo después de la ejecución de Franz, mirando con un infinito desprecio y rabia a Ludwig cada vez que lo veía. Todas las noches tocaba con una infinita rabia piezas de piano de Chopin, Mendelsohn y Debussy que sabía que estaban prohibidas, cosa que destrozaba por completo sus dedos. Una noche, toco el piano con tanta fuerza e ira, que se destrozó por completo las falanges de sus dedos, quedando las teclas del piano manchadas en sangre.

Hungría estaba por esas épocas en casa de Alemania de "visita" aunque en realidad era una suerte de rehén. La noche en la que le encontró sentado, con sus manos ensangrentadas y heridas, las teclas del piano salvajemente manchadas de sangre, mientras lloraba desconsolado a la luz de los cabos de velas que encendía cada noche, le hizo sentir una infinita tristeza. Su sueño era pésimo, y todo el tiempo permanecía con sus manos y muñecas vendadas, esperando que aquellas heridas y fracturas curaran, aunque las heridas del corazón y el alma tardaban en sanar, o en el peor de los casos no sanarían nunca.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarse abandonar a la pena y al remordimiento, pero aquella impotencia por no haber hecho nada, agregado a las repetidas humillaciones a las que era acreedor lo llenaba de rabia. ¿Cómo rayos el que decía ser su "jefe" permitía esas cosas con él?, claro que no era nuevo que él se autoproclamase a viva voz como un "Alemán de pura casta" cuando en realidad era simplemente el hijo de un fracasado funcionario de aduanas de una localidad perdida de la alta Austria. Él era infinitamente peor que todos aquellos a los que se había enfrentado: peor que Metternich, el rey Federico de Prusia, el Visir Mustafá, peor que sus enemigos de siempre, peor que la más vil y rastrera rata que podía haber existido en la tierra. Sus crímenes no tenían nombre.

Cierto día de abril el secretario del canciller Von Ribbentrop lo había citado en la cancillería del Reich. Hacía ya tiempo que o asistía a la cancillería, sin embargo, no pudo evitar encontrarse con cierta visita desagradable.

—_buongiorno, signore Austria._

Era el estado vaticano, acompañado por los cardenales Michael Von Faulhabber y Friedrich Bertram.

—_Guten Morgen, Herr Kardinal Vargas…_

Saludó fríamente a los tres clérigos, con una fría y discreta venia, mientras miraba con un infinito desprecio al italiano de larga sotana negra, cubierto con una capa rojo escarlata como la sangre misma.

El secretario de Von Ribbentrop llama al estado vaticano, el cual entra al suntuoso y exquisito despacho del diplomático. Después de dos horas de conversaciones, el italiano sale, con un semblante serio y prepotente, dirigiéndose hacia los dos cardenales que lo esperaban sentados en una de las poltronas preciosamente pulidas de la sala de espera.

—_Signori, _tenemos que hablar sobre Innitzer y Von Gallen. —exclamó seriamente el italiano— si ellos siguen en esa tónica de atacar a su gobierno y al führer, sucederán cosas terribles para la iglesia y para Alemania. Hay que evitar a toda costa el mal mayor, hay que acallarlos a cualquier precio para evitar_ le Maiorem malem _a toda costa_…_

—se hará lo que usted diga, alteza eminentísima. —exclamó humildemente Bertram.

—Gabriel —exclama el austriaco— ¿no has recapacitado aun?

—tengo que evitar el mal para _mi iglesia_, Roderich. —exclama el italiano seriamente, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.— a cualquier precio, y sin importar las consecuencias tengo que garantizar siempre el bien de _la santa madre iglesia._

— ¿respaldando y apoyando salvajes crímenes?

El italiano se acercó sutilmente al austriaco, y suavemente le dijo al oído con una sutileza y una serenidad propios de una astuta y vil serpiente.

—todos en algún momento somos criminales, mi querido Roderich —le susurra el italiano al oído— nadie, ni siquiera tú estás exento de cometer crímenes atroces en pos de una idea que se esfuma con el viento, lo dice la santa escritura, querido hijo mío... **_quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra_**

—El cardenal Vargas tiene razón señor Engelstein, —exclama Faulhabber serio y desafiante— todos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre, en mayor o menor grado.

—Señor Engelstein, —le anuncia el secretario— el ministro Von Ribbentrop lo solicita en su despacho.

Sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra, el austriaco se retira de allí, sin ni siquiera inmutar o reparar en los debido respetos a los prelados.

Ya en el interior del suntuoso despacho del ministro de asuntos exteriores, este con una sonrisa amable y bonachona le ofrece un asiento del despacho.

—Roderich, ¿apeteces brandy, coñac, o quizás un _scotch_?

—No, _Herr Minister, _así estoy bien—le respondió duramente el austriaco tomando su lugar.

Después de haber tomado su correspondiente lugar, el ministro Von Ribbentrop bebe de una copa de coñac. Posteriormente le dice.

—bien, como sabrás la situación del Reich no es la mejor en estos momentos, y lo que más teme el Führer es que nuestros aliados deserten en masa.

—entonces usted cree que yo sería una de las primeras ratas en abandonar el barco, ¿no?

—no lo creo así —exclamó risueño von Ribbentrop.

—entonces, ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—es sencillo, Roderich. —dijo el diplomático— necesito de tus habilidades diplomáticas. Es lo mismo que hiciste en Croacia años atrás: vas, sonríes, asistes a uno o dos actos públicos, unas cuantas cenas de estado aquí y allá, y quizás _una que otra advertencia._

—quiere que sea de nuevo su marioneta

El ministro se echó una sonora carcajada.

—comprendes rápido, Roderich.

—no me prestaré más al juego del Reich, señor ministro.

El rostro amable de von Ribbentrop se tornó serio, tal vez demasiado serio.

—si no haces lo que te pido, las consecuencias serán nefastas para todos. —exclama Von Ribbentrop— perderemos más que en Stalingrado, Roderich, en este momento necesitamos de nuestros aliados más que nunca, no podemos permitirnos una deserción en masa.

—es tan fácil que lo diga usted, señor ministro, decidir sobre mi destino y el de mis colegas, tan sencillo **decidir sobre millones de vidas_… _**—exclamó tristemente el austriaco— así como ustedes deciden de un plumazo matar a más de seis millones.

—¿lo sabe?, —exclamó Von Ribbentrop— lo que decidió el señor Alemania y los demás en Wannasse ¿lo sabe?

—lo sé todo. —exclamó seriamente el austriaco— y no solo por eso no me prestaré a su juego.

La desesperación del diplomático alemán era cada vez más patente y evidente. Se limpió con un pañuelo impregnado en espliego la frente sudorosa.

—¿acaso desea usted la derrota, señor Engelstein? —exclamó aterrorizado el alemán de edad avanzada— ¿quiere la derrota suya y la de Alemania?

—desde que comenzó esta guerra, ya la daba yo por perdida.

—Entonces me temo que la señorita Hungría sufra por sus opiniones derrotistas.

El rostro de Austria se tornó pálido. El terror invadió todo su ser. Intentó disimular sus enormes y aterrorizantes nervios con una máscara de dureza imperturbable.

—hacia donde me tengo que dirigir.

—partes a Sofía hoy por la noche. Un auto de la cancillería te estará esperando, junto con el doctor Von Neurath.

—entonces quieres que _convenza _a Nikolai para que no abandone el Antikomintern…

—eso y _otras cosas más_ que quiero que hagas.

Aquellas palabras sonaron bastante sospechosas.

—Y después, ¿aparte de Bulgaria, quién quieres que someta en nombre del Reich?

—Rumania, Croacia, macedonia, Albania y Dinamarca. También Italia está en tu itinerario.

Se mordió la lengua, era obvio que cualquier tipo de oposición acarrearía consecuencias nefastas. De Italia ya se lo esperaba, aunque le extraño de sobremanera que fuera él y no Alemania el que tuviera la "penosa" obligación de "convencer" a los Vargas sobre la conveniencia de no abandonar el Antikomintern.

—se hará lo que usted diga, ministro Ribbentrop.

**Horas más tarde…**

Austria se encontraba de nuevo haciendo sus maletas. Ya no sería lo mismo, no sería el mismo viaje a Zagreb de años atrás, era algo radicalmente distinto, en medio de un ambiente enrarecido y turbio. Bastante turbio.

No sabía las intenciones reales de Bulgaria después de la monumental derrota de Stalingrado. Le tenía en cierto modo envidia, él podía disponer de su propio destino, virtualmente era un _aliado_ incondicional del eje, a pesar de los desacuerdos entre los partidos de gobierno existentes en Bulgaria. Y aun peor, estaba el rey Boris III, quien estaba sometiendo a presión a su propio gobierno para declarar neutralidad. El avance soviético había empezado a forzar el retroceso del Wehrmatch más allá del rio Volga, y eso amenazaba directamente el suministro petrolero de Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Rumania. Aunque técnicamente Natalya y Ekaterina estaban bajo ocupación de Ludwig, Vladimir se había suscrito abiertamente al pacto, (aunque con cierta reticencia), por lo que Alemania o en su defecto Austria (como parte integral del Reich) debían de ayudarlo.

No le dirigió la palabra a nadie. Elissabeta al ver las maletas de Roderich listas para partir de inmediato sintió un punzón de preocupación.

—ahora a donde te envían

—a Bulgaria —exclamó con hastío el austriaco— no saben qué hacer conmigo, así que me han enviado a "rogarle" a Nikolai para que no salga del pacto.

—aun no te has recuperado del todo —le dice la húngara, mientras miraba las vendas de los dedos y las manos del austriaco, vestido con una elegante casaca purpura, pantalones de tonalidad caoba y botas de equitación.

—qué puedo hacer, las heridas del cuerpo sanan, pero las del alma no —exclamó con tristeza.

—¿Aun te duele la muerte de Franz?

El austriaco evadió la mirada y reprimió unas cuantas lagrimas que empezaban a aflorar. Se pasó un pañuelo ya desgastado de tanto uso, y se pasó la mano por la cabellera, acomodándose a duras penas a _Mariazell _mechón el cual estaba ya de por sí bastante alicaído.

—regresa a tu casa Eli, —le dijo Austria a Hungría—tu gente te necesitan más que yo.

Y dicho esto se retira de su cuarto con las maletas ya preparadas, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, mientras Alemania, aun bastante malherido, cojeando levemente, con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, vestido con una pijama gris lo mira con tristeza y amargura.

—te vas tan rápido, ¿no?

—si, Ludwig —le dice el austriaco— parto a Bulgaria a sostener lo que queda del Antikomintern.

—entonces, Nikolai nos piensa traicionar….

—la verdad no sé, pero después de Bulgaria parto a Italia en dos semanas después.

El alemán había quedado impactado al oír el itinerario del austriaco. Intentó acercarse, mas no pudo, se tropezó en el proceso y dos suturas se rompieron, derramando sangre con mucho escándalo.

—Por el amor de dios, west que rayos estás haciendo —exclamó Prusia aterrado, mientras se acercaba al germano de cabello rubio intentándolo levantar.

—debo,… ir con…. Austria… Italia… Italia… me nece…sita...

—no West, —le dice Prusia— te quedas en casa, y vas a reposar a tu cuarto.

—llama al doctor Haase[1], Gilbert—le ordena Roderich— necesita con urgencia asistencia médica.

El prusiano obedece en el acto después de poner al alemán en una de las poltronas de la sala, llamando desesperadamente del teléfono al médico personal de Alemania.

Pero al ver el lamentable estado de Ludwig se vio también a si mismo años atrás: después de la primera guerra mundial había quedado débil, herido, lastimado, simplemente era la sombra de lo que había sido antes. Ludwig terminaría precisamente igual, lo presentía.

Por un momento sintió una enorme conmiseración y lastima de Alemania, manipulado por sus superiores, por las oscuras intenciones de Hitler, de Göring, de Goebbels, de Bormann y de tantos más. Sin embargo, esa conmiseración se borró por completo al recordar la farsa de juicio y las humillaciones a las que había sido sometido Franz von Trapp.

El final era inevitable y el con toda su experiencia sabía que el oro de las victorias se desvanecía: no había nación invencible, todos sucumbirían tarde o temprano, el tercer Reich no sería victorioso por siempre. Y había empezado la inexorable caída.

Se retiró rápidamente, saliendo al exterior en donde un auto Mercedes Benz escoltado fuertemente por varios motorizados de la SS le estaba esperando. el conductor y los escoltas le saludan con el brazo en alto al modo nazi, saludo que responde Roderich levantando levemente el brazo derecho y asintiendo.

Entra al auto, en un silencio sepulcral solo roto por las sirenas de alerta de los alrededores. Miraba distraído por la ventanilla del auto como la consigna de la "_totallenKrieg_" empezaba a afectar la vida diaria de la gente del común.

Los niños de las Hitlerjurgend recogiendo periódicos viejos, leña para la calefacción, repartiendo propaganda. Las baterías antiaéreas puestas estratégicamente en las calles. Los hombres y mujeres arrebujándose en sus abrigos intentando evadir el frio ambiente. La oscura y lúgubre atmósfera que se respiraba. El miedo, el terror, la angustia. Eso era la verdadera guerra total.

Al llegar a la estación, sintió una enorme pena y remordimiento de consciencia, y se vio años atrás con Albretch y Franz, los dos alegres suboficiales que le escoltaban. ¿Qué hubiera pensado Franz de el verlo de nuevo como una marioneta diplomática del Tercer Reich?. Quizás le reprocharía su debilidad frente a las presiones a las que era sometido de parte del tercer Reich. Pero que podía hacer, era un simple lacayo más del tercer Reich. Un esclavo más, con prerrogativas y privilegios pero en fin de cuentas un esclavo y lacayo más a la voluntad de Alemania, o en su defecto, de Hitler.

El tren sale lentamente, mientras Roderich se ubica en uno de los suntuosos vagones de primera clase: para el señor Austria siempre lo mejor, aunque ya no fuese nominalmente un país. Los oficiales y diplomáticos se habían ubicado en los correspondientes vagones de primera y segunda clase, mientras que el resto de soldados estaba en los vagones de carga y los de tercera clase. El vagón en sí era bastante suntuoso, con exquisitos tallados en madera, paneles pintados de color marfil con preciosistas detalles y lámparas engastada en el más puro y claro cristal, Sería un viaje muy largo, tres días cuanto mucho, pues le habían asignado un compartimento privado con una litera y una mesita de noche, aparte de un asiento al lado de la ventanilla del compartimiento, el cual era ni tan amplio ni tan reducido. Se sentó en la silla, mirando triste el exterior desde la ventanilla del tren. Percibía los olores a sangre, a pólvora, a tierra y carne quemada. Olores repugnantes con los que estaba tan familiarizado pero que aun así le causaban nauseas. No tenía necesariamente que salir de Berlín para sentir esa repulsiva y notoria esencia de la guerra, los aliados habían comenzado su ofensiva bombardeando la zona industrial, en especial los suburbios industriales de Spandau y Potsdam.

Ya en la campiña el ambiente era triste, lúgubre y desolador. Las lluvias de otoño habían llegado con premura, había sido un verano muy sangriento. Stalingrado era una cicatriz en el orgullo alemán, Hitler y los suyos clamaban una cosa: Venganza, y lo proclamaban a viva voz en la radio, en la prensa, en los carteles de propaganda. El vaivén del tren lo llevaba a recordar las palabras crueles del arzobispo Stepinac años atrás en el despacho de Pavelic : _solo seguimos las directrices que el tercer Reich nos dispone… ellos marcan el horizonte para Europa… _pero ¿Qué horizonte les esperaba a los integrantes del eje?, uno muy oscuro. Un oscuro y sucio torbellino de ira y rencor, peor que 1918, peor que la primera guerra mundial.

Se arrepintió de haber firmado el Anschluss, de no haber hecho nada por ayudar a Dolfuss, se arrepintió por desentenderse de forma negligente de los asuntos de gobierno mientras Von Schnussnig suplicaba a los gritos ayuda mientras Seyss Inquart lo entregaba en bandeja de plata ante Ludwig y Hitler.

No era la primer decisión errada que tomaba, pero era la que peores consecuencias le estaba trayendo.

Deseaba el consejo confiable de alguien: deseaba que un consejero de su entera confianza lo oyera, ¿qué hubiese dicho el príncipe Metternich, el doctor Von Schnussnig, o el emperador Franz Josef al verlo como un vulgar títere? ¿lo apoyarían por preocuparse por el bienestar de su gente o se lo reprocharían por haber cedido ante los chantajes y amenazas de un petimetre lameculos como Von Ribbentrop?

—Soy un maldito idiota —se espetó mentalmente el austriaco —soy un grandísimo idiota que se deja manipular como una marioneta.

Habían transcurrido ya 4 horas desde que habían salido de Berlín, dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Era cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el tren no había parado ni para repostar durante su trayecto. No se había detenido ni siquiera en las localidades fronterizas de la alta Austria, excepción hecha en la estación subsidiaria de Celiçe, en Eslovenia. No se había inmutado ni siquiera en reparar por qué habían parado y había pasado apenas una noche en la ya de por sí dura litera del compartimiento. Pronto cruzarían la frontera Búlgara, mientras uno de los valets del tren ingresaba al compartimiento, en esa fría noche.

—necesita algo el señor, tal vez algo de comer del vagón comedor o quizás una frazada…

—no necesito nada, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo un violento estruendo hace vibrar el tren, lo cual hace que este mismo frene con una desmesurada violencia, lo cual hace que Roderich caiga violentamente golpeándose la frente contra el borde de la litera. El valet no corrió con tanta suerte. La repentina parada del tren lo había lanzado al otro extremo del pasillo del vagón dejándolo inconsciente y con su cabeza sangrante.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Al levantarse el valet y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el compartimiento del austriaco, entró por una de las ventanas una ráfaga de disparos que lo dejó muerto al instante, y que manchó el pulcro traje de etiquetaque llevaba puesto el austriaco con la sangre del vale, cuyo cuerpo había quedado al pié de la puerta del compartimiento.

Roderich no sabía lo que había sucedido, por lo que salió a rastras de su compartimento, mientras veía como soldados de la SS y la Wehrmatch disparaban a la oscuridad de la noche.

Había conseguido entrar a uno de los compartimentos vecinos en donde habían dos altos funcionarios de la Cancillería acompañados de una secretaria.

—¿alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar lo que sucede?

—no tenemos idea, señor —respondió la joven secretaria—pero creo que ha hecho estallar la locomotora…

Repentinamente la muchacha es acallada por una bala en la cabeza, desparramando sus sesos en los almohadones de la litera, mientras uno de los funcionarios prorrumpía gritos ensordecedores de espanto y terror. Si, sería una noche sangrienta. Bastante sangrienta.

Había conseguido salir al exterior. El ambiente no era el mejor, estaban cercados en un valle estrecho, fue un milagro que no se descarrilara el tren, dado que la locomotora y el vagón de carga del carbón había recibido el mayor impacto. Entre tanto, los soldados de la SS se encargaban de disparar hacia la oscuridad, mientras eran atacados con saña por unos desconocidos: ¿partisanos?, ¿milicias chetniks?, ¿eran soviéticos o americanos? No lo sabía.

La ingente cantidad de soldados había salido de los vagones de tercera clase y de carga apostándose a lado y lado de los vagones protegiendo a los dos de primera clase en donde estaban los funcionarios y diplomáticos de la cancillería. No eran vagones blindados, valga aclarar, y ya había muerto aparte de la secretaria dos asistentes del doctor von Neurath. Roderich salió desesperado al exterior, mientras aún se oían los disparos y los gritos de ambas partes.

—CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO, QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ

—ENTRE AL VAGÓN ESTUPIDO —espetó el comandante de la guarnición que defendía en ese momento el tren.

—IMBECIL, NO SABE CON QUIEN HABLA.

—SE CON QUIEN HABLO —le respondió iracundo el oficial—NO NECESITO A SEÑORITOS EN MEDIO DE UNA EMBOSCADA.

El austriaco sin inmutarse arrebató uno de los fusiles que tenía uno de los soldados y con una fría y aterradora temeridad disparó acertando los tiros del fusil, liquidando con frialdad certera a 8 milicianos que los atacaban. Con impasible frialdad sacó de las fundas de dos oficiales del Wehrmatch dos hermosas pistolas luger bañadas en plata, disparando con saña fría hacia donde estaban disparando los nidos de ametralladora, acabándolos a todos. Una segunda explosión destrozó uno de los vagones de carga, mientras volaban con violencia astillas de madera, trozos de cadáveres y parte de los suministros. Después de la fiera resistencia, unos pocos soldados enemigos escapaban corriendo como liebres asustadas.

—SE ESCAPA

—no por mucho.

Y con una serenidad impasible, que asustó a todos, levantó la pistola luger, y disparó, acertando en la cabeza del desgraciado miliciano. Posteriormente tiró las pistolas con desdén, mientras fríamente se acercaba hacia el oficial que lo había increpado e irrespetado, diciéndole.

—¿conoce usted la opera _Der Freischsutchz_?

—no soy muy amante de la música clásica.

—con el perdón del señor Führer, Carl Marie Von Weber era mejor compositor que el alcohólico de mierda de Richard Wagner. Es el único compositor alemán que realmente considero respetable. La próxima vez que se atreva a levantarme la voz, no dudaré en dispararle con una bala de plata, aunque el desperdicio sería lamentable. Ni siquiera el gran Rip van Winkle de von Weber osaría desperdiciar sus preciosas balas malditas en tamaña escoria como lo es usted. Doy gracias a dios que Beethoven nunca haya sido alemán.

—Beethoven si era alemán —le dijo un soldado

—No lo era. —le respondió roderich— sentía asco y repugnancia por su sangre alemana. Renegó de su sangre y de su tierra y solía decirme que se sentía más a gusto entre sus amigos de Viena que entre los fríos salones de algún petrimete y estúpido elector Alemán.

Eso puso iracundo a más de un soldado alemán, Austria ni se percató de esa ira, aunque los soldados se contuvieron. No querían terminar como los partisanos que los habían atacado, acribillados de forma fría por un señorito petulante.

—espero que usted perdone mi osadía señor, no fue mi intención….

—una persona común olvidaría, pero no soy una persona común. —le dijo el austriaco— una nación nunca olvida…. Y difícilmente perdona.

Dicho esto se retira, dejando a los soldados masticando una ira sorda, no sin antes ordenar a la oficialidad obediencia.

—Ludwig no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir con su labor, así que lo sustituiré de facto. De ahora en adelante debe de considerárseme como un igual a Ludwig, y no como una simple provincia. No soy _Ostmark_, no me llamarán por mi nombre provincial. Soy el señor Austria para todos, si encuentra alguien objeciones pueden consultarlas con alguno de los partisanos del bosque.

Dicho esto, se apea de nuevo al vagón de pasajeros acribillado por las balas mientras el tenso y lúgubre silencio se cernía sobre todo el valle.

* * *

><p>[1] El doctor Werner Haase fue uno de los médicos que Atendió a Hitler en sus horas finales. Era uno de los principales oficiales del ala medica de la SS, agregado a su vital apoyo médico en los hospitales de campaña. Cuando los soviéticos ocuparon Berlín, Haase estaba atendiendo a los heridos en un bunker-hospital. Murió tres meses después debido a una esquirla que se había infectado en su pulmón.<p>


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota del autor: **Retomo esta historia de nuevo después de la considerable cantidad de tiempo que estuvo pausada. Me perdonarán ustedes mis queridos lectores, pero tenía que darle fin a otras historias que había tenido por ahí listas... amén de un bloqueo que me había llegado tan de repente. Continuaremos la trama a partir del punto en el que se la dejó (el ataque al tren de la comisión diplomática), narrando contextualmente las andanzas de Austria-san.

Antes que nada deseo aclarar sobre unos ciertos personajes para ponerlos en contexto:

**Bogdan Filov:** Fue primer ministro búlgaro entre 1940 y 1945. Colaboracionista confeso, Filov fue uno de los que dio mas respaldo a las acciones alemanas en los Balcanes. Filov tuvo poderes omnímodos a partir de 1943 con la muerte del zar Boris III, asumiendo la regencia tripartita ese año (junto con el hermano del rey, el príncipe Kyril y el general Nikolai Mihov). La abierta oposición entre Filov y el rey degeneró en un conflicto político que se saldó con la muerte del rey búlgaro en misteriosas circunstancias. Filov (o el "Vicezar" como había sido apodado después) después de la guerra fue procesado por alta traición y colaboracionismo y ejecutado junto con los otros dos regentes.

**Boris III: **Zar de Bulgaria entre 1918 y 1943. Conocido entre su pueblo como "el magnánimo", "el pacificador" o "el reunificador", unió a los países balcánicos por medio de maniobras diplomáticas muy complejas. Intentó por todos los medios posibles mantenerse en estado de neutralidad durante la guerra, pero al final terminó negociando una alianza ventajosa para los intereses búlgaros con el tercer Reich sin intervenir de forma bélica en la guerra, aunque eso le costó la dependencia económica absoluta hacia el tercer Reich y viceversa. Se le reconoce también el haber salvaguardado a la población judía de Bulgaria impidiendo los procesos de deportación masivos, aduciendo que "los necesitaba para construir carreteras". Amante de la botánica y de la mecánica de locomotoras y muy querido por su pueblo, el rey Boris III fue uno de los pocos aliados de Hitler que no se dejó manipular tan fácilmente. Al rey Boris se le reconoce también como "Justo entre las naciones" por el Vad Yashem, siendo hasta ahora el único jefe de estado del eje con tal distinción.

Habían tenido que regresar a Celiçe y dirigirse hacia Sofía en un transporte aéreo de la Luttwaffe junto con los sobrevivientes de la delegación al ataque. Era incomodo, mas sin embargo era más seguro usar la vía aérea en esos momentos, aunque uno no sabía si el convoy de aviones sería atacado por los spitfire de la RAF.

Y Roderich de verdad detestaba viajar en avión. Por alguna extraña razón los aviones le causaban espanto y desconfianza, y sentía unas irrefrenables sensaciones de nauseas y mareo cada vez que subía a uno, aunque habían sido contadas las veces que había tenido que viajar en avión. Prefería entonces los viajes en tren, o en barco, o quizás el aun más tolerable zeppelín pero los aviones le eran esquivos. En fin de cuentas, Austria era un hombre muy chapado a la antigua.

En el aeródromo de Celiçe se les había unido el coronel Theodor Dannecke, de la unidad administrativa de la SS. Danecke era un oficial de una aparente insignificancia política, y Austria no le veía el caso de su presencia en la comisión, agregado a un par de encargados del instituto Johannes Gregor Mendel de Viena. Quizás venían con algunos presentes para el rey Boris, era de dominio público su afición por la botánica y las ciencias naturales. Se rumoreaba que tenía un herbario privado bastante considerable, con especies muy invaluables. Mas sin embargo había algo sospechoso en aquellos dos encargados.

—Señor Engelstein, es un gusto volverlo a ver nuevamente…

—no puedo decir lo mismo, coronel Dannecke —le respondió secamente el austriaco.

Subieron entonces al avión, el cual despegó con cierta lentitud del aeródromo. El viaje transcurrió en medio del sepulcral y frio silencio, solo roto por el molesto ruido del motor. Roderich soportaba de forma estoica e indiferente el viaje, simplemente mirando al vacío, intentando olvidar, intentando no volver a recordar todas aquellas tortuosas imágenes que llegaban a su mente: los miembros mutilados de Jasenovac, las cínicas palabras del arzobispo Aloysius Stepinac , la crueldad ustashi, las palabras cada vez más incoherentes de Hitler, el avance soviético de Stalingrado, el regente Miklos Hórty, Goebbels, Marceni, Bertram, Faulhabber, Alemania débil y herido, el estado Vaticano el cual pescaba en rio revuelto sus ganancias, Hungría.

Todos jugaban sus cartas, movían con frialdad sus piezas en medio de aquel juego en el que se había convertido la guerra. _Totallen_ _Krieg_, guerra total, guerra que lo arrasa todo y que lo destruye todo, guerra montada en su caballo rojo escarlata acabando con todo a su paso con su espada cegadora.

Habían llegado al aeropuerto de Sofía en donde les estaba esperando una pequeña comisión, presidida por las principales autoridades búlgaras: el príncipe Kyril en nombre del rey Boris, el metropolitano Stefanius de Sofía, el primer ministro Bogdan Filov1, y el reino de Bulgaria.

—es un gusto contar con su presencia, señor Austria —exclamó el ministro Filov de forma alegre, mientras se acercaba para saludarlo.

—no diría lo mismo señor Filov, solo vengo por negocios —respondió cortante el austriaco rechazando el saludo del político búlgaro.

Nikolai se acercó a Roderich de forma algo sutil. Lo saludó como era debido a la usanza tradicional: dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—tiempo sin vernos.

—si, mucho tiempo Nikolai. —afirmó el austriaco exhausto— casi 25 años, pero este no es el momento más indicado para hablar.

—supongo que estarás cansado, entonces después hablaremos.

Una caravana de autos dispuesta en el aeródromo les estaba esperando. Roderich subió a uno de los automóviles, y mientras el conductor manejaba por las calles de Sofía, el austriaco no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el sueño y se quedó dormido, recostando su cabeza contra la ventanilla.

No pudo evitar a volver a soñar con aquel incendio en la stephansdomme. Era repitente… ver el fuego consumir el edificio, mientras Elissabeta estaba allí, de rodillas ante el altar mayor inmóvil, pétrea, distante, mientras Ludwig a su lado esperando que la acabara.

Las calles de Sofía lucían aun mas tristes y lúgubres que la propia Viena o la fría Berlín. Los neoclásicos y medievales edificios se alzaban por las calles intentando sostenerse en la gloria del pasado. El cielo denotaba nubarrones grises y oscuros, como si el día no fuera el mejor, un ambiente triste y lúgubre, de eterno luto y mortecino hastío. Hastío que embargaba por completo al austriaco en esos momentos.

—Señor Engelstein… señor Engelstein —le llamaba con repitencia el conductor.

—eh… ¿Qué pasó? —respondió atarantado el austriaco.

—ya llegamos a su hotel, señor.

—gracias.

Bajó del auto, y justo en ese momento las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer dándole un melancólico ambiente a la capital balcánica. Toma su abrigo, mientras rápidamente ingresa a la portería del hotel, en donde el portero le abre la puerta con una pomposa reverencia.

Austria asiente, e ingresa.

El vestíbulo del hotel era bastante ostentoso, con una enorme lámpara de baccarat en el cielo raso iluminando toda la estancia. Dos salas en donde los huéspedes podían sentarse a esperar, y la recepción, era lo que complementaban el conjunto fastuoso del vestíbulo principal, además de la escalinata principal, primorosamente decorada con barandillas de lustroso bronce, alfombras de terciopelo rojo y pan de oro. Cansadamente se dirigió hacia la recepción, en donde solicitó la llave de su cuarto. Luego, esperó con cansada paciencia el ascensor, aunque ya había perdido la paciencia después de 5 minutos y ascendió los cuatro pisos del hotel hasta su cuarto.

La habitación en si era bastante cómoda y lujosa. Una espaciosa cama, un buró de lectura en donde podía leer documentos oficiales, un piano de pared de color caoba, un comedor tallado en estilo regencia, y una pequeña sala de estar, todo decorado con un gusto muy rococó era lo que decoraba la estancia. Sonó el reloj de cuerda, martillando los carrillones de su mecanismo, indicando las 7:00 de la tarde. La noche sería muy lluviosa y lúgubre.

Solo quería dormir. Dormir día y noche, y jamás despertar. O quizás despertar y volverla a ver a su lado, dormitando dulcemente al lado de su cama como en aquellos dulces días en los que estaban felizmente casados. Elissabeta. El triste crepitar de la lluvia que caía fuertemente en las calles lo invadían de una desazón y uh hastío inconmensurables. No quería estar allí.

Miró el buró de lectura, en donde estaba la edición matutina del "Observador del pueblo" en alemán. No quería leerlo, estaba ya habituado a las notas propagandísticas de Hitler, tan omnipresente en la prensa, tantas que de verdad daba nauseas leer ese tipo de basura. Sin embargo, le llamó poderosamente la atención uno de los titulares del Vespertino de Sofía en alfabeto cirílico, en especial por cierto pronunciamiento que le pareció bastante peculiar.

_Arzobispo de Zagreb se pronuncia sobre las deportaciones._

_El arzobispo católico de Zagreb y vicario militar de las fuerzas armadas croatas, Aloysius Stepinac ha hecho fuertes pronunciamientos sobre las recientes deportaciones de judíos hacia campos de transito en Alemania. El arzobispo resaltó en su homilía del sábado pasado en Zagreb que "la dignidad humana no se mide por cuestiones religiosas o étnicas, sino por el sencillo hecho de ser hijos de dios, sin importar de que color de piel tenga. No puede justificarse los crímenes que ha cometido el señor poglavnik con aquellos inocentes que no tienen culpa alguna, o no son conscientes del crimen del que se les culpa"._

_Recientes pronunciamientos por parte de la oficina del Poglavnik han intentado desmentir un posible distanciamiento entre el señor arzobispo y el poglavnik, aunque fuentes no confirmadas han dado a entender que el prelado croata ha decidido apartarse del equipo de gobierno de Pavelic. Se baraja la posibilidad de que el cargo de Vicario Militar sea asumido provisionalmente por Iván Zaric, arzobispo católico de Sarajevo en caso de que Stepinac renuncie, o en su defecto sea apartado del cargo._

—ahora las ratas empiezan a abandonar el barco— exclamó el austriaco.

Sin embargo, ya estaba agotado, y decidió entonces arreglarse para ya dormir. Eran ya cerca de las 8:00 de la noche, y no cesaba de llover. Se echó a la cama, mientras intentaba dormir, intentando desatender el crepitar de la lluvia. Y dormir. Dormir para nunca despertar.

Al día siguiente se levantó con algo de pereza. La mañana era brumosa, se sentía la humedad en el aire por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Las calles estaban húmedas de agua del aluvión salvaje de la noche pasada. Pidió servicio a la habitación, una mucama del hotel le trajo el desayuno con jugo de naranjas, huevos revueltos, tocino cocido, y pan tostado, amén de una rezumante taza de café. Un lujo de desayuno literalmente hablando, pues el café era tal vez muy escaso en esos momentos.

Después de que consumiera a duras penas el desayuno servido y retirar la mucama la bandeja con los platillos, y mientras Austria se aseaba y se cambiaba la pijama por un uniforme de la waffen SS sencillo, con todas las insignias del rango de coronel, uno de los oficiales que asistía a Dannecke ingresa a la habitación.

—señor Engelstein…

—Austria para usted, o también tercer Reich... — le corrigió roderich mientras se acomodaba los puños de la camisa. — el tercer Reich no solo es Alemania.

—bueno,… señor Austria, el señor Von Neurath y el coronel Dannecke le esperan en el lobby.

Dannecke. Ese hombre le inspiraba desconfianza. Se formó también un tenso silencio.

—ah, también acaba de llegar el general Helmut Weidling2 con una comunicación del führer.

—¿se quedará en el hotel o se dirigirá con nosotros a la reunión en el palacio real?

—se dirigirá con los demás miembros de la comisión diplomática al palacio —le respondió el suboficial.

Se terminó de arreglar, mientras se dirigía rápidamente bajando las escaleras de los cuatro pisos hacia el lobby del hotel en donde todos ya estaban esperando.

—Roderich, solo faltabas tu —le dijo el doctor Von Neurath.

La comisión salió en tres autos mercedes Benz, propiedad del gobierno búlgaro. Austria tendría que compartir con Weidling y Dannecke el automóvil, sin dirigirles la palabra, serio, pétreo, distante.

Al llegar al palacio real, la guardia del palacio les saluda con honores, y en la portería del mismo les esperaba Bulgaria y el rey Boris, acompañados del estado mayor búlgaro y el ministro Filov.

El tramo entre los jardines del palacio real de Vrana y la edificación palaciega parecía eterno. Los miembros de la comisión diplomática alemana descendieron de los tres automóviles, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bulgaria y su estado mayor.

—Podemos dejar los malditos formalismos para otro día —espetó el austriaco antes de que el ministro Filov se dispusiera a saludar a los diplomáticos y militares.

—coincido con el señor Austria. —exclamó el rey— es necesario finiquitar nuestros importantes negocios, los saludos podremos dejarlos para después.

Todos se dirigieron entonces hacia uno de los salones del palacio. Entraron y tomaron entonces asiento en los sofás, mientras los sirvientes les servían te y algunos pastelillos en fuentes de plata.

El primero en intervenir había sido el general Weidling.

—apenas recién llegué a Sofía por ordenes de führer, para tratar con respecto a la creación de un tercer frente de defensa en la región de los Balcanes.

—realmente les digo, ¿es necesario un tercer frente? —inquirió Bulgaria.

—Si. Después de Stalingrado, tememos que el avance soviético comience a cercarnos a partir de la región balcánica. Los soviéticos avanzarían por la antigua Yugoslavia, Albania, Rumania, macedonia y obviamente Croacia.

—entonces lo que pretenden es que nosotros hagamos el trabajo sucio por ustedes y detengamos el avance del ejercito rojo… ¿no es así? —le respondió el monarca búlgaro.

—precisamente.

El rey tomó entonces una taza de té. Bebió tranquilamente de ella, mientras analizaba la situación. Filov estaba comiendo un pastelillo, mientras pensaba la forma de tener más ventaja frente a la comisión diplomática y no dejarse manipular del rey, como lo había hecho con anteriores ministros. Austria estaba sentado cerca a Dannecke, intentando analizar la situación y al mismo rey Boris. Aquel tranquilo hombre de bigote mostacho, delicados modales, agradable trato y conversación aguda sabía como moverse en medio de ese entramado tan complicado de alianzas y pactos. Bulgaria estaba obviamente a su lado, asistiéndolo en todo momento.

—yo supongo que he sido muy claro con Ludwig con respecto a mi participación en la guerra… —exclamó el reino búlgaro— le he dicho que puedo ayudarle con todos los suministros que necesite y requiera... pero de ahí a empezar a enviar a mis tropas al combate es una cosa totalmente distinta.

—Cuando Bulgaria se adhirió al pacto anti komintern en el 41 se dejó en claro que "colaboraría en la defensa de Alemania cuando esta corriera peligro y Alemania le colaboraría a Bulgaria cuando también estuviese en peligro". —afirmó Von Neurath— claro está que usted, señor Bulgaria le debe mucho al tercer Reich… ¿no afirmo mal, que casi el 80 por ciento de sus suministros dependen totalmente de nosotros?

—no lo afirma usted mal, pero también debe de tener en cuenta que ustedes también _dependen de nosotros_ —le respondió el reino búlgaro retadoramente.

—con respecto a los suministros, en este momento Bulgaria hace uso administrativo de Albania, Tracia y Macedonia, por lo que no podemos quejarnos con respecto a los suministros y materias primas que tanto ustedes como el Reich requiere —dijo agudamente el diplomático— lo justo sería que nos retribuyera colaborándonos y defendiendo lo que el Reich y el reino búlgaro han construido.

—y sin embargo, tengo que agregar algo. —dijo Austria— Nikolai no puede solo con el ejercito rojo, hablamos de una enorme fuerza bélica de casi 2'000.000 de soldados, artillería, aviación. Un trabajo de contención así requiere de un bloque solido que pueda al menos detenerlos más allá de los Cárpatos.

—Roderich tiene la razón. —afirmó entonces Bulgaria— Es imposible con mi ejercito, necesito mucho mas apoyo de parte del Reich, armas, tanques, aviones... solo dispongo en este momento de apenas 36.000 efectivos. ¿No cree que es imposible que 36.000 hombres se enfrenten a un monstruo de casi 2'000.000 como lo es el ejercito de Iván?

—Sencillamente no se puede, señor Bulgaria —respondió Weidling— 5 divisiones del wehrmatch se perdieron por completo entre el sitio de Leningrado, la ofensiva sobre el Dniéper y Stalingrado. Es en este momento en el que necesitamos de nuestros aliados más incondicionales.

—vuelvo a insistir, general Weidling. No puedo. —termina Bulgaria mirando fijamente al diplomático alemán— simplemente no tengo los hombres suficientes para crear ese tipo de frente. Ni siquiera uniendo mis ejércitos a los de Vladimir (Rumania) podría contener el avance de los soviéticos.

Otra vez silencio. Esta vez, decidieron cambiar de tema, propuesto a su vez por el coronel Dannecke.

—pero cambiando de tema, considero muy preocupante el "problema Judío" de Bulgaria, además de que no he visto que se hayan tomado las medidas pertinentes.

—si se han tomado, coronel —intervino el ministro Filov— la legislación ha sido modificada de acuerdo a los modelos alemanes. Ningún judío puede acceder a puestos públicos, tener propiedades, acceder a servicios básicos de salud o a lo derechos y beneficios que establece el estado en virtud de la ley de protección del reino3.

—pero no es medida suficiente. — Afirmó el coronel— el problema judío en esencia debe de "eliminarse" de la forma debida.

—¿acaso no insinúa usted que montemos un campo al estilo de Jasenovac en Croacia? —le inquirió el rey Boris al oficial SS.

Austria no pudo evitar recordar el sangriento y repulsivo espectáculo. El hedor a muerte. Los gritos de dolor. Los miembros mutilados. El miedo. La angustia. El terror.

—los métodos del gobierno Ustashi no son los más indicados… ni tampoco los más correctos pero son efectivos. —intervino esta vez Dannecke— aun así hay "campos de transito" en donde se puede "reinstalar" la población judía para que viva cómodamente.

—recuerdo que Sören hizo eso hace ya un par de años. — exclamó vagamente Roderich— y no necesitó "eliminar" a ningún judío bajo ningún concepto.

—es un caso diferente —volvió a intervenir el coronel— y penosamente un lunar muy grande en cuanto al proceso de "solución final". El gobierno danés no nos avisó con respecto a su proceso de "evacuación", y quizás pronto podamos evitar que se vuelva a repetir en otro país.

—pero hay que considerar una cosa señores, el problema es que personalmente no considero al judaísmo un problema de índole racial —dijo el rey— es simplemente una religión mas que convive con el mosaico religioso y cultural de mi nación.

—Los judíos también son ciudadanos Búlgaros. —exclamó Bulgaria.

—corrijo al señor Bulgaria señores —intervino el ministro Filov— **no pueden considerarse ciudadanos búlgaros porque son un riesgo para la seguridad del estado.**

Una mirada reprobatoria de la nación y el monarca hizo que el ministro se mordiera la lengua.

—mas sin embargo, no hay que verlos como un problema— dijo entonces Austria, ganándose una mirada muy reprobatoria de parte de Dannecke y la comisión alemana—sino como una **fuerza de trabajo**.

—es interesante su punto de vista señor Engelstein

—Austria, ministro Filov, o también tercer Reich—le corrigió el austriaco— mientras Ludwig no se encuentre en condiciones soy también la representación del tercer Reich.

—perdón entonces, señor tercer Reich— exclamó Filov— pero eso de **fuerza de trabajo **es bastante interesante.

Implícitamente le estaba dando a Nikolai la solución para salvar a su gente de las garras de Jasenovac o de campos semejantes.

—es sencillo, dígame usted cuantos judíos existen en territorio Búlgaro.

—por nuestras estadísticas son cerca a los 50.000. —agregó el ministro Filov.

El rey se sirvió mas té de la tetera, tomando la taza con un leve temblor. Bulgaria lo notó. Los demás se sirvieron más pastelillos de merengue, Roderich simplemente tomó un poco más de te. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

—esos 50.000 judíos pueden ser de mucha utilidad como trabajadores de bajo costo, solo es cuestión de pagar por la alimentación y el techo y no es necesario que devenguen salario.

—es interesante señor Austria lo que le propone a su majestad y al señor Bulgaria pero la única alternativa practica es llevándolos a los "campos de tránsito"4 para que puedan conseguir llegar a su "destino definitivo" —intervino el ministro Filov.

Que por ende, sabia bien Roderich que era una cámara de gas, aunque no lo sabia con tanta claridad, pues se imaginaba cientos de cosas aun peores que pudiesen hacer los guardas SS en los campos de concentración, o incluso aun peores que Jasenovac.

—sin embargo lo más correcto sería…

—no permitiré en suelo búlgaro ningún campo de concentración o transito para judíos —contestó tajante el rey— no quiero un baño de sangre como el que están orquestando Pavelic y Stepinac en Croacia.

—veo que las noticias sobre Jasenovac llegaron muy rápido a Sofía5 —exclamó Weidling.

El encuentro no fue para nada productivo para ambas partes. Seguían como en el principio. El té se estaba agotando, los pastelillos y magdalenas se habían esfumado de la fuente. Así como la poca paciencia del monarca búlgaro.

—sin embargo, no es necesario aun el establecimiento de un campo de tránsito. — cortó Dannecke mientras se servía la ultima taza de té— el hecho está en que se pueden implantar medidas sencillas pero efectivas: la creación de un Ghetto, la conformación de una comisión de asuntos judíos, el sistema de identificación…

—¿habla usted de esas repugnantes estrellas amarillas? —le inquirió el rey búlgaro al oficial

—…los racionamientos, el toque de queda, arresto domiciliario, entre otros. — terminó el coronel.

—las medidas obviamente pueden ajustarse a la ley de protección del reino —dijo Filov— por lo que a mí respecta se le puede solicitar a la asamblea…

—no se le solicitará a la asamblea **NADA**— respondió severo el rey— ya hemos deportado a casi cerca de 15.000 judíos de los territorios ocupados que administramos a los tan famosos "campos de transito", no puedo permitirme el lujo de seguir deportando a gente por el simple hecho de ser judíos.

—concuerdo con su majestad, señores —afirmó el reino Búlgaro— no sacaré a ningún judío por el sencillo hecho de darle gusto a Alemania y a Hitler.

—los judíos, majestad son racialmente inferiores y dañinos para Europa. —agregó el señor Von Neurath— muchos países han tenido los escrúpulos que usted manifiesta, pero a la larga lo han tenido que aceptar. Los que se han opuesto, en fin de cuentas han sufrido muchos "daños colaterales" con respecto a su decisión

Roderich recordaba aun con crudeza las violentas golpizas que les dieron a Sören y a Govert por haberse opuesto a los planes de Hitler. A los dos después de eso se les acabó la libertad condicional y fueron de nuevo confinados a la prisión en donde Ludwig tenía confinados a los países ocupados.

El té se había acabado.

—Ludmila…

—Sí, majestad.

—¿tendrías la gentileza de traer más té y pastelillos para los señores?

—como usted ordene majestad.

La criada se dispone a salir del salón con la tetera y el juego de té. La tensión había crecido entre los diplomáticos alemanes y militares búlgaros.

—por cierto, el Führer le ha enviado un regalo muy especial para usted en virtud de reafirmar nuestra alianza —dijo Austria.

—¿habla usted del herbario Mendel?, personalmente considero que esa colección botánica es una de las mas completas de Europa, aunque no supera la de Linneo y la de Humboldt.

Le dolía al austriaco entregar el herbario de uno de sus mas grandes científicos6. No era la única cosa que le había arrebatado Hitler: la "lanza de Longinos"7, una antiquísima reliquia de su pasado imperial también había sido sacada del museo de antigüedades, y no sabía de su paradero. Y sus partituras de Chopin Y Mendelsohn también habían sido expoliadas.

—me alegro que le guste —contestó la ex nación austriaca forzadamente.

La sirvienta entonces trajo más te y pastelillos. Volvía de nuevo a llover. Los enormes ventanales del salón en donde se encontraban reunidos estaban totalmente ensopados de lluvia, mientras en el exterior el agua caía con fuerza.

—retomando el tema anterior, es evidente que se puede "readecuar" la ley de protección del reino de acuerdo a los requerimientos que el Reich solicite —exclamó Filov.

—les agradezco a usted señor Filov que tome mis consideraciones en cuenta, y claro está que la ley que usted menciona es un avance muy importante tanto para el pueblo búlgaro como el alemán —afirmó Dannecke.

Sin embargo el rey Boris interviene, tomando otra taza de te.

—sin embargo, solo solicitamos una cosa a cambio. —dijo el rey— No deportaremos a ningún judío Búlgaro bajo ningún concepto. Ellos pueden ser útiles para el sostenimiento del estado…

—como fuerza de trabajo —agregó Bulgaria después de beber de nuevo de su taza— Roderich tiene mucha razón en decir que son una fuerza de trabajo económica. Podemos usarlos en las fábricas, en los campos de cultivo, en el mantenimiento y construcción de carreteras. No nos costaría mucho y todos salimos ganando…

—¿a que se refiere?

Nikolai intentó decirlo con toda la naturalidad y desparpajo del mundo, aunque a sabiendas de lo que había oído del tan famoso campo de Jasenovac, le parecía terrible y repugnante.

—me refiero a que ellos pueden por así decirlo "terminar" de formas más eficientes y beneficiosas que en el interior de una cámara de gas.

Bulgaria entonces intentó retomar la tranquilidad sirviéndose más te. Weidling tomó una servilleta, limpiándose la barba algo sucia del azúcar pulverizada de la magdalena que había terminado de consumir. Dannecke bebió otro sorbo de su taza, mientras que Von Neurath se sirvió otra taza, sirviéndose dos terrones de azúcar de la azucarera de porcelana ubicada en la mesita central en donde estaba el juego de te y la fuente con los nuevos pastelillos y magdalenas.

—le agradezco mucho el té, majestad —afirmó el coronel— y tengo por seguro que el Führer considerará sus peticiones.

La comisión se retiró del salón, el coronel Dannecke hizo una reverencia. Solo quedaron en la estancia Bulgaria, el rey Boris, el ministro Filov y Austria.

—Majestad —dijo el austriaco haciendo una reverencia— le agradezco el tiempo que ha tomado para nosotros, y para nuestros importantes asuntos comunes.

—no puedo decir lo mismo señor Austria.

Se retiró entonces de la estancia, mas sin embargo Bulgaria se dirige rápidamente hacia el austriaco que salía del salón.

—Roderich, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

El rey Boris miró al austriaco bastante intrigado. El reino de Bulgaria sin embargo insistió, debía de saber lo que estaba haciendo a las espaldas de sus aliados del eje. Al menos Roderich era digno de confiar. Ordenó que salieran Filov y el general Nikolai Mihov, el cual no había intervenido durante toda la reunión.

—Ludmila…

—Majestad —contestó servilmente la criada.

—te doy la exclusiva orden de que nadie entre a esta habitación bajo ningún motivo.

—¿también incluye al señor Filov?

—en especial el ministro Filov —agregó el reino búlgaro— el metropolitano Stefanius, el general Mihov o uno de los tantos idiotas de la asamblea legislativa.

—como usted ordene.

La criada se retiró de la estancia del palacio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a los tres hombres solos.

1 Bogdan Filov fue uno de los principales ministros del rey Boris III durante la guerra. A pesar de estar en el gobierno, las francas hostilidades entre el ministro Filov y el rey degeneraron en una constante riña por el poder entre ambos. A la larga Filov caería en desgracia y sería ejecutado por colaboracionismo en 1946 por los soviéticos.

2 Helmut Weidling sirvió en las campañas de los Balcanes y en la campaña soviética. Posteriormente fue comandante general de las fuerzas de defensa de Berlín y negoció la capitulación con los soviéticos el 5 de mayo de 1945. Muere en 1953 en un campo soviético de prisioneros de guerra.

3 Ley de protección del reino: fue una de las pocas medidas realmente antisemitas que se tomaron en Bulgaria. En esencia restringían totalmente los derechos de los judíos búlgaros en todos sus aspectos. A pesar de la obvia oposición del rey frente a la medida, tuvo que dejarla pasar.

4 Campo de tránsito: era el eufemismo con el que se referían a los campos de exterminio y detención tanto en Alemania, como en Austria, Polonia y Croacia.

5 Los excesos cometidos en Croacia habían sido esparcidos gracias a informes de la BBC, en especial en los Balcanes. Los nazis inclusive (como se había precisado en capítulos anteriores) estaban aterrorizados con los barbáricos y sádicos crímenes ustashi, aunque sin embargo, no hicieron nada por controlarlos. Es más, fue el propio Goebbels el que destapó la terrible coladera sobre el genocidio serbio y fueron los informes de los diplomáticos alemanes e italianos que sirvieron como evidencia en el juicio en contra de Aloysius Stepinac en 1948.

6 **Gregor** (Johannes) **Mendel** fue un científico austriaco que definió las leyes de la genética. Ordenado sacerdote agustino, el padre Mendel dedicó casi gran parte de su vida al estudio de los rasgos heredados de las plantas de guisante, estableciendo las leyes de la genética moderna. Los estudios de Mendel lograron además dilucidar muchas dudas con respecto a la teoría evolutiva.

7 Existen muchas leyendas al respecto sobre la lanza sagrada. En total, existen cuatro "lanzas sacras": una está en Cracovia en la catedral wavel, otra está en un monasterio armenio, otra está en la basílica de san pedro del vaticano y la ultima está en el tesoro imperial del museo de antigüedades de Viena. Hitler sustrajo la "Lanza de Viena" creyendo que tendría poderes místicos que garantizarían la victoria de Alemania. No le sirvió de mucho. Lo de la entrega del herbario Mendel es totalmente ficticio, valga aclarar


End file.
